


The Heroes' Journey

by Aglo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bending (Avatar), Character Development, Conspiracy Theorist Todoroki Shouto, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, class a and b get pretty equal screentime, first time posting on ao3, heads up stuff gets more serious chapter 25+, how do you tag, no traitor, oh bnha manga spoilers to chapter 240, this fic came to me spontaneously so sorry if its bad i tried to do research for it, why isn't there a tag for no tratior, will put in separate warnings in the chapter notes themselves for anything super bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 135,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo
Summary: People began to spread rumors throughout the Earth Kingdom. If you're in trouble, there's a chance that someone will help. Not the Avatar, but a group of eight powerful benders. They come in all shapes and sizes, even sporting a few benevolent firebenders. Their unusual appearances and intimidating heights don't deter from their skill. They call themselves Heroes.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Honenuki Juuzou & Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Honenuki Juuzou & Todoroki Shouto, Honenuki Juuzou & Toph (Avatar), Honenuki Juuzou/Kuroiro Shihai, Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki & Shiozaki Ibara, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kirishima Eijirou & Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki Ibara & Katara (Avatar), Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Shiozaki Ibara, Todoroki Shouto & Zuko (Avatar), Tsuburaba Kousei & Todoroki Shouto, bunch of friendships, ships are pretty minor so if that's what you're looking for I'm sorry
Comments: 286
Kudos: 540





	1. Bug Eyed Airbender

Caishi was a small village many would overlook. It wasn’t featured on maps, and it didn’t hold any special significance. The only thing it had to offer were the stones in the quarries, which were useful for trade and building. The village’s strongest earthbenders would head out to the mountains at dawn and return for dinner, loaded with new boulders from the day’s excavation. The remaining villagers would focus on smaller tasks, centered on helping the community thrive. They watched the young ones play, cleaned the streets, and hunted the fox antelope that lived in the nearby forest. With an unchanging population of thirty two, the villagers had a strong sense of togetherness, an attitude that remained unflinching despite the perilous times.

With this togetherness also came an overwhelming protectiveness, which is what caused the young non benders of the tribe to point spears in the face of the newcomer. This stranger was very odd. He was young in appearance, no older than sixteen, but he was also exceptionally tall. He had pale skin and brown hair that seemed a few shades too light to be natural. Most peculiar, though, were his eyes. They were large and wide like dinner plates, with blown out irises. There was also the unfamiliar outfit, so unusual the villagers couldn’t even describe it. If they had to gamble, it was a coat of sorts, paired with pants in a similar sandy color, but they had never seen a design like this. This boy hadn’t done anything wrong, per say, except wandering in from the edge of the forest. Naturally, the villagers were alarmed and reacted defensively.

“Speak, newcomer,” barked Da Dan, the frontrunner of the confrontation. “What brings you here?”

The stranger blinked a few times, as if he was having trouble processing the words. His eyes shifted around, nervous. “Kosei,” he said after a minute of silence.

“What?”

“My name is Kosei Tsuburaba,” the stranger repeated, voice raised in startlement. “My companions and I got lost, and I was sent to find a town or people.”

This statement caused Da Dan to lower his weapon ever so slightly. He looked up at Kosei, still suspicious but less hostile. “Is that so?”

Kosei nodded, wringing his hands. “Then where is your destination?” Kosei jumped slightly at this inquiry, looking around again. He stuttered, mumbling softly. “Speak up!”

“I don’t know,” Kosei whimpered, and Da Dan regretted his harsh tone. The stranger now seemed to be close to tears and was clearly panicking. “We’ve been lost for a while now, and-” He broke off. “Please, just let us stay for a bit. We can work and help out. Please.” 

Da Dan relinquished his authority, glancing behind him for feedback. He made eye contact with Cong Sheng, the oldest woman in the village. As one of the de facto leaders, she was seen as a pillar for the village. “Allow us some time to discuss, Kosei,” she croaked out after a minute of pondering. “Adults, gather in the main hut. De He, watch over this young man and the children.” A woman in her early thirties stepped forward, nodding in agreement with her assignment. The rest of the adults broke off, heading back into the village.

“Forgive me for being a watchdog,” De He said bluntly, reaching down and scooping up a toddler. “Our village runs on a council based system, with all adults serving as spokespeople. During meetings, one adult is required to attend to the children.”

Kosei nodded absentmindedly. He settled down on the ground, as if trying to look unthreatening. “Got it.”

One of the six year olds, Shi Lu, waddled over to Kosei in curiosity. De He’s natural protectiveness flared up, and she tried to reach out to stop his approach. However, to her shock, Kosei gave the child a cheeky smile, waving.

“Your eyes are big!” Shi Lu exclaimed, grinning.

“That they are,” Kosei agreed, grinning back.

“I like them!” Shi Lu decided. “I wish my eyes were as pretty as yours.”

“Hmm,” Kosei hummed thoughtfully. “I think you’re eyes are even prettier.” Shi Lu’s face lit up. “Yeah, mine are just brown and boring. But you have bright green eyes.”

De He settled down in the dirt next to them, entranced by the conversation. “Do you know what an emerald is?” Kosei asked. Shi Lu shook his head.

“It’s a gemstone - a very pretty, shiny rock - and it’s green. Just like your eyes.”

“Ayi, he said my eyes look like shiny rocks!” Shi Lu turned to “Auntie De He,” bouncing with joy.

“You seem to be skilled at dealing with children,” De He noted, looking at Kosei with intrigue.

“I have a little brother back home,” the boy smiled with nostalgia on his lips. “We’re pretty close.”

“Where are you from?” Shi Lu asked, eager to hear more. Some of the other children formed a circle around them, giddy.

“It’s a place known as Kagawa,” Kosei replied, beaming. “I don’t think you guys have ever heard of it.” The children pouted, not liking that they weren’t informed. Kosei seemed to notice this, and feigned deep thought. “How about this? Tell me something you know. I bet you all know plenty.”

_“He really is good at dealing with kids,” _De He pondered to herself. _“It wasn’t a fluke. Children like being told they’re smart. If he could fake shock well enough, it would make them pretty happy.”_

“Oh, I know,” a ten year old by the name of Ci Chuan jumped up, bouncing excitedly. “We live in Caishi village, which is part of the Earth Kingdom.”

Kosei nodded along. “The Earth Kingdom, you say? Are there other kingdoms?”

“Yeah,” Shi Lu jumped in. “But they aren’t called kingdoms.”

Ci Chuan stepped forward, unhappy that she was interrupted. “There’s the Water Tribe, the Air Nomads, and the evil Fire Nation.”

De He expected Kosei to give a false gasp of shock at the use of the word “evil” in order to make the game more dramatic, but she didn’t understand the look of genuine confusion on his face. “Evil?” He asked, voice low and less animated than before.

“Yeah,” Shi Lu, with a look of exaggerated disgust, pouted. “They are mean and hurt people.”

“A hundred years ago, they completely wiped out the Air Nomads,” a sulky twelve year old said from the back.

“He Ping!” De He scolded. “We don’t speak like that in front of children. Besides, we must have faith in the Avatar.”

“The Avatar? What’s that?” Kosei asked, his voice once again exaggerated, as if trying to detract from the glum mood.

“The Avatar is someone who can control all four elements,” Shi Lu was quickly wrapped back in, standing up and taking up a feeble fighting stance. “Like this!” With the use of amateur earthbending, Shi Lu forced a nearby pebble to tremor. “But also with water, wind, and fire!”

“Awesome!” Kosei exclaimed. “And everyone else can control one of the elements?”

“Pretty much,” Ci Chuan nodded. “But there are some with no powers. They’re called non benders. Like me.” Kosei nodded again, thoughtful. “But the Avatar can use all four. And it’s his job to protect the peace. I bet he’ll kick Fire Nation butt soon!”

“That’s the spirit!” Kosei cheered.

“Are you a bender?” Shi Lu asked, desperate to get some attention back.

Kosei froze at this. De He narrowed her eyes. This wasn’t a false move, like his others. It was similar to his reaction to the slandering of the Fire Nation. He was unsure of how to act.

“Well, I’ll let you in on a secret,” he said finally. He leaned in closer, while taking in a deep breath through his mouth. The children gathered closer still, eagerly waiting. Kosei formed a small “o” with his lips, and blew out a low whistle. A wisp of air came out, taking the form of a sphere. When Kosei closed his mouth, the orb dropped into his open palms. It was transparent and shiny.

“You’re an airbender,” De He breathed out in shock, unwilling to believe her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess it’s not very common now,” Kosei rubbed the back of his neck.

“Not very common?” He Ping broke from his stoic persona. “Try ‘extinct.’ There’s a reason we call the Avatar ‘the Last Airbender.’”

Once again, Kosei seemed to be at a genuine loss for words, his disposition now reflecting his presence with the adults. He was spared further questions by the arrival of Cong Shen and the other adults. The children ran back to their parents as Cong Shen turned to face the intruder. “Kosei, we have deemed your case acceptable, and are willing to give you and your companions a place to stay. In return, you will help us around the village. As long as you are of use, you may stay.”

Pleased, Kosei got to his feet and bowed. “In that case, may I go get my friends? They’re just within the forest.”

The adults looked at each other once more, then to Cong Shen for a final word. “Make it quick,” she complied. With the affirmation, Kosei rushed off.

“Wouldn’t it be better to send someone after him?” Da Dan inquired, shifting on his feet. “De He, what was he like with just the two of you and the kids?”

“He was nice enough,” De He muttered softly. “But I can’t deny that he is peculiar. He seems to have gaps in history, such as the Air Nomads being wiped out and the crimes of the Fire Nation.”

“Amnesia?” Da Dan asked, voice laced with skepticism.

“Maybe,” De He responded. “But that’s not even the strangest. He is an airbender. I saw it myself.” Da Dan and Cong Shen exchanged glances.

“Until he or his comrades prove themselves to be malevolent, we will regard them with open courtesy,” Cong Shen decided. “However, if they decide to engage in force, our earthbenders will subdue them and deliver them to the army.” An array of assertive nods resonated in the council.

Kosei came stumbling out of the woods after five minutes. He was alone. “I just wanted to give a warning really quick,” he prefaced, putting his hands up defensively. “We might all look a bit strange to you.” As if for emphasis, he pointed to his eyes. “Just stuff like that, eyes, hair, clothes. But, please, we’re not going to hurt you.”

“We understand,” Cong Shen nodded. Kosei’s features lit up with a brief smile. He turned around, beckoning to the trees.

The most bizarre group of teens the village ever laid eyes on appeared. The tallest member of the group was a boy with two toned hair, split down the middle of his face. His most prominent feature was a burn mark over his left eye. The only female of the group was also the shortest. She didn’t have hair, but rather vines sprouting from her head. There were two boys with hair colored like straw, unlike anything witnessed before. The taller one had red eyes and a mean look to his face, while the shorter one also bore a dark streak in his locks. A boy with red hair that seemed to stand on its own. A gray haired boy with eyelashes that protruded from his face like the wings of a moth. And, lastly, a boy with hair the color of bone, who bore a cloth around his mouth, carrying an odd helmet under his arm. This oddity didn’t even take into account their entourage of outfits.

After a brief and awkward silence, the tallest boy stepped forward, looking bored and tired. “We should get the formalities out of the way. I’m Shoto Todoroki. Thank you for having us.”

“My name is Ibara Shiozaki. Your hospitality is a grace.”

“...”

“You gonna introduce yourself?”

“...”

“Fine. The grump’s Katsuki Bakugo. I’m Denki Kaminari.”

“I’m Ejiro Kirishima. Nice to meet ya!”

“I’m Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! But you could probably just call me Tetsu.”

“Juzo. Juzo Honenuki.”

“It is a pleasure to have you,” Cong Shen gave a slight bow. “Welcome to Caishi.”

With that, the protective Caishi village accepted eight more into its arms, extending to them the same care and protection it did to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Does Tsuburaba have a brother? No idea, but that's what I'm writing.
> 
> \- This is just a self indulgence fic I came up with spontaneously.
> 
> \- This village and all of the characters in it are completely original.
> 
> \- I legit have no confidence posting this here but here goes nothing I guess.
> 
> \- Since I'm crossposting from my Quotev, a lot of this story is already up. I'll upload a few chapters a day here until I catch up.
> 
> \- I'll use the notes at the top to warn about anything graphic or triggering. If you want me to add something, please let me know.


	2. Riots

_“Red Riot, Real Steel, be prepared to engage.”_

_“Yes!” The red haired hero in training nodded in confirmation, the ally to his left copying the gesture. They were in their hero costumes, racing after a culprit in the cold December weather. The sun was setting, basking the sky in an orange glow. Fat Gum, the hero they were interning with, was still dealing with the other offenders._

_A few minutes beforehand, while patrolling, the group had noticed a scuffle across the street, most likely the beginning of a gang fight. When they approached the group, the thugs decided to engage with the heroes with the use of their Quirks. Fat Gum was able to absorb their attacks and start to subdue them, but one slipped away. Training kicking in, the two trainees gave chase._

_“This could get rough,” Red Riot gritted his teeth, preemptively covering his arms and chest with his protective hardening coat._

_“You’re saying the obvious!” Real Steel shot back, his skin now shiny with metal. “Let’s go beat this guy!”_

_The man they were chasing split down an alley further ahead, but the two young heroes didn’t give up their pursuit. Real Steel shot ahead first._

_“Got you!”_

_A sound of a scuffle came from the alley. In a moment of panic, Red Riot also turned the corner, concerned for his comrade. Real Steel was covered in a thick paste, and was in the process of shaking it off, but his opponent was down on the ground._

_“Our target got himself some backup!”_

_Red Riot noted he was correct with a heavy heart. The alley was wider than initially anticipated, and it fit another thirty or so gang members. They were all poised to fight, either with Quirks or various melee weapons._

_“Get out of the way, you two!” An orange colored disk whizzed by Red Riot’s head, sticking itself to the wall behind the gang._

_Red Riot, knowing the gear and who it belonged to, instantly figured out what was about to happen. As so, he leapt to the edge of the alley, dragging Real Steel with him. Just as he jumped, a stream of electricity connected with the disk, shocking most of the gang before they could react. As they were stunned, vines shot towards them, wrapping most of the criminals in the thorny plants._

_“Chargebolt! And Maria!”_

_“Saw a fight going on and thought we could help,” the blond hero grinned with a satisfactory glint in his golden eyes. He turned to his white robed companion. “We make a great team. You sure you don’t want a date?”_

_“Positive.”_

_“Well, it was worth a try.”_

_“Now is not the time!” Real Steel roared. “They’re still some goons left.”_

_He was right. While Maria had successfully restrained twenty of the enemies, the remaining ten, hidden behind their comrades, had recovered from Chargebolt’s attack and were ready to retaliate. One took a step forward, shooting needles from his mouth._

_Red Riot and Real Steel leapt forward, ready to take the brunt of the attack with their hardened skin. This action was swiftly deemed unnecessary, as a gust of air engulfed the needles, forming a solid casing around them. A glance skyward revealed another hero in training, Airiccade, leaning over the top of a building. The helmet wearing hero beside him leapt from the roof, slamming into the ground. The solid concrete below his feet softened instantly, absorbing the impact. The now flexible mass spread out in waves, engulfing the remaining gang members up to the torso. With a touch of the trainee’s fingers, the concrete reformed as a solid substance, trapping the criminals in cement._

_“That should be all of them,” he said through his helmet, voice raspy as ever. Airiccade scrambled off the rooftop to join his colleague._

_“Thank you for the backup, Softspot,” Maria gave a slight nod in acknowledgement of the new arrival. “Now we should keep them restrained until the police arrive._

_“Damn it!” Red Riot groaned inwardly at the sound of the voice. “We missed it!”_

_The six heroes turned around for a moment to see two newcomers. The blond boy with grenade-esque gauntlets was seemingly about to explode. His companion looked exasperated._

_“We should be thankful that there doesn't seem to be any injuries,” the boy with two toned hair scolded before turning his attention to the other heroes in training. “The police are on their way. Fat Gum finished rounding up the gang members in the street.”_

_“Damn it,” the explosive boy kept grumbling. “This is only our third patrol and these extras are already racking up more captures than me.”_

_“Don’t be so rude, Baku-” Red Riot was cut off by a flash of bright light, forcing his eyes shut. His heroic nature urged him to fight, so he turned to face the enemy. The criminal they were originally chasing was the source of the light, still able to use his Quirk despite being buried chest deep in cement. Red Riot forced himself to step forward to try and fight back, but his world faded to white._

~~~

“Eji, why are your teeth so sharp?” Shi Lu asked innocently.

“Just kinda happened,” Kirishima shrugged thoughtlessly, placing the water bucket on the edge of the well. “It’s for the better. It makes it easier to eat meat. I love meat!”

“I love meat, too!” Shi Lu exclaimed with excitement. “I lost my tooth eating meat! Will it grow back sharp like yours?”

“Maybe,” Kirishima chuckled to himself, busying himself with the knot around the handle of the bucket.

“Are you Tetsu brothers?” Shi Lu continued with his barrage of questions.

“No, but people like to joke that we are. We are pretty similar. We have the same birthday, we’re both manly, we act the same, and we have similar Quir- bending, I mean.”

“Shi Lu!” De He called, approaching the duo. “If you want to play, you can go to Kosei. Ejiro needs to do work.”

Shi Lu pouted, but complied, running off.

“Thanks for the new outfits, De He,” Kirishima said, picking up the water filled bucket. “I forgot to say earlier.”

“It’s no problem. It will certainly make you stand out less,” De He replied, covering her mouth to hide a chuckle. The group would have have trouble blending in among any crowd. Ejiro was among the less strange, and he was completely shirtless and had an odd face guard. Now, he was wearing a simple sandy tunic and pants, with a matching cloth over his forehead to keep his long hair from his eyes.

The boy began carrying the pail toward the common kitchen, located to the right of the well. De He followed suit, entering the stone building. Inside, Bakugo was chopping the harvested vegetables with a blinding speed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Shiozaki was mixing the diced carrots and potatoes together nearby.

Both looked up at the newcomers, though Bakugo swiftly turned back to his handiwork. “Kirishima, put the water by fireplace.”

“Gotcha!” Kirishima called back, setting the bucket down before facing De He. “Anything else I should do?”

“We should have everything covered,” De He offered a smile. “Your four other companions should be back from the hunt soon. Once the meat is cooked, we can gather in the grand hall with the entire village.”

“Do you always eat together?” Kirishima asked, adjusting his makeshift headband.

“Only for special occasions. And the arrival of eight new people is most definitely special.” The two went outside, and began walking through the village center.

“You’re group is certainly strange,” De He said offhandedly. “I don’t mean to be rude, but your customs seem entirely different. You all call each other by your last names, for one.”

“Yeah,” Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck. “Where we’re from, first names are generally reserved for people you’re really close to.”

“And that Katsuki boy doesn’t even do that. I heard him call Kosei ‘Googly Eyes’ or something of the like. You’re the only one I’ve seen him address by name.”

“We’re just the closest to each other,” Kirishima shrugged, face flaring up in heat a little.

“You mean you’re… more than friends?” De He asked after a pause.

Silence. “Yeah.”

“You don’t need to worry about approval, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kirishima looked up in shock. De He gave him a reassuring smile. “Our village is so close to each other we don’t worry about who everyone loves. All we do is support each other.” The relief must have been evident on Kirishima’s face, because De He gave him a quick pat on the back.

At that moment, a gong sounded from the village gates. “That must be the return of the hunters and our earthbenders,” De He announced. “Soon, we will have dinner.”

“What about the earthbenders?” Kirishima inquired. “They don’t know who we are yet.”

“Cong Shen will explain your presence to them,” De He said swiftly. “If you are able to, you can help Kosei with the children. Get them ready for dinner.”

“Right.”

Within the next hour, the forty people gather around a long table in the largest building within the village. Plates were piled high with carrot slaw and fox antelope meat. Kirishima had his plate filled to the brim with meat, practically drooling. Beside him, Tetsutetsu left the meat untouched, going for a surplus of vegetables instead.

“Juzo, aren’t you going to eat?” Ejiro heard Da Dan ask from a few spots away. He looked in that direction. Honenuki still had the cloth around his mouth, and his plate was empty.

“I’m just not hungry,” the boy lied feebly, looking towards the hands he had in his lap.

“Nobody cares about your damn teeth,” Bakugo grumbled, mouth full. “Take off the stupid mask and eat before you starve.”

Thanks for caring,” Honenuki rolled his eyes, still looking unsure.

“If you have weird looking teeth, don’t worry,” Da Dan said with a straightforward tone. “We’ve already seen Ejiro’s and Tetsu’s, so it can’t be that bad.”

“If you say so," Honenuki sighed, untying the cloth from his face. When it fell away, it revealed a mouth lacking lips, teeth on full display.

After a brief pause, Da Dan gave a soft smile. “See? It’s not so bad. Have some potatoes.”

“I know,” Honenuki sighed. “I have been called good looking before. I guess I was just a bit worried by the different norms here.”

“Caishi is a pretty ordinary place, you could say,” Da Dan said thoughtfully. “But, as long as you are our guests, you don’t need to fret about it.”

_“He sure is less hostile now,”_ Kirishima pondered briefly, taking another bite from his meat.

“How do you kiss without any lips?” Ci Chuan asked Honenuki in an accusatory tone. Honenuki’s eyes wrinkled and he chuckled slightly, teeth clacking together.

“Well, my boyfriend does most of this kissing.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Ci Chuan exclaimed, suddenly excited. “Is he here? Is he pretty?”

“He’s very pretty,” Honenuki sighed dreamily, finally unwinding. “But… no, he’s not here-”

It took only a moment for Honenuki’s jovial mood to dissipate, sinking back into silence as he poked at the potatoes now adorning his plate. Ejiro felt a pang of sympathy.

_“In that sense, Bakugo and I are lucky. At least we’re here together, but Kuroiro-”_

“Ci Chuan. It is rude to meddle in other people’s love lives,” De He scolded. “Forgive her, Juzo.”

“It’s fine,” Honenuki waved his hand dismissively.

The rest of the dinner went off without much conversation. By the end, with a full stomach and hands aching from labor, Kirishima was ready to turn in. However, before he could slip off into the house that was designated for him, De He put a hand on his shoulder.

“You and your companions are being asked to meet in the main hut.”

“Ok. But why?” Kirishima posed the question, feeling unsure.

“We’ll tell you when the children are gone.”

Kirishima nodded glumly, not liking where this was going. After the kids were herded home by their parents, Kirishima and his seven friends were left in to walk to the gathering hut, escorted by Cong Shen and De He.

“Alright, we’re here,” Bakugo grumbled as he ducked under the tent flap. “Now what do you want?”

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late,” Kaminari yawned, stretching.

“This is an important issue,” Cong Shen began. “We have reason to believe the eight of you haven’t been entirely truthful with us.”

The tension grew so thick it could be cut with a knife. “How so?” Todoroki asked in his usual nonchalant manner, but even he was visibly on edge.

“First, there were the seeming gaps in Kosei’s memory regarding basic history,” De He explained. “He wasn’t aware that the Fire Nation has committed horrible atrocities, including the genocide of the Air Nomads. Second, the fact that Kosei is an airbender, or whatever it is that you would call it. You have different customs, different appearances, and I heard some of you mention something called a ‘Quirk’ a few times.”

“We will only ask this once,” Cong Shen warned, deathly serious. “Who are you, where are you from, and what do you want?”

The group of eight shared lost looks, unsure of how to proceed. “You’d think we’re crazy if we told you the truth,” Honenuki spoke up.

“Nothing could be crazier than the lie you told us,” De He replied in an even tone. “Now speak.”

Honenuki sighed, taking the reins of the party. “Very well.”

~~~

_“Honenuki, wake up!" The boy forced his eyes open, head throbbing lightly. Shiozaki was leaning over him, worry crossed on her face._

_Honenuki sat up with her help, looking around. He spotted his helmet beside him on the grassy ground, though the rest of his armored costume was intact. They were in a forest clearing of sorts. Asides from him and Shiozaki, there were also the other UA students that helped him take on the criminal gang._

_"What happened?" He asked, dazed._

_"Must have been that villain's Quirk," Bakugo grumbled. "We were all out for a bit. Icy Hot woke up first."_

_"It was probably a warping Quirk of sorts," Todoroki expanded. "But there's more to it than that."_

_"What do you mean?" Tetsutetsu asked, confused._

_"After I came to, but before I had a chance to wake everyone else, I heard some people pass by the clearing. They didn't see us, but I heard part of their conversation. We seem to have a similar language, but their style of clothing is something from the old ages our history textbooks talk about. They also mentioned things like 'the Avatar,' 'bending,' and 'the four elements.' Most troubling, they talked about a history that didn’t align with ours."_

_Silence came upon the group. "What are you saying, Todoroki?" Kaminari breathed out after a few seconds, looking as if he was too scared to accept the answer._

~~~

"You're saying you come from a different world?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Them all interning in the same place is pretty much just a plot device to have them together. The languages being similar is also a plot device.
> 
> \- I changed some hero names because I'll never be able to take "Mudman" seriously. My fic, my rules.
> 
> \- I hope the customs regarding last names makes sense, since most of the AtLA characters don't seem to have last names at all.


	3. Mediate and Meditate

“Pretty much,” Juzo replied to De He’s question. “I know it sounds unbelievable, but it was the only explanation we could come up with.”

“I’m inclined to believe you,” Cong Shen said firmly.

“But that story is so outrageous!” De He protested.

“If they truly wanted to deceive us, they would have come up with something more believable. This explanation would also explain why you lack basic knowledge of our history.”

De He nodded after a moment, buying the explanation. Cong Shen looked at the group again, surveying them silently. “In this case, we should try to figure out how this came to be.”

“We have a few theories as to why that Quirk only targeted us,” Ibara started. “From our understanding, that power should have affected everyone in the radius of the user, which includes the gang we were battling. However, since only we were affected, we tried to figure out what common thread connected us.”

“We also sent Tsuburaba out to gather information,” Shoto continued. “Out of all of us, he would have looked the least out of place based on what I gathered from the conversation I overheard. When he reported back, we found that common thread.”

“Which is?” De He asked.

“All of our Quirks could lead back to those ‘four elements,’” Katsuki answered curtly. “Those being earth, air, fire, and water. My Quirk is Explosion, which allows me to ignite my sweat to create powerful explosions.”

“A fire based power, then, I presume,” Cong Shen pursed her lips in thought.

“But that doesn’t mean we’re part of the Fire Nation!” Denki quickly interjected, putting his hands up. “You heard us; we’re not even from here.”

“I know,” Cong Shen replied calmly. “This simply serves as further evidence as to why Kosei was doubtful at the Fire Nation’s crimes, if he knew benevolent fire users.”

“Well, calling Bakugo benevolent is a bit of a stretch,” Denki shrugged in a teasing tone. Katsuki sent him a murderous glare. “See what I mean?”

“In any case, we should probably hear about the rest of your Quirks?” De He suggested, stumbling over the new term.

“Right,” Shoto sighed. “My Quirk is called Half-Cold, Half-Hot. I can generate ice from my right side and flames from my left.”

“Dual element bending,” De He breathed out in awe. “Here, that is something only the Avatar is capable of.”

“Mine’s Hardening,” Ejiro continued. “I can essentially turn my skin rock hard, which makes me pretty much a tank fighter.”

“Steel. It’s similar to Kirishima, but with steel instead.”

“My Quirk is Electrification,” Denki said, “I can generate lightning from my body, but using too much can fry my brain.”

“Vines,” Ibara continued as she ran a finger through her thorny hair. “I can manipulate the vines on my head freely. Since they are filled with water, that is the element I’m likely associated with.”

“Softening is my Quirk,” Juzo explained. “I can soften any non living object, which basically turns it into mud. I can also revert it back to its original state.”

“And you’ve already seen mine,” Kosei shrugged. “It’s called Solid Air. It allows me to solidify the air I breathe out into platforms or objects so long as I have the lung capacity for it.”

“So, by the looks of it, we have three fire based powers, one air based power, three earth based powers, and two water based powers,” Cong Shen said thoughtfully. “Since Shoto’s accounts for two categories,” she added quickly.

“Our next priority is figuring out how you can return,” De He continued. “Based on what you know, do you have any ideas?”

“That villain’s Quirk possibly runs on a time limit, in which case we’ll be spit back out when the clock runs out,” Katsuki suggested.

“Warping Quirks are very tricky to deal with,” Shoto crossed his arms, thinking. “We’ve encountered a different villain with a warping Quirk before, and he could warp people to and from locations at will. Unless the user decides to warp us back, we might be stuck.”

“There’s another possibility, Todoroki,” Juzo interjected. “Since we were picked out to be sent here, maybe it has something to do with the laws of this world in particular.”

“Hey, would there be anything that allows stuff to move through dimensions here?” Katsuki asked Cong Shen in his usual gruff tone.

After a moment, the old woman replied, “The only thing that comes to mind is the winter solstice.”

“Actually, that makes sense,” De He brightened. “Last night was the winter solstice, which is when our physical world and the spirit world are most closely aligned. If anything could have allowed you to move from your reality to ours, it would be that.”

“Freaky,” Denki shivered. “So we’re like ghosts or something?”

“Not really,” De He explained. “The spirits are supernatural entities that exist in the spirit would. They look after us and embody certain parts of nature. The Avatar is the link between the natural world and the spirit world, and could freely traverse both planes.”

“In other words, this spirit world is our way back home,” Ejiro snapped his fingers in realization.

“That might be the case,” Cong Shen nodded. “But reaching the spirit world would be no easy task. From our knowledge, no one but the Avatar is capable of accomplishing that. It requires intense meditation, and you must be completely at peace with your spirit.”

“Dang, now I really wish I talked to Shoji about his meditation practices,” Ejiro sighed. “He’s a floormate of ours back at school, and I know he’s into the whole spirituality thing.”

“Unfortunately, we won’t be much help in that department,” Cong Shen said with remorse. “Our village is designed for work, and earthbenders in general are the least connected to the spirit world.”

“Do you have a way to contact anyone from your reality without traversing the spirit plane?” De He inquired.

“We’ve already tried,” Denki sighed, pulling out a small rectangular device from his pocket. “This is a cell phone, which allows you to talk to people without really seeing them. He pressed something on it, and then held it to for De He to see. An image of a black haired boy with a big smile came up on the device, along with writing that read, “Calling: Sero.” After a moment, there was a long flat tone and the screen went dark.

“It doesn’t seem to work here because our technology is on a whole other level,” Denki pocketed the phone. “With my Quirk, I can make sure our phones don’t run out of power, but that’s pretty useless if we can’t use them.”

“I see,” Cong Shen hummed. “In that case, the spirit world is your most viable option.”

“Looks like it,” Kosei sighed. “Look, we’re really sorry for giving you trouble. I know this situation is pretty crazy.” De He and Cong Shen exchanged looks, coming to a sort of silent agreement.

“We understand,” De He replied. “And we won’t go back on our word. You can stay here as long as you need. While we can’t help you return home, we can provide you with a temporary one until you figure it out.”

Smiles broke out on the faces of the teens. “Thank you!” Tetsu exclaimed as tears streamed from his eyes.

“We just now have an additional request,” Cong Shen added. “While it pains us to limit your freedom, we ask that those with fire based powers don’t use them while you stay with us, especially in front of the children. We will explain to the adults what the situation is, but our young ones might not fully understand. We don’t want them to fear you.”

“Alright,” Shoto replied, face neutral. Denki nodded in understanding, urging Katsuki to do the same. The latter relented, though he looked displeased.

“In that case, you may go to the rooms we set aside for you,” Cong Shen dismissed them, allowing the tired teens to leave and mull over their worries in bed.

~~~

_He needed to run. He needed to get away._

_It was hard to breathe._

_He was outnumbered heavily. The gang was chasing him. He needed backup._

_Run, he told himself. He wished his legs would listen. They felt like lead._

_He turned down an alley. It led to an endless black void. A lone figure stood some distance away, black skin etched out in white._

_The figure turned at the sound of his heavy breathing, a look of panic on his face. He reached out a hand, to pull him to comfort and safety._

_“Shihai!”_

_The bright light engulfed him, and the figure vanished from view._

~~~

Honenuki sat up, eyes wide. His mouth hung open and sweat poured down his face. He looked around. He was in the room the Caishi people lent to him and Tetsutetsu, who was hovering over his bed.

“Honenuki?” Honenuki shifted in guilt as the silver haired boy looked at him with concern.

“It’s fine,” he sighed. “Sorry for waking you.”

“I heard you calling for Kuroiro.”

Honenuki tucked his knees into his chest, resting his chin on them. Tetsutetsu took a seat next to him on the bed.

“Yeah,” Honenuki sighed a bit. “I just miss him already. I guess part of me already knows I won’t see him for a long time.”

Tetsutetsu nodded his head sympathetically. “Get what you mean.”

“Kendo?” Tetsutetsu nodded again, his natural boisterous demeanor gone.

“I just wish we had a way to contact them,” Honenuki whimpered after a minute. “What if that Quirk doesn’t leave a trace? For all they know, we just vanished into thin air. How would the police even know where to look? What would-”

Honenuki felt a firm hand on his shoulder, grounding him. “You’re overthinking things,” Tetsutetsu said. He spoke with his usual gruff voice, but his tone had an undeniable softness to it. “I know you’re a lot smarter than me, but we should trust that things are okay on their end. Fat Gum and other heroes were in the area, so they’ll know where to look. And when we get back, we’ll kick that villain’s ass, got that.”

Honenuki felt a smile prickle up at the corner of his teeth. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

The two didn’t get any sleep for the rest of the night, as they tried to get comfort from each other’s presence, making the anxiety a bit easier to bear. This came at the cost of rest, and they arrived at breakfast four hours laters looking like drained and colorless.

“What happened to you two?” Tsuburaba asked with a bewildered look in his bug like eyes as he and Todoroki walked into the mess hall. Honenuki and Tetsutetsu exchanged mutually tired glances and didn’t answer the question. They were up far earlier than anyone else would be, and were free to eat as they pleased. Their meal consisted of mostly cold potatoes.

“The lack of modern technology really blows, doesn’t it?” Kaminari sighed in a whiny voice. “I’m going to appreciate the microwave so much when we get home.”

“In that case, we should try getting to this spirit world as soon as we can,” Shiozaki pointed out, skewering another potato with the wooden fork they were provided with. “We should best find a secluded spot in the forest, where we won’t be disturbed.”

“Let’s leave a note, in that case,” Kirishima suggested. “That way, De He and Cong Shen know where we are if needed.”

“Right.”

Twenty minutes later, the group left the outskirts of the village, heading towards the forest clearing they woke up in the other day.

“So, does anyone know how to do this meditation thing?” Tetsutetsu asked, unsure of where to begin.

“I just know the basic sitting position,” Kirishima sighed, settling on the ground with his legs crossed. “I’ve never really seen Shoji do it, so I honestly don’t know where to go from here.”

“Shiozaki, wouldn’t you know something?” Kaminari turned to the vine haired girl.

“Meditation is a Buddhist practice, not Christian,” she replied curtly. “From my common knowledge, though, I believe you have to clear your mind and think of nothing.”

“Well, there’s our first step,” Tsuburaba said, tone jovial and optimistic. He took a seat next to Kirishima and mimicked his position, closing his eyes. The rest of the group also copied them.

The silence lasted roughly thirty seconds before Bakugo screamed in frustration. “Dude, calm down,” Kaminari scoffed beside him.

“This isn’t going to work,” Bakugo grimaced. “I don’t have the patience for this.”

“He’s finally admitting his flaws,” Kaminari sighed in mock relief. “He’s grown so much.”

“Say that again, you Halfwit!” Kaminari began to run circles around the enclosure as Bakugo chased him.

“Well, this is going nowhere,” Tsuburaba gave up, too, blowing a huge air bubble through his mouth as if it was gum.

“Since we likely won’t make anymore progress today, we should probably return to the village,” Honenuki suggested. With the group in agreement, they set off back in the direction of Caishi village, Kirishima dragging Bakugo by the back of his shirt as Kaminari lagged behind for the sake of his own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I hope these explanations make sense. This is one of my first ambitious crossovers, and I wanted the actual "crossing over" to make some sense.
> 
> \- The first section had everyone called by their first names because it was primarily from Cong Shen and De He's point of view.


	4. News Outreach

“We need to stop by a market for supplies,” Sokka pointed out, looking through his sack as Appa flew through the sky. “We’re running low on food.”

“Got it,” Aang replied jovially from the helm of the flying bison. “We’ll try to find a place to land and walk to a market from there.”

As planned, the trio took refuge within a forest, Appa breaking a few branches upon his descent. “Alright, boy, stay,” Aang ordered, jumping from the saddle with light feet.

“How much money do we have left?” Katara asked her older brother, who was counting the coins in his hand.

“Enough for a few days’ worth of food,” he replied. “But after this, we’ll need to find a way to make some money or hunt.”

“Alright, if we have some to spare, you guys can get some hunting gear. I’ll stick to berries,” Aang said in an uncomfortable voice.

The group walked towards the market for fifteen minutes, which mostly passed in silence. Aang looked around and whistled idly while Sokka examined his map with exaggerated seriousness.

“Look, there’s a market,” Aang pointed ahead, excited. Beyond the clearing, several stalls peaked out, with a variety of fresh vegetables and fish adorning the carts.

“Alright, we will need food that can last a while,” Sokka hummed to himself as they walked towards the nearest merchant. “So, basically nuts or some sort of preserved meat.”

“We can get nuts over there,” Katara directed their attention to a cart a few stalls away. In unison, they began walking in that direction.

“I would kill for some meat, though,” Sokka grumbled, disappointed. They passed by a small group of fishermen, on break from their job, playing some card game by a barrel stack.

“Hey, did you hear the rumors about Caishi village?” One of them asked a coworker.

“You mean the quarry village north of here? No, what of it?”

“Apparently there’s been some crazy stuff going on there the past few days,” the first fisherman continued. “It’s not a very noteworthy place, so when things get weird, word gets out. I heard that there’s even an airbender taking refuge there.”

The gang froze in their tracks, exchanging looks of confusion. They idled by the barrels, trying to glean more of the conversation.

“Huh? Aren’t they extinct?” One of the other fishermen spoke up, clearly not buying the story.

“That’s what I thought. But then one of my buddies told me of a boy he saw on the road to Caishi. He looked weird enough to begin with, but he was also blowing air bubbles through his mouth. If that ain’t airbending, I don’t know what is.”

Having heard enough, Aang, Katara, and Sokka slipped away, quiet like mice. As soon as they were out of public notice, they collectively let out breaths they didn’t realize they were holding in.

“Guys, we have to go there,” Aang pleaded.

“Absolutely not,” Sokka interjected. “How do we know that’s not a trap?”

“I’m with Sokka on this one,” Katara said thoughtfully. “Even if it isn’t a trap, it might just be a baseless rumor.”

“I know, but still-” Aang looked dejected. “What if it is true? What if I’m not the last one? If there’s even a slim chance, I have to know.”

Sokka and Katara shared concerned glances, split on the decision.

“Fine,” Sokka relented. “We’ll stop by, let you have your ‘cultural reunion,’ and leave. Got that? No detours.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Aang beamed, jovial once again.

With the plan set, the group left the market quickly after buying a few provisionals, leaving them with three copper pieces. They got directions from one of the vendors to Caishi, discovering that the walk would take roughly forty five minutes.

“Alright, we’ll drop the food off with Appa, then we’ll go to Caishi,” Aang announced, leading the way.

Most of the walk was uneventful, as par for the course. Aang managed to keep his excitement contained, but it looked like it was ready to boil over.

“From my estimate, we should be there in five minutes,” Sokka said after some time has passed, walking in the back of the group.

“Damn it!” The trio jumped at the odd voice up ahead, startled. Two boys merged onto their trail from a conjourning path that was previously obscured by the trees. They seemed to be a bit older than Sokka, but their appearances were odd. They were unusually tall, and both had hair that stuck on edge, one yellow and the other red.

“This meditation stuff is really pissing me off,” the yellow haired one grumbled again. “I don’t understand how anyone could just sit still for that long.”

“The more days pass, the more I wish I talked to Shoji about it,” his companion whined. “It was such a missed opportunity. He lives on the same floor as us. Has the patience of a saint to put up with us at night.”

“It’s not our fault Tentacle Arms has enhanced hearing,” the first boy snarled, walking slightly in front.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara stayed still for a few minutes as the two before them walked forward, soon turning around a corner. “It seems like their also heading for Caishi village,” Katara noted after a moment.

“I wonder if the whole town is filled with lunatics like that,” Sokka muttered, shaken up.

“I wonder why they’re interested in meditation,” Aang said thoughtfully, looking perplexed. “That’s kind of my area of expertise.”

After a few more seconds of stunned silence, the group resumed their walk, arriving at their destination a few minutes later. It was, as expected, a small village, sporting a wooden entrance gate surrounded by forest on either side. Sokka was the first to go through, trying to show he was the leader.

“And who are you three?” A man with short dark hair asked as they walked through, looking at them with disapproval and distrust.

“Just passing through,” Katara spoke up quickly. “We wanted to get to the trail on the other side of this village.”

The man continued to stare at them for a few more minutes, as if not buying their story.

“Yo, Da Dan!” The silence was interrupted by a boisterous voice. The group turned toward the village to see a teen approaching. Despite clearly being young, his hair was already gray, and he had round protruding eyelashes, clashing with his muscular build. “What should I do with those stones by the mess hall?” When he opened his mouth, they saw his gums were lined with sharp teeth.

“Right, just keep them there for now,” Da Dan replied. “We use those for emergency repairs.”

“Gotcha!” The boy responded cheerfully, before the group at the gate caught his attention. He was fixated on Aang’s exposed tattoos.

“Yo! Those tattoos look so manly! Where’d you get them?”

“It’s- uh- kind of a culture thing where I’m from,” Aang replied sheepishly, doing his best not to reveal his airbender heritage.

“Oh, okay. Sorry for prying,” the teen grinned before heading back into the village. Da Dan gave the group one final look over before following suit, waving them off dismissively.

“Okay, this village is nuts,” Sokka said after a moment.

“But still,” Aang protested, “There might be an airbender here. Let’s just look around for a bit. We can then leave through the other gate and loop back.”

Katara and Sokka nodded in agreement. They entered the bounds of the gate.

It was a dull and unimpressive sight. Most of the houses were made out of a combination of stone and wood, and the people were dressed plainly. Some adults mulled around as children ran through the streets. The gang kept an eye out for any more odd looking people, but came up empty.

“Looks like this was a dead end,” Sokka said after fifteen minutes of meandering. “Let’s get out of here.”

Aang looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry, Aang,” Katara sighed. “Maybe it was just a rumor, after all.”

“Yeah.” Despite his disappointment, Aang was inclined to agree.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sokka urged, taking a few steps forward.

“Everyone, gather in the main square!” It was a panicked cry of a young man. Aang and his friends shared confused expressions as people began to move past them, heading to the designated location.

“What do we do?” Katara asked, looking to Sokka.

“We’ll stand out too much if we don’t follow them,” the eldest sighed, moving with the crowd. “Just try not to draw attention to yourselves.”

A group of people milled near the well that served as the village center. Aang, Sokka, and Katara took position near the outskirts of the crowd, desperately peeking over shoulders to get a clearer vantage point.

A man in his thirties with long black hair was in the center, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m- from the- market,” he struggled to speak. “I came- to warn- you. There’s been rumors that there’s an airbender here.”

Murmurs of ascension came through the crowd. The man continued, “Well, there were some Fire Nation soldiers at the market, and they overheard people talking. They assumed it was the Avatar. I heard that they’ll be here by sundown to retrieve him.”

More muttering and shocked gasps. “Well, what’s the plan?” It was the red haired boy they saw on the path earlier today.

“We fight, that’s what!” That was the light haired boy, cracking his knuckles.

“That would be unwise, Katsuki,” an elderly woman, a supposed figure of authority, answered. “The Fire Nation isn’t a threat we can take lightly. I think it would be best if you and your friends leave. If we don’t have what they’re looking for, then they will leave.”

Aang stirred as he and Sokka locked eyes. So the rumor was true. Based on the woman’s words, there was an airbender among them.

“We can’t be sure that they will leave you alone,” a new voice spoke up. “If the Fire Nation is as ruthless as you claim, they may destroy the whole village for not complying. We can’t risk that.”

“Half-and-Half’s right,” said the explosive boy roughly. “We beat them back now.”

“Your attacks are too damaging, Bakugo,” shot back the previous voice. “We can’t destroy the village ourselves. And we must prioritize the safety of the civilians.”

“I know! That’s why you extras can handle evacuation efforts. Those with battle suited Quirks can beat the bad guys!”

“Hey, that actually makes sense!” This was another yellow haired teen standing directly in front of Katara. “By splitting our forces, we can both hold off the enemy and keep everyone safe.”

“Denki, we appreciate the care, but don’t risk yourself for our sake,” spoke up a woman beside him.

“De He, this is what we train for,” piped up a new voice, belonging to a bug eyed teen. “Fighting villains, defending the innocent, it’s Hero work 101!”

“Allow us to repay you,” said the red haired boy. “It is kind of our fault that they’re targeting you in the first place.”

The woman, De He, turned to the elderly lady for approval. After a few moments, the elder sighed, “Very well. We thank you for your efforts.”

“We won’t let you down, Cong Shen!” That was the silver haired boy from earlier that day.

“In that case, we need to strategize while we still have time,” said the calm voice. The figure had his back to Aang, but he his hair was two toned, half white and half red. “Shiozaki, Kaminari, you can help with evacuation. If Kaminari equips his Sharpshooting gear, he can deter any advances from behind without inflicting extra damage.”

“Got it!” The second yellow haired boy exclaimed. A girl across the circle, who seemed to have vines sprouting from her head, also nodded curtly.

“In that case, I’ll help on that end, too,” offered a different boy with ashy hair. “My Quirk is pretty good for trapping.”

“Right. And I’ll provide some extra muscle,” suggested the red haired boy.

“Sounds good,” the two toned boy nodded in ascentment. “In that case, Bakugo, Tetsutetsu, Tsuburaba, and myself will handle the enemy upfront.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” De He asked again. “Perhaps our earthbenders can lend a hand.”

“Does it look like we need any help?” The explosive boy piped up, but his voice sounded more confident than abrasive. “This is exactly what we’ve all trained and worked for. We’re heroes!”

“We only have a few hours until sundown. We should get ready.”

“Right,” said the vine haired girl. “If everyone will follow me, I will ensure we have divine protection.”

“We’ll catch up as soon as we get our gear, Shiozaki,” claimed the ashy haired boy, dashing out of the circle towards one of the houses, followed closely by the yellowed haired teen and the redhead.

“We’ll go suit up, too,” said the bug eyed boy, following his friend’s example. The claimed fighters all dispersed, leaving only the girl by the name of Shiozaki, many scared villagers, and the sense of impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A small change in perspective. The Gaang will be a lot more prevalent now.
> 
> \- The reason I highlighted the heights is because of the common headcanon (I don't know for a fact if this is canon?) that the AtLA characters are really short. I didn't want to make the difference too jarring, but just note that all the BnHA characters are considerably taller than average for this world (For this story, Zuko is in between Kaminari and Kirishima's height). The effect I am going for "taller than normal and pretty noticable" but not to the point of "giants among men," if that makes any sense.
> 
> \- For a small timeline note, this chapter would take place between S1E8 and S1E9.


	5. Heroes

Aang found himself squished between Sokka and Katara as the crowd began to surge forward, step by step. “What do we do?” Aang whispered to Sokka, desperation clear in his voice.

“We wait for now.”

“But I should be out there, helping,” Aang protested. “It’s my job to keep balance as the Avatar.”

“I know you have your whole duty to protect the world, but let’s leave it to those freaks for now,” Sokka whispered back. “They seem to know what they’re doing.”

Aang sulked down a little, trying to think as they were herded to the back gate.

“Alright, we’re back.” From one of the houses emerged three figures. One was the shorter yellow haired kid, but he was now wearing a black coat of sorts, with matching pants and a pure white shirt underneath. He had an odd cylindrical device attached to his right arm, and he sported blue tinted visors over his eyes. The red haired boy beside him was now fully shirtless, save for black sleeves that ran between his index and middle fingers and chunky shoulder pads. He also had a face guard of sorts, and a ripped hem billowing out behind his black pants. The last figure was wearing a helmet that fully obscured his face, but it was reasonable to assume that it was the ashy haired kid who was to assist with evacuation. His armor was bright orange, with a skintight black bodysuit underneath.

“Are our other allies all set, as well?” Shiozaki asked as she approached them. She was wearing the same white robes she had on before.

“Yeah,” said the yellowed haired kid, seemingly named Kaminari. “Tsuburaba will serve as a scout and first line of defense. Then, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Tetsutetsu will provide backup as needed.”

“Understood,” replied Shiozaki, swiftly crossing her fingers over her chest. “I pray we will be victorious.”

The one in the armor knelt down on the road past the end of the houses, touching the ground with one hand. “This will be the first obstacle in case anyone gets past those at the front. Kaminari, use your Sharpshooting on any enemies that make it here, provided that my Softening fails to stop them.”

“You got it!” Kaminari agreed.

The four fighters took up positions, protecting the villagers from all sides. The armored boy, named Honenuki, was to lead from the front, while Kaminari protected the back. Shiozaki flanked the right side, and the redheaded Kirishima did the same on the left.

Slightly behind Aang, Kaminari was fiddling with the device on his arm. “What’s that, Denki?” One of the kids piped up, almost blind to the unnerving tension.

“This, my dear Shi Lu,” Kaminari beamed, “is my Sharpshooting gear. It allows me to channel my attacks better so I don’t hurt my friends in a fight.”

“But how does that help with bending?” Shi Lu fired another question. “What kind of bending do you have?”

Kaminari froze, a look of uncertainty on his face. He didn’t respond right away, instead looking at De He for guidance. She also had a loss for words.

“Let me tell you a story real quick,” Kaminari deflected. After checking that no one was approaching from behind, he kneeled down in front of Shi Lu. “I have this friend back home. My friend really wants to be a hero, someone who helps people. And he is also really strong. But, people tell him he can’t be a good guy because he has an evil power. They never give him a chance. But, he is one of the most determined people I know. Despite the odds being stacked against him, he still tries to be a good guy and help people. So, just because someone has an ‘evil power,’ that doesn’t mean that they are evil themselves.”

“Just say you’re a firebender,” a teen a few people back called out. “It’ll be easier.”

As murmurs began to spread through the children, Kaminari put his hands up defensively, “It’s not like that, He Ping! I’m not a firebender! And even if I was, I’m trying to help you guys.”

“He’s right,” Aang found himself speaking up. “Yeah, the Fire Nation has done plenty of horrible things, but not everyone from there is evil.”

“Now is not the time for this sort of chatter,” De He scolded. “Denki is choosing to risk his life for our sake. How he does it matters not.” At this, the murmurs died down.

“Thanks for the backup there,” Kaminari leaned in towards Aang, whispering. “Appreciate it.”

“So, are you actually a firebender?” Aang asked with genuine curiosity.

Kaminari shrugged. “Yes and no, I guess. I can only generate lightning, not fire. That’s also why I use this Sharpshooting gear.” He pulled out two flat orange disks from his belt. “When I fire these, I can direct my lightning into a specific point instead of it discharging everywhere. That way, I won’t risk hurting my friends while I am fighting.”

“That’s awesome!” Aang beamed. “It’s great that you’re thinking of your friends even while fighting.”

“Yeah,” Kaminari looked sheepish. “I just hope everything goes alright right now.”

Aang didn’t reply, now lost in thought. _“How can I help these people right now?”_

“Aang,” Sokka whispered to him lowly. “Katara and I came up with an idea.”

“I’m listening.”

After checking that no one was eavesdropping, Sokka continued, “We can do something similar like on the Kyoshi Island. These Fire Nation soldiers think they’re coming for the Avatar. If we can just make it back to Appa, we can fly over them and get them to chase us and leave the village alone.”

“That’s a great plan,” Aang nodded. “I can get to Appa really fast, so figure out a way to get into the sky so I can pick you up by then.”

“Right. Now go.”

On cue, Aang dashed past Kaminari, heading back towards the village. However, he was stopped in his tracks as his feet sank into the ground before he even reached the main street.

“Watch out, kid,” Kaminari said, grabbing hold of Aang’s arm and pulling him out of the quicksand like material. “Honenuki’s Softening is no joke.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind,” Aang beamed. With the aid of his airbending, he leapt over the affected area and began sprinting down the street again.

“Kid, what are you doing?” Kaminari screamed behind him, but Aang paid it no heed.

Within a few minutes, he reached the first few houses before the front gate. The sun was sitting just above the horizon. There wasn’t much time.

Atop a wheelbarrow loaded with stone sat the bug eyed boy, looking out towards the gate. He was wearing a brown coat with similar sandy pants. The shirt beneath it was fully black. In his idly twirling fingers was a whistle of sorts.

“What are you doing here?” The boy asked, perplexed. “This could get rough.”

“I know,” Aang stopped for a moment. “That’s why I want to help end it faster.”

“How do you propose that?”

“Just between you and me, I’m actually the Avatar,” Aang said as humbly as he could.

“Are you now?” The boy seemed skeptical. “Sorry, I just would have expected something a bit more grand, you know.”

“I guess so,” Aang shrugged sheepishly.

“Hey, Googly Eyes! What’s that kid doing here?” The voice belonged to the temperamental yellow haired boy.

“He claims he’s the Avatar,” ‘Googly Eyes’ called back. “Says he has a plan to help.”

“Well, tell him to screw off! He’s in the way.”

The wide eyed boy chuckled before turning his attention back to Aang. “Okay, kid, I’ll humor you. Name’s Kosei Tsuburaba. What’s your plan?”

“I have a flying bison. If the Fire Nation are here after me, they’ll forget about the village as soon as they see me passing by. If you can just hold them off until I get back, you won’t have to fight as long.”

Tsuburaba clearly didn’t believe a word he said, but still shrugged nonchalantly. “Do what you need to do. Just don’t take the main road, since that’s where the enemy will most likely be. We’ll hold them off for now.”

“Got it. Thanks!” Aang started running again. Once he cleared the trees, he formed an air scooter, accelerating his pace.

~~~

Zuko marched down the road in desolate silence, the five guards he brought with him silently flanking the sides and back. It had to work this time. He won’t underestimate him like before. This time, the Avatar would be captured and he would return home.

Despite his persistence, Uncle Iroh’s warning still echoed in the back of his head. _“This might just be a senseless rumor, Prince Zuko. Hope for the best but be prepared for the worst.”_

_“I’ve been prepared for the worst for a long time, Uncle,” _Zuko thought bitterly. _“He’s not getting away this time.”_

The sun was now halfway merged with the horizon, and a wooden gate came into view. “There’s the village,” Zuko told his soldiers. “Be prepared to take him by force if he doesn’t come willingly.”

Zuko passed the threshold of the village, entering. The whole area was seemingly deserted, save for a boy sitting on top of a wheelbarrow.

Zuko and the strange teen made eye contact. _“Is this their guard or something?”_ Zuko briefly pondered. Then, the boy did something he wholeheartedly didn’t expect. He began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Zuko demanded, rage boiling.

“I’m sorry,” the boy called back, holding his sides. “It’s just the strangest coincidence. One of my friends has literally the exact same burn. Over the same eye and everything. It’s just not something I expected.”

Zuko’s eye twitched, annoyance turning into anger. _“Stay calm, Prince Zuko,” _his uncle’s voice echoed. _“If your rage takes over in a fight, it will leave you vulnerable and blinded.”_

After a few calming breaths, Zuko locked eyes with the teen again. “You know why we’re here. Hand over the Avatar, unless you want this precious village burned to the ground.”

“Sorry,” the boy shrugged, twirling a whistle in his hands. “No Avatars here.”

“Don’t take my threat lightly,” Zuko warned. “I was informed that there is an airbender here. The only airbender still alive is the Avatar. Now hand him over.”

“Well, there is an airbender here, just not the Avatar.”

_“So other airbenders survived for this long? Even if some escaped Sozin’s Comet, they should have simply died out by now or been hunted down.”_

“So who is this airbender?”

The boy smirked suddenly, bringing the whistle closer to his lips. “Me!” He blew straight into the pipe, and something clear, almost invisible, shot out. Zuko barely avoided the projectile aimed right for his face, and momentarily lost sight of his opponent. The teen leaped over his head, cupping his hands over his mouth. With a quick exhale, a gust of air came out, encasing one of Zuko’s subordinates.

“Pretty cool, right?” The teen landed in front of Zuko on the other side. “They don’t call me the Barrier Hero: Airiccade for nothing. Air Prison’s one of my proudest achievements.”

“What’s with the corny name?” Zuko snarled. He sent a fire blast from his palm, aiming for the boy’s face.

“Par for the course in the field of heroics,” Airiccade leapt aside again. “Now, Todoroki!”

Zuko whirled around, only to be met with a wave of frigid air. Before he could react, his body, along with his four remaining guards, was covered in ice. A new figure stood next to Airiccade. He was slightly taller, with red and white hair. He sported a blue outfit with guards around his wrists. Most notably, though, was the scar encircling his turquoise left eye.

_"So that's who he was talking about."_

"You were trying to capture the Avatar, someone with immense power. I think you're a bit underprepared." The boy's retorts were as cold as his ice.

"That's our Frostburn for you," Airiccade smirked. "You can always count on him for a smartass remark."

"You're the one who's underprepared," Zuko snarled back. "Don't you know that ice can melt?" With that, his flames easily burned through the ice. His soldiers followed suit, and his fifth guard finally broke out of the Air Prison with several blasts of concentrated fire. He sent a larger fire blast towards the duo. Airiccade dodged once more, but Frostburn stood his ground.

"In that case, I'll fight fire with fire." This time, he emitted a wave of heat and flames sprouted from his left hand. With a sweeping motion, Frostburn's fire collided with Zuko's, negating the attack.

_"That can't be possible," _Zuko snarled to himself. _"No one but the Avatar can bend multiple elements. Even if his parents were different types of benders, he is only supposed to inherit one or none at all."_

"You're leaving yourself open, Scarface!" A new voice announced. Zuko moved to avoid. "Now you explode!"

Zuko jumped back fluidly as a spiky haired boy flew into range, hands crackling like firecrackers. An explosion zoomed towards him. Zuko once again maneuvered himself to safety, countering with five blasts of consecutive fire. His new opponent generated more bursts from his palms, allowing him to fly through the air and dodge.

He finally landed after a moment, grinning maniacally. “About time I could really let loose!” More mild explosions detonated in his hands, wrapped in large green gauntlets. The teen’s face was covered in a black mask that extended past his unruly light hair.

“Be careful, Kacchan,” Frostburn said in a monotone voice. “You still can’t use your full power or you’ll risk damaging the houses.”

“Why are we going by hero names, Icy Hot?” Kacchan protested.

“Airiccade did, so I’m simply going along,” Frostburn shrugged, fending off two of the guards with ice. In the meantime, Airiccade deflected another’s fire with a barrier. A new figure, this one with seemingly gray skin, was going up against two.

_“Who are these people? And what’s up with their bending?”_ Zuko racked his brains furiously, but put his worries aside as Kacchan geared up again.

His opponent sent dual explosions to the ground, shooting himself into the air. Once he was above Zuko, he propelled himself forward with one hand, using the other to start a new detonation. Zuko countered with a wall of flames. He sent his attack forward, hoping to encompass his opponent. Kacchan reacted swiftly, using a new explosion to shoot himself to safety.

“What’s wrong, Scarface,” he taunted. “Even Icy Hot’s attacks are less predictable.”

Zuko fired a new blast, that Kacchan avoided again. However, Zuko quickly used a followup kicking attack, shooting a ball of flame from his heel right towards his opponent. Kacchan’s confident demeanor faltered momentarily, knowing he would be unable to dodge.

However, the gray figure took the hit, putting himself in between Kacchan and the flames.

“You know fire only makes steel hotter, right?” Zuko once again aimed a fire attack, but the new adversary rushed right towards him, running through the flames. His skin glowed with the heat. He tried to aim a punch for Zuko’s face. The Fire prince managed to evade the attack, though his left shoulder was clipped. Zuko grimaced as the armor he was wearing began to melt away.

“Shit!” Kacchan exclaimed, turning around for a moment. “They’ve gotten past us.” Zuko, for the first time in the battle, grinned triumphantly, seeing the two guards the gray skinned opponent abandoned making their way past the houses.

“Don’t worry about them,” Frostburn warned, sending a wave of ice at Zuko. “Entrust Chargebolt and the others to take care of them.”

“Right,” Airiccade agreed, once again trapping one of Zuko’s three remaining soldiers in an Air Prison.

Zuko roared in frustration, performing an advanced spin kick, launching a wide range attack that instantly melted through Frostburn’s ice and expanding beyond it. Kacchan and Airiccade both evaded it as Frostburn slide away with an ice wave. The last unnamed opponent took the brunt of the attack, but seemed unscatched. Even his clothing was unaffected.

From within the village, a surge of lightning flared up. _“They’ve got a lightning bender, too?”_ Zuko was tired of being surprised. _“That means they’ve got at least three fighters with fire based powers. Where did all these traitors come from?”_

The tide of this battle was clearly against him. None of his opponents even seemed winded despite the few close calls they’ve had. One of his men had only just broke out of the second Air Prison, and the status of two of them were unknown.

_“There might be battles you can’t win, Prince Zuko. In times like those, you must choose the option that would protect both you and your subordinates.”_

_“Uncle’s right,”_ Zuko admitted bitterly, fending off another ice wave and dodging around an explosion.

A bestial roar came from the sky, diverting everyone’s attention. Zuko turned his head skyward, and saw a familiar flying bison soaring overhead.

Airiccade gave a victorious holler. “That kid wasn’t kidding!”

Two new figures ran out to join the fray. Zuko recognized them as the Water Tribe brats who were traveling with the Avatar. The girl had summoned some water from the residual of Frostburn’s ice, and was using it to keep any of the guards off of her and her brother.

Kacchan sent another explosion to Zuko’s face, which he evaded. _“If I can take them hostage, then the Avatar will be forced to surrender,” _he decided. He tried to get in closer.

To his dismay, Kacchan also noticed his movements. He blocked Zuko’s path to the newcomers. “Taking you guys are hitching a ride on the fluffy monster?”

Before either of them could respond, Kacchan yanked the boy by the arm, lifting him up. “Then get ready to fly, Ponytail! Die!” While using an explosion to gain momentum, he threw the boy skyward, who flew through the air, flailing and screaming. Luckily for him, the Avatar peeked his head out of the saddle and managed to catch him.

“You really should be more careful with bystanders, Kacchan,” Airiccade chided before the explosive boy could repeat the process with the second one, who looked utterly shocked. “Remember, that’s why you failed the exam the first time around.” With a deep breath, Airiccade created a staircase for the girl to climb up to the bison. She did so, looking grateful. With all the passengers intact, the bison flew off.

“Fall back to our ship!” Zuko ordered, seeing any further battle as futile. “Follow their trail.”

“But what about the other two?” One of his soldiers protested, shooting more fire at the metal boy, who only seemed more invigorated by the attack.

“There’s no time! Now follow my orders!”

With no further protest, the party of four retreated. “You’re not getting away!” Kacchan cried out, ready to give chase.

“Drop it,” Frostburn warned. “There’s no need to follow them.” Despite his unwaning bloodthirst, Kacchan complied, allowing Zuko to escape with his hurt pride.

~~~

“We must thank you again for your hard work,” Cong Shen bowed to the group. “We are truly indebted.”

“But it’s our fault those guys showed up in the first place,” Ejiro sighed apologetically.

“It would be best if we took our leave now,” Shoto said calmly. “We may not have been the target this time, but the enemy is now aware of our faces and capabilities. We have definitely become people of interest.”

“If we stay here, we’ll just put everyone in danger,” Juzo continued. “We fended them off this time, but they’ll be more cautious in the future.”

“If you are truly set to leave, then allow us to help you on your journey,” De He said.

Several of the adults came forward, carrying various bags. “These sacks will make it more comfortable to carry all your belongings. They also have a few sets of clothing more appropriate for this place. We also packed some food to last a while and some of our currency.”

“We- we can’t accept this,” Ibara looked at the bag that was now in her hands, dark green eyes hazy and unfocused.

“Consider this a gift,” Cong Shen rebutted. “You were our heroes today. From the bottom of our hearts, we wish you luck on your journey.”

“Thank you!” Tetsu cried out as tears streamed down his face.

“We won’t let you down,” Denki claimed, clenching a fist.

“Yeah, whatever,” Katsuki grumbled, hiding his emotions.

“Before we leave, though,” Kosei interjected awkwardly, “shouldn’t we decide what to do with those guys?” He pointed at the two Fire Nation soldiers Denki knocked out with his electricity. They were tightly secured in Ibara’s vines and still unconscious.

“Leave them to us,” Da Dan assured them. “If they wake up, our earthbenders will be more than enough to handle them. Then, in the morning, we’ll hand them over to our army.”

“Sounds good,” Shoto nodded. “In that case, we best get going.”

Without another word, the eight teens turned around, heading down the forest trail they first came from, as the residents of Caishi village waved tearful goodbyes to the ones who, as brief as their time together was, had been family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A bit of a longer chapter this time, mostly due to the fight scene.
> 
> \- This chapter can also be called "Zuko is Eternally Confused"
> 
> \- I don't think Tsuburaba has a whistle support item in canon, and I don't remember if it is my own original idea or if I accidentally stole it from another fanfic, but I thought it'd be a neat addition for more varied attacks.
> 
> \- Based on the outcome of the Joint Training arc, I could only assume Tetsutetsu's costume is at least mildly fireproof.
> 
> \- On Bakugo's Hero Name: I never really felt that strongly about "Ground Zero," despite it being the most widely accepted fanon name. This especially holds true after Bakugo's flashback to Jeanist in 242. Therefore, I'm using Kacchan. In case his actual hero name is revealed in the future, I might edit it in. Once again, that depends on my personal feelings, since I'm already using a bunch of non-canon names. However, I do understand why people don't like Kacchan either. If you don't like it, feel free to imagine a hero name of your choice in its place, instead.
> 
> \- The original plan for this fic spanned this arc. After this, it follows more closely with the canon AtLA storyline, but I'd like to throw in more sections like these where the BnHA characters have a chance to do their thing.


	6. On the Job

“That will be thirty copper pieces,” the innkeeper told the new customer, who reached into his pouch to take out the money.

“And, here you go!” The teen handed the coins to the innkeeper with a smile. “My friends and I are going to be back by nightfall.”

“Alright,” the innkeeper nodded. “Just don’t stay out too late. This town is occupied by the Fire Nation, and we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” The boy’s face visibly fell.

“Oh, ok.”

“Taking you didn’t know,” the old innkeeper asked. “Who would come to Gaipan if they did?”

“Yeah, we didn’t,” the boy replied, running a hand through his brown hair. “But don’t worry about us.” He smiled reassuringly.

The innkeeper watched out the window as the boy joined his companions outside, all of whom were wearing cloaks over their heads. “I hope those kids don’t get into trouble,” he said to himself, “They have so much life ahead of them.”

~~~

“Never seen you around here before.”

“We’re passing through and need to stay the night,” the veiled girl answered, picking up the bread she just bought.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to have you,” the seller replied.

The girl offered a polite bow. “No, the pleasure is ours. We’re grateful you’ve accepted us with open arms.”

There was a short rapping sound on the door, causing both women to look up in surprise. The shopkeeper sent her customer a frightful glance before rushing to the door. She was greeted by a Fire Nation soldier.

“We’ve got some bad news for you,” the man said, glaring down at her petite figure. “Those hooligans cut our supply lines again. Do you know what that means?”

“You need food,” the shopkeeper replied, looking down.

“See, that’s using your head,” the soldier complimented in a sarcastic tone. “Now, you’ll give me everything you have in stock.”

“But, that’s all my goods for the day,” the shopkeeper tried to protest. “I won’t have food to feed my family.”

“Oh, I see,” the soldier looked angry now. “The life of your freeloading child is more important than dozens of soldiers. You’re quite selfish.”

The customer stepped forward. Though her face was mostly obscured, she was clearly exuding rage. “You’re the one wallowing in sin. What prompts you to take advantage of this poor woman’s livelihood, other than your own greed?”

The shopkeeper was beyond frightened now, both for her sake and this girl’s. The guard turned to her, staring her down. “You impudent child,” he snarled, igniting a flame in his hand.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on me,” the girl shot back, “or on this woman. This place is now protected by the lord, and the vile you spread will only quicken your damnation.”

“Please, forgive her,” the shopkeeper interjected. “I’ll get you the bread. Just give me a minute.”

“Now that’s how you behave properly,” the soldier reprimanded the girl. “Take note.”

The shopkeeper took the man out back to her storage, and he left a few minutes later with a cart loaded with bread. The woman didn’t get a single coin.

When she returned, she found one loaf on the counter, and the customer was nowhere in sight.

~~~

Morning spread over Gaipan like a warm embrace. The sun rose beyond the horizon, calling the citizens to their jobs. The elderly innkeeper greeted his eight customers with a smile as they descended the stairs. Most of them were already dressed for the day, with all aside from the bug eyed boy wearing hoods over their faces.

“Thanks again,” one of them said, shaking the innkeeper’s hand. It was a strong and sturdy grip.

“It’s my pleasure,” the innkeeper replied cheerfully. “Stay safe on the road. I heard there’s some kids out there that mug people sometimes.”

“Got it,” the brown haired kid nodded, digging through his pouch again as his companions made their way to the exit. He produced another copper coin, handing it to the innkeeper.

“What’s this for?” the old man asked quizzically, looking it over.

“It’s a tip,” the boy answered, still smiling. “Another ‘thank you’ for the great service.”

“Right,” the man replied, still confused but appreciative. The boy began to walk to join his friends. “Wait!” the old man called. “Mind if I have your name?”

The boy turned around, offering another huge grin. “Kosei Tsuburaba.”

~~~

“Hey!” The veiled girl turned around to see the shopkeeper from the day before running towards her. The rest of their party paused, as well, curious.

“Please,” the shopkeeper stopped to catch her breath. “I wanted to thank you for yesterday.”

“What do you mean?” The girl tilted her head in confusion.

“You left me the bread you bought yesterday,” the shopkeeper explained with tears in her eyes. “You and your friends starved so my family wouldn’t.”

“Please, it was nothing,” the girl raised her hands. “A simple act of grace costs nothing.”

“But, I can at least pay you back the money you spent,” the shopkeeper held out her hands where two copper pieces were held.

The girl shook her head. “We cannot accept that. We mean to spread peace and happiness, not take. Please, keep that as a token of our good will.”

The shopkeeper wanted to protest, but was too touched by the stranger’s kindness to form words. In the end, she simply offered a bow. “Thank you. In that case, can I ask for your name?”

“My name is Ibara Shiozaki.”

~~~

By the time, most of Gaipan knew of this set of travelers and their unending warmth. The boy who paid the innkeeper extra. The girl who gave up her food for another. The thought of such generous people existing brought a dim sense of hope to people.

So when they were stopped at the gate by three Fire Nation soldiers, the town felt ready to defend them, though this proved to be unnecessary.

“This girl undermined our authority yesterday,” one of them said. “She needs a suitable punishment.”

“Only the lord can decide that,” the girl named Ibara protested calmly.

“Yeah, don’t you dare try anything!” One of the more rowdy boys stood before her in a protective stance.

The guards glared, all three of them lighting fire. But, it only took a second for the fire to be snuffed out as they were suddenly encased in ice. The tallest figure had his right hand outstretched, clearly responsible for the attack.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The guards writhed in the ice, shivering from the cold.

“My job,” the boy answered bluntly.

“Do you know who we are,” another called out. “We can wipe out this town in an instant.”

“No, you can’t,” the boy replied, almost smug. “It’s clear that this town is an important spot for resources and supply. Not to mention that you have Fire Nation citizens living here. Wiping it out would only be another hurdle to you. We, however, can level your entire unit in mere seconds.”

The guards stopped squirming, only now taking the threat seriously. “So, I think this makes your priorities pretty clear,” the icy boy continued. “Stop exploiting the villagers, unless you’re okay with having a big blow to your forces.”

The soldiers didn’t answer, as if they didn’t dare question this stranger. With the task complete, the boy walked out the gate. The villagers looked at the display in awe. “Leave them,” he called over his shoulder. “They’ll thaw out soon enough, and go scampering back to their base with their tails between their legs.”

“Thank you!” The village cheered.

The only unhooded one, Kosei, turned around. “Just call us heroes,” he hollered.

~~~

“We’ve been causing the Fire Nation a little trouble,” Jet told Aang and Katara as they perched in the trees. “See, a few years ago, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town.”

“That’s awful,” Katara gasped.

Jet let out a small chuckle. “But, we’ve been cutting their supply lines, ambushing their troops, basically whatever we can to mess with them.”

“But word on the street says we have some competition,” Smellerbee replied snidely. Jet frowned at that.

“They haven’t really done anything,” he scoffed.

“What competition?” Aang asked, curious.

“Well, last week, this group of travelers came through,” the Duke explained. “One of them stood up to a Fire Nation guard, and when they tried to arrest her, this other guy used waterbending and froze all of them!”

“It took them five days to work up the nerve to come back,” Smellerbee chuckled. “And they’ve been a lot more timid since.”

“News takes a long time to reach us,” Jet sighed, “but I’ve been hearing similar reports from other places. People talk about Caishi as a prime example. That village was attacked, but these guys held them off without a single casualty.”

Aang and Katara exchanged glances, similar thoughts running through their heads.

“They even say there’s ‘benevolent firebenders’ among them,” Jet scowled. “That’s how I know they’re a myth. Or the part about firebenders, at least. There’s no such thing as a benevolent firebender.”

“Any idea who they might be?” Katara asked.

“None,” Jet answered. “Though, I heard they call themselves Heroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fun Fact: This chapter wasn't in my original draft. I added it after some deliberation, and decided that it would be a good way to establish more of a timeline and set the scene as to why the BnHA characters become so well regarded.
> 
> \- Small reminder, Gaipan is the village from the episode "Jet." While I'm sure the chapter made it clear, this is just some insurance.
> 
> \- As you can probably tell, Shiozaki is the hardest character for me to write, with Bakugo coming in at a close second. This is mostly because I have a very non religious background. If you have tips or suggestions for her, please let me know.


	7. Divided

“Still nothing,” Kaminari sighed, pocketing his phone again as his call to Jiro went flat. “Looks like we really can’t get through that way.”

“It’s still worth a shot,” Tsuburaba said pointedly, chewing on a piece of jerky. “It’s probably best to keep our phones on at full volume as much as possible, just in case something gets through.”

“Stop mooching food, Googly Eyes!” Bakugo yelled. “We need to make that last.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsuburaba replied nonchalantly, taking one final strip before tucking the remainder into his pocket. As much as his stomach wanted to argue, Bakugo was right. In the three weeks that passed since their departure from Caishi, they had been careful to preserve food, only going to buy provisions when absolutely necessary. With their unique appearances, they would stand out too much, and they wanted to avoid further incidents like Gaipan.

“This canyon is pretty big,” Todoroki noted, scanning the stone walls eclipsing them. “We will most likely have to camp here.”

“I agree,” Honenuki nodded from the front of the group. “Even though Bakugo and Todoroki can create light for us, it might be too dangerous to traverse at night.”

“Where’s the nearest town after this?” Kirishima asked, adjusting the headband on his forehead. The red dye was starting to fade, displaying his black roots. Shiozaki, who had the map in her hands, scanned the paper keenly.

“Here,” she pointed at a small dot. “It’s some sort of fishing town. We can stockpile on supplies as needed. Perhaps we can also find directions to any spiritual sites to help with the meditation.”

“That would be helpful,” Kirishima noted. “We’ve barely been making any progress with that.”

“There’s another gap,” Honenuki held up a hand, signaling for the group to stop. A wide chasm separated them from the rest of the trail, and any small misstep could send them plummeting to their doom.

Bakugo stepped forward first, before leaping over the edge. An explosion helped propel him forward and to safety. Shiozaki simply extended out her vines and pulled herself across. Honenuki was the next to cross, softening the cliffside to their right and merging through it after calculating the distance. After a few seconds, he managed to tunnel through the side of the cliff, and emerged next to Bakugo and Shiozaki, gasping for air. He quickly undid his Quirk to not risk a mudslide.

“I’ve got the rest of you,” Tsuburaba offered, generating a platform of air, closing the gap between the cliffs. With ginger steps, he crossed, doing his best not to look down. Tetsutetsu followed him. Kaminari and Kirishima came next, and Todoroki brought up the rear.

With the obstacle passed, the group continued on their way, Honenuki in the lead and Todoroki in the back. They had been traversing the canyon for several hours now, and it had simply been pitfall after pitfall. They met each obstacle in stride, but the monotony of the experience was getting to them.

“Stop,” Todoroki spoke up after about ten minutes of silence. “I hear rustling.” As the group slowed, they also picked up on the scratches along the stone. They turned their heads, trying to locate the source.

“Above!” Bakugo called out after a second. Todoroki turned his head skywards, just in time to see a fearsome creature skittering down the side of the wall towards them. It had four legs, wide jaws, and too many eyes to count. Todoroki quickly shot out a wave of ice in an attempt to deter the assailant, but his precision was off.

The creature skittered around him, instead snapping at Tsuburaba. The bug eyed boy jumped out of the way, but lost his footing, nearly tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Just as he began to slip, vines wrapped around his torso as Shiozaki held him in place.

“I’ve got it!” The ground near Todoroki’s feet began to soften. Knowing what was going to happen, he quickly moved out of range to avoid being trapped. The creature, however, didn’t react in time, and began sinking into the mud. With a tap of his hand, Honenuki solidified the ground once more, with only the creature’s jaw and front legs being free.

It flailed, screeching, repeatedly trying to lunge in Tsuburaba’s direction. “What do you want from me?” The boy wailed as Shiozaki set him down.

“It wants the food, you idiot!” Bakugo shouted. “I told you not to eat. It probably smelled it.”

“Well, what do we do?” Kaminari asked, eyeing the monster with unease. “We can’t just keep it trapped there forever.”

“If it came after us because of the food, then I doubt a backpack will contain the scent, either,” Honenuki pointed out. “We’ve either got to find a better way to store it or get rid of it.”

“I know,” Tsuburaba exclaimed after a second, opening his sack with food.

“You think that’ll help?” Bakugo protested.

“I’m not done yet,” Tsuburaba chided. Taking in a breath, he exhaled a sphere, encapsulating the food. “There. Mini Air Prison. It’s designed to be completely insulated, so no outside air can get in.”

“And if that can’t happen, no one will be able to smell it!” Tetsutetsu proclaimed, slamming a fist into his palm. “That’s genius!”

“Not really,” Tsuburaba replied bashfully, rubbing his neck. “It’s just the same idea as making them sound proof during our Joint Training.”

“We can lure this creature away if we throw some food over the edge,” Todoroki suggested, observing the chasm beneath them. “Tsuburaba, you got any leftovers?”

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba pulled the jerky from earlier out of his pocket, handing it to Todoroki. Honenuki stood next to his handiwork, ready to set the creature loose.

“Now,” Todoroki gave the command, extending the last three jerky pieces over the cliffside. Honenuki softened the ground, and the monster pulled itself free. It began to skitter over to Todoroki, who promptly dropped the prize. With its new objective set in stone, the creature crawled down the side of the canyon and disappeared from view.

“Creepy little bastard,” Bakugo noted as Honenuki returned the stone to its natural state.

~~~

Aang stared at the chasm that cleaved the path. Getting a group of people across it would no doubt be tricky. Especially since the two groups he was helping lead couldn’t go two minutes without bickering.

“Step back,” the canyon guide ordered, motioning for Aang to move away. As the young Avatar did so, the guide pushed his fists into the ground, and a slab of earth ejected from their side of the cliff, connecting the trail once more.

Upon impact, there was a shattering sound, as a nearly clear barrier that previously played the role of the rock fell away into the depths of the canyon.

“That’s the third time today,” the canyon guide sighed, bristling his moustache. “No idea what’s causing that anomaly.”

Aang sighed. “I have an idea, but I can’t really be sure.”

_“It would be simply too much of a weird coincidence for two people to airbend in that exact same way. Let alone when airbending is supposed to be extinct.” _Aang just couldn’t shake it. The image of Katara dashing up an invisible staircase was just too vivid in his mind.

The Gan Jing and the Zhang walked over the stone bridge, Katara and Sokka in the rear. As the last people left the platform, the canyon guide summoned a small avalanche, destroying the evidence of the bridge ever existing.

No one took note of the canyon crawler until it was too late.

~~~

“Hey, Deku. I don’t really know how to start this, so I’ll just talk.

“I have to use the voice recorder from the texting app, since any actual phone call just goes flat. I doubt you’ll get this, either, since nothing else we’ve sent has gone through. I just felt the need to record this. Whole situation has been driving me out of my damn mind.

“We’re in some alternate reality of sorts, where there’s a completely different power system and stuff. Their technology is non existent. If anything, it’s more reminiscent of our history before Quirks. Except now, they can control earth, fire, water, or air.

“We’re working on finding a way back. It’ll take time. The only thing we’ve come up with so far is this ‘spirit world’ thing an extra here mentioned, but that plan looks like it’s going nowhere.

“But that doesn’t mean we aren’t training! We’re going through hell and back here everyday. We have field work constantly, since we have to defend ourselves. We already had a few villain encounters. So don’t be slacking off just because I’m not around! When we get back, you better be prepared for a fight, Deku!”

Bakugo ended the recording, staring at his phone for a few more seconds as the file loaded. It failed to send. Sighing, Bakugo turned the device off, shuffling back to where his comrades were sleeping soundly and settled down next to Kirishima.

~~~

The morning was simply perfect, in the most sarcastic way. Aang was tired, hungry, and - most of all - sick of the Gan Jing Zhang argument. Even Katara and Sokka seemed to have been swept up in the debacle, judging by their state earlier. Aang just wanted it to be over.

The end of the canyon was close, so it seemed. The group approached the giant stone wall, their final obstacle.

“Hang on, who’s that?” Katara perked up, pointing ahead. Indeed, there seemed to be eight figures at the base of the cliff.

“Did they face this canyon all by themselves?” The canyon guide looked skeptical. “They must have a strong earthbender in the group, if that’s the case.”

“No,” Aang shook his head. “They’re the ones behind those invisible platforms. I recognize them.” That unruly head of light brown hair could only be one person.

“You’re right,” Sokka gasped. “It’s those guys from Caishi village.”

The noise the party was making must have notified the teens of their presence, as they all turned around.

“Hey, it’s the Avatar boy,” Tsuburaba exclaimed, walking over. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah,” Aang replied. “But what are you guys doing all the way out here?”

“Just needed to pass through,” Kaminari shrugged. “We’re just coming up with a plan on how to get up that wall right now.”

“So you extras just stand back!” That was the explosive boy.

“You!” Sokka pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You threw me through the air!”

“Shut up,” the boy shot back. “You were a liability on the field! That was the best way to get you out of the way!”

“I don’t know, Bakugo,” Kirishima, who’s hair seemed much darker than before, wandered over with Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki. “Throwing a civilian through the air isn’t very hero-like. It was one thing when you did it with Midoriya during our Final Exam, but you do remember why you didn’t get your license the first time around.”

“Of course I remember,” Bakugo scoffed, still standoffish.

“All of you, calm down.” The last two members of the group walked over. Aang recalled their names as Todoroki and Honenuki, but he had never gotten a clear look at their faces before now. Even as he did his best to keep any biases in check, he couldn’t help but feel a bit off put. Honenuki had unusually sunken eyes and a hollow nose. There was also his clear lack of lips. He looked like a walking skeleton. Todoroki, however, would've been almost unnoticeable if it wasn’t for his red and white hair. To most, perhaps, he was. But the burn over his left eye only served to remind Aang of Zuko.

“Todoroki and I have come up with a solution,” Honenuki began, teeth subtly clicking together after every syllable. “Our best option would be to construct a staircase to travel up.”

“Like how you did for me at Caishi?” Katara inquired.

“Not quite,” Todoroki countered. “While it was a viable short term solution, Tsuburaba’s plan wasn't all that well thought out. It would have been really easy to fall.”

“At least let me down easy,” Tsuburaba cried quietly.

“Second, we don’t know if Tsuburaba would have the lung capacity for a wall this high,” Honenuki continued. “To counter both of those flaws, both he and I need to get to the top. It would be easier to build down. I can then soften the ground there to help cover and reinforce the staircase.”

“But how do you even plan to get up there?” The Gan Jing leader asked in a snobbish tone.

“I can climb up there pretty easily,” Kirishima offered, raising a hand. “Tsuburaba can hitch a ride on my back.”

“I can tunnel through the actual cliff,” Honenuki said. “I don’t know if I can hold my breath for that long, but my helmet will help with that.”

“Looks like those kids have everything figured out,” the Zhang leader shot the Gan Jings a sneer.

“If you are willing to do that, we would be grateful,” the canyon guide offered them a bow.

“Sounds good,” Aang gave his support.

“In that case, let’s get started.” Honenuki set down his backpack, pulling out his shiny helmet from its depths. He slipped it over his head and walked over to the cliff with Kirishima and Tsuburaba. The skeletal boy touched a hand to the stone, which instantly turned into a mud like texture. When a sizeable section of the wall had been liquefied, Honenuki pushed his way through it, vanishing from view.

“Hang on carefully, okay?” Kirishima warned his companion. “It could be rough.”

“Got it.” The party watched in awe as Kirishima’s skin suddenly cracked and shifted. He looked a lot more rough and stone like, with spikes jutting from his arms and back, pushing against his shirt. Tsuburaba got on gingerly, wrapping his arms around Kirishima’s neck. With his envoy secure, Kirishima dug claw like fingers into the side of the cliff, maneuvering upwards.

“Is that even earthbending?” Sokka questioned, skeptical as ever.

“They’re a group of rowdy hooligans, is all,” the Gan Jing leader scoffed.

“As usual for the Gan Jings to look down on anyone willing to help them,” the Zhang leader shot back. “Just as in the old days of our ancestors.”

_“Here they go again,”_ Aang grimaced a bit, looking apologetically to Shiozaki, Tetsutetsu, Todoroki, Kaminari, and Bakugo.

“Just what are you implying?”

“Our great ancestor, Wei Jin! The one who offered you only help, and was rewarded with twenty years in prison!”

Shouts escalated, even with Katara and Sokka joining in.

“Did we do something wrong?” Tetsutetsu asked Aang with uncertainty.

“Their tribes seem to have been at odds for a long time now,” Aang sighed. “They’re both trying to get to Ba Sing Se to avoid the Fire Nation, but all they’ve been doing is arguing.”

“Are you serious?” Todoroki spoke up, taking a few steps forward. “You’re arguing like children when there’s a much larger threat at hand.”

“And just what do you know?” The Zhang leader turned to him, glaring.

“I can’t claim to know anything about your feud, or how it got here, but I understand the potential consequences of it.”

“And how is that?”

“You’ve no doubt overheard that Bakugo failed to get a license because of his careless attitude towards civilians.”

“What’d you say, Icy Hot?” Bakugo shouted, but Todoroki ignored him.

“I failed that same test because of a feud.”

The crowd fell still. “What test is this?” Aang turned to Kaminari for guidance.

“This is a test from where we come from,” Shiozaki briefly explained. “We need to pass in order to do hero work.”

“Out of the total forty of us, Todoroki and Bakugo were the only two that failed,” Kaminari continued. “And they’re considered to be near the top of the class, so it was surprising to say the least.”

“This test evaluated our aptitude for hero work,” Todoroki resumed his story. “This meant deterring attacks of enemy forces and rescuing bystanders. During the bystander stage of the test, I got caught up in an argument with another trainee, who hated me because of my father. In that moment, my field of vision got so narrow, I forgot what truly mattered. My actions became reckless, with one of my attacks almost hurting one of the other test takers, and so I failed. While in the simulation the only price I paid was my hero license, a real event could have ended in civilian casualties.”

With the story over, the Gan Jings and Zhangs were left to look at each other uncomfortably. Aang, however, felt inspired.

“He’s right,” the young Avatar stepped forward. “Since there’s a much larger threat, the only way to defeat it is to stand together.”

“I suppose you’re right,” the Gan Jing leader repented after a moment.

“Let’s put our differences aside for now,” the Zhang leader agreed. Aang felt a smile on his face.

“If you’re all ready, so is the staircase.” Honenuki approached them, helmet tucked under his arm. His outer layers of clothing were caked in a thin layer of mud. “Kirishima and Tsuburaba are waiting for us at the top.” Behind him was a clunky but discernible staircase of hardened mud.

The climb to the top was tedious, but manageable. Once everyone was over the top, Honenuki softened up the steps, and Kirishima smashed away the foundation with a hardened punch.

“What we heard today truly opened our eyes,” said the Gan Jing leader to the Zhangs.

“I agree. For now, we should work together to get to Ba Sing Se in one piece.”

The two tribes unloaded their sick and elderly from Appa’s back, before continuing on the forest trail, the canyon guide tagging along after them.

“It’s great that everything was resolved so smoothly,” Katara smiled. Aang and Sokka nodded in agreement.

“Thanks for the help again,” Aang turned to the teens, who were whispering among each other.

“Hang on,” Tsuburaba told him. “The Avatar is supposed to be some sort of spiritual master, right?”

“Sort of, I guess,” Aang answered, a bit confused. “Why do you ask?”

“We think you could help us get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Did I make the worst episode of AtLA better by making it actually relevant?
> 
> \- Was Bakugo calling Deku too OOC? I'd think not given their improved dynamic in the manga, plus it makes for a good moment of introspection for Bakugo.
> 
> \- Since the Inasa conflict was brought up this chapter, I'll give you another fun fact. When I was first seriously planning this fic, both Inasa and Shindo from the PLE arc were supposed to make appearances. I changed my mind when I realized that would make the cast even more crowded than it is now.


	8. Exposition Station

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to explain,” Honenuki shrugged.

“Long story short, we are not from here,” Tetsutetsu continued.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Sokka grumbled, eyebrows crooked.

“No, not from here at all,” Kaminari added. “It’s like an alternate dimension of sorts.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Katara held her hands up. “You’re going too fast. Can you explain everything from the beginning?”

“Outta the way,” Bakugo scoffed, shoving his way forward. “I’ll explain.”

~~~

_Technology is far more advanced. We have ways of communicating without seeing each other face to face and fast travel. And it would have gone even farther, if it wasn’t for the development of Quirks._

_Quirks are superhuman abilities that make the impossible possible. They granted a person something they never had before. The first known child with a Quirk was said to radiate light. From there, it only spread, until roughly eighty percent of humans possessed some sort of power. These powers spanned from plain old super strength, to elemental based powers, to even animal mutations._

_Naturally, society had to change to accommodate this shift. People began to use these powers to commit crimes more easily. In turn, others used their powers to stop these wrongdoers. The former group got the name of villains and the latter were called heroes._

_As Quirks evolved and changed, so did the hero profession. Nowadays, you need to have a license in order to use your Quirk to fight villains and harm them, due to the large scale of potentially lethal powers. People can watch these fights unfold live, and heroes with more wins to their name become more popular._

_The job is based in both effectiveness and charisma. In the country of Japan, the top ten heroes are named based on a combination of successfully completed missions and public approval._

_In order to get trained and licensed, students may apply to special schools in order to learn the ins and outs of hero work. Japan is home to many prominent schools, like Shiketsu and Ketsubutsu. And, of course, UA High, one of the most well renowned hero courses in the entire world._

_Since it is a very prestigious school, the standards are impeccably high. Every year, there is an entrance exam made up of both a written and practical portion. The acceptance rate is just around 3%. Running concoursely to that is the recommendation exam. As in its name, it is for students who applied with a recommendation status. These are usually people who have money or have already done something to distinguish themselves. The test under that umbrella is even harder._

_Once students are accepted, they must work hard to juggle hero training, potential internships with notable heroes, and general study work. However, if they manage that, they will emerge into the world of pros._

~~~

“Ok, you are all insane,” Sokka said with a deadpan face as Bakugo finished his story, arms crossed.

“Well, in the words of the Caishi people,” Honenuki jumped in, “‘If we were actually trying to deceive you, we would have come up with a more believable story.’”

“Or you’re all just insane,” Sokka argued.

“What are the chances of eight people having the exact same hallucination?” Todoroki questioned pointedly. Sokka didn’t have a response to that.

“Ok, let’s just say you’re telling the truth,” Aang spoke up. “But how do I have anything to do with this?”

“A few weeks ago, we were transferred to this reality while doing patrols during our internships,” Shiozaki continued. “The villain we were facing had a warping Quirk of sorts, but the attack only affected us.”

“We’ve come to the conclusion that the reason for that is because our Quirks can all be rooted back to your ‘four elements,’” Honenuki explained. “Shiozaki’s Vine Quirk is most likely connected to water. Kaminari and Bakugo both have fire based Quirks. Tsuburaba is clearly air. Then, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and myself have earth based Quirks. Todoroki is an outlier, since his could fall under both fire and water.”

“You’re still not answering the question,” Sokka accused. “What does the Avatar have to do with this?”

“This next part is mostly speculation on the Caishi villagers’ part,” Kaminari prefaced. “Remember, we still know next to nothing about your world.”

“The theory we crafted is that this warping took place because of the winter solstice that occurred that same day,” Todoroki said. “We’ve been told that that is when the connection between the material world and the spirit world is the strongest.”

Katara’s face softened. “That would make sense.”

“And since the Avatar is supposed to be a spirit master of sorts, it means you can help us get there!” Tsuburaba concluded.

“If we can figure that out, it could end up being our ticket home!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, pumping a fist upwards.

Aang’s face fell. “I’d love to help you. I really would. I’m just not sure how it will work. Getting to the spirit world is really hard.”

“Look, man, we get it,” Kirishima said with a serious face. “And it’s not like we’ll be mad at you if it doesn’t work. But we really want to go home. We have plenty of things to deal with there, not just school.”

“I know, but-”

Kirishima’s face brightened momentarily. “Hey, I know. You guys are all traveling because you have some important mission, right?”

Aang exchanged looks with Sokka and Katara. “I need to fully master all the elements so that I can stop the Fire Nation. We’re going to the North Pole to find me and Katara a Waterbending Master.”

“Then we’ll tag along!” Kirishima proclaimed. “We’ve all faced plenty of bad guys, not to mention the tons of simulation training, so we’re pretty experienced. You’ll get some extra muscle for protection, and we’ll get some spirit training. It’s like- what’s it called when two things help each other out in biology?”

“A mutualistic symbiotic relationship.”

“Thanks, Bakugo. Exactly that. What do you say?”

Aang thought to himself a bit. The offer was tempting, to say the least. “I’m for it.” He once more turned to Sokka and Katara, seeking their approval.

“I’m in,” Katara agreed, Sokka seceding a moment later.

“We have a deal, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A short chapter this time. As the title suggests, it really is just exposition and a short recap. This chapter merely exists to set up the new Gaang/Hero partnership and to get the Gaang caught up on important information.


	9. Memory Lane

“You know, flying is a lot slower now that we’ve got eleven people plus a bunch of useless gear,” Sokka noted as Appa gracefully swam through the air.

“It’s not useless,” Kaminari argued, playfully petting Momo behind the ears. “You’ve already seen my Sharpshooting gadget. Unless you all want to be shocked all the time, I kind of need it.”

“Same with the rest of us,” Honenuki added. “That helmet is what allows me to breathe and see underground.”

“My gear helps me keep my body temperature in check,” Todoroki added.

“Ok, ok,” Sokka raised his hands in defeat. “I get it. Gear’s not useless.”

“Either way, we should be setting up camp for the night,” Aang suggested from the reins. The group agreed.

They landed on a sandy beach. Appa got a chance to rest as the gang began to unload their supplies. After they gathered firewood, Todoroki lit a small fire for them to eat around.

“That’s the last of our food,” Tetsutetsu noted, emptying Tsuburaba’s bag.

“We’re fresh out, too,” Katara said. “Looks like we’ll have to go to the market tomorrow.”

The rest of the group gave a round of assuring nods. With a plan set in motion, they ate. Much like Aang, Tetsutetsu avoided meat, allowing Sokka and Kirishima to get their fill. Shiozaki pressed her palms together briefly and closed her eyes before touching her food. Honenuki softened each bite into a more soluble state to make up for his lack of lips.

Surprisingly, Bakugo was the first to turn in, almost right after finishing the meal. “He goes to sleep that early?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, he runs on a pretty strict sleep schedule,” Kirishima replied, settling down next to him. “Though, we should get some sleep. Does anyone need to keep watch?”

“I don’t think so,” Katara answered, undoing her braid. “Should we?”

“I can take first shift, if so,” Honenuki volunteered. “I’m a high energy guy, so I don’t get much sleep, anyways.”

“That’d be great, thanks,” Aang beamed.

With that, the rest of the team all slowly drifted to sleep, soothed by the sound of nearby waves.

~~~

Honenuki shifted sleepily when he heard the gasp. When he registered what had happened, he swiftly turned around, expecting a confrontation. Instead, he just saw Aang jolting awake from his sleep.

“Aang, are you ok?” Katara mumbled softly from the confines of her sleeping bag.

“Yeah,” Aang deflected. “Just a nightmare. Sorry for waking in you.”

Accepting this explanation, Katara turned over and resumed her slumber. Aang, however, stood up, a worried expression on his face.

“You sure you’re alright?” Honenuki asked. Aang nearly jumped in surprise.

“Forgot you were still up,” Aang shrugged sheepishly. “I can switch out with you if you want to sleep.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it,” Honenuki assured him. “Just looking out for you.”

Aang cracked a weary smile. “Thanks.”

“It’s what heroes do.”

Aang took a seat next to Honenuki on the shore, and the two gazed out onto the horizon, observing the waves and stars.

“What was your life back where you’re from?” Aang asked suddenly. Honenuki perked up, not expecting that question. “You guys all go to that UA school, right?”

Honenuki nodded. “Yeah. We’re still first years. There’s a total forty of us, split up into two classes. Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, Tsuburaba, and I are in class 1-B. The others are class 1-A. Though, we’ll have a new student joining our class next year, too.”

“How long has it been?” Aang asked tentatively.

“By now, about four weeks,” Honenuki looked down, visibly crestfallen. “If my date estimates are correct, it’s January 18th by our calendar. Guess that also means Todoroki turned sixteen last week.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect you all to be this young,” Aang looked a bit bemused. “Especially since you’re all super tall. I mean, I knew you weren’t that old, but you’re only four years older than me.”

“Well, Todoroki is the youngest out of us,” Honenuki chuckled lightly, teeth clacking.

“What’s everyone else like there?”

“Well, I'm not really close with any in Class 1-A, admittedly. Todoroki and I have a rivalry of sorts, since we are two of the students let in on recommendation. Same goes for me and Iida, their class representative.

“My father is actually the math teacher there. That’s how I got the recommendation. From class 1-B, there’s our homeroom teacher, first off. Mr. Kan is a really great mentor, pushing and encouraging us at the same time. For other classmates, there’s Kendo, the class representative. She’s really smart and strong. Monoma is a bit hung up on our rivalry with class 1-A, but is generally good meaning. There’s Awase and Kaibara, two other good friends. And, well- I also have a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Aang parroted curiously.

“Yeah,” Honenuki sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. “His name is Shihai. He’s the best you could ask for.” He fell silent for a moment. “I really miss him.”

“I’m sorry,” Aang looked down, guilt creeping up his spine. “I shouldn’t have pried.”

“It’s fine,” Honenuki offered him a light smile. “It does help me to talk about it.”

Aang gave a quick nod, looking away.

“You were dreaming of your family, weren’t you?” Honenuki prodded softly. After a moment, Aang nodded again.

“All the Air Nomads were wiped out by Sozin’s Comet one hundred years ago. So, all of them are dead.”

“I see,” Honenuki fell silent again, unsure of how to continue. After a few moments, he stood up.

“I should probably get some sleep,” he said. “Your offer to swap still open?” Aang looked up and nodded silently.

“Hey,” Honenuki called to him once more. Aang turned around. “I know I’m probably not the first person you’d turn to, since we’ve just met. But, if you ever need to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

A small smile found its way onto Aang’s lips, and he gave a nod of confirmation. With that, Honenuki turned in, still unsure if he did more harm than good.

~~~

They listened to Aang’s story in silence. After he fled the market at the fisherman’s accusation, Katara was quick to follow him on Appa. The heroes in training joined her, leaving Sokka at his impromptu job. None of them knew how to interject, so they listened with their mouths shut. Katara was the only one who spoke up. She was the one who knew Aang best, so it was fitting.

“That fisherman was right, in the end,” Aang looked smaller than usual, curled into himself. He was his harshest critic in the moment. “I did turn my back on the world.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Katara tried to console him. “Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with the other airbenders.”

“You don’t know that,” Aang countered.

“I know this was meant to be. The world needs you now. You give people hope.”

Kaminari exchanged unsure glances with Kirishima. “Yeah,” the electric boy decided to jump in for the first time. “Admittedly, we don’t know much about everything, but you should have heard how the people in Caishi talked about you. Everyone there is counting on you.”

“Acknowledging your past mistakes is wise,” Todoroki said in a contemplative tone. “However, dwelling on them too much can cloud your judgement in the present and prevent you from correcting them.”

“Stop it with your self pity,” Bakugo growled. “Own up to your actions. Unless you want to make those mistakes again as Icy Hot said.”

“Not the time, Bakugo,” Kirishima whisper shouted as Aang recoiled slightly at Bakugo’s harsh words, eyeing Katara’s harsh glance.

“Look, many of us have made mistakes in our past,” Honenuki attempted to negate Bakugo’s criticism. “We’ve done things we regret; some to a greater extent than others. But, the present is what matters, as that is when we can rectify those mistakes.”

“Yeah, and we’ve all got your back, too,” Tsuburaba cheered. Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki gave affirmative nods.

“You guys-” Aang started, but was cut off by crackle of lightning and a burst of thunder.

“Help,” came a feeble voice from beyond the cave walls. Kirishima, situated closest to the entrance, spotted the silhouette of the fisherman’s wife, and rushed to pull her in.

“You’re safe now,” Katara assured her as Kirishima moved her closer to the fire.

“But my husband isn’t,” the elderly woman retorted in a worried voice. “They haven’t come back yet, and this storm is turning into a typhoon.”

The gang exchanged petrified looks. This meant that both Sokka and the fisherman were likely trapped in the gale.

“I’m going to look for them,” Aang stood up, a look of pure willed determination etched onto his features.

“Me, too,” Katara joined him.

“Count us in,” Kirishima and his seven comrades nodded in unison.

After making sure the fisherman’s wife was safe within the cave, they took off on Appa, flying out to sea.

“Keep a look out for their boat,” Aang ordered, scanning the stormy sky.

Shiozaki’s vines flew upwards, creating a barrier between them and the rain, partially reducing the downpour that fell upon them. “My vines can serve as insulation in case lightning strikes.”

“Good idea,” Todoroki nodded, leaning out of the saddle to get a better vantage point.

“Hey, there’s a ship!” Tsuburaba shouted from the other side, pointing downwards. Katara moved over to inspect it.

“That’s not them,” she shook her head. “That’s a Fire Navy ship. Keep searching.”

Aang took Appa closer to the water to increase visibility. “There!” This time, it was clearly a small fishing boat, violently rocked by the waves.

“My hair’s standing on end,” Kaminari noted, glancing around nervously. “This amount of static buildup can only mean-” His eyes suddenly widened in what could only be a fearful realization.

As quickly as possible, he scrambled out of the saddle, manueving past Aang to leap off of Appa’s head, throwing himself in the direction of the fishing boat. Kaminari twisted his body in midair, realigning himself to direct his hands towards the storm clouds. As if on cue, lightning struck, channeling itself through Kaminari’s outstretched finger.

“Kaminari!” Kirishima and Bakugo called out in panicked unison. The others could only watch in horror as Kaminari’s body convulsed in the lightning strike, absorbing the volts as he screamed. Moments later, the lightning dispersed. Shiozaki was quick to react, one of her vines stretching out to catch Kaminari before he plummeted into the sea.

“Is he ok?” Katara asked nervously as Kaminari was lowered back into the saddle. His eyes were spaced out and he was unresponsive. 

“You dumbass!” Bakugo gritted his teeth, glaring at Kaminari in an obvious attempt to downplay his fear.

“He likely just went over his wattage limit,” Todoroki noted, though his monotone voice didn’t lack his own worry. “He’ll be fine. Focus on rescuing the bystanders.”

“On it,” Aang complied, scanning the fishing boat. Both Sokka and the fisherman had shocked looks on their faces, completely petrified. “There’s rope on the ship. Throw the end to me!”

Sokka grabbed the rope as directed, tossing it to Aang. Both he and the fisherman held the other end. “Now, hang on.” As swiftly as possible, Aang tugged them onto Appa, who took off flying, eager to escape.

“Wave-” Tetsutetsu called out in warning, but his words were cut off as the water overtook them, forcing them under.

Aang felt himself floating away, eyes prickling as they struggled to see. All of his companions were floating away, too. Shiozaki had extended her vines to everyone, trying to keep them grouped together, but it was clear she was on the verge of passing out.

Just before Aang also lost consciousness, a newfound vigor overtook him. The tattoos on his body glowed as he slammed his fists together, producing a pocket of air around them.

Shiozaki gasped for air as she lowered everyone back into the saddle, exhausted. With Appa now flying through the water, they moved at an accelerated pacing, zooming beneath the waves. Moments later, they broke the water, soaring upwards.

Beneath them was the Fire Navy vessel, manned by none other than Zuko. He and Aang locked eyes, but nothing else occured as Appa flew above the clouds and out of the storm’s grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't know if Honenuki would actually be able to soften food with his Quirk, given that it's organic. Oh, well.
> 
> \- Todoroki: Honenuki, are you Ectoplasm's secret love child or something?
> 
> Honenuki: Huh? I mean, he's my dad, yeah, but it's not some big conspiracy. Wait, are you crying?
> 
> Todoroki, tearing up: My theories... They're finally coming true...
> 
> \- Yeah, that part is not canon, but it is a theory I like and there's nothing directly refuting it since Ectoplasm's real name hasn't been revealed yet. It would explain how Honenuki potentially got in on recommendation, too.
> 
> \- Kaminari gets a big hero moment. That's cool.


	10. Twin Scars

“Yao-Momo, did you know you have these really fluffy ears? And wings?” Kaminari whined, snuggling the winged lemur against his cheek.

“Wrong Momo, you dumbass,” Bakugo grumbled, entering the ruins with Aang by his side. “Jeez, you may have snapped out of idiot mode, but you’re still as dumb as a bag of rocks with that fever.” He sneezed, covering his mouth.

“You’re really not any better, Bakugo,” Todoroki chided, looking up from the fire he was building. “You should stay here and rest.”

“I’m doing just fine, Icy-” Bakugo’s rant was cut off by a coughing fit. Todoroki went up to him in order to guide him to Appa. Bakugo shook his helping hand off, but laid down on the bison regardless.

“Looks like most of us got this fever from the storm,” Katara noted, placing a hot towel on her brother’s head.

Aang nodded solemnly. “Seems like only Todoroki, you, and I escaped it.”

Katara began to cough. “Make that just the two of us,” Todoroki said dully, turning to Aang. “Did you and Bakugo find any ginger?”

Aang shook his head, but unfolded a piece of parchment. “We did get this map to an herbalist that lives on a nearby mountain. It’s not very far.”

“That’s good,” Todoroki nodded. “However, none of our company is in shape to travel. Not to mention the lightning.”

“In that case, I’ll go there myself,” Aang said in a determined voice.

“I’ll come with you,” Todoroki offered. “I escaped the fever by regulating my body temperature, and you’ll need help in case an enemy attacks.”

Aang agreed. “Katara, we’ll be right back.”

“Alright. Just hurry,” she urged him.

“Honenuki, Tetsutetsu,” Todoroki turned to the two of his classmates who fared the best, “Take care of them.”

“You got it!” Tetsutetsu complied. Honenuki also nodded, the cloth wrapped around his mouth hiding just how much his teeth were chattering.

Aang ran out of the ruins and down the side of the temple, agility amplified with his airbending. Todoroki was right beside him, gliding on an ice path that materialized beneath his feet. He was pivoted with his right foot in front, using his left side to melt the ice behind him, eliminating the trace.

The journey to the herbalist institute was entirely silent, with both members far too focused on the mission to spare idle chit chat. Todoroki kept behind Aang the entire way, letting the Avatar lead.

It took them a solid forty minutes to reach their destination. Todoroki was covered in a thin layer of frost and was breathing heavily. Steam rose from his body as he used his flames further to counteract the cold. Aang was also out of breath, but rushed into the shambled greenhouse, stopping in front of an old woman.

“I’m sorry to barge in like this,” he panted. Todoroki followed him inside, looking around curiously. “But our friends are really sick. They have a fever and-”

“Now, calm down, young man,” the herbalist shushed him gently. “You’re friends will be fine.”

She started moving around the various plants, gathering ingredients in a bowl. Aang and Todoroki waited, though their patience was wearing thin. The herbalist’s cat, Miyuki, meandered over to them, rubbing against Todoroki’s left leg. The process continued for what seemed like eons as time slowed to a crawl. At some point, Aang began to rest his head on a table with plants. Todoroki took a seat on the floor, gently petting Miyuki on the head as they waited.

“And there! Plum blossom!” The herbalist piped up from the corner, plucking up a pink flower, putting it in the bowl. Both Aang and Todoroki sat up, as if a weight had been lifted. They joined her by her workplace, watching the herbalist grind the plants into a paste.

“Thanks so much,” Aang began to reach for the bowl, only to have his hand smacked away by the wooden spoon the woman was wielding.

Todoroki exuded an icy glare. “What’s the big idea? We came here to get a cure for our friends and now you won’t give it to us?”

“Oh, this isn’t a cure,” the old lady chuckled. “This is dinner for Miyuki.” She set down the bowl by the cat, who began licking it up.

“But, what about our friends?” Aang asked, gingerly rubbing at his hand.

“All they need is some of those frozen wood frogs from the valley swamp,” the herbalist announced. “Their skin secretes a substance that will cure your friends, so if they suck on their frozen bodies, all will be well.”

Aang and Todoroki exchanged confused and disgusted glances. “You’re insane, aren’t you?” Aang said after a moment.

“That’s right.”

“Should we call someone for you, in that case?” Todoroki inquired, thinking the lady needed help.

“Don’t bother yourself with me. Now it’s just me and Miyuki here. Don’t just stand there all day. Go!”

“Looks like the weather’s getting worse again,” Todoroki noted as they stepped outside, the wind billowing his hair and Aang’s cloak. “We should hurry.”

A whooshing sound caught them off guard, as four arrows flew through the air, lodging themselves into Aang’s shoes, pinning him. More were on their way, but Aang sent them off course with a gust of airbending. Todoroki hurried to pull the arrows out.

“Run!” The older boy yelled. Simultaneously, he sent out a massive ice wall towards the unseen enemy. The attack was unlike anything Aang had ever seen before, leaving him momentarily awestruck.

“Come on!” Todoroki yelled again. “That won’t hold them off for long. Whoever they are, they’re obviously skilled.”

Aang nodded grimly. Using his airbending as a launching pad, he threw himself down the cliffside. Todoroki followed on an ice slide, covering their retreat.

“They’re using roped arrows to follow us,” he growled, frustrated. “I can’t use my fire to sever them, or it’ll burn the trees down and start a forest fire. The rain won’t be enough to stop it.”

Aang lost concentration for a moment, and ended up crashing down the hill to the swamp. Todoroki landed beside him, frost once again covering him.

“There’s gotta be frogs here, too,” Aang said, thoughts jumbled.

“Now is not the time, Aang,” Todoroki countered. “We’re being hunted, and our main goal should be to escape the threat.”

“But-”

“We can’t help them if we’re dead or captured,” Todoroki waited for the archers to emerge from the trees. No people came, but arrows began flying. With an orange burst, Todoroki sent out a blast of flames, incinerating the arrows before they reached them.

“From that side, too,” Aang called, summoning a wall of frozen swamp water to block arrows behind them.

“We’ve been surrounded,” Todoroki cursed, continuing to pump out fire.

Aang’s ice wall shattered, and arrows promptly pinned Aang’s arms to a nearby rock by the sleeves.

“They’re trying to capture you alive, I see,” Todoroki growled, now struggling to cover two sides, sending fire towards the hill and ice across the water. Aang struggled to reach at his restraints, but he had been too sufficiently pinned.

An arrow from the hillside made it past Todoroki’s defense, skewering his arm. Todoroki winced at the pain, and his attack faltered for a second. The hesitation only gave his enemies an opening, as five more arrows flew in from both sides, plunging into his skin.

“Looks like they aren’t extending the same courtesy to me.” Todoroki stumbled, trying to keep going in spite of the pain and the blood draining from his wounds. Despite his efforts, though, he succumbed to the darkness, Aang’s sharp cry of panic only barely reaching his ears as he fell forwards.

~~~

When Todoroki came to, he found himself suspended in midair by a large metal chain in an unfamiliar bunker. His arms were bandaged, though they still ached where the arrows punctured them. His hands were tightly secured by another chain behind his back.

“Todoroki!” The teen looked down, and saw Aang. The bald headed boy’s hands were outstretched, chained to two metal pillars spewing fire. “You’re awake.”

“What happened?” Todoroki asked, though he was starting to put the pieces together.

Before Aang could answer, the giant door in front of them opened, making way for a military soldier of clear stature. His armor was black with red and gold trimmings, and he sported impressive sideburns.

“So, this is the great Avatar, master of all four elements. I don’t know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for over one hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over.” The man started a monologue. “We’ve briefly encountered each other at the Fire Sages’ Temple, but I’m unfamiliar with your ally.” He turned to Todoroki. “I’m Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation Navy.”

“You think I give a damn?” Todoroki growled. “Unhand us.”

“Yeah,” Aang clamored back. “I’ve never hidden from you. We’ll fight you, right here, right now.”

“No,” Zhao told them pointedly, still looking over Todoroki. “I ordered the Yuyan Archers to kill anyone that wasn’t the Avatar, as they would only be a hindrance, but they deemed you worthy of sparing and capturing, too. At first, I was furious, but then they told me they saw you bend both water and fire. Bending multiple elements is something only the Avatar should be capable of. Now, you will tell me how you do that.”

“What’s it to you?” Todoroki retorted, glaring.

Zhao’s eyebrow twitched, not used to being defied. “Very well, we will find out soon enough, anyways. Perhaps you’ll be a bit more open about that burn on your face.”

“What’s with your idiotic questions?” Todoroki was growing frustrated.

“I’m simply curious as to why you have a scar identical to our banished Prince Zuko.”

Todoroki tilted his head slightly. “That’s really none of your business.”

This time, Zhao looked simply fed up, deciding to turn his back on them. “Both of you will be kept alive, but just barely. It would be a shame to kill the Avatar only to have the cycle start anew. And you might provide many useful answers for the future.”

In a show of anger, Aang airbended with his mouth, knocking Zhao off his feet. The admiral regained his composure, though clearly furious. “Blow all the air you want, but your situation is futile. There’s no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you!” He marched out, slamming the door.

“This is bad,” Todoroki mumbled, trying to turn his head to observe his restraints. “The chain is tight around my hands. Even if I use my ice or fire to weaken it, I will be left with either serious burns or serious frostbite. They’ve thought this through.”

He turned to Aang. “Do you have any ideas on how to escape?”

“No,” Aang tried struggling against his chains, but it was futile.

Despite the hopelessness, Aang continued to push against his bonds. Todoroki attempt to wiggle free, but it was a fruitless effort. All the while, his mind was occupied by what Zhao said.

Suddenly, a loud clanging came from beyond the door. Aang and Todoroki exchanged worried glances. As suddenly as it started, the noise ceased. The door creaked open, allowing a dark figure in a blue mask entered. He unsheathed two broadswords. With swift movements, he severed the chains binding Aang. While the boy rubbed at his wrists in wonder, the stranger climbed one of the pillars, severing the chain suspending Todoroki, as well. The teen dropped to the ground, landing in a way to absorb most of the shock. After the masked man rejoined them, he worked on removing the additional chains binding Todoroki’s hands.

“Who are you?” Aang asked after a moment. “Are you here to rescue us?” The stranger didn’t answer, but walked out the door, beckoning them. After exchanging a quick glance, the two followed.

The escapees followed their rescuer silently, creeping down the hallways and out a sewer vent. Guards marched on above their heads, serving only to give their anxiety a jolt. The masked man lifted a grate, allowing them entrance to a courtyard. Before them was a tall wall, adjourned with a rope.

“So, we climb that?” Todoroki whispered under his breath. With a simple nod, their rescuer began climbing, silently expecting Aang and Todoroki to follow. They were about halfway up the wall before they were spotted.

“There! On the wall!”

“We’re too late,” Todoroki cursed under his breath, letting go of the rope with his right hand. He shot a stream of ice at the soldier ready to cut them down, freezing him in place. They continued to climb, Todoroki serving as their main deterrent, sending ice to the soldiers both above and beneath them.

Once they reached the top, the masked man drew his blades once more, and Aang blew some guards away with his airbending.

“We’ve got two more walls to get over,” Todoroki noted, switching to his flames to deter soldiers aiming to follow them up the rope, burning it.

A guard charged at them with a spear, but Aang swiftly knocked him back, disarming him. With a slam against the stone battlement, the boy snapped off the spearhead, leaving him with a makeshift staff.

“I can throw you over to the next wall,” he called, using a gust of wind to lift Todoroki into the air and hurl him across the courtyard. Upon landing, Todoroki activated his ice, freezing the guards awaiting them to the ground.

The stranger came next, slicing the spearheads off of the weapons of the soldiers. Aang flew over to them by spinning the stick over his head like a helicopter blade. New soldiers started to swarm the wall, one of them knocking the staff from Aang’s hand. The masked man was quick to throw the man over the wall, but their way of transport was gone.

“There’s more coming from below.” Todoroki warned. True to his word, soldiers were scaling the walls with ladders. Fire sparked from his hand, ready to burn them.

“Don’t!” Aang called. “We can use them to get across.” The ladders reached the top of the battlement, but Aang was quick to act. He jumped on top of them, one by one, removing any soldiers on them with precise air strikes.

“Todoroki, I’ll throw you across again. Clear a path for us!”

“Right!” Todoroki was ready for the gust of air that lifted him that time. The soldiers in the courtyard below aimed spears at him, but he deterred them with flames. He landed on top of the battlement, rendering the soldiers immobile with his ice once more. The outer gate was closed, but that mattered not if they scaled the wall.

Todoroki turned around to see how his comrades were progressing. They were on their second stilt, with the stranger on Aang’s back with the final ladder. They jumped to the last one, almost across. However, a soldier in the courtyard set it afire. The two were forced to jump prematurely. Todoroki lunged out, reaching for their hands. He managed to grab hold of the masked man’s arm, but Aang fell short of his reach, falling down the wall. Wordlessly, the two followed him, Todoroki skating down on a path of ice.

The soldiers unleashed a wave of fire at them. Aang and Todoroki stood before their sword wielding rescuer, pushing the flames away with ice and air.

“Hold your fire!” Zhao came up behind his soldiers. “We must capture the Avatar alive.”

Upon these words, swords crossed Aang's neck. Todoroki glanced silently at the masked man, who was staring down Zhao.

“Open the gate,” the admiral growled through gritted teeth. Despite their unsureness, the soldiers complied, and the iron gate behind them rumbled to life, sliding open. The masked man gave Todoroki a slight nod, silently telling him to go first. Todoroki obeyed, slowly backing out with his hands still up in fighting stance.

The three made their way down the road from the fortress, coming to a four way intersection. They were backing into the forest straight behind them. No one saw the arrow coming.

~~~

Todoroki and Aang waited in the clearing for Zuko to wake up. Due to their heroic spirits, neither was compelled to leave him behind when his mask came off.

The teen slowly came to, dazed from the arrow. He locked eyes with them, not saying anything.

“You know what the worst part of being born of one hundred years ago?” Aang asked softly. “I miss all the friends I used to hangout with. I even had some from the Fire Nation. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?”

“I recognize that look in your eyes now.” Todoroki followed up, not making eye contact. “I almost see some of my past self in you. We look pretty similar, too. Tsuburaba - Airiccade, I mean - kept joking after Caishi that we found my ‘Scar Twin.’ I wonder if we got them the same way.”

Neither of them got answers to their questions, as Zuko lunged at them with a fireball. Aang jumped away, and Todoroki deflected it with his ice. They ran into the trees, leaving Zuko alone.

The journey to swamp was silent, both boys too sullen to talk. They gathered frogs in silence, and the walk to the ruins was filled with a melancholy quiet.

“About time, Icy Hot,” Bakugo complained weakly when they walked back in.

“Here,” Todoroki and Aang handed out the frogs to their sick friends. “Suck on these.”

“You guys alright?” Honenuki asked, coughing. His eyes looked more sunken in than usual, and it was evident he didn’t sleep at all.

“Just fine,” Todoroki replied flatly, handing him a frog. “How were things up here?”

“It just got worse as time went on,” Honenuki rubbed at his eyes as he tugged the mask off his mouth. “None of us can really move. Sokka, Shiozaki, and Kaminari had the worst of it, but the fever caught up to the rest of us pretty quick.”

He looked over the frozen frog with uncertainty, but didn’t question the treatment. With the frogs dealt with, Todoroki and Aang collapsed onto Appa, closing their eyes for some rest.

The relief didn’t last long though, as the frogs thawed within a few hours. Sokka was the first to notice, and screamed in disgust and confusion. The others were quick to pick up on the change, too.

“What’s the big idea, Icy Hot?” Bakugo stormed over to a tired Todoroki, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar.

“Yeah, we sent you to get treatment, not frogs!” Tetsutetsu joined in, miffed.

“It was a frog, and it was in my mouth,” Tsuburaba muttered, red faced, burying his head into the collar of his jacket. Shiozaki, having spit out her own frog, sent him a vindictive glare.

“Tsuburaba, are you having impure thoughts about Asui again?”

“... No…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I've been wanting to have some Zuko-Todoroki interaction, so expect more of it in the future.
> 
> \- That Momo joke was something I've wanted to do for a while now.
> 
> \- That final joke is the closest thing you'll ever get to dirty humor from me, so don't get your hopes up.


	11. Boot Camp from Hell

“Well, he lasted two minutes this time,” Tsuburaba remarked sarcastically as Bakugo let out a frustrated scream.

“At least he’s improving,” Aang replied, unsure, still in his meditative position.

Kirishima sighed, standing up. “I’m sure we all are, but this meditation training is going really slow.”

“We’re running a tight schedule,” Honenuki explained. “The longer we’re here, the more we fall behind. We likely won’t be able to catch up on our academics until we return, but that’s unavoidable. However, we still need to practice our combat.”

“Having sparring matches is simple enough,” Kaminari suggested, removing the cord charging his phone from his mouth.

“But we still need to be careful,” Todoroki cautioned. “In Caishi, we were lucky that our assailant wasn’t directly part of the Fire Nation military. But now, I am certainly known to them. Our powers aren’t natural, and neither are our appearances, so extra precaution is needed.”

“That’s true,” Tetsutetsu said glumly, pouting.

“In any case, we should settle for the night,” Katara announced, unfurling her sleeping bag. “Sokka, you coming?” Her brother kept staring forlornly at the Water Tribe boat washed up on the shore.

“Yeah, in a second,” he called back, but his voice was lost and distant.

The group set up camp at a leisurely pace, with Honenuki taking up his usual first shift at watch. Sokka, however, didn’t move from the campfire, poking at it forlornly with a stick.

The two boys didn’t engage, with Honenuki having his sights set on the forest behind them, awaiting any enemy strikes. Sokka was clearly lost in his own thoughts. However, they simultaneously snapped to attention at a sudden noise further down the beach. 

“Who’s there?” Sokka called out, plucking up his boomerang.

“Show yourself,” Honenuki ordered, the ground beneath him preemptively softening.

The offender slowly approached from the shadows. When he got a clearer look at the man, Sokka dropped his boomerang in shock.

“Bato?” He murmured, paralyzed with disbelief. The group behind them stirred, awoken by the commotion.

“What’s going on?” Aang asked, sitting up. Katara, however, jumped to her feet.

“Bato!” She raced after Sokka, who was already running towards the newcomer. His torso was heavily bandaged, but he was dressed in the same blue colored attire as the siblings. He was clearly from the Water Tribe.

“Sokka! Katara! It’s so good to see you two.” He wrapped them in a warm embrace.

“Are we supposed to know him?” Kaminari asked groggily, standing up. Kirishima shrugged in response, trying to situate his messy hair.

“Where’s Dad?” Sokka asked Bato.

“Is he here?” Katara followed up.

Bato shook his head in apology. “The rest of the platoon is likely by the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now.” A wind rattled the group, causing everyone to shiver. Kaminari rubbed his arms against his sides, and Honenuki felt his teeth chatter.

“We should go inside,” Bato said, taking note of the weather. “Let’s go.” He began leading Sokka and Katara down the beach. Aang exchanged lost looks with the rest of the group, unsure if they were invited. As if on cue, Bato turned around and beckoned for them to follow.

“So, what is with your new friends?” He asked the siblings as they walked.

“We’re trying to get to the Northern Water Tribe so that Aang can learn waterbending,” Katara explained.

“He’s the Avatar,” Sokka added.

“Is that so?” Bato turned to Aang, who gave him a sheepish wave. “It is an honor to meet you.”

“And these guys are-” Sokka started, but Bato cut him off.

“I might have heard of them before,” he pondered, “We’ve been hearing rumors about benders with highly unusual appearances, but very skilled for their age. Some even say that there’s ‘a second Avatar’ among them. We’ve come to know them as ‘Heroes.’”

“Wow, we’re totally famous,” Tsuburaba exclaimed, wide eyed.

“That’s a bad thing, idiot,” Bakugo growled. “Didn’t you hear Icy Hot earlier? We can’t attract attention to ourselves.”

“Says the one that’s always screaming,” Kaminari jested.

“Say something again and I’ll murder you,” Bakugo seethed through gritted teeth. Kaminari didn’t take the threat seriously, evident by his satisfactory smirk.

“Heroes?” Kirishima repeated, smiling. “It really does sound nice.”

The rest of the journey was filled with Katara and Sokka chatting with Bato. Kirishima was the first to note Aang’s forlorn expression. He rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Let them have this,” he whispered. “Don’t worry too much.” Aang nodded, feebly.

They soon arrived at an abbey near the foot of a hill. The gates opened to a wide courtyard, where several nuns were skittering about with their jobs.

“After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey,” Bato explained to Sokka and Katara. “The sisters have been caring for me ever since.”

One of nuns noticed their arrival, and walked over to greet them. “Superior, these are Hakoda’s kids,” Bato extended a hand towards Sokka and Katara. “They’ve been traveling with the Avatar and the group known as Heroes. I found them near my boat.”

Superior gave Aang a light bow. “Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to have you in our presence. Welcome to our abbey.”

“It is an honor to be here.” Aang returned the bow.

Superior turned her attention to the heroes in training. “Rumors have spread across vast portions of the Earth Kingdom, telling tales of benevolent benders with unique appearances and unique abilities.”

“That would be us,” Kaminari replied, grinning.

“We welcome all of you to stay here,” Superior offered.

“That’s great! Thank you!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed. Bakugo looked around impatiently.

“Hey,” he spoke up after a second. “Could we use this place for training?”

“I don’t see why not,” Superior replied. “What do you have in mind?”

Kaminari and Kirishima both looked equally apprehensive. “Please don’t say what I think you’re about to,” the latter whined.

“That’s right!” Bakugo announced. “Training from hell!” Shiozaki glared at him.

“What’s that?” Bato asked, curious.

“Our powers are physical abilities,” Todoroki explained. “In other words, the more we push them, the stronger they get. Over the summer, we participated in a forest training camp that first introduced us to intensive training of this caliber. Bakugo is suggesting we reintroduce that regime.”

“I will need a vat of boiling water,” Bakugo began listing off materials.

“Hey, you could throw some Howitzers at me!” Kirishima called, slamming his fists together. Bakugo nodded in approval.

“Todoroki and I could strengthen our powers together,” Tetsutetsu offered, sheathing his arm in steel. Todoroki nodded in agreement.

“I’d need something to help improve my lung capacity,” Tsuburba muttered.

“You can pair up with me, then,” Honenuki suggested, cracking his knuckles. “I improve my range and speed, and you can see how long you can hold your breath.”

“I propose that I train with you, in that case,” Shiozaki turned to Kaminari. “You can learn to better channel your lightning against my vines while I improve my general durability.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kaminari agreed, stretching.

By this time, the nuns had brought out a clay pot of water for Bakugo’s practice. Todoroki quickly heated it with a flame. Kirishima took a stance in front of the pot, coating himself in his hardening. He had removed his shirt, most likely to not destroy it. Aang and the others stood idly by, curious to see what the training entailed.

“Here goes,” Bakugo growled, trying to psyche himself up. Then, with no warning, he plunged his hands into the boiling water. Aang let out a small gasp. After a few seconds, Bakugo arched his back, withdrawing his hands. With a mighty yell, he unleashed a large explosion towards Kirishima, several times the scale of his previous attacks. His opponent took the explosion, bracing himself for more.

“What’s he doing?” Sokka whisper yelled as Bakugo began to repeat the process.

“The boiling water causes his sweat glands to expand, which in turn allows him to create bigger blasts,” Todoroki explained. “Tetsutetsu will be working on becoming more fire resistant, while I’ll gain better control over my left side.”

“I’m ready, Todoroki,” Tetsutetsu screamed from across the courtyard. He had changed into his hero costume, which apparently was fireproof. His entire body was lined with a shiny steel coat. “Hit me with your hottest fire!”

“Prepare yourself,” Todoroki warned him before unleashing a blast of fire in his direction. Tetsutetsu braced himself, but stood his ground, skin turning brighter with every passing second. Meanwhile, Bakugo had set off another detonation, and the other four busied themselves with their own procedures.

“I can see why they called it intensive training,” Katara said after a second.

“No wonder they’re all insane,” Sokka gave a frightened laugh. “This must have made them lose their minds. Am I right?”

“... You have your father’s wit. Let me show you guys inside.”

~~~

Tsuburaba poked his head out of the ground, gasping and sputtering. “That was a full two minutes fifty three seconds this time,” Honenuki noted, tapping his phone to shut off the stopwatch. He extended a hand to his friend, pulling him out of the mud.

“Definitely an improvement,” Tsuburaba said happily. “Your attacks have also gotten faster.”

“Thanks,” Honenuki said sheepishly, smiling. “We can take a quick break, and then we’ll do a few more sets.”

Tsuburaba groaned. “But I’m tired!”

Kirishima and Shiozaki walked over to them. “Are you done with training?” Kirishima asked, removing his headband to wipe away some sweat.

“Maybe,” Honenuki shrugged. “We’re taking a break. Where’d Kaminari go?”

“Exceeded his wattage limit again,” Shiozaki sighed in sympathy. “The sisters have taken him to their infirmary. Tetsutetsu and Todoroki also went to get treatment for the minor burns they incurred. We’ve decided to end training for the day.”

“Probably for the best,” Kirishima rubbed at his arms, wincing. They were peppered bruises and swelling, aching from the blasts.

Behind them, Bakugo let out another scream to accompany his explosion. “He’s still going?” Tsuburaba asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. When I bailed, he said he wanted to do a bit more,” Kirishima chuckled. “Hey, Bakugo! If your hands get too blistered, I won’t be able to hold them!”

“Shut it, Kirishima!” Bakugo called back. “Some puny blisters won’t stop me from holding your hand!”

“He’s even aggressive when he’s trying to flirt,” Honenuki chuckled, half amused.

The others laughed along, trying to unwind. Tsuburaba was the first to notice Aang crossing the courtyard.

“Hey!” Tsuburaba called out, trying to get the Avatar’s attention. The younger boy ignored him, leaving out the gate. Tsuburaba furrowed his brows in worry. “What’s up with him?”

“I’ll go follow him,” Kirishima offered. “I might have an idea.”

“Alright. Just don’t wander too far off,” Honenuki warned him, and Kirishima took off past the gate.

~~~

“I can’t believe they would leave me,” Aang muttered to himself, downcast. He turned his gaze out towards the ocean from his perch on the bow of the boat.

“Hey, Aang! Aang!” The boy turned around to see Kirishima running towards him.

“Hey,” Aang gave a small wave in reply. “How’d you find me?”

“Followed your footsteps,” Kirishima explained, slowing his pace as he approached the boat. “You okay?”

Aang fell silent, not making eye contact. Kirishima took this opportunity to scramble up onto the ship beside him.

“Is it because of Bato?”

“Yeah,” Aang answered softly. “He just said that a message from Sokka and Katara’s father should be arriving soon. And they want to go see him.”

Kirishima nodded. “And?”

“They’re leaving me behind!” Aang yelled suddenly.

Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder. “Aang, look. I’m not going to claim to fully know what you’re going through, because I don’t. But, Sokka and Katara haven’t seen their father in years. Of course they miss him.”

“I know, but-” Aang cut himself off, looking down and slightly guilty.

“Being left behind’s no fun, I know,” Kirishima sighed. “And being alone really sucks.”

Aang nodded, burying his head in his arms.

“I might not know Sokka and Katara as well as you do, but they don’t seem like the people who would just abandon you, though.”

“But you just said that they miss their father.”

“Of course they do,” Kirishima chided. “But you’re all smart kids. If they are dead set on seeing their dad, then you’ll figure something out.”

“I guess so,” Aang mumbled, doubting the words being told to him.

“Maybe I’m wrong,” Kirishima sighed again, swinging his legs over the edge of the ship. “I guess I just see where they’re coming from more at this point.”

“Your own family?” Aang inquired.

“Yeah. And all of our classmates. I miss the antics Kaminari and I used to pull with Sero and Ashido. I miss the whole class. There’s also Amajiki, an upperclassman I worked with during an internship. And Eri, this kid we rescued that Mr. Aizawa’s taking care of.” Kirishima stopped abruptly as he realized what he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I probably just made everything worse, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine,” Aang sighed, not making eye contact. “It’s not like you planned to stay, anyways.”

Kirishima felt something unpleasant squirming inside him. He frowned slightly, looking away. “I know our agreement sounds bad in retrospect. But, we’re not just going to abandon you, either. That’s not a very manly thing to do. We’ll help you while trying to get home. Know what I mean?” Aang didn’t respond.

The sound of feet hitting the sand came closer. Both boys looked up, seeing an ostrich horse approach. The rider made eye contact with them.

“I’m looking for Bato of the Water Tribe,” the messenger announced.

“I know him,” Aang replied. The man stretched his hand out, handing Aang a scroll.

“Make sure he gets this.” With that, the messenger and his steed took off in the opposite direction.

Kirishima peered over Aang’s shoulder. “What is it?” Aang unfurled the scroll, revealing a map.

“It’s the map to Sokka and Katara’s dad!” The boy exclaimed, looking it over. A brief frustrated stare came over him, but his brows relaxed shortly.

“What will you do?” Kirishima asked cautiously.

“Deliver it to Bato,” Aang said after a second. “I’ll see how it goes.”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Kirishima assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. The two boys walked back to the abbey together.

~~~

“Hey, everyone,” Aang called as he walked back into the hut. “Sorry I was gone for so long.”

“Hey, Aang. I didn’t notice you left,” Katara turned around to face him.

Aang sat down, reaching into his pocket. “I’ve got something for you,” he announced, handing the scroll to Bato.

“Hey, that’s the map to our dad!” Sokka exclaimed, looking over it.

“I was just down by the boat and the messenger arrived,” Aang explained, curling into himself slightly. “And, I get it if you guys want to go find him-”

Sokka made eye contact with him. “We’ve already decided on that. We’re staying with you. Of course we want to find Dad, but we won’t leave you behind.”

“You’re part of our family, too,” Katara assured him with a warm smile. Aang smiled back, heart feeling warmer.

“Your father would be proud of both of you,” Bato told Sokka and Katara. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow in the morning. And I suggest you get on with your journey, as well.”

“Right,” Katara nodded.

“Say hi to Dad for us,” Sokka requested.

More sentimental chatter filled the night, and the arrival of dawn signaled their parture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- As you can see, I skipped over the Fortuneteller episode. That will happen a few times with episodes I don't deem to be super important to changes and developments in the narrative. Feel free to use your imagination to decide what happens.
> 
> \- Me, looking over my Kiribaku stuff for this chapter: ...
> 
> Also me, confused asexual: Is this how you flirt??...
> 
> \- I wanted to do those complex emotions justice here, and thought Kirishima would be the best character to go with it, since he was the one who proposed the team up.


	12. Scents

“This mushroom has got to be edible,” Tsuburaba muttered, plucking the fungus from the mossy forest ground.

“I’m not sure,” Shiozaki leaned over to examine it. “Look at the ridges on the underside. I’m pretty sure that indicates poison.”

“Maybe it works differently in this world,” Tsuburaba shrugged. “Hey, Sokka! Is this one edible?”

The Water Tribe boy looked up from the tree he was gathering by. “Honestly, I don’t know. We’re not very familiar with this region.”

“Maybe we should just go to a market,” Tsuburaba sighed, kicking a tree root. “Why didn’t we think of getting anything from the abbey earlier today?”

“We can’t infringe on their hospitality more than we already have,” Shiozaki scorned him.

“We should get back to camp,” Katara warned, looking around. “It’s going to be dark soon. Maybe the other group had more luck.”

“Let’s hope so,” Sokka whined. “I’m starving.”

“Tsuburaba, put that mushroom back,” Shiozaki told her classmate.

The boy didn’t listen, pocketing the fungus and gathering a few dozen more. “I’ll just take some, just in case. If they’re poisonous, then we’ll just throw them away.”

Shiozaki sighed, but relented, joining Sokka and Katara on the dirt path.

“Do we have an estimate for how long it’ll take to get to the North Pole?” Shiozaki asked the siblings with curiosity.

“Depends on how many pit stops we make,” Sokka observed, deep in thought. “Maybe another week or two.”

“That’s cool,” Tsuburaba noted, still gingerly holding onto one mushroom, not really concentrating on the conversation. “I mean, seriously, it’s gotta be edible. I think I saw Komori eating some of these back home.”

“Tsuburaba, don’t-”

“I’ll just take a nibble. A nibble won’t hurt.” With that, Tsuburaba tentatively bit off a small corner of the cap. The other three watched with unease. Tsuburaba grimaced.

“Well, my tongue has gone numb,” he grumbled, speech slightly slurred. “Doesn’t seem to be lethal, but probably not edible, either.”

“I warned you,” Shiozaki sighed. “If you have lost feeling in your tongue because of a morsel, think of what could have happened with a larger dose.”

“I learned my lesson, ‘Zaki,” Tsuburaba relented, reaching into his pockets to throw away the remainder of the mushrooms. However, before he could complete his intent, a rumbling noise sounded in the distance. The four eyed each other uncertainty.

“It’s coming from behind us,” Sokka deducted. No sooner as they turned around, a massive creature jumped into view. The group took a few steps back in startled fear.

The creature had shaggy chestnut fur and no discernable eyes. Its nose resembed a shrew, and it was panting heavily. It was saddled, and three people were perched on its back. The leader was a tattooed woman with long black hair. There was also an old man with gray hair and a serene expression. The last figure was familiar.

“Hey, it’s Todoroki’s Scar Twin!” Tsuburaba exclaimed. Zuko’s eye twitched in annoyance.

“So you are working with the Avatar,” he growled.

“Well, what’d you expect?” Tsuburaba replied coyly. “We airbenders gotta stick together. You know, after we’ve basically been murdered off.”

“Now’s probably not the right time,” Sokka whispered urgently.

“It’s a coping mechanism,” Tsuburaba answered with a blank face, still staring in terror at the beast.

“Where’s the Avatar?” Zuko questioned with a barking tone.

“Your hunt is fruitless,” Shiozaki stepped forward protectively. “Leave us or be crushed by your sins.”

The tattooed lady scoffed, looking between Shiozaki and Katara. “Not sure which of these was your girlfriend, but I can see why they left you. They’re too pretty for you.”

Zuko scoffed. “Enough talk. I know you’re traveling with the Avatar. Where is he?”

“Like we’d tell you,” Sokka growled. “Run!”

The group dispersed on command, Sokka grabbing Katara’s hand and running straight ahead. Shiozaki darted left and Tsuburaba darted right, each intent on diverting the beast’s attention.

The woman revealed a whip, snapping it through the air. The beast lunged forward, tongue darting out. It lashed against Sokka and Katara, and they both dropped to the ground.

“It must be paralysis,” Shiozaki deduced, swiftly extending her vines out, binding the legs of the animal to hold it in place. Tsuburaba ran back to the trail, standing between the beast and his fallen friends. He took in a deep breath, exhaling it in the form of a wall.

“Shiozaki, let’s go!” Tsuburaba called, reaching to lift Sokka over his shoulder. His friend was still struggling with the beast as it lashed out, trying to keep it restrained with her vines.

Zuko stood up in the saddle, sending a blast of flame at Shiozaki. Unable to evade, the attack ended up burning her thorny hair. Shiozaki winced at the pain, and her hold on the beast was severed.

“Shiozaki!” Tsuburaba rushed over to her side, quickly creating another barrier to block off the beast from the side. It slammed into the barrier at full force, but didn’t break it.

“You ok?” Tsuburaba asked. Shiozaki nodded, standing firm.

“Let’s go while it holds.” They rushed back to the trail. Tsuburaba scooped up Sokka and threw him over his back while Shiozaki did the same for Katara.

The sound of breaking glass reached their ears a second too late. Tsuburaba and Shiozaki glanced behind them for a mere moment before the beast was upon them. They could only feel all sensation leaving their bodies as the tongue struck them.

“Now what?” They heard Zuko ask from above them. The beast leaned over their still bodies, sniffing around.

“It’s seeking a different scent. Perhaps something the Avatar held,” the woman replied coyly.

Shiozaki and Tsuburaba could only exchange worried glances, paralyzed with fear.

~~~

“What’s taking Googly Eyes and Plant Hair so long?” Bakugo grumbled, irritated.

“Don’t rush them,” Kirishima shrugged in response. “Maybe they just found something good.”

“I’m actually with Bakugo on this one,” Aang looked around with apprehension in his eyes. “All of them were supposed to be back by now and it’s going to be dark soon.”

“If they’re not back in fifteen minutes, I’ll go look for them,” Todoroki offered. “I’ll be able to make light.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kaminari beamed, leaning back against Appa, relaxing on his fur.

“Get up, you freeloader!” Bakugo reprimanded him. “Help us set up the tents.”

“There’s plenty of hands to go around, though,” Kaminari protested. “It’ll be too crowded.”

“So why do you get to sit on your ass while the rest of us work!” Bakugo yelled back. “What gives you the special privilege?”

“Both of you, quiet!” Honenuki urged them suddenly. An explanation was unnecessary. The thrashing sounds drawing nearer spoke for themselves.

“Isn’t that the direction the others went?” Aang asked, knowing the answer.

“Yeah!” Tetsutetsu growled, skin already lined with steel. “Looks like something found them.”

The creature at fault burst into the clearing, brushing against the trees. Todoroki instantly summoned a wave of ice, freezing the creature to the ground. The sudden stop threw its passengers off.

“It’s Zuko!” Aang announced, drawing his staff.

“They’ve got Shiozaki and the others, too,” Tetsutetsu growled, noting the hostages.

Todoroki’s ice trap began to creak as the beast thrashed against it. “Move, Nyla!” A tattooed woman drew a whip, snapping it against the hide of the creature. Finally, the ice broke apart.

“Time to blast this thing to hell!” Bakugo cried out, sparks flying from his palms. He flew forward, landing on the saddle of the beast.

“Our priority is to trap it,” Honenuki called back as the ground beneath his fingers liquified. Nyla’s rider leapt out of the attack’s range, but the animal itself was stuck, Bakugo clinging to its neck.

“Now to harden this back up,” Honenuki muttered, preparing to revert the ground to its original state. The whip slashed across his cheek, drawing blood. Honenuki leapt back, evading the next swipe. Nyla’s owner seemed intent on not allowing him to finish his attack, forcing him to dodge.

Aang blasted a stream of air at Zuko, who diverted it with a fire blast. Sparks fluttered up to the trees, which began to burst into bright orange flames.

“We can’t let the forest burn down, or we’ll be trapped in an inferno,” Todoroki cursed, sending ice to the trees that caught ablaze. At the same time, he created an ice slide, separating Sokka, Katara, Shiozaki, and Tsuburaba from their enemy.

“Thanks, Todoroki,” Tsuburaba muttered.

“What happened?” Todoroki questioned, focused on damage control against Zuko’s flames.

“It was an ambush,” Sokka explained. “That monster can paralyze people with its tongue.”

Todoroki’s expression became slightly more deadpan. “What is it with tongues and paralysis?”

In the meantime, Tetsutetsu joined Honenuki’s side. “You take care of the beast!” The steel boy called out. “I’ll hold her.” Honenuki nodded, and they split. Tetsutetsu charged directly towards his assailant, the cracks of her whip not affecting him. He aimed a punch to her face, but she weaved around it, hooking an arm around his body. She threw him against a tree, and Tetsutetsu felt the wind get knocked out of him.

_“If she wasn’t trying to kill us, I would have complimented her manliness.” _Tetsutetsu thought to himself, dazed. However, his minute distraction was enough for Honenuki to complete his attack, hardening the ground around Nyla’s body.

Bakugo was perched on the animal’s head, giving off miniature explosions. His attacks were much smaller than his usual ones, and he growled in frustration as the creature tried to throw him off and lashed out with its tongue.

Aang still had his hands full with Zuko, but Kaminari and Kirishima joined Todoroki by the ice wall. “This is bad,” Kirishima fretted. “This area’s too cramped for any of us to fight properly. There’s also too many destructive Quirks at work here. Bakugo’s limiting himself to avoid excess damage, but that means he’s handicapped.”

“I know,” Todoroki replied, frustrated. “I can’t use my left side or I’ll just further damage the forest. Same with Kaminari’s electricity.”

“I’m just kind of worried about that old man over there,” Kaminari pointed his thumb behind him. The last passenger from the attack was peacefully squatting by a tree, examining a mushroom. “He’s too calm. That means he’s super powerful.”

“I think he’s Zuko’s uncle,” Katara noted. “I know they’re working together, at the least.”

“Hey, I’m starting to get some feeling back,” Sokka exclaimed, wiggling his fingers. “And I think I’ve got a plan on how to deal with that beast.”

“Let’s hear it,” Kirishima urged him, checking over the wall. Aang and Zuko were still fighting, while the woman resumed her offensive against Honenuki. Nyla was thrashing in the ground while Bakugo struggled to hang on. Tetsutetsu had just gotten to his feet, still winded, but fire burned in his eyes.

“That creature attacks with its tongue,” Sokka started, tilting his head slightly to make eye contact with Tsuburaba. “You’ve still got those mushrooms?” Tsuburaba’s eyes grew even wider in understanding.

“That’s quite a lot of teeth you’ve got there,” Honenuki’s opponent remarked snidely, snapping her whip in his direction. He narrowly evaded the attack.

“Thanks. I have been told I’m quite handsome,” he shot back, trying to get a better look at his surroundings. He spared a glance towards Nyla.

_“No good. It’s breaking out of the ground. I can’t stop dodging to retrap it. I also can’t escape underground with this unpredictable terrain without my helmet. I’ll be left completely blind.”_

Bakugo aimed another blast to the creature’s head. This only seemed to make it angrier, and it finally succeeded in throwing Bakugo off. The blond boy used another explosion to propel himself out of the tongue’s reach. “It’s really damn annoying!” Bakugo screeched, landing a few feet away.

“Bakugo, out of the way!” Kirishima emerged from behind the ice wall, his skin shifting as he spoke. By the end of his transformation, he was nearly unrecognizable, looking more monster than human.

“Red Riot: Unbreakable!” He rushed towards Nyla, who lashed out with its tongue. The attack landed, but Kirishima wasn’t deterred, whatever toxins the beast possessed not working on his stone like body.

Once he reached his target, Kirishima quickly grabbed hold of Nyla’s tongue, forcing its mouth open. He opened his right hand, revealing the mushrooms Tsuburaba gathered earlier. Without a moment’s hesitation, he forced them down the beast’s throat.

With his work complete, Kirishima leapt back, holding a defensive stance. Nyla reared forward, breaking through the soil, but its tongue lolled out of its mouth, useless. It charged, intent on crushing its target. Kirishima dug his claw like nails into the beast’s fur, holding it still. Tetsutetsu, having fully recovered, backed him up. Together, the two boys pushed the creature back.

Another roar interrupted the fray as Appa joined the battle. The bison slammed his tail down, creating a gust of wind that knocked Nyla off its feet.

The tattooed woman grew momentarily distracted with the fall of her steed, allowing Honenuki to safely retreat. He softened the ground underneath Nyla, trapping it on its side. He quickly hardened it back up, leaving the beast contained once more.

Shiozaki, having recovered from the paralysis, rushed towards the woman, vines whipping about her head. “Sinners like you will taste divine retribution!” Two vines ensnared both of her target’s wrists. More vines broke off from her head, forming a wall between them.

“It’s really not wise to block your own field of vision,” her opponent growled, readying her whip. However, a sudden jolt ran through her, stopping her in her tracks. She screamed as electricity coursed through her.

“The lord will be my eyes,” Shiozaki rebutted, tightly clutching the orange disk between her hands. Behind her opponent, Kaminari shot lightning from his fingertip, passing through the tattooed lady before the wall of vines insulated the attack.

The attack stopped quickly, as the old man from earlier grabbed Kaminari’s hand. He pointed his own fingers skyward, allowing the electricity to flow up.

“See? The old people are always so freakishly powerful!” Kaminari whined, halting his offensive.

“Your compliment humbles me,” the man gave a short bow before rushing to his ally’s side. She was on the ground, shaking from the shock. “June! Are you alright?” She glared at him, but seemed to be incapable of moving.

“Aang!” Todoroki called. “We should leave now! Before they recover.” The monk was still dueling with Zuko, though both were clearly winded. With a newfound vigor, Aang slammed his staff to the ground, generating a shockwave powerful enough to send Zuko flying back into a tree.

“Right! Everyone climb onto Appa!” The bison was loaded within seconds and in the air shortly after. Zuko was too dazed to pursue them further, and the old man seemed to be too preoccupied in helping June to spare them a second thought.

“That was close,” Kirishima exhaled, sliding down into a more comfortable position. His skin had reverted to its normal state, but his shirt was beyond repair, and numerous holes protruded through his pants. He snuggled up against Bakugo, who subtly began running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Aang sighed from the front. “I wonder how long they’ve been tracking us.”

“I’m just glad we all got away in one piece,” Honenuki said, closing his eyes. “I was kind of worried by the end, when that man redirected Kaminari’s attack.”

“He’s always working with Zuko,” Katara explained. “But I don’t think he’s ever actually attacked us. I’m not sure who that bounty hunter was, though.”

Aang perked up suddenly. “Speaking of Zuko,” he turned around to face Katara with a coy expression, “he asked me to make sure you got this.” He held out a circular necklace held on a blue ribbon.

“My mother’s necklace!” Katara exclaimed, overjoyed. She scooped it up and planted a kiss on Aang’s cheek. “Well, looks like Zuko really is a sweetheart. Make sure to thank him next time,” she teased as Aang’s face became redder.

“I don’t get it,” Todoroki commented. “I thought you and Zuko weren’t friends. Why are you calling him sweet?”

“It was just sarcasm,” Katara tried to explain, but she was drowned out by the tired laughter of the heroes in training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- When I first started writing this fic, I was worried about the cast being too large, especially when it came to large battles. This chapter was my first attempt at doing a fight where everyone actively participated, and I think it worked well.
> 
> \- Of course, this chapter is a bit of canon divergence, since this encounter with June is different than in the original AtLA.


	13. Control and Dignity

“The Fire Day’s Festival?” Honenuki asked, looking at the flyer Aang presented them with.

“Yeah,” the boy beamed. “I bet we’ll find food there. It’ll also be a good place for me to study some firebending.”

“It’s not a good idea,” Sokka remarked, pointing to the other posters on the kiosk. “Look, there are wanted posters for both Aang and Todoroki.”

“And our distinctive appearances will probably give the rest of us away,” Kaminari pointed out.

“But this might be my only chance to check out some real firebenders,” Aang pleaded. “I’ll have to learn it eventually.”

“Just study from Todoroki,” Sokka suggested.

“I don’t think that will work,” Todoroki countered. “Remember; our abilities are very different from your bending.”

“Well, I suppose we can check it out,” Katara offered. “If it looks like trouble, we’ll leave.”

“Yeah, have fun with that,” Bakugo grumbled. “I’m staying here.”

“Don’t you know how to unwind at all?” Tsuburaba groaned.

“He’s got a point,” Kirishima sighed. “Even if we all looked normal, we’re too large of a group. There are eleven of us total.”

“In that case, it might be wisest for some of us to stay behind,” Shiozaki suggested.

In the end, it was decided that Tsuburaba, Kaminari, and Honenuki would accompany the other three to the festival, while the five remaining heroes remained to watch over Appa and Momo.

“We’ll be back soon,” Honenuki told them, mouth covered to hide his signature teeth.

“Right! Have fun!” Tetsutetsu called back, waving eagerly. Their six companions walked off in the direction of the town.

“What should the rest of us do in the meantime?” Todoroki inquired, seated against Appa.

“Come up with ways to blend in, Icy Hot,” Bakugo grumbled. “It’s a pattern now. We stand out too much.”

“I might have an idea,” Kirishima started, “but I don’t know how effective it would be.”

“Let’s hear it,” Tetsutetsu replied, leaning forward.

“Well, you all know by now that I dye my hair,” Kirishima continued, running a hand through his now almost fully black locks. “I thought maybe we could try to make some dye to make our hair darker.”

“It’s a possibility,” Shiozaki murmured. She touched a finger to her vines. “For most of us, anyways.”

“Only problem is that I have no idea how to make natural hair dye,” Kirishima sighed. “We can try to experiment and see what works, but that will take a while.”

“Probably the best idea we’ve got so far,” Bakugo scoffed.

“Bakugo’s right,” Todoroki seconded. “At this rate, we won’t be able to go into any town. Changing our appearances is our most viable option. We can also try to cut our hair for the time being.”

The group muttered general ascent, and the conversation died down. Kirishima curled up against Bakugo while Shiozaki meditated in the waning sunlight. Tetsutetsu had gotten up, too fidgety to sit still, and began to practice a few punches against a nearby tree. Todoroki simply leaned into Appa, resting his eyes.

It was probably half an hour later when Appa suddenly snapped to attention, jolting everyone from their activities. The bison roared, preparing to take flight.

“What the-” Tetsutetsu cried out, running towards the bison. “Everyone, grab on! He’s leaving without us!”

He didn’t need to say it twice, as the others grabbed fistfuls of Appa’s fur before he left them in the dust, hanging on for dear life and the bison flew into the sky. Shiozaki was the first to reach the saddle and extended her vines to pull the others to safety.

“What’s gotten into him?” Kirishima asked, confused.

Appa sped into the village, flying over the houses before zeroing in on an alleyway. The bison landed with force, giving the riders a clear view of their remaining allies and an unknown stranger.

“Let me guess, you got recognized?” Bakugo asked in a frustrated tone as they clambered aboard.

“What gave it away?” Kaminari questioned sheepishly.

“Your guilty face, you dumbass,” Bakugo retorted as Appa took off flying once more.

~~~

“So, the Avatar was here and you let him slip away?”

“We’re sorry, Admiral Zhao,” the guard muttered anxiously. “He wasn’t alone, though. There was another airbender with him.”

“Another airbender?” Zhao was furious now. “Don’t be ridiculous! They’re all extinct!”

“But it’s true,” another guard whimpered. “It was a boy with spiky brown hair. He created an invisible wall that stopped some of us from getting through. And another kid turned the ground into mud.”

Zhao paced back and forth, temper flaring with each step.

“What’s more, their escape ride had Frostburn among them,” the first guard continued.

“Frostburn,” Zhao seethed, remembering that Zuko look alike. “So that’s the name he gave himself. Which way did they go?”

“They headed into the forest. Up the river I suspect.”

“Ready the river boats, then. We’re going after them.”

~~~

“Let’s try this mixture,” Kirishima looked down at the bowl of crushed leaves and muddy water. “This might work as a dye.”

“Well, there would be five of us who need it,” Honenuki counted off. “You and Tsuburaba blend in enough already, and Shiozaki would have no use for it.”

“I’ll try it out first,” Kaminari offered, taking the bowl. He turned to the guards surrounding them. “Mind if I go to the river to try this on?” Their scowls served as an acute answer.

Their rescuer, Chey, returned soon afterwards, looking downcast. His leader, Jeong Jeong, ordered the instant removal of the Avatar and his company. Aang, however, was adamant about seeing him in hopes of learning firebending. He walked off into the main hut. With that, the other guards finally allowed the group to disperse. Kaminari went down to the riverbank to try out the dye, while Shiozaki joined him to provide some water for her vines.

Bakugo idled around, kicking at the grass. “What’s on your mind?” Kirishima asked, looking over.

“Frustrated,” Bakugo replied after a second of silence. “It feels like we’re doing nothing.”

“We’re not doing nothing,” Kirishima tried to reassure him. “We’re making progress with the meditation, and we’re getting stronger, too.”

“I know,” Bakugo growled in response. “But everything just feels stagnant. No, worse. It feels like we’re regressing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to have noticed it,” Bakugo explained. “Our powers are weaker. Even with the training. None of my explosions pack the same punch. Even Icy Hot and Skull Face aren’t up to par.”

“Now that you mention it-” Kirishima muttered, deep in thought.

“And it’s not just our Quirks, but our stamina, too,” Bakugo continued. “We get worn out quicker, and even minute injuries leave a greater impact. Icy Hot got taken down by a few arrows, and Eyelashes was struggling to stand after getting thrown into a tree.”

“Why do you think that is?” Kirishima asked.

“It’s almost as if we were too much for this universe to handle, it’s retroactively trying to correct that by nerfing our abilities. If that’s the case, we need to figure out how to channel our powers better here and fast, or the whiplash will catch up to us.”

~~~

“Widen your stance and bend your knees!” Jeong Jeong barked at Aang. The boy did as he was told. “Now, concentrate.”

A sudden blast from the nearby mountaintop distracted them. “What was that?” Aang asked.

“Concentrate!” Jeong Jeong reprimanded him. “I’ll go see what’s going on.”

“But when do I get to make fire?” Aang asked.

“Concentrate!”

The walk to the top of the mountain was brisk, but the sight Jeong Jeong found didn’t please him. The arrogant light haired boy from the Avatar’s company was creating explosions on the cliffside.

“Stop!” Jeong Jeong ordered him. The boy shot him a glare. “You have no control. How can you hope to master combustion if you lack a basic understanding of fire?”

“If you want fire, go ask Icy Hot,” Bakugo bit back, turning away.

“Your kind is insufferable and impulsive,” Jeong Jeong grumbled. “You need to learn patience if you ever hope to be a true master.”

“I’m doing just fine!” Bakugo yelled back. “You’re not the first person to tell me this!”

“Then why is it you haven’t learned from them?”

“I have, in my own way,” Bakugo muttered, looking at the chasm beneath him angrily.

Jeong Jeong left him at that, both of them too stubborn to have a meaningful discussion, but he took note of his more sullen expression. Explosions continued to sound from the cliff top for the next few hours. When he took the Avatar to the top for breathing exercises, the boy was on his way back, rubbing his wrists.

Jeong Jeong passed the river on his way to his hut, and he spotted Bakugo by the water, wrapping bandages around his arms. They made eye contact, but Bakugo turned around, scoffing.

“What was your old master teaching you?” Jeong Jeong asked inquisitively.

Bakugo didn’t reply for a minute, more interesting in the bruises on his wrists. “He was stuck up and cared too much about appearance. It was a pain in the ass working with him at first.

“But, I think he actually understood me, on some level. Guess he paid more attention than he let on. Control, dignity, all things he tried to drill into my skull. Would have had to pick up something.

“If he was right about one thing, it’s that heroes and villains are cut from the same cloth. Two sides of the same coin. Similar, but fundamentally different. Got to experience that first hand when some bad guys tried to convince me to join them.

“Five months back, he got injured fighting some villains and was forced to go on break. Then, he went missing. It’s been about a month and a half since then, and I’ve heard nothing.”

The boy fell silent, clearly fed up with the conversation. Jeong Jeong left him to it, contemplating the tale.

~~~

Bakugo returned to the cliffside despite his injured hands. Aang had long since returned to the main base, also impatient with his progress. Bakugo decided to lean against the stone for a bit before resuming his workout, mind drifting to the conversation with Jeong Jeong before.

_“He’s nothing like Jeanist,”_ he thought to himself bitterly. _“He’s got a self loathing for his own ability. How he could excel so much while hating a fundamental part of himself is beyond me. He can’t offer me any lessons I don’t already have from Jeanist. Control, dignity, patience. It’s the same stupid song and dance.”_

Bakugo took a deep breath, watching the sparks dance in his palms. They ached from earlier, but it was more reminiscent of a dull throbbing. He tried for a smaller detonation this time, observing as the bright burst ignited his hand.

“Bakugo!” The boy turned around when his name was called, only to see Honenuki running towards him.

“What is it, Skull Face?” Bakugo barked angrily. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“The camp’s under attack,” Honenuki breathed out heavily. “We have to leave. There’s Fire Nation soldiers everywhere.”

Bakugo’s face darkened. “We’re heroes! I’m not going to just run!” He dashed down the mountainside. “Go help protect everyone. I’ll handle the villains!”

The run was brisk even as his arms ached. He extended them behind his back, propelling himself forward with dual explosions. He reached the river bank, and Jeong Jeong came into view, squaring off against several Fire Nation soldiers.

I can’t believe my former master is now nothing more than a simple savage,” the one in the lead remarked smugly.

“You are the one who embraced savagery, Zhao,” Jeong Jeong replied coldly.

Bakugo leaped into the fray, sending an explosion to Zhao’s face. While startled, Zhao was able to counter the attack with a blast of fire. Bakugo landed next to Jeong Jeong, grinning maniacally.

“So, you’re the Zhao Icy Hot mentioned,” Bakugo called out. “I honestly figured you’d be kind of impressive, but you as much of an extra as the next guy.”

Zhao’s brows furrowed in anger.

“Get out of here,” Jeong Jeong reprimand Bakugo, before turning to Zhao once more. “You can’t hope to take the Avatar.”

“I think I can handle a child,” Zhao smirked. “As for you,” he turned to Bakugo, “it looks like you’re another with impressive but unusual abilities. It would help to capture you, as well.”

“Good luck with that, Sideburns,” Bakugo exclaimed, launching himself forward. At the same time, Aang rushed into the enclosure, eager to help.

Zhao and his firebenders tried to surround Jeong Jeong. The master quickly encased himself in a ball of flames. When the fire dispersed, Jeong Jeong was gone.

“It’s a trick!” Zhao yelled. “He’s run off into the woods. Find him!” His soldiers ran off in the at direction.

Bakugo chuckled. “For all the talk, he is pretty skilled.”

Zhao turned his attention to Bakugo and Aang, seething. “Well then, let’s see what my old master taught you.”

He aimed a blast of fire towards them. Aang evaded swiftly while Bakugo shot around it with a detonation. The latter rushed forward in order to land a counterattack. Zhao didn’t attempt to dodge, instead opting for a larger blast. Bakugo moved out of the way by shooting himself skywards. Zhao’s fire instead hit one of his riverboats.

Aang and Bakugo briefly eyed the burning boat, then each other. A mutual idea struck them, and they grinned.

“Control,” Aang breathed out, awed.

“Patience,” Bakugo parroted.

“Looks like both of you are nothing but cowards,” Zhao called out, sending more flames. “I’ll show you what true fire power looks like.”

Both boys avoided the attack easily. “Really, Sideburns?” Bakugo taunted, landing on the helm of another boat. “That felt pretty lukewarm. Icy Hot’s got hotter flames, and he’s literally ice cold half the time.”

“Yeah, it’s as if they make anyone an admiral these days,” Aang faux yawned, perched on a different boat.

The insults landed their mark, as Zhao grew even angrier. He sent more fire, only for Aang to dodge and Bakugo to counter.

“Show us what you’ve really got!” Bakugo yelled. “It won’t be a true win for us unless you give it your all.”

“I don’t know, Bakugo,” Aang replied in mock thoughtfulness. “Maybe this really is his prime power.” They couldn’t help the laughter that escaped their mouths as they continued to evade.

Eventually, after a few fierce minutes, Zhao pinned them on the final ship. “You’ve lost this battle,” Aang told him triumphantly, allowing Zhao to survey the damage he dealt to his own boats.

“And people say I lack control,” Bakugo scoffed snidely. “You’re lucky we didn’t go all out. With our power, I doubt we would have had any trouble killing you. Then again, that wouldn’t be very herolike of us.”

They left Zhao to his rage, scrambling over to Appa and their other friends and flying away.

“You both look like you’re injured,” Katara noted, looking over them. She pulled some water out of her pouch, placing it against Aang’s burnt skin. A moment later, it healed.

“When did you learn that?” Sokka asked as his sister repeated the procedure for Bakugo.

Katara shrugged. “I guess I always kind of knew.”

Sokka started ranting about childhood injuries. While Tsuburaba and Kirishima humored his antics, Aang turned to Bakugo.

“You weren’t serious when you said you could have killed Zhao, were you?”

“Of course I was serious, Arrows,” Bakugo growled.

“Don’t fret over it,” Kaminari, whose hair had taken on a more dark tint, informed Aang. “He’s all talk.”

“Say that again and I’ll kill you, Sparky,” Bakugo glowered.

“See? All talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The hair dye thing is something I've wanted to incorporate for a while, since it does make logical sense. I couldn't find any recipes for natural hair dye, so I improvised on that front.
> 
> \- The power nerf thing is something I came up with for more dynamic battles. In reality, the world of BnHA seems a lot more durable and strong than that of AtLA, but to just have the Heroes dominate every fight would be boring.
> 
> \- Bakugo is a character I have trouble writing, as mentioned before. However, he is still very interesting. I think there could be something cool with his internship under Jeanist, especially concerning chapter 242.


	14. A Perspective on Manliness

“So, this is the Northern Water Tribe?” Kirishima sighed dreamily, looking around at the ice structures as the guards guided them through the frozen water.

“It’s so beautiful,” Katara whispered in awe, her admiration even greater.

“Yeah, she is,” Sokka parroted, though he seemed to be more captivated by a girl across the moat.

“A whole city made of ice,” Tsuburaba exclaimed giddily, elbowing Todoroki in the side teasingly. “Looks like this place was made for you.”

“I suppose,” Todoroki gave his usual deadpan delivery. His left side was exuding heat in an effort to regulate body temperature.

“It’s so cold, though,” Shiozaki shivered, having already thrown on an extra jacket and a veil over her vines. She turned to Honenuki, who looked downright miserable with a strip of fabric wrapped around his face and neck. “The scarf helping at all?”

“Not much,” the boy chattered back. “Teeth are sensitive to cold temperatures, and well-” An explanation was not required.

Todoroki shifted his position, moving a bit closer to the two of them until they were sitting side to side with Todoroki on the right. “Is that better?” The boy asked.

“Yeah. Thanks, Todoroki,” Honenuki sighed, basking in the warmth the other provided.

“It’s still hard to believe we’re finally here, though,” Aang muttered, leaning over the side of the saddle. “We’ll get me and Katara a waterbending master in no time.”

Their escorts led Appa to the very center of the ice city. A huge building rose above the rest there, presumably a capitol of sorts. Once there, they left their steed and headed into the gates. The group, still under watch by the Water Tribe guards, cautiously surveying the impressive ice towers.

In the great hall, a man awaited them. He was of dignified stature, with long hair and a beard. It was clear that he was a figure of authority.

“I am Arnook,” he introduced himself. “Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.”

“It is an honor to meet you,” Katara stated. “My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe. We are traveling with the Avatar.”

Arnook glanced over to Aang before offering him a bow. “It is a great honor to be in your presence, young Avatar.” Aang returned the gesture.

Formalities out of the way, Arnook directed his gaze to the others. “And who are you?”

“We call ourselves heroes,” Todoroki explained. “We’re also traveling with the Avatar and attempting to help the people out in any way possible.”

“Surely you’ve heard of us,” Kaminari prompted. “We’ve kind of been making a name for ourselves.”

“I apologize, but I’m unfamiliar,” Arnook replied, a quizzical expression on his face.

The heroes in training exchanged glances. “I guess news didn’t spread all the way north,” Kirishima suggested, worriedly rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Well, if the Avatar considers you allies, then so will the Northern Water Tribe,” Arnook announced. “Tonight, we feast in your honor.”

With some last respectful bows exchanged, the gang was allowed to return to Appa. “What do we do?” Tsuburaba asked, worried.

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked.

“Idiot,” Bakugo scoffed. “And here I thought you would have figured it out. If they don’t know who we are, chances they won’t take lightly to some of us being ‘firebenders.’ Hell, even Googly Eyes would raise too many questions.”

“We’re lucky we figured out how to work the hair dye before we reached here, in that case,” Todoroki noted, subconsciously running a hand through his temporarily black hair. “Without it, only Tsuburaba and Kirishima could have passed as normal, and Shiozaki still has to resort to a veil because of her vines.”

“Given the circumstances, I would be the only one who can utilize full range of my Quirk,” Honenuki muttered. “If I soften ice, it could easily pass as waterbending, albeit at a very basic level. Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Shiozaki are also possibilities, but we don’t know how much of their Quirks can pass off as bending. Todoroki would only be able to use his ice freely, and the others would have to suppress their powers completely.”

“Well, what do we do?” Katara asked.

“There’s nothing to do,” Bakugo grumbled. “As crappy as it is, we’re stuck here.” He sent a glare to Aang. “So, Arrows, you’d better master waterbending quick. I’m not just going to sit around on my ass for long. You got that?”

Aang nodded, feeling the weight of the situation.

~~~

The feast was held in the same hall the group had visited previously. Arnook stood at the head table, overlooking the gatherers. “Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. They also brought our symbol of peace, one we thought vanished long ago. The Avatar!”

“‘Symbol of Peace,’ huh?” Tsuburaba muttered. “I guess the title is fitting.”

“What do you mean?” Aang inquired.

“Our top hero - well, former top hero - All Might, was called the Symbol of Peace,” Kaminari explained. “He also had this thing of protecting the world.”

Arnook continued the speech. “Among their group is another set of allies. They call themselves Heroes, and they dedicate their lives to protecting people.”

More applause sounded throughout the hall. Most of the group gave awkward waves in response. “Even though we’ve had real experience, it’s still kind of bizarre to receive so much acknowledgement,” Kirishima chuckled.

“Well, it’s something we’ll have to get used to when we’re pros,” Tetsutetsu responded.

“We also celebrate my daughter’s sixteenth birthday,” Arnook concluded. “Princess Yue is now of marrying age.”

A girl stood up from the head table where the group was seated. “Thank you, father,” she announced. “May the Moon and Ocean spirits watch over us in these troubling times.”

“Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!”

The gang watched a grizzled man with flowing gray hair and two younger men, seemingly students, enact a ritual like dance, bending massive streams of water. Katara and Aang were fixated on the performance, wide eyed.

“He’ll definitely be a great teacher,” Katara decided, impressed.

The dinner went on as expected. Sokka tried to flirt with Princess Yue, albeit unsuccessfully. Shiozaki had lifted her veil slightly, keeping her vines covered as best she could while eating. Honenuki kept his mouth covered, but accepted the food offered to him, shifting his scarf slightly to eat without revealing his teeth.

“So, how’d you get that scar?” One of the Northern Water Tribe members asked Todoroki. “Was it from a firebender attack?”

“I guess you could say that.” Todoroki’s answer was cryptic.

Princess Yue looked over to them. “So, you all fight against the Fire Nation?”

“Yeah!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

“Even you?” Yue turned to Shiozaki, who briefly looked up from her food.

“I do believe you misunderstand,” Shiozaki replied. “I never harm my adversaries. It is my goal to resolve conflicts without violence. I only restrain my foes.”

“Oh yeah,” Aang said. “Now that I think of it, I’ve never seen you actually harm anyone.”

“It is against my belief to bring harm onto others,” Shiozaki sighed angelically. “There are just so many more humane ways that don’t go against God’s wishes.”

“Even so, Shiozaki is still one of our manliest classmates,” Tetsutetsu remarked, a gleam of pride in his voice. Shiozaki gave a slightly perplexed yet appreciative hum.

After the feast, Arnook took Aang to meet with Pakku and discuss the prospect of tutelage. The others were herded off to a temporary house place.

“This is so damn annoying,” Bakugo grumbled, cracking his knuckles. “There’s extras everywhere. How are we going to improve our Quirks?”

“Well, let’s look on the bright side,” Kirishima replied, forever the optimist. “Maybe we can’t train our Quirks, but we can improve in other areas. Like hand to hand combat or general endurance.”

“That’d be a great idea,” Honenuki agreed. “I could definitely use some improvement in that area.”

“We could all benefit from that,” Kaminari agreed. “It doesn’t hurt to have a method besides a Quirk to fight.”

Sokka looked over at them. “Say, do only people with these Quirks get into hero work?”

“Pretty much,” Tsuburaba replied. “Of course, there are many types of Quirks, and not all of them are combat based.”

“Yeah, like Mister Aizawa and Shinso,” Kaminari continued. “They both have non combative Quirks, so they use this special scarf for additional attack power.”

“They are quite similar,” Todoroki mumbled, eyes shifting.

“Lay off the stupid ‘secret love child’ theory,” Tetsutetsu barked, annoyed.

“Or Monoma from class 1-B,” Honenuki suggested. “With his Quirk, his true strength lies in teamwork. Or just aggravating his opponents.”

“Hey, didn’t you always say Midoriya was Quirkless in childhood?” Kirishima turned to Bakugo, who suddenly looked on edge.

“He always hid his power to gloat over me!” Bakugo yelled in rage. Kirishima gave an exasperated eye roll, but didn’t question further.

“Anyways, why do you ask?” Kirishima turned back to Sokka, who looked a bit crestfallen.

“Just wondering,” he muttered, laying down in his sleeping bag.

“Well, feel free to join us for some training tomorrow,” Kirishima offered.

Aang entered the room, overjoyed. “Master Pakku agreed to teach us waterbending,” he announced. “We start tomorrow at sunrise.”

“That’s great,” Katara beamed.

“In that case, let’s all get some rest,” Shiozaki suggested, failing to stifle a yawn. “We’ve all got some training to do tomorrow.”

~~~

“And then, when your opponent is off balance, you punch their face in!” Tetsutetsu yelled, leaving Sokka bewildered.

“But that sounds so simple,” he whimpered. “Why is that everytime I try that, you still knock me back?”

“Well, Tetsutetsu and I excel in hand to hand combat,” Kirishima explained. “Our Quirks work at short range, so it is a necessity for us.”

“Even so, you’re persevering,” Tetsutetsu beamed, giving Sokka a big thumbs up. “You’ve got a real manly spirit to you.”

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you guys for a while,” Sokka began. “What do you mean by that?”

“Manly spirit?” Kirishima inquired.

“Yeah,” Sokka rubbed at his neck guiltily. “For a long time, I didn’t really give girls the respect they deserved. It wasn’t until we traveled to the Kyoshi Islands that I got set straight. So, I kinda curious with what you meant when you called everything manly.”

Kirishima rubbed at his chin. “For me, a manly spirit indicates someone who lives without regrets. A symbol of your passion and your drive.”

“Someone who keeps fighting for what’s right, no matter what,” Tetsutetsu chimed in. “And of course, both girls and boys can be manly. Just look at Shiozaki.”

“As such, we admire bravery and chivalry,” Kirishima continued. “And, even if it is a drawback of sorts, dirty play really irks us. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think I get it now,” Sokka nodded in appreciation.

“Great! Then let’s continue!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, slamming his fist into an open palm.

~~~

Sokka flopped face down onto his sleeping bag. “Taking the meeting with the princess didn’t go to well,” Tsuburaba guessed, gingerly poking at a bruise forming on his forearm.

“I don’t get it,” Sokka muttered. “One second she wants to go out with me, the next second she tells me to get lost.”

A moment later, Katara and Aang both entered, both looking tired and miffed. Katara surveyed the group, sighing.

“Here, I can treat your injuries,” she offered, sitting down next to Kaminari, summoning some water from her pouch.

“Thanks,” Kaminari sighed at the feeling of the healing water against his hand. “So, how’d waterbending training go for you two?”

Aang scoffed, while Katara looked even more annoyed. She temporarily lost her control, and Kaminari winced at the sudden pain.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Katara, realizing what she did, swiftly apologized and returned to healing.

“Taking it’s a sore subject?” Honenuki breached the topic again, treading carefully.

“Master Poophead won’t teach her because he’s a girl,” Aang muttered, angry.

There was an instant uproar, with Tetsutetsu and Kirishima being the most vocal. “What the hell kind of backwards rule is that?” Tetsutetsu protested, snarling.

“Seriously,” Kirishima backed him up. “It makes no sense.”

“He said it’s a culture thing,” Katara replied, though she was clearly displeased.

“Well, it still sucks!” Tetsutetsu yelled. “Just think of all the things they’re missing. We’ve only known you for a few weeks and we already know how crazy strong you are.”

“Some of our toughest classmates are girls,” Kirishima continued. “Class 1-A’s got Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Ashido, Asui-”

“And Itsuka from class 1-B!” Tetsutetsu interrupted him. “How can they not see that limiting manliness to only men is the least manly thing to do?”

“I think you’re all missing an obvious solution,” Sokka sighed. “Aang could just teach her.”

Katara’s face lit up. “That’s a great idea, Sokka! We can practice at night together, and everyone will be happy.”

“I’m not happy.”

“You’re never happy, Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Although it hasn't been explicitly stated, infer that all the Heroes that need the hair dye have applied it.  
Colors for reference:  
Kaminari: Brown  
Kirishima: His natural black  
Todoroki: Black  
Bakugo: Dark Brown  
Shiozaki: Can't use hair dye  
Tsuburaba: Natural brown  
Tetsutetsu: Black:  
Honenuki: Dark Brown
> 
> \- Given Sokka's character in the beginning part of the series, I thought it would be cool for him to have that conversation with Tetsutetsu and Kirishima.
> 
> \- I also finally worked out a ref for their outfits. https://i.imgur.com/2opuVn1.png


	15. Love Life

“So, you went training and he caught you?” Honenuki asked.

“Yeah,” Aang nodded, guiltily. “He won’t take me back as his student.”

“I’m going to-” Tetsutetsu began to rant again, but Katara cut him off.

“No,” she said firmly. “We’ll go talk to him again tomorrow morning. Aang needs a waterbending teacher.”

“It doesn’t need to be that pompous jerk!”

“He’s one of the best there is,” Katara shot back. “We’re on a time crunch! We can’t afford to waste any time.”

Tetsutetsu growled, displeased. However, he didn’t say anything else. With the plan settled, Katara and Shiozaki went back to the girls’ room.

Once they were isolated, Katara allowed herself to grumble in frustration. Shiozaki gave her a sympathetic glance, but couldn’t think of what to say.

“What’s it like in your world?” Katara asked, flopping onto the bed.

“What do you mean?”

“Are girls not given training there, either?”

Shiozaki didn’t answer for a minute, formulating her thoughts. “To say that our society is entirely progressive would be false. It’s far from perfect. But, in terms of gender equality, we have made strides. Girls are allowed into the hero field and are given proper training. Those who stick to more old fashioned ways are more likely to be called out.”

“Sounds like a dream,” Katara sighed.

“It’s not,” Shiozaki answered. “I pray that things will change for the better with Master Pakku. But, if not, I’m sure Aang would be willing to instruct you once we leave.”

“Yeah,” Katara mumbled, nearly drifting off. “Thanks for the support.”

“Of course.”

~~~

Kirishima threw a punch at Tetsutetsu, which the other boy blocked before countering. They were training near their temporary house, though their movements were sloppier than normal, sluggish from worry. Katara, Aang, and Sokka had gone to meet with Pakku, with only Tsuburaba and Shiozaki as backup. As much as they wanted to join, Katara refused, saying that too many people might ignite an actual conflict.

Kirishima parried the next attack, striking when his partner’s defenses were down. After a momentary struggle, he successfully pinned Tetsutetsu to the snowy ground.

Tetsutetsu growled, flailing. Kirishima let him go after a moment, securing the set. “This is just aggravating,” Tetsutetsu said after a moment.

“I know what you mean,” Kirishima replied, brow twitching. “But, I think Katara also wants to fight this battle herself. It wouldn’t be very manly of us to do everything for her.”

“Yeah,” Tetsutetsu grumbled, looking down in frustration. “Best thing we can do is support her.”

“You guys!” They looked up, seeing Tsuburaba running towards them, a panicked look in his round eyes.

“Get the others,” he said, out of breath. “Katara just challenged that guy to a fight. They’re totally duking it out.”

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu exchanged brief glances before sprinting in the direction Tsuburaba came from, leaving the messenger to get their remaining members. They arrived at the scene shortly, with a small crowd had already gathered on the stairs to the courtyard. They spotted Shiozaki standing next to Aang, Sokka, and Princess Yue.

“How’s she doing?” Kirishima asked. Sokka silently pointed towards his sister. She was evidently just knocked back by a wave of water, but that didn’t extinguish her determination. With a swish of her arms, she brought down two columns of snow. Despite the magnitude of the attack, Pakku negated by shifting the snow into mist.

“Well, I’m impressed. You are an excellent waterbender.”

“But you still won’t teach me, will you?”

“No.”

“Stick it to this guy!” Tetsutetsu cried out, pumping a fist into the air. Kirishima also hollered for Katara’s victory. It only took a few moments for their chant to stir in the hearts of the other spectators.

Katara bended a huge stream of water at Pakku, who simply reverted it to ice and used it as a ramp to get in closer. The ramp melted back into liquid form, which he used to knock Katara back down. Before she could recover, Pakku summoned more water, turning it into ice spikes as they plummeted towards her. It served as a perfect trap.

The crowd murmured in shock at the end of the match. “Is it over?” Tsuburaba asked, only just getting back with the others, voice low and worried.

“Come back here. I’m not finished yet!” Katara yelled at a retreating Pakku.

“Yes, you are,” he replied coldly. However, he froze in his tracks, taking note of something on the ground. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima leaned forward to get a better look. It seemed to be the necklace Aang retrieved for Katara during their battle with the bounty huntress, having been dislodged during the fight.

The waterbending master picked it up. “This is my necklace,” he murmured, shocked.

“No, it’s not!” Katara protested, melting the ice prison around her. “Give it back.”

Pakku didn’t listen. It was as if he couldn’t even hear her. “I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life. For Kanna.”

Katara paused at this statement. “My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?”

With the fight over, most of the spectators began to disperse, returning to their daily lives. Aang, Sokka, Princess Yue, Chief Arnook, and the heroes in training remained, listening in.

“I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her.”

“But she didn’t love you, did she?” Katara asked softly. “It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran ran away because she hated these stupid customs. It would have taken a lot of courage.”

At these words, Princess Yue broke out in tears, running across the courtyard and out of sight. A moment later, Sokka gave chase.

Pakku was still deep in thought, contemplating the situation. After a moment, he sighed, handing Katara the necklace.

“Alright, Avatar,” he turned towards Aang. “You can resume your lessons with me.” Aang’s grin was short lived.

“What about Katara?” He asked. Pakku didn’t make eye contact with them. After a moment, he turned to face his adversary once more.

“Classes start at sunrise. I won’t wait for you.”

Katara beamed at the news as the other cheered. “Alright!” Kirishima hollered, grinning. The shouts caught Pakku’s attention.

“And what about you slackers?” Pakku asked, glaring them down.

This caused a brief panic. “Most of us aren’t waterbenders,” Kaminari quickly replied, waving his hands as he reverted to their previously established cover story. “Only Todoroki and Honenuki.”

“And our styles are not compatible enough to truly warrant anything,” Todoroki continued, idly glancing at his nails. Honenuki nodded in agreement, waving sheepishly. The comments made Pakku a bit more suspicious, but he didn’t question further, instead leaving the group to their devices.

~~~

“But, yeah, it’s totally awesome that he’s changed his mind!” Kaminari told Katara as the group settled back in their house. “I’m sure the two of you will be masters in no time.”

“Great, then we can leave this place,” Bakugo huffed, still displeased with the situation.

“You’re such a downer, Bakugo,” Kirishima teased, earning him a fed up glare.

“Has anyone seen Sokka?” Katara asked, looking around for her older brother.

“He went to go talk to Princess Yue,” Aang mentioned, confused. “I haven’t seen him since.”

Kaminari sighed. “Boy’s fallen in love,” he said, mimicking a wise sage.

“Well, that much was obvious,” Katara teased.

Kaminari got to his feet, stretching. “Looks like he’s going to need some advice from an expert.”

Tsuburaba suppressed a giggle. Tetsutetsu didn’t even have the courtesy for that, bursting out into roaring laughter. “What’s so funny?” Kaminari whined, offended.

“I’m sorry, Kaminari.” Kirishima was also grasping at his sides. “You’re my friend, but I have to tell you that you’re not a romance expert.”

“But why not?”

“Well, let’s review. Out of our group of eight, Tetsutetsu, Honenuki, Bakugo, and myself all have steady relationships. Tsuburaba is stuck in a state of hopeless pining, and Todoroki and Shiozaki’s interests on the subject are unknown. You are the only member who has consistently shown interest in someone else, acted upon it, and got turned down.”

“There was Uraraka on the first day of school, and then Plant Hair during the Sports Fest,” Bakugo recounted. “Most likely more, given how persistent you are.”

Instead of being offended again, Kaminari beamed as tears of happiness streamed down his face. “You cared enough to remember!”

“I didn’t care about shit, Sparky!” Bakugo exploded again, but Kaminari’s mood had been lifted as he exited the room.

“Either way, I’ll go find him. Be back soon!”

Kaminari meandered through the frozen streets. Night was settling in as the moon shone in the darkness. The area seemed empty, so the boy risked taking out his phone. In the blackened screen, he saw his reflection, still not used to the now brown locks. His lightning streak was still present, but far less noticeable.

He opened his chat app. No new notifications appeared, as they haven’t for the past two months. He clicked on the first one that caught his eye, shooting a quick text.

** _“Hey.”_ **

The screen displayed his new message, but it was evident that Sero wouldn’t receive it. Kaminari allowed himself to sigh in disappointment, pocketing the phone once more.

_“It doesn’t get any less frustrating with time,”_ he thought to himself as he continued his search. _“Each time, I still have that spark of hope that it will work. I guess life exists to disappoint.”_

He reached a bridge. As he approached closer, he saw Princess Yue hurrying down the street.

“Hey-” Kaminari called out. The princess saw him, but didn’t say anything as she continued on her journey.

Kaminari was perplexed, glancing towards the bridge. A lone, familiar figure stood there, leaning over the edge. Kaminari climbed the frozen staircase to the bridge in order to join Sokka.

“What was that about?” He asked, trying to breach the topic carefully. Sokka looked downcast, leaning against the rail.

“She turn you down?”

“Not really. Maybe. I guess,” Sokka sighed, frowning. “She said she likes me, but she’s engaged to someone else.”

Kaminari took in a sharp breath of air. “Ouch, man. I guess that explains her reaction to your grandma’s story.”

“Yeah,” Sokka sighed again, glum.

Kaminari jolted up. “Hey, hope’s not lost, you know. She said she likes you, after all.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked.

“Maybe it can be like your grandma’s situation, where she leaves to escape the engagement.”

Sokka grinned for a moment, but then sorrow overtook him once more. “Our Gran-Gran wasn’t a princess.”

“It could still happen,” Kaminari tried to stay optimistic. “Come on, just try hanging out with her more for the next few days. See how it goes.”

Sokka took a deep breath before locking eyes with Kaminari. “Alright,” he gave a determined nod.

“That’s the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pretty short chapter this time. Don't have anything noteworthy, either.


	16. Invasive Maneuvers

“This will be one for the history books, General Iroh,” Zhao remarked smugly, standing at the helm of his ship. All around them, their fleet assembled, preparing for the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe.

“Think of it. Many centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization, and captured the Avatar for good.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Iroh remarked, eyeing the admiral cautiously. “History is not always kind to its subjects.”

“I suppose you speak from experience, but be rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se.” The admiral took a few steps forward, overlooking the fleet with pride and satisfaction.

“For your sake, I hope so,” Iroh replied curtly. “You cannot underestimate the power of the enemy. Especially if the Avatar and the Heroes are present.”

“So you have encountered those rebels, as well?” Zhao inquired, not making eye contact.

“Yes, and they are not to be trifled with,” Iroh warned. “I wasn’t present during my nephew’s first encounter with them, but they completely outclassed him, capturing two of his men. Later, when we hunted them with a shirshu, they once again overpowered us.”

“I see,” Zhao seemed to pay more attention. “I’ve only seen Frostburn and the combustion bender in action, but I have heard there are others. Tell me; what powers do they possess?”

Iroh was silent for a moment, recollecting. “As you have gathered, Frostburn can bend both water and fire, though he seems to only use ice. You have mentioned the combustion bender already. They also have a lightning generator.”

“So, that’s three traitors from the Fire Nation,” Zhao remarked. “Bringing them to justice will surely be well regarded.”

“There is also an airbender,” Iroh continued. “He seems to mainly create walls and barriers with solidified air. Next, there is a young lady with vines for hair. She likely bends the water inside them to move them around. There are two young men with the ability to harden their bodies into rock and metal, making them near unscratchable. Their last member seems to be another earthbender who manipulates the hardness of the ground, essentially giving him free control of the terrain.”

“I see,” Zhao muttered. “My question is, why? In some of their cases, they don’t seem to be using the full potential of their bending. Why only the vines? Why only barriers?”

“Do you have a theory?” Iroh asked.

“Maybe,” Zhao answered, still in thought. “Perhaps they aren’t people, but rather spirits. We will have to test this theory if we arrive.”

Iroh nodded in compliance. “However, General,” Zhao continued. “While I hope to capture them alive to gain more information, I admit that may be out of our reach. If so, we cut them down.”

~~~

“Katara sure has been excelling in her waterbending, huh?” Honenuki commentated, watching Katara overwhelm another of Pakku’s students.

“I wish we could say the same about Aang,” Todoroki noted flatly, looking on at the young boy bending himself into a snowman.

“Kid’s having fun. He is only twelve,” Honenuki shrugged, smile hidden behind his mask. “Though, I see your point.”

“We should be doing something productive, too,” Todoroki continued, looking around idly. “Perhaps we can practice some meditation.”

“Excuse me?”

Todoroki and Honenuki both jumped slightly, turning to see Princess Yue behind them, looking at them quizzically.

“Can we help you?” Honenuki inquired politely.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but overhear you two talking about meditation,” Princess Yue began. “If you are seeking aid from spirits, I can show you the most spiritual place in the North.”

Todoroki and Honenuki exchanged quick glances before nodding in unison. “That’d be a great help. Thanks!” The princess gave a short smile, turning around and walking off. The two hurried after her.

“Legend has it that the moon was the first waterbender,” Yue began talking as they walked. “Our ancestors saw it push and pull the tides and soon learned to do it themselves.” Todoroki and Honenuki nodded along, pretending to know the legend.

“You two are waterbenders, correct?” Yue inquired.

“Yes, but my technique is very incompatible with the methods of your teachers,” Todoroki explained. “I rely on brute force and use large attacks to overwhelm my opponents. In that sense, fights against waterbenders are practically my greatest weakness. I’d only be giving them more ammunition.”

“I’m more of the standard ‘go with the flow,’” Honenuki shrugged. “But, it’s still pretty limited.”

“Then why don’t you train with Paku?” Yue asked. “I’m sure he could help hone your weaknesses.”

“The Avatar takes priority,” Todoroki explained, coming up with an explanation on the spot. “He is the one destined to save the world, after all.”

“Hey, guys!” The group turned around, seeing Kaminari running towards them, Sokka close behind.

“Hi,” Honenuki gave them a short wave. “What are you two up to?”

Yue looked downcast, turning away slightly. “I just wanted to talk to Princess Yue,” Sokka explained.

“Sokka, this is wrong,” Yue occupied herself with wringing her hands. “We can’t see each other. I’m engaged.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Sokka replied, looking a bit desperate. “We can just hang out like friends.”

“I know, but-”

“I’ve got it!” Sokka exclaimed. “Why don’t we go for a ride on Appa?”

“Appa?” Yue asked, curious.

“Our flying bison. Come on!”

“But, I promised to take Todoroki and Honenuki to the oasis.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaminari shrugged. “We’ll find someone else to show us. Now go.”

Yue looked uncertain, but agreed after a moment. She and Sokka left, Kaminari looking on with a light smile.

“It’s really not the best idea to go meddling in someone’s love life,” Todoroki noted dully.

“But they both love each other, and the barriers of arranged marriages forbid their union,” Kaminari exclaimed dramatically. “The star crossed lovers of the Water Tribe.”

“Didn’t take you for a Shakespeare fan,” Honenuki raised an eyebrow, bemused.

“I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” Kaminari smirked, stretching. “Now, what were you up to?”

“We were going to find this place of spiritual energy for meditation practice, but you’ve lost us our guide,” Todoroki answered. “Where are the others, anyway?”

“Well, Bakugo’s being a grouch back at the house,” Kaminari counted off on his fingers. “Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are sparring in the courtyard, Shiozaki left to find a secluded place to maintain her vines, and I have no clue where Tsuburaba is.”

“Well, I guess we can try to find the oasis ourselves, but we’d look suspicious snooping around,” Honenuki suggested, shrugging.

“We can ask when she comes back, in that case,” Todoroki decided. “In the meantime, perhaps we can do some sparring of our own or watch Katara and Aang’s training.”

“I’ve been rearing for a rematch with you,” Honenuki grumbled. “It sucks that the conditions aren’t ideal. Maybe a simple hand to hand for the time being? We are both pretty weak in that area.”

“That sounds good,” Todoroki agreed. “And what about you, Kaminari?”

“I think I’ll stick to watching some of Aang’s training,” Kaminari yawned. “You guys are so hung up on fighting. It’s scary.”

“Even though it makes me sound like Bakugo, it is going to be a part of our careers,” Honenuki replied nonchalantly. “Let’s get going.”

The trio set off back in the direction they came from. With no people around, Kaminari took the opportunity to charge up his phone while Honenuki and Todoroki discussed battle tactics and potential Quirk team ups.

“I wonder if there is a good way to pair your ice with my Softening in an offensive way,” Honenuki muttered, holding his chin with one hand.

“Maybe you could soften one of my larger attacks and use it to bury opponents, like you did towards the end of our Joint Training,” Todoroki suggested, thinking aloud.

“That’s viable.”

“Hey, look outside for a second,” Kaminari interrupted, concerned. He yanked his charging cord out of his mouth, and pointed out the nearby archway. Snow had begun to fall, mixed with specks of a black colored substance.

“Why would there be soot here?” Honenuki asked. “They don’t burn coal up here.”

“Burn-” Todoroki muttered, shocked. The three of them instantly understood the gravity of the situation. Before any of them could utter a word, the banging of drums echoed through the building.

“It’s a signal,” Todoroki commented. “No doubt for emergencies. We should go meet at the town hall.” His companions nodded, and they took off running.

~~~

“The calm before the storm, huh?” Kirishima noted, looking over the icy sea from the outermost wall.

“Aren’t you cold, not wearing a shirt?” One of the volunteers asked, eyeing his costume with concern.

“I’ll be fine,” Kirishima hand waved the question before sneezing.

“You’re going to catch a cold, dumbass!” Bakugo yelled. He too was decked out in full hero gear, sans his gauntlets. Fortunately for him, his winter gear come with a high collar.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kirshima nodded casually, rubbing at his nose. “Guess you’ll have to take care of me after this battle, then.”

“I’m not taking care of you if you don't take care of yourself first!”

Their feud was interrupted by the onslaught of heat and a whooshing sound. All the fighters on the wall looked skyward to see a fireball being hurled towards them, aimed for the wall.

Todoroki acted quickly, rushing forward. Ice spread from his fingers as he generated a continuous wave of ice. The rock slammed into the ice, melting it on contact. Todoroki continued his attack viciously. The fireball cooled down before it reached the wall, allowing Todoroki to safely incase it.

“He’s so powerful,” some of the nonbender fighters muttered in awe. “And he didn’t even train with Master Pakku.”

Todoroki breathed out through his mouth, fog spilling from his lips. His right fingertips were covered in a thin layer of frost. “I can’t stop those continuously,” he noted. “We have to destroy them at the source.”

On cue, a new fireball flew through the sky. Todoroki raised his hand to repeat his attack, but he was too late. This time, the fireball made contact, destroying the wall’s gate.

“Let’s go!” Aang, jumping onto Appa. All eight of the hero trainees followed suit. “Yip yip!”

“If we go further out, we’ll be able to use our Quirks,” Honenuki announced. All of them were in their costumes, though Shiozaki still had her veil. As soon as they departed from the shore, she removed it.

“Why can’t you use them up close?” Aang asked.

“They’ll probably think Icy Hot, Sparky, and myself are moles, then,” Bakugo barked. “We don’t have the leisure time to explain things to them. In Caishi, we got revealed when the situation was calm, and had the chance to explain things without conflict. It’s not going to work here. For now, it’s best if they don’t know.”

“Never took you for the analyst,” Aang muttered, maneuvering around the flying fireballs as they approached the navy. Bakugo growled in response.

They neared the first ship. “Appa, take them further!” Aang announced, unfurling his glider and jumping off. Appa grunted in response and kept flying.

“It’s time to teach these villains a lesson!” Tetsutetsu yelled out, slamming his fists together. They neared the next line in the fleet.

“Two to a ship,” Honenuki ordered, calmly taking the reins as he slipped on his helmet. “Let’s go!”

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were the first to leap off Appa, aiming for the nearest ship. Both activated their hardening to tank the impact. Shiozaki quickly wrapped Kaminari in a clump of her vines, using the rest of her hair to lower them to the next ship. Todoroki and Tsuburaba headed for the next ship, the former descending on ice and the latter on invisible steps. For the last ship, Bakugo shot himself forward with dual explosions. Honenuki simply jumped, softening the iron hull as he landed.

On board the first ship, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu emerged from the dent they created and charged forward. Kirishima had already activated Unbreakable and focused on destroying the trebuchets loaded with fireballs. Several soldiers burst onto the deck to deter them. Tetsutetsu engaged them, their fire only fueling his temperature. While Kirishima dealt with the weaponry, Tetsutetsu focused on the guards.

Kaminari shot a disk from his Sharpshooter, sticking it into the wall leading to the main cabin. As soldiers began to rush to the deck, he zapped them with electricity, leaving them stunned as Shiozaki’s vines wrapped them up. Once the people were dealt with, they returned their attention to destroying the trebuchets, Shiozaki crushing them with her vines and Kaminari attempting to short circuit them with shocks.

Todoroki’s attacks were as devastating as ever, burning the wooden sections of the trebuchets and collapsing them. Ice was used to deter soldiers as Tsuburaba covered his blind spots with walls and Air Prisons.

Bakugo, having been the first to jump out of the final duo, was the first to land. By that time, soldiers had noticed the assault and were already on deck. Bakugo fired mini AP shots at them, knocking their front line back. Next, he shot himself skyward, just in time as Honenuki made contact, softening the entire deck. Both the soldiers and the trebuchets collapsed into it. Honenuki quickly hardened the structure back up.

“Nice job predicting my move,” he told Bakugo smugly as his ally landed. “I didn’t give you a warning but you managed not to get caught.”

“It wasn’t that hard,” Bakugo answered, grinning with pride. “Looks like the others have finished up, as well. Now where’s that fluffy monster?”

As if on cue, Aang landed next to them, looking despaired. “Where are the others?” The boy asked.

“On the other ships,” Honenuki replied, already scrambling on. “We don’t have time to waste. Let’s go.”

~~~

Twilight approached, and the Fire Navy halted their offensive, seeing the disadvantage of waging war against the Water Tribe with a nearly full moon. Aang landed by the half destroyed wall. Master Pakku and other waterbenders had taken up Todoroki’s job, stopping fireballs in their tracks.

Yue and Katara awaited them. Aang slid off of Appa’s back, the heroes following suit.

“What happened?” Katara asked, worried. Aang looked uninjured, but the same could not be said for the others. Bakugo was rubbing at his wrists where the veins popped out angrily. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu bore bruised and bloodied knuckles. Kaminari kept spazzing, evidently near his wattage limit.

“There’s too many,” Aang said softly, holding his head in his hands. “We’ve taken out dozens, but we can’t get them all.”

“But, you have to,” Yue pleaded, her voice hopeless. “You’re the Avatar.”

“I’m just a kid,” Aang replied, shaking his head. As Katara knelt beside him to comfort the boy, Honenuki called the heroes in training to a meeting.

“What’s our next move?” Honenuki removed his helmet, revealing the mask underneath. His eyes looked weary and tired.

“We could fight on the mainland,” Tsuburaba suggested, fiddling with his fingers. “We’ll help Pakku and the others.”

“Then we won’t be able to use our Quirks,” Bakugo countered, still massaging his wrists. Honenuki moved closer to offer expertise, which Bakugo accepted begrudgingly. “I knew the cold would be bad for me, but I underestimated just how much of a blow it is. With this much cold I sweat less, so it takes a greater force to create my blasts, even with the insulated costume.”

“I see,” Tetsutetsu noted. “So this weather is basically your greatest weakness.”

“I wouldn’t be any better off in the end run,” Todoroki added, ice slowly evaporating from his body as he breathed heavily. “From my observation, the waterbenders don’t generate ice or water, only manipulate what they have. My abilities might be too suspicious to a master like Pakku.”

“We can’t do much on the ships, either,” Shiozaki continued in a disheartened voice, hair covered once more. “We can’t rely on Appa to fly us around.”

“So, what do we do?” Kirishima groaned, frustrated.

“It’s obvious at this point,” Bakugo growled. “We’ll have to fight without our Quirks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't have that many notes for this chapter. I wanted the speculation about the Heroes' powers to keep building, given that even in the rules I outlined, they can fall out of the bounds of bending.
> 
> \- The first final battle is here!


	17. The Oasis

“What kind of suggestion is that?” Tetsutetsu growled, displeased.

“Our powers would elicit too much suspicion, dumbass,” Bakugo snarled back. “And it’s not like I’m peachy with the scenario, either. Can’t believe I’m saying this, but we can’t rush in blind.”

“I get it,” Kirishima nodded along thoughtfully. “We’ll basically be doing what Midoriya did for the longest time. Using strategy to win instead of sheer power.”

“Still, that puts us at a heavy disadvantage,” Honenuki muttered. “Maybe we can increase our power by using Quirks at the right time.”

“How so?” Todoroki asked.

“Using Tetsutetsu or Kirishima as an example, they can participate in hand to hand combat. However, they would increase their attack power by only hardening their fists when they punch.”

“Yeah, that makes sense!” Tetsutetsu cheered. “We’d still keep our Quirks well hidden and have a fighting chance.”

“For Todoroki, using ice in smaller bursts would help,” Honenuki continued. “You can’t explain a large wall of ice like the one you used to stop the fireball, but I doubt anyone would notice it on a smaller scale.”

Todoroki nodded, and began pitching in his own ideas. “Kaminari can revert to his old ‘Stun Gun’ method, shocking people on touch. Or, alternatively, he can claim that the lightning only comes from the Sharpshooting gear and not bending. Bakugo, similarly to Kirishima, can activate his Quirk to add more impact to his punches.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Icy Hot!”

“Tsuburaba and I can set traps,” Honenuki suggested. “They would be hard to notice. I can also control the terrain to an extent for larger scale traps.”

“I would most likely be relegated to support, in this case,” Shiozaki noted in disappointment, running a finger along one of her vines. “There is little I could do in this scenario without revealing myself.”

“Right,” Todoroki sighed. “Since we’ve got a plan, let’s see if we can coordinate something with the other warriors. We can also get treatment for our injuries.”

The group walked back into the main city area. The fireballs that breached the wall were minimal, but there were still some destroyed bridges and buildings.

“I hope no one’s trapped there,” Kirishima fretted, biting at his lip.

“We’ve dealt with small time villains and had disaster training, but this is something of a whole new caliber,” Honenuki agreed. “We’ve never been in an all out war.”

“We’ll have to undertake rescue operations if things get dire,” Todoroki suggested.

“Let’s hope that actually pays off,” Tsuburaba sighed.

They saw Pakku a few feet off, leading a tactical meeting of sorts. The group dispersed before the heroes could reach them, leaving only Pakku.

“We’d like to offer our services,” Todoroki started. “Perhaps we could discuss strategy.”

Pakku’s initially indifferent expression turned to one of distrust. “So now you want to help?”

“What do you mean? We always did,” Kaminari spoke up, uncertainly.

“If most of you are non benders, you could have volunteered with Arnook’s warriors. However, you ignored that option. I can’t take you seriously as fighters, given your ridiculous outfits.”

The group remained silent, eyes shifting between each other. In a sense, Pakku was right. In the haste of the battle, they forgot their cover story. Their hero costumes also let them down once more.

“At this moment, I frankly don’t have the capacity to trust you,” Pakku explained. “In this direct line of fire, you will be a liability.”

“Just try us!” Bakugo exclaimed. “We’ve been spending the last few hours taking down ships with Arrows! We’re plenty qualified!”

“What he said, but more politely,” Honenuki interjected. “While our skill sets might not be fully compatible with yours, but I can assure you that they exist. Even if it is to simply play support, we’d like to help.”

Pakku looked at them for a few more moments, contemplating. “Fine,” he grumbled. “If you wish to strategize, then Honenuki can come meet with me. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders. Use your skills wisely.”

“Got it!” Tsuburaba cheered. “We won’t let you down.”

This only seemed to make Pakku look more pessimistic. He turned away, leaving the heroes alone once more. Honenuki was quick to follow him.

“Well, at least he somewhat trusts us,” Kaminari shrugged.

“More like he doesn’t see any other choice,” Tetsutetsu growled.

Princess Yue, Katara, and Aang walked up behind them. “You guys have a plan?” Katara asked.

“Sort of,” Tsuburaba shrugged. “Do you?”

“We were going to turn to the spirits for aid,” Princess Yue explained. “I was leading them to our spiritual oasis.”

“I’ll accompany you,” Shiozaki offered. “My abilities in this current battlefield are severely limited.”

“Alright,” Katara agreed. The four of them continued walking.

“I guess the rest of us start preparing,” Kirishima sighed, stretching slightly. A round of nods followed.

~~~

“I don’t like this,” Shiozaki murmured lightly, tugging at her veil.

“What do you mean?” Yue asked.

“I feel frustrated,” Shiozaki admitted. “I wanted to become a hero to help people, but here I am useless.”

“You’re not useless,” Aang protested.

“That doesn’t change how I feel,” Shiozaki replied. “People of my faith are often accused of doing nothing but praying when disaster strikes. For years, I’ve wanted to prove that stereotype false. I’d be God’s warrior, taking action to save others. Yet here I am, in the line of battle, and all I can do is pray.”

Katara pursed her lips. “Well, as far as I’m concerned, you’ve been doing a great job,” she said firmly. “In all the time I’ve known you, you always try to help in anyway you can. You tried to save me and Sokka when that mole creature and the bounty hunter attacked. And, if it helps to see it this way, now you could help protect Aang as he asks the spirits for help.”

Even though Shiozaki’s face was full of uncertainty, the taller girl gave a slight smile in gratitude.

A few moments later, they arrived at a small circular doorway. Yue pulled it open, allowing the others passage. It led to a small yet lushious oasis, complete with a waterfall.

“This is the center of the spiritual energy in our land,” Yue explained, leading them to a small pond in the center of the oasis. Two fish, one black and the other white, swam in mesmerizing circles in the water.

“It’s so warm,” Katara exclaimed, removing her coat. Yue did the same while Aang settled down in front of the pond, taking a meditative position.

“Shiozaki, are you sure you don’t want to take off the veil?” Yue asked. “It’s too hot for that.”

Shiozaki still looked uncertain, almost conflicted. All the sudden, she burst into tears. “Forgive me! It was not my intention to deceive you or your people.”

Yue was confused. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah, calm down,” Katara said worriedly.

Shiozaki finally lifted the hood off her head, revealing her head of vines. “Lying is an egregious sin. I only did it to help keep up the semblance of normality.”

Yue looked between the now weeping girl and Katara. “Is this about her hair?”

With the ruse up, Katara relented. “Yeah. She would have stood out too much, so she agreed to hide her hair. It looks like it took a toll on her mental state.”

“My comrades and I stand out too much based on the norm of appearances,” Shiozaki explained while drying her tears. “Therefore, most of them disguised their unusual features. However, my vines cannot be subjected to the same treatment, and I was resigned to the veil. Please, forgive me for not being truthful!”

Yue put her hands up, smiling slightly. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing.”

Shiozaki looked like she still wanted to protest, but Aang piped up, “Hello! I’m trying to concentrate over here!”

“Our apologies!” Shiozaki called out, clasping her hands together. The girls stopped talking, looking on keenly. A few moments later, Aang’s eyes shot open, glowing in a pure white light. His tattoos lit up in a similar fashion.

“He’s crossing over into the Spirit World,” Katara explained, seeing Shiozaki and Yue’s shocked expressions. “He’ll be fine as long as we don’t move his body.”

“Should we go get help?” Yue asked, still uncertain.

“No, he’s my friend,” Katara smiled. “I’m perfectly capable of protecting him.”

“Well, aren’t you a big girl now.”

Katara and Shiozaki both felt a similar drop in their hearts, turning to see none other than Prince Zuko, appearing from near the waterfall.

“Hand over the Avatar and I won’t have to hurt you,” he threatened. His face was bruised and cut, as if he had just escaped a brutal fight. Yue ran off to the exit, presumably to get help. Katara and Shiozaki stood their ground, poised for battle.

Zuko struck out the first attack, kicking out a ball of fire. Katara blocked with water from the pond. Shiozaki detached several of her vines, forming a shield around Aang.

Zuko and Katara exchanged a few more blows, each succeeding in negating the other.

“I see you learned a new trick,” Zuko scowled, frustrated. “But I didn’t come this far to lose to you.”

At that moment, Shiozaki’s vines burst from beneath the ground, ensnaring Zuko and suspending him in midair. “A boastful fighter is the one most brimming with sin,” Shiozaki reprimanded him.

“You seem to have forgotten that I’ve bested you once before,” Zuko scowled, summoning more flames. Katara moved quickly to counteract him, but Zuko managed to burn through the vines and dropping nimbly to the ground.

The second he landed, however, Katara wrapped small rivulets of water around his ankles, proceeding to freeze him to the ground. With a look of fierce determination, she waved her arms in a circular fashion, calling forth wave after wave, trapping Zuko in a sphere of ice.

Inside his new prison, Zuko looked furious. “You little peasant. You’ve found yourself a master, haven’t you?”

The ice began to glow with heat. Katara stood at the ready, Shiozaki mirroring her stance with vines raised. The second the ice shattered, Shiozaki’s vines shot forward, grabbing hold of both of Zuko’s wrists. While the Fire Prince was occupied with the restraints, Katara produced the largest wave of water yet, using it to slam Zuko into the side of the oasis, freezing him to the wall.

“I doubt he is still conscious after that,” Shiozaki noted, her vines falling against her head.

“Right,” Katara nodded, still fiercely determined. “Do you think you could get more vines to shield Aang?”

Shiozaki nodded, rooting more vines in a circle around the meditating boy. “That dishonored prince is right about one thing, though. Fire is my weakness. As much as this sounds as shifting the blame, it may be the reason I’ve been less effective in fights. All my attacks can be easily negated.”

~~~

Aang wandered through the Spirit World. His past life gave him instructions, telling him to turn to the Face Stealer Koh for information. That is where his journey took him.

He walked past the twisted trees, crawling out of the lagoon where he landed. It was a very eerie place, and Aang felt goosebumps on his arms.

He passed by a section of the water that looker darker than the fluid around it, so it caught his attention. The dark water didn’t bleed or blend with the rest of the lake. He peered into it. He was shocked to see figures inside its depths.

The water served more as a looking glass. Temporarily distracted, Aang stopped to observe. There were three people seated in a circle around a rectangular board, if they could be called that. One was a girl with pale gray hair covering one half her face and tired bags underneath her one visible eye. Another seemed to have a bird for a head, given the dark feathers and beak he had in place of a face. The last figure was inky black in color, save for stark white hair.

“We are gathered here today to ask the spirits for aid,” the girl announced, looking dead serious. “Namely, we want to know if they have any information on our missing classmates.”

The bird boy sighed, interrupting. “As much as I respect your adoration for the darkness, Yanagi, I can’t help but feel this is a bit silly. The dark and dead are powerful indeed, but I fail to see how they can aid us in this scenario. Besides, meddling with dark forces beyond our comprehension might just cause more ill fortunes to befall our friends.” His language was rich and robust.

“Tokoyami, your knowledge on the darkness is still limited,” the black figure chided, his words as colorful as the last. “It has been over two months since our dear friends have vanished off the face of the earth. This is the point where we throw caution to the wind and leap headfirst into the abyss. We have to be willing to try any method if we are to have any hope of finding them.”

“I understand your concerns, but-” Tokoyami got cut off by the inky figure once more.

“Look, I am truly desperate this time, understand?” This time, his smile and the chuckle that accompanied it seemed more pained. “As previously stated, it has been over two months. You see a silly summoning ritual, I see a legitimate chance to get him - everyone - back.”

“Tokoyami, Kuroiro,” Yanagi addressed her companions crossly. “If you are done with your ‘goth-off’, let us continue.”

Aang stepped away from the pool, holding his head. _“What did I just see? Was that-”_

He cut himself off, shaking his head. _“No, I can worry about that later. Focus on Koh for now.”_

~~~

“The sun’s out. Everyone ready,” Honenuki announced, putting on his helmet once more. The Fire Nation ships moved again.

In the oasis, Zuko recovered, melting the ice holding him. He targeted Katara first, deeming her the larger threat. She was too late with her shield, and the fire blast slammed her into the side gate, knocking her out cold. Shiozaki was swift in her counterattack, but her vines once again proved to be ineffective, and she fell, as well.

With no one there to stop him, Zuko burned through the vines separating him from the Avatar’s body, and left with him in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I still feel like I'm not doing Shiozaki proper justice as a character and a powerhouse. I hope this chapter rectified some of those mistakes, because she is great.
> 
> \- Pakku does seem like he is the untrusting type, and I felt like the stuff with the costumes needed to be addressed.
> 
> \- The Goth Club makes a cameo. Hip hip hooray!


	18. Plus Ultra

By the time Sokka and Yue arrived to the oasis with Appa, the two girls had already awoken, and were in a panicked and sorrowful state.

“You did all you could,” Sokka assured them, trying to ease their worries. “Now, we have to do everything we can to get him back. Zuko can’t have gotten far.”

Shiozaki and Katara exchanged guilty glances, but ultimately agreed with Sokka. Their party of four got onto Appa, prepared to start a search party. Momo was left to guard the oasis.

“The blizzard out here is harsh,” Shiozaki shivered, wrapping herself in her veil once more. “It’s not good for my vines.”

“There’s a positive side, “Sokka grumbled, shielding his face with one arm. “With this weather, Zuko is definitely still close by.”

“We just have to find him,” Katara said forcefully. “I won’t lose again.”

~~~

The Fire Navy invasion was not going in the Heroes’ favor. The leading ships began to breach the wall they decimated.

“Their land forces will be arriving soon,” Honenuki gritted his teeth, assembling one final meeting with his colleagues.

“Then we go in and punch them!” Tetsutetsu yelled out.

“Remember the traps Tsuburaba and I set,” Honenuki warned him. “I’ve coordinated with Pakku, so his forces know what areas to avoid. Once the enemy is immobilized, we apprehend them.”

“Right,” Kaminari nodded, equipping his Sharpshooting gear. “I’ve got this baby, so I’m all set.”

Honenuki nodded. “Tetsutetsu and Kirishima will serve as our direct offense. Use hardening to negate fire or add power to your punches. Bakugo, back them up, but avoid too many explosions.”

“I know, Skull Face,” Bakugo exclaimed, exasperated. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“Kaminari, use the Sharpshooting gear to see if you can do anything against bigger obstacles. Slowing them down would be a big help. I’ve talked about it with Pakku; as far as anyone else is aware, the lightning is just because of your gadget.”

“Got it.”

“Then, Tsuburaba, Todoroki, and myself will play support and see if we can disable any other large machinery. It is best for us to stay as reserves.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Let’s move out,” Todoroki announced calmly, steeling his nerves.

The group rushed out into the open, prepared to fight. Kaminari sprinted to his target, the first wave of soldiers, which were by the outermost wall. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were right behind him. They noted the tanks and komodo rhinos decimating the houses. Waterbenders were holding them off from the tops of stable walls, but it wasn’t enough.

A line of tanks reared forward, only for the ground to collapse beneath them.

Tetsutetsu cheered victoriously. “That was one of Honenuki’s traps! That’s what they get for messing with the Hero Course!”

“Now’s our chance, Tetsutetsu,” Kirishima egged his friend on, rushing in head first. “Remember our teachings; force our opponents to fight on our terms!”

Fire Nation soldiers emerged from their now useless tanks, sending flames to the two teens. They weaved around the attack, careful to not reveal their hardening. Once they were level with their adversaries, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both unleashed a flurry of punches, their hands’ strength increased with steel and stone. In a mere few seconds, they knocked out over fifteen foot soldiers.

“The tanks are still a problem!” Kirishima yelled, suddenly dodging a roaring tank, which seemed intent on running him over. An orange disk suddenly jammed into the wheel, and a stream of lightning disabled the machine.

“It’s hard to get within ten meters of these things without getting swarmed,” Kaminari yelled from a little bit away. “You two cover the small guys, I’ll focus on the tanks!”

“Right!” Tetsutetsu agreed, punching a soldier about to attack Kaminari square in the face.

The battle raged on for several hours, neither side scoring a definitive win. The waterbenders aided greatly, often coming in with a save the trio didn’t know they needed.

“Damn it!” Tetsutetsu cursed, blocking an assault of fire with a last second hardening. “Where’s that Bakugo at? He’s supposed to back us up!”

“I don’t know,” Kirishima called back, struggling just as much. “It’s not like him to skip out on a fight.”

“So why would he bail?”

“Don’t question me, Eyelashes!” Bakugo charged in from beyond the inner wall, enraged at the accusations. “There was a change of plans!” As if to further his point, he unclipped something from his belt.

Kirishima figured out what was happening, and leapt backwards. “Get out of the way, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari!” Bakugo threw the grenade right in front of a tank. Moments later, it exploded.

“They’re not as strong as they would be normally, given how fucking cold it is,” Bakugo announced smugly. “And my aim is purposefully off so I don’t kill anyone. But, my explosives always pack a punch.”

“Sweet!” Kaminari exclaimed, quickly regrouping with him. He whispered, “But, won’t people be suspicious?”

“Icy Hot sorted it all out,” Bakugo whispered back. “As far as these extras are concerned, its just gear, like yours, not any sort of bending.”

“If you’re done chit chatting, let’s go beat these villains!” Tetsutetsu roared, rushing back into combat. The two blond boys gave decisive nods, following suit.

~~~

Night was falling fast, the sun almost dipping past the horizon. The Water Tribe kept getting pushed further back. The heroes were forced to adapt with them. Kaminari, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Bakugo were still doing most of the upfront fighting. 

“I’m out of grenades,” Bakugo cursed, chucking his last one at an approaching tank.

Komodo rhinos proved to be the biggest challenge. Kaminari’s disks couldn’t latch onto them, and it would take Kirishima and Tetsutetsu’s combined effort to bring one down, provided no one struck them in the back.

“At this point, they’ll be flooding the main part of the city,” Kirishima growled, striking down another soldier, suppressing his shivering. The cold was starting to catch up with him.

“If that’s the case, then Honenuki and Todoroki will be there,” Tetsutetsu answered, careful to not get too distracted from his skirmish. “And Master Pakku. I’m sure they’ve got something cooked up.”

After a few more minutes of combat, Kirishima’s prediction came to fruition. As the moon rose, Fire Nation soldiers began to flood the inner parts of the city. However, a newfound vigor overtook the Water Tribe, driven by the moon.

“Woah, it’s like they got supercharged!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, observing two waterbenders sink a tank they previously struggled against.

“Get out of the way.” That was Honenuki’s voice, muffled by his helmet. Tetsutetsu did as he was told, avoiding the softened wave of ice that rushed towards a herd of komodo rhinos, effectively trapping them. A little ways off, Todoroki had summoned another large glacier, immobilizing another section of the intruders.

“With the full moon, waterbending abilities are greatly magnified,” Honenuki explained. That was clearly the excuse he and Todoroki were using to manage more extreme attacks.

“They best use their fire efficiently if they want to avoid frostbite or hypothermia,” Todoroki noted, subtly melting the frost from his body.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were reinvigorated by the turning tide, and rushed into battle once more. The other waterbenders weren’t slacking by any means. Kaminari watched Master Pakku summon a massive cyclone of water around him and knock down multiple enemies at once.

“At this rate, it might be better if we help with support and civilian safety,” Kaminari informed Bakugo and Tsuburaba as they retreated from the front lines. “I don’t know how much more electricity I can take, and Bakugo’s fresh out of grenades.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Sparky,” Bakugo growled, despite seeing the reasoning in Kaminari’s argument. “I can fight with my bare hands.”

“You’d best leave that to the brawlers,” Tsuburaba noted, watching Tetsutetsu take down another soldier.

Todoroki spawned another glouble of ice, looming high over the heads of his enemies. Honenuki touched a gloved hand to it, causing the full mass to cover the soldiers.

“So that move really is effective,” Todoroki mentioned, observing their handiwork.

“Indeed,” Honenuki hummed in response. “I’ll leave that softened for now. That way, they can still escape without major injuries. Even if this is a war, I’d rather not have any deaths tarnishing my record.”

“Agreed.” Todoroki looked off to the side, narrowing his eyes at something.

“That’s Zhao, on one of those rhinos,” he told his rival. “Where’s he going?”

“I thought his ship should have been infiltrated and dealt with,” Honenuki sighed. “I guess that team wasn’t successful.”

“I’ll go after him. Help hold up the front line.”

“Right.”

~~~

“Here for a rematch?”

“Trust me, Zuko. It’s not going to be much of a match.”

With that, Katara effortlessly lifted Zuko into the air on a sheet of ice, before promptly dropping him back down. He was clearly knocked out, not even stirring as Sokka ran over to Aang to untie the rope around him.

“The spirits are in trouble,” Aang told them, breathless and worried. “We have to get back to the oasis.”

“The spirits?” Yue questioned, anxiously exchanging a glance with Shiozaki in the saddle.

Once he was freed, Aang nimbly jumped onto Appa, but looked back at Zuko. “We can’t just leave him here.”

“Sure we can,” Sokka grumbled.

“If we leave him, he’ll die,” Aang retorted, moving back to the fallen prince.

“Aang is right,” Shiozaki said. “A hero must never lower themselves to the level of the villains they are facing. This means we must never claim a life.”

Sokka grumbled again, still not pleased with the situation. He was only appeased when he made doubly sure that Zuko was firmly bound with his own rope. Shiozaki helped reinforce the bond with some thorny detached vines. In her own way, she seemed proud that her powers finally got one up on Zuko.

“Do not fear, Sokka,” she told the teen as Appa began the journey back. “He will face retribution, both in this mortal world and the fires of hell.”

“You can really be scary when you want to be,” Sokka said uneasily. Shiozaki took offense to that.

The moon took on a red tint.

Princess Yue suddenly grabbed her forehead, wincing. “Are you okay?” Sokka asked, rushing to her side.

“I feel faint,” she explained, eyes glossed over. “The Moon Spirit is in trouble.”

Aang nodded from the reins. “I feel it, too. We have to hurry.”

They arrived at the oasis a few minutes, but the scene that greeted them was not a pleasant one. The white fish from the pond was missing, and Admiral Zhao triumphantly held a writhing sack in his outstretched hand. Aang and his allies quickly moved into fighting position, but felt a cool chill rush through them. Ice encompassed the lower legs of Zhao and his guards, rendering them immobile. Zhao, however, seemed unphased.

“I recommend you unfreeze us, Frostburn,” he turned his head slightly to the right, glaring at Todoroki poised at the entrance.

“In that case, you’ll need to free whatever you have in that bag,” Todoroki threatened, looking deathly serious.

Zhao smirked, igniting a flickering flame in his open hand. “I was wondering why we failed to spot you or your little hero group. A group of naive teenagers like yourselves wouldn’t turn away from this. I didn’t realize that you changed your appearances. And now, you’ve revealed another crucial detail about yourselves.”

An odd look passed over Todoroki’s face, so Zhao continued. Aang and his allies didn’t dare interfere, fearing for the Moon Spirit’s life. “Your posse aren’t natural benders. I’ve captured the moon. You’re not supposed to be waterbending. So, once I’ve slain the moon and brought the Water Tribe to its knees, you’re next on the list.”

“Don’t!” Aang called out, finally finding his voice. “Everything depends on balance. Killing the moon will hurt everyone, even the Fire Nation. You have no idea what kind of chaos it would bring.”

“The Avatar is right, Zhao.”

“General Iroh, why am I not surprised to learn of your treachery?” Zhao took his eyes off Todoroki, turning instead to the newly revealed Iroh.

“I am no traitor, Zhao,” the old man said as he removed the hood concealing his face. “The Fire Nation needs the moon, too. Whatever you do to that spirit, I’ll unleash on you tenfold. Now, let it go!” His final line was booming. It wasn’t a request. It was a command.

Zhao, with a look of reluctance, listened, releasing the fish from the bag and into the pond. He was hesitant, if only for a moment, before a look of rage overcame his features, and he aimed a blast of fire at the koi.

Chaos broke out instantly. The moon vanished from the sky completely. Iroh began to carry out his promise, ruthlessly attacking Zhao and his guards, melting the ice containing them as a result. Zhao managed to escape, Todoroki in hot pursuit.

Silence fell upon the remaining group. Iroh kneeled by the pool, cradling the dead koi in his hands.

“There’s no hope now, it’s over,” Yue muttered, a disbelieving look of shock etched into her eyes.

The tattoo markings on Aang’s body began to glow, pure rage radiating from him. “No. It is not over.”

~~~

What just happened?” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, punching a soldier square in the jaw. “The moon was just red, and now it’s gone.” The heroes present at the battle had regrouped once more, back to back, holding off the enemy as much as they could as the waterbenders fell back.

“The waterbenders rely on the moon,” Honenuki answered, horror clear in his voice as he put the pieces together. “That’s why no one can waterbend anymore.”

“What the hell?” Bakugo half whispered. His boisterous demeanor was temporarily extinguished, barely managing to wrap his head around an event this grand in scale. “You mean someone killed the moon?”

“What do we do?” Kirishima growled, blocking another attack. “There’s still too many of them, and if the waterbenders can’t help, I don’t think we can manage such a large group.”

“We can,” Tetsutetsu responded, a determined look crossing his features. “If we don’t hold back.”

The shock was palpable. “But, the Water Tribe will-” Kaminari began.

“Will what?” Tetsutetsu roared. “There’s no time to care about that crap. We’re UA students. If we can’t act like heroes now, then we never will! We have to go beyond! Plus Ultra!”

Without waiting for a confirmation or second opinion, his body became lined with steel, and he charged right into the mob of soldiers. This time, he didn’t bother dodging their fire.

Bakugo smirked, his vigor returned tenfold. “Like the way you think, Tetsutetsu!” He jumped in after his comrade, leaping towards a Fire Nation soldier, sparks dancing in his palms. “My explosions will still do jack shit since it’s so damn cold, but I’ll let loose everything I have!”

Their demeanor was infectious. Kirishima was next to join the fray, going full Unbreakable. Tsuburaba busted out his whistle, using the mini spears of solid air it created to pierce the feet of the komodo rhinos, supplemented by occasional Air Prisons for the guards. Kaminari also joined, returning to his old “Stun Gun” method for close quarters combat.

“Well, if we are going all out this way, I suppose I can lend a hand against those tanks,” Honenuki noted, weaving around a blast of fire. He dived beneath the softened surface of the ice, swimming deeper into enemy territory. Once he emerged, he touched a hand to the wheel of one of the machines, watching it collapse into itself. The effect spread throughout the array of tanks. Within seconds, the whole line of machinery was nothing more than a puddle of liquid metal.

Though this leg of the battle lasted only a few precious minutes before the arrival of the enraged Ocean Spirit, its value wasn’t to be understated. It took them that time to dwindle the forces in that sector down to a quarter of their original number, and it was clear that if their fight wasn’t interrupted, they would have accomplished even more.

~~~

“The disgraced Prince of the Fire Nation and Frostburn, both at the same place at the same time. Your similarities are uncanny.”

Zhao faced Todoroki and Zuko together. Zhao struck first with a blast of fire, which Todoroki gracefully countered with flames of his own. Zuko moved in to attack with three consecutive fire punches, aiming for Zhao’s head. He and Todoroki had no need to discuss a temporary alliance. Zuko desired retribution for the assassination attempt, and Todoroki simply deemed the Admiral to be a higher threat.

It took the duo a few minutes to gain the upper hand, with Todoroki freezing Zhao in a glouble of ice. The casing was very condensed and not easy to burn through.

“Give up,” Todoroki ordered. As he spoke, the moon rose once more. This temporarily distracted all three combatees.

“It can’t be,” Zhao growled in frustrated disbelief. Before he could recover, a wave of water, glistening with spiritual light, rose from beneath the bridge they were battling on. It smashed through the ice prison Todoroki created, grabbing hold of Zhao, intent on dragging him beneath the water.

Zuko quickly reached out over the edge of the bridge, stretching his fingers. “Take my hand,” he called, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Zhao refused, succumbing to his fate as he vanished into the depths of the water. Todoroki and Zuko looked at the scene in disbelief for a moment before making eye contact.

“Wait-” Todoroki tried to call, but Zuko was already retreating, trying to escape the turning battle with his life. Todoroki didn’t pursue him.

~~~

With the Fire Nation in full retreat, rebuilding and rescue operations came into full effect. Todoroki melted ice near collapsed buildings to search for trapped victims. The other heroes, with the aid of the Water Tribe, carried them to safety. Even Bakugo pitched in. The amount of casualties was far smaller than anticipated.

The Avatar and his allies were praised for their efforts, even though the young Heroes were reprimanded for keeping their powers a secret. Most did not question them too overtly, thankful they helped turn the tide of the battle, though Master Pakku still sent them a few occasional glances.

Things were returning to the status quo, but with a few significant changes. Pakku, along with some other waterbenders, decided to go to the Southern Water Tribe to help rekindle the connection. He granted Katara the title of Master, and passed her the duty of instructing Aang. The group was on the move once more, currently sailing with Pakku to a rendezvous point before they were to split ways.

Elsewhere, Zuko and Iroh were floating back to the Earth Kingdom by raft. “I am surprised, Prince Zuko,” Iroh mentioned, offhandedly. “You’re not trying to capture the Avatar at this moment.”

“I’m tired,” Zuko replied, mind too full with the happenings of the siege.

“Then you should rest,” Iroh said calmly. “A man needs his rest.” This time, Zuko listened.

“Uncle,” he turned to ask one more question. “How is it possible for that Frostburn to bend two elements? Let alone waterbend with no moon.”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Prince Zuko,” Iroh answered. Zuko wasn’t satisfied, but too exhausted to argue. He turned away, leaving his uncle deep in thought.

_“So, it seems that their powers are Quirks, after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Here's the end of the first major battle. I hope it was climactic enough.
> 
> \- Some more Todoroki/Zuko parallels. I do have more plans for them in the future.
> 
> \- Somewhat of a cliffhanger ending. That will also be explored later.


	19. Defining Heroism

“This is where we part ways,” Master Pakku told the group. Appa was standing on the edge of the boat as several waterbenders moved supplies around, preparing to sail again.

Pakku extended an amulet filled with water to Katara. “This contains water from the Spirit Oasis, and thus possesses special properties. Don’t lose it.” Katara thanked and hugged him.

The master then turned to Aang, handing him several scrolls about waterbending techniques. Sokka, much to his dismay, only got a pat on the shoulder.

“As for you heroes,” he turned to the final eight members, all of whom had their unique appearances on full display, sans the still dyed hair. “I can only offer you advice. Don’t hesitate to use your powers for the good of others. You all have potential, even with your unusual abilities.”

“Right!” Tetsutetsu cheered, nodded in agreement.

“We’ll keep it in mind,” Kaminari smiled.

“Thank you for your wisdom,” Shiozaki offered a polite bow.

The group all boarded Appa, with Aang at the reins. “Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base east of here,” Pakku ordered as his vessel set sail. “General Fong will escort you to Omashu. Begin your earthbending training with King Bumi there.”

“Right,” Aang called back. “Yip yip, Appa.” The bison took to the sky, and soon the ship vanished from view.

“So, who’s this Bumi guy?” Kirishima asked, fiddling with his headband.

“He’s an old friend of mine from before the war,” Aang explained. “He’s also the King of Omashu and one of the best earthbenders there is.”

“Sweet,” Tsuburaba commented, leaning back in the saddle. “If this guy’s the real deal, then that’s making awesome progress.”

“Don’t forget our end of the deal,” Bakugo growled. “We’re no closer to getting home then we were when we started traveling together.”

This rang a bell in Aang’s head. “Actually, I think we may be.”

The heroes exchanged looks of confusion. “What do you mean, Aang?” Katara spoke up.

“When I was in the Spirit World and looking for help with the invasion, I saw this weird pool of water. It was almost like a mirror.”

“And?” Todoroki inquired, intrigue peaked.

“I saw people through it,” Aang continued. “And, to put it mildly, they were unusual.”

“You saw people from our world?” Tsuburba leaned over, scrambling closer to the Avatar. “Can you describe them?”

“There was a girl with gray hair, someone with a bird head, and another guy with pitch black skin,” Aang listed them off, trying to remember.

“That girl might be Yanagi,” Shiozaki piped up. “She’s from our class 1-B.”

“And that bird guy is probably Tokoyami from 1-A!” Kirishima exclaimed.

“Shihai,” Honenuki muttered, looking momentarily starstruck.

“He saw our classmates!” Kaminari yelled out, throwing his hands in the air. “So there is a connection!”

“Wait, if you saw them in the Spirit World, do you mean they crossed over, too?” Todoroki asked.

“I’m not sure,” Aang replied. “But I don’t think so. I was really only observing things. They didn’t notice anything about the Spirit World itself, from my guess. They were doing some sort of summoning ritual.”

Honenuki chuckled, looking away with a nostalgic expression of bemusement on his face. “That sure sounds like something they’d do.”

Aang’s smile faded, sensing the true bittersweetness of the realization. “They said they were doing that to try to find you guys,” he mentioned. “So, I’m sure things will work out. If we keep working, and they keep trying on their end, maybe it’ll meet in the middle somewhere.”

He couldn’t tell if they believed him or not.

~~~

The flight to Fong’s base took a few more hours, most of which passed in blissful silence. The news about their classmates seemed to put the heroes in a reminiscent mood, and they weren’t up for conversation.

They touched down in the courtyard of General Fong’s base. The man in question, sporting a long beard, greeted them with open arms. “I am General Fong. Welcome, to all you great heroes. The Avatar himself, Appa, Momo, the brave Sokka, the mighty Katara. And, of course, the Heroes, as well.”

Fireworks went off to celebrate their arrival. “Wow,” Tsuburaba breathed out, admiring the spectacle.

“Not bad, not bad,” Sokka nodded in approval beside him.

“Come with me,” General Fong invited the group into the complex. He led them to a spacious meeting room, where they were offered tea.

“We have all been hearing marvelous stories over the past few weeks,” General Fong commentated, idly stroking his beard. “First off, the Hero rebel group, who leveled a massive section of the Fire Nation forces in mere minutes.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty awesome,” Kaminari shrugged, grinning.

“It was only when we stopped holding back,” Tetsutetsu muttered.

“And then, there’s Avatar Aang,” Fong continued, “who wiped out the entire Fire Nation fleet by himself. I can’t imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power.”

“I try not to think about it too much,” Aang replied in a casual tone.

“Avatar, you are ready to face the Fire Lord now.”

Aang, Sokka, and Katara immediately began to protest. “Aang still needs to master all four elements,” Katara said.

“Yeah, and Aang can only do those massive attacks when he’s in the Avatar State,” Sokka pointed out.

“I know that,” Fong barked, unexpectedly. He pulled out a map of the four nations. The group leaned in to observe. “Without you, we would be wiped out before we even reached the shore. But, if we have you as the central weapon, we can cut a path straight to the heart of the Fire Nation.”

“It’s pretty bold of you to assume that the Fire Nation won’t be trying to counter that,” Bakugo said pointedly. “Given that they received the first hand ass kicking at the North Pole, I doubt they’d be eager to get another.”

“And that’s where you Heroes come in,” Fong interjected. “While it doesn’t measure up to the Avatar State, your strength is also devastating. You can help carve the path.”

“I don’t know,” Honenuki sighed, looking away. “What you’re describing sounds like you’re asking us to kill people. In large numbers, to boot.”

Fong stared them down. “Heroes, Avatar. Come with me.”

The group exchanged unsure glances. “What does he want?” Sokka asked, defensive. Kirishima shrugged.

They followed Fong down the hallway. “Honenuki, is it?” Fong asked. “You asked if I am asking you to kill people. This is a war. People are already dying.”

He stopped by an open window, waving for them to glance outside. The sight made them feel sick to their stomachs. Wounded soldiers, bandaged everywhere, hobbling around.

“That’s the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones,” Fong explained. “Everyday, the Fire Nation takes lives. We have to end the war now.”

“It is against our hero code to kill people,” Shiozaki protested.

“Yeah!” Tetsutetsu joined her. “Like hell we’re killing anyone. Even bad guys.”

“There is no moral high ground in a war,” Fong snapped. “The rebel life you’ve been leading is over. And it’s not like you don’t already have blood on your hands.”

“What are you talking about?” Todoroki implored. “Unless I’m otherwise unaware, our attacks have never been lethal.”

“But what about the Fire Nation soldiers you captured and let authorities deal with?” Fong reflected. “If they chose to execute them, you were the ones who signed their death warrants. The countless deceased Earth Kingdom soldiers could have also been prevented. You’ve already killed people, even if it was indirectly.”

“Stop,” Aang spoke up suddenly. “We’ll think about it, okay?”

Fong smiled, grateful. “Thank you for considering. Tell me when you make up your mind.” He left. Aang glanced towards the heroes, all of whom had horrified looks on their faces.

~~~

“We were so naive,” Honenuki whimpered, curled up into a ball on his bed. “Why didn’t it ever occur to us that we’ve been responsible for human lives?”

“Because you weren’t,” Katara tried to protest. “That general is just trying to guilt trip you into helping him with his stupid plan.”

“But he’s right,” Kirishima shot back. “Even those first two soldiers in Caishi. Who knows what happened to them.”

“These sins can never be cleared,” Shiozaki looked close to weeping. “We’ve transgressed too far. The flames of hell await us.”

Sokka tried to intervene. “I know you mentioned that ‘hero code’ before, but wouldn’t stop applying during war?”

“Hell if we would know,” Tetsutetsu shot back. “Our world hasn’t been to war in a very long time. With how dangerous Quirks can be, a war would likely destroy the world.”

“Heroes are technically part of their country’s military,” Todoroki continued. “So, if one was to happen, we would have to step into the line of combat. But, as Tetsutetsu said, there haven’t been any wars for at least the past four generations.”

The door opened slightly, causing the ten people in the room to look up. Aang entered, looking crestfallen. “I told the general I’d help him by going into the Avatar State.”

“Aang, no!” Katara protested. “That’s not the right way.”

“Well, remember when he took out the Fire Navy. He was incredible!” Sokka shot back.

“No,” Katara shook her head. “There is a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline.”

“Or, we could just stop the Fire Lord,” Sokka shot back snarkily.

This drove Katara to her wits end. “Fine! If you two meatheads just want to throw away everything we’ve worked for, then go ahead.” She stomped past Aang to the door, before sharply swiveling her head to glare at the heroes.

“And what about you? Are you joining them?”

“Like hell we’re killing people.” That was Bakugo, who also had his face buried in his knees. His voice sounded a lot more fragile than usual. “Like hell.”

~~~

The next day was hectic. The heroes blatantly told the general they weren’t going to participate in his schemes. While clearly disappointed, Fong took the news in expected stride, imploring them to inform him if they changed their minds. They spent the next few hours avoiding him like the plague.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu took up their favorite pastime, sparing. They situated themselves in one of the spacious courtyards and began to duel. It was their tenth match of the day, and both were winding down as midday approached. Tetsutetsu gained the upper hand, punching Kirishima square in the jaw. The stone boy stepped back, shocked as his hardening began to crack. Tetsutetsu moved in quickly to pin his opponent.

“We’re done,” he growled, letting go after a few moments. He stood back and offered a hand to Kirishima. The teen gladly accepted.

“Thanks. I think we should take a break. It’s right around lunch time.”

“I wonder how Aang’s doing,” Tetsutetsu sighed, kicking at the rocky floor.

“I don’t know,” Kirishima sighed. He looked downcast, sitting down on the ground. “Hey, Tetsutetsu.”

“Yeah?” Tetsutetsu took a seat next to his friend.

“Can- can we even still be called heroes?” Kirishima muttered, staring at his hands. “If we’re responsible for people dying, I mean.”

Tetsutetsu scoffed lightly. “I hope so,” he replied, a bit of his boisterous demeanor quelled. “Because if not, I don’t know if I’ll be able to look everyone in the eye anymore.”

Kirishima nodded. “I know that heroes have killed before, but-” An explanation was not needed. Tetsutetsu nodded in understanding.

“There you are.” The boys turned around, seeing Bakugo, Todoroki, and Honenuki walking towards them. All were dressed in their hero attire, evidently just back from their own sparring match.

“Hey,” Kirishima waved. “How’d your fight go?”

“Skull Face won by just biding his time underground and waiting for us to slip up and touch the ground,” Bakugo growled, shooting Honenuki a glare. “Cheap bastard.”

“It is a viable technique,” Honenuki retorted with a sly smile.

“We were thinking about going to get some lunch,” Todoroki offered, gesturing for them to accompany them.

“Sounds good,” Tetsutetsu agreed, getting to his feet.

They walked back to the main base, passing by a balcony overlooking the courtyards. Katara was poised by a window, looking past the stones forlornly.

“Hey, Katara,” Kirishima offered a friendly wave. The girl turned around, offering a weak wave back.

“Are things not going well for him?” Todoroki asked.

“No,” Katara shook her head. “And, I’m still not on board with this whole idea.”

“Because it’s unethical?” Honenuki inquired.

“A bit, I guess,” Katara shrugged. “Mostly, it’s just because it’s painful to see Aang in so much rage.”

“What do you mean?” Tetsutetsu asked.

“You haven’t been there before when the Avatar State activated,” Katara began to explain. “I’ve only talked about it a bit with Shiozaki, who was there at the Spirit Oasis. And, well, the only times we’ve seen Aang go into that state was when he was either in great danger or in extreme pain. In those moments, it’s almost hard to recognize him.”

Todoroki nodded in vague understanding. “Try telling him about this,” he offered. “Maybe he’ll understand if you are more open.”

“I already have,” Katara sighed, leaning on her arms over the edge of the balcony. “He says he still needs to do it.”

“Then that’s that,” Bakugo scoffed, leaning backwards against the wall. “Not much we can do to change that.”

“Do you know anyone like that?” Katara asked. “I just don’t see why he’s willing to put himself through all that.”

“Midoriya comes to mind,” Kirishima sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “He’s from class 1-A, so with me, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kaminari.”

Honenuki hummed thoughtfully. “He used to break all his bones everytime he used his Quirk, didn’t he?”

Todoroki nodded. “Then, there was the incident during our Joint Training, when that new power erupted. The talk about putting yourself through pain for the sake of others rings truest with him. I know that much personally.” He fell silent for a moment, thinking. “Honestly, his power set probably makes him our version of the Avatar.”

Bakugo shot Todoroki a suspicious glance. “Why are we talking about Deku, anyways? He’s not even here, so it doesn’t matter,” he barked in a curt and irritated tone, obviously trying to change the topic.

It didn’t matter much in the end, though. Aang and Sokka passed by, headed to another trial with Fong. Aang and Katara made brief eye contact, before each looked away in sorrow.

~~~

Honenuki stirred from his meditative pose when the sound of soft footsteps broke his concentration. He opened one eye, seeing Aang.

“What are you doing up?” The teen asked. Aang, jumping a little as he took notice of him, offered a weary smile.

“Just couldn’t sleep.” He sat down beside Honenuki on the balcony. “How’s the meditation going?”

Honenuki smiled in return. “Definitely better than before. I think hearing about that mirror pool has given me another ounce of motivation.”

Aang nodded, understanding, before breaking eye contact and gazing across the horizon.

“Sokka and I talked about it,” he said after a minute. “Katara was right. I don’t think we should be trying to trigger the Avatar State this way.”

“It’s your choice,” Honenuki shrugged nonchalantly. “Though, I am more inclined to believe in that one. I’ll stand by you.”

Aang grinned in appreciation. A comfortable silence fell over them, Honenuki still seated cross legged.

“You know,” Aang began talking again, “I still think you’re heroes, even if you have indirectly killed people.”

Honenuki shot him an inquisitive look, signaling for Aang to continue. “I mean- killing anything is horrible. I agree with that. But, as you guys have said before, this is a war, so you don’t have the same circumstances as you do back home. But, even so, you’re trying your best not to kill anyone. Shiozaki even has a complete non violence oath. So, your hearts are in the right place. And it’s not like you can control the people carrying out the sentences.”

“I suppose so,” Honenuki sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. “Heroes don’t kill because that brings us down to the level of villains. What makes it even scarier is the knowledge of how easily some of us can kill.”

Aang raised an eyebrow. “Take Bakugo’s explosions, for example,” Honenuki offered. “With those, lethal attacks wouldn’t be all that hard to pull off. Same with Todoroki, or Kaminari. Even my Quirk can be dangerous in the hands of a villain. I could trap someone underneath the ground and suffocate them.” He shuddered at his own thoughts.

Aang sighed, suppressing a yawn. “You should get some sleep,” Honenuki told him, stifling a yawn of his own.

“You, too,” Aang remarked, stretching. “Tomorrow morning, we’ll tell General Fong that the plan’s been called off.”

“Sounds good to me.”

~~~

The next morning, Aang went to the discussion room to meet with General Fong, Sokka and Honenuki accompanying him. They saw the general sitting behind a stone desk with two guards. He looked up when he noticed the group entering.

“Avatar Aang!” Fong exclaimed. “How may I help you? Are you ready to try to trigger the Avatar State again?”

“About that,” Aang sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t think I’ll be able to trigger on purpose.”

A shadow passed over Fong’s features. “Is that so?”

Aang nodded. “I think I can only reach the Avatar state when I’m in genuine danger.”

“I was afraid you would say that.” With that, Fong launched his desk directly at Aang, sending his crashing into the opposite wall and out of the building.

“Aang!” Sokka and Honenuki yelled in unison, bursting forth. The two guards were quick to grab them. Fong made his way to the hole.

“Men! Attack the Avatar!”

Honenuki reacted quickly, softening the ground underneath him. The guard restraining him began to sink in, the effect spreading to the one restraining Sokka. Both boys broke free from their grasps. Before the guards could retaliate, Sokka gave each of them a swift kick.

“Go find the others and get back up,” Honenuki ordered. “I’ll go help Aang.” Sokka nodded in agreement. Sokka bolted for the door, while Honenuki rushed out of the hole, softening the earth to form a makeshift slide.

Outside, a dozen Earth Kingdom soldiers had surrounded Aang, sending coin shaped boulders at him. With his heightened mobility, Aang was able to avoid each attack, but he looked terrified.

“I was wondering if you were going to join,” Fong remarked, diverting his attention to Honenuki. He kicked a slab of earth up from the ground, sending it flying in Honenuki’s direction in an attempt to keep him from interfering. The boy stood his ground, hand outstretched. The second the boulder made contact, it softened to mud.

Honenuki made the next strike, slamming his firsts into the ground. The softening began to spread out, the force of the impact generating waves. However, Fong easily reversed his attack with earthbending of his own. He was multitasking, simultaneously sending more attacks at Aang.

“You can’t dodge forever!” Fong yelled at the boy.

“You can’t fight forever,” Aang countered, jumping out of the ring he was trapped in.

“Aang, we have to get out of here,” Honenuki yelled from across the courtyard. “We can escape them if we’re in the air.”

“Which is why I have no intention of letting you leave.”

Several soldiers riding ostrich horses raced towards Honenuki, spears outstretched. Honenuki worked around the issue, slipping into the ground and allowing the softening to spread to his adversaries. Once they were trapped, he resurfaced, shaking his head to clear his vision. The first thing he saw was a chunk of earth flying right towards his face. He yelped, moving to dive back under.

“Watch out!” A wave of air moved over Honenuki’s head, solidifying into a barrier that stopped the rock. Tsuburaba stood behind him, looking worried.

“Thanks, Tsuburaba,” Honenuki crawled out of the ground. “You saved me.”

“Sokka told us what’s happening,” Tsuburba informed him. To back up his claim, Sokka, Katara, and the other heroes in training had joined the fight, trying to keep the soldiers off of Aang.

“What’s wrong, heroes?” Fong mocked. “Why are you struggling against a small platoon when you are capable of wiping out whole sections of Fire Nation soldiers?”

“We’re obviously not going all out,” Kaminari whined, stunning an ostrich horse and its rider. “But please lay off of us.”

“I will when we see the Avatar State!”

Katara tried to attack the general with a water whip, but Fong quickly countered with a wall of earth. The mixing of the two elements reduced the ground to mud.

“Honenuki!” Fong yelled. “Your earthbending is impressive indeed, but have you ever thought about how much more powerful you would be if you used it to its fullest extent?” As if to demonstrate, he clenched his fist, and Katara sunk down to her knees into the ground.

Honenuki felt his throat go dry, his words to Aang from the night before echoing dully in his mind.

“Stop!” Aang yelled, racing towards the general. The others tried to back him up, but a new surge of soldiers arrived, occupying them.

“You could save her if you were in the Avatar State,” Fong told the boy sternly, forcing Katara to sink to her waist.

Sokka charged into the fray, determined to save his sister. Fong saw the attack coming, and flung him into one of the earth coins.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Honenuki called out, furious. He spread out his softening towards Fong in an attempt to stop him, but he simply countered the movement with his own earthbending once more. “Now you’re going way too far. You’re going to suffocate her!”

Katara was desperately trying to wiggle free, but it was a fruitless effort.

“Please, let her go,” Aang begged, tears streaming from his eyes.

“I don’t see glowing,” Fong reprimanded, sinking Katara even further.

“I’m trying, I’m trying. Please, you don’t have to do this.”

Fong scowled down at him, no sign of sympathy or remorse. “Apparently, I do.” He closed his fist completely. Aang and Honenuki moved in fluid unison, reaching for Katara, but she slipped through their fingers as she vanished beneath the stone.

Honenuki gritted his teeth, softening the ground once more and diving beneath the surface. _“I won’t be able to see like this, but the rescue comes first.”_ He stretched his arm out, eyes screwed shut. He brushed against fingertips to his left. He grasped at them and pushed up.

He and Katara emerged from the ground, sputtering for air. They were greeted by a scene of destruction. Aang was in the air, supported by a cyclone of wind and dust. He had an expression of rage in his glowing eyes.

“What is that?” Honenuki gasped, eyes wide.

“The Avatar State,” Katara replied, miserable.

General Fong was manically overjoyed. “Avatar Aang! Can you hear me? Don’t worry; Honenuki saved your friend. But now you’re successfully in the Avatar State! It worked!”

If at all possible, this only seemed to make Aang angrier. He slammed into the stone floor, sending shockwaves in a circle around him. With his quick reflexes, Honenuki softened the section coming towards him and Katara, minimizing the impact.

The dust cleared, revealing Aang surrounded by a pocket of air, still in the Avatar State. His attacks had stopped, so Honenuki pulled himself out of the ground and helped Katara do the same. He took in the area quickly. The courtyard was devastated, but no one seemed to be seriously injured. Having noticed what was happening, his classmates likely worked to protect everyone.

The air around Aang dispersed and the glowing ceased. He fell to his knees, faint. Katara rushed to his side, wrapping him in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I hope you never have to see me like that again.”

“Are you kidding me?” Fong walked over, beaming in pride. “That was almost perfect. We just have to find a way to control you while you’re like that.”

“You’re a madman,” Todoroki scowled, joining them. “Toying with people in an attempt to create an unstoppable weapon is not the ethical sort of thing a hero would do.”

“Your earthbending makes me sick,” Honenuki growled, crossing his arms. “Like hell I’m sinking to your level.”

Fong didn’t seem to hear his or Todoroki’s grievances at all, still addressing a miffed Aang. “We’ll figure all that out on the way to the Fire Nation.”

Sokka promptly came up behind him and knocked him out with his club. “We’re leaving,” he announced. No one protested.

Within the next half hour, they had packed their belongings and were once more soaring through the sky on Appa.

“After seeing the way he used my abilities,” Honenuki sighed, “I feel a lot more comfortable calling myself a hero, even after everything we’ve been through.” The other trainees nodded in agreement.

“In that case, we’re heading to Omashu by ourselves,” Aang suggested. “Let’s all train together. We’re doing this the proper way.”

The others offered up signs of agreement, satisfied with the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is a bit too long for my liking, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it.
> 
> \- Another thing I had trouble when coming up with this fic was how dark I wanted it to be. Obviously, the topic of death in the warzone is something that needed to be touched upon, as well as how all the heroes felt about it. I hope that section worked well.


	20. Rescue Mission

“Well, that was nothing short of a disaster,” Todoroki said in his signature deadpan voice as the party regrouped outside the cave. During their misadventure, they had all gotten separated, leaving Todoroki stuck with Bakugo. The yelling was starting to get grating.

“At least we’re out of there,” Sokka scoffed, looking more irritated than usual. His own journey with the nomads didn’t seem to go well. “How’d you guys find a way out, anyways?”

“It was just like the legend said. We let love lead the way,” Aang smiled, cheeks slightly rosier than usual.

“Love, you say,” Kaminari perked up, curious. “Sounds a lot more interesting than our two hard heads just smashing through the rocks.” He stuck his thumb out behind him, pointing out the holes that were dug through the side of the cave. One seemed to be carved by Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, while Bakugo created the other one with explosions.

They bid the nomads goodbye and continued their climb up the mountainside. “How much longer?” Tsuburaba groaned, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“We’re almost there,” Sokka assured him, just as eager to get it over with.

“I’m actually curious as to what this Bumi guy can do,” Honenuki stated, addressing Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. “While our Quirks aren’t exactly bending, maybe there is something we can learn from him.”

The two boys nodded. “I wonder if you can actually turn your body into a rock with earthbending,” Kirishima added.

“Really, my Quirk is just a subset of earthbending,” Honenuki continued. “Just, also with things that are not earth.”

“Alright,” they heard Sokka from the front of the pack. “The journey was long and annoying, but now we’re getting to what really matters. The destination!”

“He’s got the whole lesson backwards,” Kirishima sighed.

“I present to you, the Earth Kingdom city of O-” Sokka cut himself short.

“Oh no.”

Hearing the fear and disbelief in his voice, the heroes in training rushed over to the top of the hill. In the valley below lay a large three domed city. However, towers, clearly new additions, stood out starkly, and the front gate bore a Fire Nation insignia.

“That’s not good,” Kaminari breathed out, shocked.

“I can’t believe it,” Aang agreed. “I know the war had spread far, but Omashu always seemed untouchable.”

“Now Ba Sing Se is the only Earth Kingdom stronghold left,” Sokka noted, gazing out at the captured city.

Aang took a few steps closer to the edge of the hill. “I’m going to find Bumi,” he announced, determined.

“Aang, no,” Katara said softly. “I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earthbending.”

“This isn’t about finding a teacher. This is about finding a friend.”

The group exchanged looks. “Fine,” Sokka nodded grimly.

“This seems like more of an espionage mission,” Honenuki muttered. “We can’t all go; we’d still stand out too much with such a large crowd.”

“And none of us have good stealth Quirks,” Bakugo grumbled.

“I’ll still go,” Kirishima offered.

“Me, too,” Tsuburaba piped up.

“Alright,” Aang replied. “The rest of you can stay here and take care of Appa.”

“You got it,” Tetsutetsu answered sharply.

With that, Aang, with Momo perched on his shoulder, Katara, Sokka, Kirishima, and Tsuburaba headed down the hill towards the city. They arrived as night fell, walking up to the base of the wall. Aang was fiddling with a secret passage gate.

“Why didn’t we use this last time?” Sokka asked in an accusing tone.

As if on cue, Aang got the passage to open, expelling a massive amount of sewage. “That’s why.”

“Gross,” Tsuburba smirked, letting out a low whistle.

“How are we going to crawl through that?” Sokka asked, squirming away in disgust.

Tsuburaba rolled his eyes. “I can create a barrier for us if you’re that scared of some garbage.

“You are a lifesaver.”

The group carefully crawled into the pipe and began their trek upwards. Aang avoided the sewage with a pocket of air, while Katara moved it out of the way with waterbending. Kirishima didn’t seem to mind it either way, simply hardening his whole body and pushing past it. True to his word, Tsuburaba breathed out a circle of solid air, holding it in front of his as he and Sokka moved forward, propelling the sewage out of the way.

They emerged on the other side of the tunnel after a few minutes, crawling out through a pothole. Kirishima shook his head like a puppy, spraying the sewage everywhere. Sokka nearly screeched, but cut himself off when he remembered they were undercover.

“Where’d this little guy come from?” Tsuburaba said in a cheeky tone, looking at his transparent shield. A tiny pentapus was perched on the glass like substance. The bug eyed boy tried to tug at it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“I’ve got some on me, as well,” Kirishima noted in a cautious voice, examining his arms, which had two similar creatures on each.

“That’s just a purple pentapus,” Aang explained, not taking the scenario too seriously. “Just rub the top of their head and they’ll let go.”

Kirishima attempted the procedure on the pentapus clinging to his left arm, while Tsuburaba dealt with the one on his shield. It worked as well as Aang claimed it would. Kirishima, with a smile, repeated the gesture with the one on his other arm. At the same time, Tsuburaba pulled out his whistle, stabbing it into the shield. Cracks emerged from the epicenter before the circle broke down entirely.

“Hey, what are you kids doing out past curfew?” The gang felt a shiver run through them, glancing at the two approaching guards. They were adorned in Fire Nation uniform and shooting them suspicious glares.

“Sorry, we were just on our way home,” Katara swiftly apologized. The others nodded along with her.

“Yeah, we’re real sorry,” Kirishima held up his hands defensively. The guards caught sight of the welts on his arms.

“You! The tall one. What’s that on your arms?” One of the guards asked, tone accusatory.

“Uh-”

“He’s got a case of pentapox,” Katara answered, looking around at the others.

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba jumped in. “It’s contagious, to boot.” He tapped the top of his head with both hands. “One of the symptoms is increased height due to the decrease in body density. Oh, no. I’m coming down with it, too.”

“Act like you’re dying,” Sokka whisper shouted to Kirishima, who instantly began making groaning and miserable noises.

“Eventually, the victims die due inept blood circulation and brain malfunction,” Tsuburaba said in a mock terrified voice, eyes stretched wider than usual and mouth set in a fearful smile.

The guards backed away, horrified. “We should get out of here and wash our hands.”

“Burn our clothes, too.” The guards took off sprinting in the opposite direction.

“That was some quick thinking, guys,” Sokka told Tsuburaba and his sister. “Good job.”

Tsuburaba groaned. “It’s just another thing to keep track of, now. Our heights. All of us are too damn tall. Our faces are too young to pass for adults, but most of us are taller than the teenagers here by far.”

“Right,” Aang nodded in agreement. “Sokka is quite a bit shorter than Shiozaki, so that means that Todoroki, Tetsutetsu, and Honenuki are way taller than normal.”

“And it’s not something we can take care of like the hair color,” Kirishima noted. “The only solution I see is if we all walked hunched over, but that’s noticeable, too.”

“We’ll think of something later,” Sokka reprimanded them. “Let’s get moving, for now.”

Nods of agreement were exchanged, so the group began to move into the heart of the city. “They’d keep him somewhere where he can’t earthbend. So somewhere made of metal,” Aang noted, glancing around.

“Then we’ll bust him out and get out of here,” Kirishima grinned, coating a fist in hardening.

They passed a metal infrastructure for construction, hiding behind some pipes as a patrol walked by. They waited with bated breath, but the guard passed them without a second glance. Sokka waved one hand, signaling for them to move forward.

“If they’re keeping him somewhere with metal, then it’s probably in the most industrialized sector of the city,” Tsuburaba suggested in a whisper, glancing towards the epicenter, towering above the rest of the city.

“Right,” Aang nodded in agreement. “We can start there.”

They walked along the narrow streets, obscured by the shadowy darkness of night. Chutes towered over them like prison bars. Having never been in the city before, Kirishima and Tsuburaba were breathless in wonder.

They spotted a group of people moving on a street level below them. They appeared to be two women, accompanied by Fire Nation guards.

“Are they Omashu citizens?” Kirishima asked, pointing them out.

“No, I don’t think so,” Sokka countered. “They’re dressed in red. If anything, they’re probably Fire Nation aristocrats.”

There was a rumbling noise above them. The group glanced to the sky, only to see a barrage of boulders barrelling down one of the chutes. The mass was heading straight for the people below them. Aang, in panic, leapt upwards, deflecting the stones with his staff. The party below took notice.

“The resistance!” The elder woman shouted. The younger one, who seemed to be her daughter, leapt up, producing knives from the confines of her sleeves.

“Let’s run!” Aang heard Tsuburaba yell out. A wall of air caught the knives before they reached them. Aang landed softly onto the ground, taking off after his friends. The girl and her two guards were in hot pursuit.

Katara drew water from her pouch, forming a whip with the fluid. She snapped it into the direction of the guards, throwing them back. The girl evaded, throwing another arrow towards them.

“Why’d they need guards when this girl is that skilled?” Kirishima growled, skin crackling as he took the front line. The arrow snapped upon impact. Aang leapt into the air, swinging his staff. The gust of wind it produced knocked over construction scaffolding. Their pursuer maneuvered around the falling debris with ease, more metallic projectiles glinting in her knuckles.

“Get ready!” Tsuburaba had drawn his whistle, pressing it to his lips as he took aim. He never had a chance to take his shot, though, as the ground opened beneath them, swallowing them whole.

“Ow,” Sokka rubbed the back of his head. The group looked around, taking in the cavern walls around them and the people that towered over them.

“Taking this is the resistance that woman was shouting about,” Tsuburaba grumbled, shaking his head as he got to his feet.

“You are correct,” the supposed leader stepped forward. “I am Yung, the leader of the Omashu resistance.”

The rest of the group stood up, offering a bow of respect. Yung returned the gesture. “Avatar and noble Heroes, welcome.”

“Where’s King Bumi?” Aang asked, a hint of desperation peaking through his voice. “You said you were leading the resistance. So is he-”

“He surrendered,” Yung responded bitterly. “The day of the invasion, we were prepared to fight. But when I asked King Bumi for orders, he looked me in the eye and said he wasn’t going to do anything.”

“What?” Kirishima whispered, shocked. “But, how could he?” Aang lowered his eyes, downcast.

“Now our only path to freedom is to fight,” Yung continued, a determined glare in his eye. “Freedom is something worth dying for.”

Aang leaned against his staff, introspective. The soldiers in the compound exchanged nods, agreeing with Yung, but their enthusiasm was lukewarm at best. Kirishima’s eyes glinted during the speech, but the mood dissipated his own vigor.

“There’s another path to freedom,” Aang spoke up. “You could leave Omashu, live to fight another day.”

The soldiers looked up at this suggestion. “You know, Yung, living to fight another day sounds pretty good to me,” one said.

“Yeah, I’m with the kid.”

Whispers echoed throughout the cave. Yung looked a bit lost, turning to Aang. “But there’s thousands of citizens. How will we get them all out?”

“Suckers!” Sokka exclaimed suddenly, slamming his right fist into his left palm. The group surveyed him with confused glances. Sokka grabbed Kirishima by the hand, showing off the welts peppering his arms. “You’re all about to get a serious case of pentapox.”

~~~

Dawn broke out over the city, and the soldiers began to carry out their nighttime preparations. Throughout the night, they waded through the sewers, gathering as many pentipi as they could find, storing them in barrels and basins formed by Tsuburaba’s Solid Air. Once the citizens were free to move around, they handed out the pentipi, Sokka explaining their plan and function.

“Since we’ve listed tallness as a symptom, it’s best to keep the story consistent,” Sokka explained, pointing to Tsuburaba and Kirishima, both of whom were covered in welts from head to toe. “Those who are taller should get more spots.”

The operation went smoothly, with those filled in on the operation spreading word throughout the whole town.

“Alright, it’s been a few hours,” Kirishima noted, glancing towards the slowly moving sun. “We should get moving.”

“Right, we’ll meet up with our classmates outside the gate,” Tsuburaba nodded.

Sokka gathered the first wave of citizens in a block. “We all look sick, but we’ve got to act sick, too,” he announced. “Kirishima, demonstrate!”

In response to the request, Kirishima let out a dramatic moan, clawing at his face. “There you go! We’re moving out!”

“Aang, where are you going?” Katara called out to the boy, who broke away from the crowd.

“I’m going to find Bumi,” he said. “I’ll join up with you later.”

Before anyone could protest, he took off. Tsuburaba shrugged, waving them forward.

The plan worked without a hitch. Rumors must have spread among the Fire Nation guards, as they avoided them like the plague. Upon receiving the go ahead from their leader, they forced the gates open, letting the crowd spill out of the city.

~~~

“They sure are taking their sweet time,” Bakugo grumbled, cracking his knuckles as he leaned against Appa.

“What if they were captured?” Kaminari asked, worried.

“I’m concerned, too,” Honenuki agreed, tying a cloth around his mouth. “I’m going to try to sneak in and find them.”

“Hold on, Honenuki,” Tetsutetsu held up a hand, peering over the edge of the hill. “There’s no need. The gates just opened. There’s people coming out.”

The rest of the party joined Tetsutetsu on the hillside, observing the situation. “That’s a lot of people,” Todoroki noted. “No doubt citizens of the city. Are they releasing hostages? Why?”

“Look,” Shiozaki directed their attention to the front of the crowd. “There’s Tsuburaba and Kirishima. Sokka and Katara, too.” She gasped, hands flying to her mouth. “They seem to be afflicted with some ghastly illness.”

Bakugo scowled. “No. Kirishima’s acting is shitty, as usual.”

The group headed down the hill to join the crowd halfway. Kirishima and Tsuburaba were the first to break away from the formation, sprinting to rejoin their classmates.

Bakugo glared at Kirishima. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Kirishima grinned sheepishly. “Long stories need lots of explanation, so it seems.”

“For now, we have to lead these people as far away from Omashu as we can,” Tsuburaba chimed in. “We used this fake disease to get them out of the city. Help us lead the way.”

“Sure,” Honenuki shrugged, deeming it safe to remove the scarf.

“Listen up, people!” Tetsutetsu yelled, slipping into his role easily. “We’re Heroes. We’ll help you from here.”

Under their leadership, the citizens were safely evacuated and led to a clearing in the mountains nearby. Tents were set up, and Todoroki and Bakugo went around to help prepare food.

“This could be compared to rescue procedures,” Honenuki commentated, driving in the stake of another tent.

“You’re right,” Kaminari beamed. “We’ve got a whole bunch of responsibilities with this sort of thing. Got to make sure no one is injured, keep them out of harm’s way, all that stuff.”

Yung approached them. “We need to do a headcount. Come help us.”

“Of course,” Honenuki nodded, getting to his feet. The Earth Kingdom soldiers, with the aid of the Heroes, began counting off the people gathered at the camp.

“That’s everyone on our list,” Yung mumbled when they finished.

Tsuburaba approached the general, a toddler gathered up in his arms. “Did we account for this guy?”

The color drained from Yung’s face. “That’s not one of ours. That’s the governor’s son!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Ultra Analysis databook came out right around when I was writing this chapter, and, according to it, Tsuburaba has a B in Intelligence, which is the same as Todoroki. I take everything in that book with a grain of salt, but I decided to play around with Tsuburaba being a quick thinker a bit.
> 
> \- Also speaking of Tsuburaba, time to bring back my headcanon that he's good with kids.


	21. Perfect Counters

Aang arrived by nightfall, accompanied by a goat gorilla, but no Bumi. He was greeted with more foul news, as they had come to terms that they accidentally kidnapped the governor’s son. Tsuburaba was keeping an eye on him, but the situation was unprecedented.

“We could try to sneak him back into the city,” Kaminari offered.

“And into the hands of the Fire Nation?” Yung inquired, standoffish. “So he’ll grow up and join the ranks of the Fire Nation army.”

“Woah, calm down,” Kirishima chided. “There’s no guarantee he’ll be a soldier. The war might be over by that time.”

“If we all followed the paths of our parents, then I’d be just like my father,” Todoroki said, looking away. He was as cryptic as ever.

“Besides, he’s just a baby,” Tsuburaba said from his position on the ground. The baby sat in his lap and played gleefully with the whistle Tsuburaba gave him.

Yung scoffed, breaking away.

“So, do we have a plan on what to do with him?” Aang asked the group. He, along with Sokka and Katara, were seated around a small fire on the outskirts of the camp.

“If we are going to sneak him back in, then we’d need someone good at stealth,” Tsuburaba commented.

“So not you,” Bakugo scoffed.

“Hey,” Tsuburaba yelled in protest. “I might not be the best at stealth, but at least I’m ‘Screaming Explodo Kills.’”

“Shut up, you B-list idiot!”

“Now that’s just uncalled for,” Honenuki sighed, fed up. “You know our class actually does better on tests than you guys, right? We’re hardly idiots.”

“Ignore him,” Kirishima replied, wary. “He’s just frustrated.”  
The loud noises caused the baby to start crying, so Tsuburaba excused himself from the group to tend to him.

“So, what are the actual differences in your ‘classes?’” Sokka turned to Todoroki and Honenuki. “I’ve heard you bring it up a few times.”

“Honestly, we started off pretty much the same,” Honenuki said thoughtfully. “We just changed under circumstances.”

“Class 1-A has been attacked by villains more often, so we act well in crisis situations. A lot of our Quirks are also suited for individualistic combat. However, 1-B, due to their more calm situation, actually had the chance to learn more, making them more adept with strategy and coordinated attacks. This is helped by their more team-centric build,” Todoroki added.

“Of course, those are just generalizations,” Honenuki continued. “A lot of it also has to do with our teachers.” Todoroki nodded in agreement.

“Mr. Aizawa is very hands-off in our instruction. We have to do a lot more on our own.”

“On the other hand, Mr. Kan is a lot more proactive and supportive in our learning,” Honenuki chuckled. “At least he didn’t threaten to expel us on day one.”

“In short terms, Class 1-B is who you turn to if you’re planning a war,” Tetsutetsu shrugged.

“And 1-A is who you want by your side in an ambush,” Kirishima finished.

“That’s interesting,” Katara hummed to herself. “So the type of instructor can influence the outcome of your learning experience that much?”

The heroes gave nods of confirmation. “Same goes for all our other teachers,” Tetsutetsu explained. “Present Mic, Mr. Ectoplasm, even All Might.”

“You’d think at least one of them would have made you smarter,” Bakugo shot back.

“Ok, now we know you’re talking out of your ass,” Kaminari replied coyly before Tetsutetsu had a chance to protest.

“Huh?” Bakugo growled, confused.

“You called Tetsutetsu by his real name back at the North Pole,” Kaminari smirked. “That means you respect him on at least some level.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Bakugo’s lie was obvious, so he stomped off in frustration.

“What’s gotten into him?” Honenuki asked, sullen. “He’s grumpier than usual.”

“I wish I knew,” Kirishima sighed. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Before he had the chance, though, a bird screech came from above. Their heads swiveled to the night sky, where a lone hawk was circling. It swooped in, landing on a rock near Aang.

“That’s a messenger hawk,” Yung informed them. “It has the Fire Nation insignia.”

Aang opened the canister containing the letter. He unfurled the parchment gingerly. “It’s from the governor,” he announced, scanning the paper. His eyes went wide with shock. “He thinks we kidnapped his son. He wants to trade his son for King Bumi.”

~~~

It was daybreak, the sun just barely shining past the peaks of Omashu. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kirishima waited by Appa. Soon enough, Tsuburaba stumbled up the hill to them, the baby fast asleep in his arms. However, they weren’t expecting another to be accompanying them.

“Bakugo?” Kirishima asked, confused. The boy in question glared down.

“I just came here to say you’re all idiots for buying that letter,” he grumbled, strangely more subdued than usual. “You know it’s probably a trap, right?”

“I don’t think so,” Aang countered, glancing down toward the baby. A soft smile spread across his lips. “I’m sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi.”

“Tch,” Bakugo scoffed. “Whatever. Just don’t get yourselves killed.” With that, he shuffled back down the hill towards the camp.

“Was he just being… encouraging?” Sokka asked, perplexed.

Kirishima sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah, he shows concern the same way he shows everything - aggressively. I’m honestly a bit worried, though. I didn’t get the chance to talk to him about last night yet.”

“Don’t worry,” Katara assured him. “He’ll listen to you, if anyone.” Kirishima smiled lightly in response.

“Ok, I think we’re all set,” Tsuburaba announced, shifting his hold on the toddler slightly. “Let’s get going.”

The group scrambled up onto Appa and took to the sky. The meeting time the governor scheduled wasn’t for another hour, but they felt it would be best to arrive early. They would fly into the city, have the exchange, then flee as quickly as possible.

“It’s a good idea that we’re the two heroes coming along,” Tsuburaba sighed. “Even with the hair dye, we have the highest chance of blending in.” Kirishima nodded solemnly. Aang pulled at the hat he was using to cover his arrow tattoos.

They landed on a wooden scaffolding near the construction areas. Once they got off their steed, Appa flew off to hide. The baby had awoken, but remained silent, almost as if he too sensed the tension.

They didn’t have to wait long. After about fifteen minutes, far earlier than expected, sounds of footsteps came from the other end of the long teetering bridge. Three women, roughly Katara’s age, it seemed, appeared from underneath the steps, marching confidently forward. One had black hair tied up in a bun and a mean glint to her calculating eyes. Another had lighter hair in a braid and a gleeful bounce to her step. The last-

Tsuburaba drew in a sharp breath. “It’s her. From two nights ago,” he whispered.

Kirishima paled in recognition. “I hope she doesn’t remember us.”

The sound of grinding chain drew their attention upwards. Laughter erupted from the mouth of an old man in a metal coffin. Judging by Aang’s smile, that was Bumi. The coffin was lowered behind the trio of girls.

The girl in the front looked at them with dull eyes. “You have my brother?” She asked in a demanding tone.

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba called back, moving a bit forward. His height made him stand out, but he doubted they would notice at a distance. “We’re ready to trade.”

One of the girls smirked, stepping forward. “I’m sorry, I thought just occurred to me. Mind if I interrupt.”

“Of course not, Princess Azula,” the other replied.

“So she’s a princess,” Kirishima muttered.

The girl smirked again. “We’re trading a two year old for a king. A powerful, earthbending king. It just doesn’t seem like a fair trade to me.”

This caused Kirishima to snap. “You’re talking about your friend’s brother, you know! How can you say something like that? It’s so unmanly!”

“Quiet!” The lead girl called, gazing at them judgmentally, assessing the situation. She stepped forward a few paces, raising her hand.

“Princess Azula is right. The deal is off!” On command, the chain holding Bumi rose once more, carrying him away.

“No!” Aang called running forward, determined to not lose his friend again. He was countered by blue fire, but he evaded with a high jump. He spread out his glider, zooming towards Bumi. However, in the process he lost his hat, revealing his tattoos.

“Oh, no. This is bad,” Tsuburaba groaned, preemptively creating himself a shield of Solid Air.

The smug girl dashed over to the chains, pulling herself up. The other two began to run towards them. Sokka had already pulled out the bison whistle to signal Appa.

“Let’s run!” Kirishima yelled, his fists crackling with hardening. They began to do so, but Tsuburaba tripped over something in between the boards. He stumbled back, quickly blowing out a platform for him to stand on.

“Wow!” The cheerful girl emerged from the boards, grinning. “So you’re an airbender?”

“Sokka, get the baby out of here!” Tsuburaba called, ignoring the girl. He leapt off the platform, quickly handing the baby over to Sokka. Understanding his role, Sokka sped off down the ladder.

The acrobatic girl was in hot pursuit, but Katara wrapped a stream of water around her leg, yanking her back. Kirishima, meanwhile, blocked a barrage of knives thrown by the other with his bare skin.

“So, you must be the Heroes everyone clamors about,” she sighed, drawing more blades.

“That’s right!” Kirishima yelled, seeing no reason to keep the secret anymore. “And I thought you cared about your brother!”

“It’s not that I don’t; I just saw a better deal,” she drawled out in a bored voice. She threw a triad of knives, only to be blocked by a wall of air.

“Even if you’re not a Hero, that’s a pretty low blow,” Tsuburaba countered, having nimbly gotten around her. He blew out a wall of air, encasing his opponent in an Air Prison.

She scowled from within her confinement, but quickly tossed a blade into each corner, shattering the box. Tsuburaba’s face fell. “She attacks the most vulnerable points with increased pressure. That makes it a lot easier to break. A perfect counter to my ability.”

Katara threw forth a wave of water at the girl, coating her arm in the liquid. In a fluid motion, it froze over, encasing the opponent and her blades in ice.

“Nice one!” Tsuburaba yelled.

“I lost the other one!” Kirishima called out, panicked. “I’m sorry! She just jumped off somewhere and vanished.”

As if on cue, the acrobatic girl leapt onto a pole from the far end of the construction site. She snuck up on Katara, poking sharply at her arms. Katara gasped slightly, the icy hold on the other coming loose.

Tsuburaba blew into his whistle, creating a sharp projectile. The girl weaved around it with unparalleled dexterity, jabbing at Tsuburaba’s arms, as well. He stumbled back a bit, arms falling limping to his sides. He barely kept hold of his weapon.

He growled in frustration, but blew another barrier into the air, whacking the girl in the face. She squealed, but quickly moved around it. The next jab hit Tsuburaba in the face, finally stopping him.

“Now what will you two do without your bending?” The gloomy one taunted, free from the ice.

“Go to Sokka!” Kirishima yelled, standing in front of his allies. “I’ll hold them off!”

The acrobatic girl smirked, running towards him. She prepared to use that same attack on Kirishima, but her wrist bent awkwardly when it came into contact with his skin. She yelped, but jumped out of the way before he could grab her.

“His skin can become rock like,” the gloomy one observed. “He is impervious to both my blades and your chi blocking. He’s a perfect counter.”

“So back off!” Kirishima roared, skin augmenting further. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Despite their disadvantageous position, neither girl faltered. It took Sokka flying in on Appa to stop them. A gust of air from the bison sent both of them flying back, giving the Heroes and Katara a chance to board.

“We’ve got to get to Aang!” Katara yelled. Sokka nodded, pulling at the reins. Appa swerved away, flying into the city.

“That girl,” Tsuburaba grimaced, gingerly trying to flex his fingers. A slight lisp came from his speech. “She can remove Quirks and bending?”

“Like Mr. Aizawa, then,” Kirishima continued. “Except she needs to do that weird punch thing instead of just looking at you.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Sokka called, too focused to care. They passed the chute system from the night of their infiltration. “There’s Aang!” Aang was surfing on the coffin, while his opponent stood balanced on top of a crate in hot pursuit. Each deflected the other’s fire and air.

“Aang, jump on!” Katara called out, reaching for him. In response, Aang slammed the side of the chute with his staff, sending the coffin skywards. It passed overhead as everyone reached for it. It zoomed over, out of their grasp. Tsuburaba tried to create a barrier to correct its trajectory, only to remember his Quirk was quelled.

The coffin landed on another chute, and the girl leaped to a different cart to resume the hunt.

“There, beyond that wall!” Tsuburaba called, pointing to the edge of the construction site. They’ll go out through that way. We can catch him then.”

“Right,” Sokka agreed, changing their course.

However, once they reached their target, the fight was over. Aang and Bumi lost their pursuer, but also had to part ways. In Bumi’s own words, the time was not right for him to leave. Aang would have to find a different teacher. One who waits and listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A bit of my own explanation on the differences between Class A and B.
> 
> \- I continue to stand by my headcanon that Tsuburaba is good with kids.


	22. Visions and Vines

“Any sign of Appa or Momo?” Katara asked Shiozaki. The taller girl had her vines spread out all around her, probing the nearby trees.

“Nothing,” she shook her head forlornly.

“But what was with that freak tornado?” Kirishima grunted, trying to squeeze some swamp water out of his long hair.

“I don’t know,” Sokka growled, frustrated. “But, it was Aang and Shiozaki’s weird 'swamp instincts' that got us here, so you’d better have a plan.” Shiozaki shot him a sour look.

Aang touched down to the lower tree root, back from his own search. He shook his head.

“I can’t see them anywhere,” he sighed. “Or the tornado. It just vanished.”

A chill came over the group. Their only option now was to search on foot, the swamp grew more creepy by the minute.

“Well, no point in standing around,” Kaminari sighed, heading towards the thicket of vines.

The group traveled in unison for several hours, searching for their animal companions. “If only Koda were here,” Kirishima whined. “He’d get them in an instant.”

“Sokka, maybe you shouldn’t swing that machete of yours around so much,” Aang suggested apprehensively. “I think we should be nicer to the swamp.”

Sokka sent the boy a deadpan stare before hacking away at more vines. “Aang, these are just plants.”

“Acts of violence often start small,” Shiozaki retorted, shivering. She walked near the front of the group, her vines acting as surveillance. “I don’t like this. I feel so strangely in tune here, that every strike against the foliage also hurts me.”

“Now you’ve officially gone off the deep end,” Sokka sighed.

“I just feel uncomfortable here,” Honenuki sighed. “It feels so alive. My Quirk doesn’t work against living things, so I’m basically powerless.”

“You feel anything, ‘Zaki?” Tsuburaba asked his friend, looking around in unease.

“I’m not sure,” the girl responded, just as apprehensive. “I think there’s something out there, watching us.”

“There’s nothing out there,” Sokka retorted, frustrated.

“I can feel their judgemental gazes boring through us,” Shiozaki muttered, panicked.

“Shiozaki, we’re going to be fine,” Tetsutetsu assured her. “We just need to find Appa and Momo.”

“Appa! Momo!” Katara tried calling out.

“There’s no way they can hear us or we can see them,” Sokka grumbled. “We’ll have to make camp for the night.”

“But it’s so spooky here!” Tsuburaba protested.

“You have a better option?” Tsuburaba fell silent.

Sokka went over to a nearby tree root and began hacking away at it. “Don’t,” Todoroki sighed. “We can’t build a fire in this place, anyway. There’s too many plants.”

Sokka looked frustrated, but didn’t have any snarky remarks for him.

“I just hope Appa and Momo are okay,” Kaminari sighed. “They have all our gear, too. I hope we didn’t lose it in the tornado.”

“We can try searching for that, as well,” Shiozaki offered, her vines slowly reeling back in. “Though, it would be a lot harder to find those.”

The group settled in, huddling together in a circle. Most of them dozed silently, while Honenuki and Shiozaki kept a lookout. Shiozaki had once again extended her vines to a larger radius.

“I can feel something moving out there,” she said with a creased brow. “I can’t tell if it is a man or a beast.”

Honenuki shuddered. “This place just doesn’t feel natural.”

Shiozaki nodded in understanding. “I almost feel more powerful, but the sensation of unsettlement is stronger.”

Honenuki sighed. “It’s not just the feeling that it’s alive, though. I, strangely, just feel more homesick, too.”

Shiozaki nodded again, her eyes drooping from sleepiness. Honenuki noticed. “Get some rest,” he told her. “I can keep watch for a bit more, then we’ll switch.”

Shiozaki smiled, thankful. She began to move her vines back in, but suddenly snapped to attention.

“It’s on the move. Whatever it is.”

“Guys, wake up!” Honenuki called. Before the group could so much as stir, vines shot towards them at a rapid speed, yanking everyone in different directions.

Honenuki screamed, struggling against the binds, but they wouldn’t give and they wouldn’t soften. Thinking on his feet, he softened the already damp earth as the soles of his shoes scraped against it. He pulled against the vines with all his might, diving under the mud, the hold of the plants loosening under the dirt. He emerged further away and dashed off, trying to regroup.

Elsewhere, Shiozaki’s own vines formed a protective casing between her body and the opposing vines. With a clear opening, she also ran back to the tree they were sleeping by.

“Honenuki! Tetsutetsu! Tsuburaba! Anyone!” She called, scrambling back onto the bark of the tree, only to find the area vacant.

~~~

"Guys?" Todoroki called, strolling by the trees with uncertainty. He had escaped the vines by freezing them, but wasn't quick enough to catch his friends. For now, they needed to regroup.

He glanced around. It had been hours now, but still no sign of anyone. It was unsettling, being alone after traveling in a group for so long.

He saw something more beyond the trees ahead of him. He tilted his head in curiosity. “Hello?”

Todoroki stepped forward past the trees, entering a small clearing. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Mom?” A figure with snow white hair was kneeling in the water, a kind smile on her weary face. Todoroki could only see the right side of her face, but the figure was unmistakable.

He quickly rubbed at his eyes, considering it to be a trick of the light. When he opened them again, a new figure joined her. She was situated in front of a small boy in white clothes turned gray from dirt. He was crying, rubbing at the burnt skin the bandages around his frail wrists didn’t reach. Spiky white hair jutted from his head.

_“Toya’s case was regrettable. He possessed even greater firepower than me, but he inherited Rei’s weak constitution. He was almost perfect. Almost.”_

“Touching scene, isn’t it?”

Todoroki whirled around in panic, coming face to face with Dabi. The villain broke out into a maniacal grin, stretching the burnt skin stapled to his face. Bright blue flames erupted from his spiky black hair.

Todoroki stumbled back, shooting out a preemptive ice attack. Something hit the back of his knees, causing him to trip and fall into the swampy water.

He looked up. Dabi was gone, as were his mother and eldest brother. In their place were a mere few tree stumps.

Todoroki sighed, trying to calm down and make sense of his vision. He glanced into the water, gazing at his reflection. Still the same as always, discounting the temporarily black hair.

Black… 

~~~

“Stupid swamp,” Bakugo grumbled, kicking at the water. That only made his shoes more waterlogged. “It was Arrows and Plant Hair’s dumb idea.”

“At least we’re not separated,” Kirishima sighed, looking around. “We’ve got to find the others.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Silence fell over the couple for a few minutes, the only noise surrounding them being the splashing of the water beneath their feet.

“Hey, Katsuki,” Kirishima spoke up after some time.

Bakugo felt something squirm in his chest. Despite them having been together for several months now, they remained on a last name basis. If Kirishima felt the need to address him like this, he was being serious.

“What is it, Ei?”

Kirishima stopped walking for a second, so Bakugo stopped to match him. Kirishima sighed. “What’s been going on for the past few weeks?”

“Huh?” Bakugo deflected, crossing his arms.

“You know what I mean,” Kirishima’s tone was slightly harsher this time. Upon realizing this, he lowered his voice once more. “Ever since the North Pole, you’ve been a lot more - moody, I guess. You’re either way more aggressive than usual or way more somber than usual.”

Bakugo stayed firmly silent, glaring at Kirishima’s feet. “I’m just being an impatient asshole, as usual,” he snarled.

Kirishima shook his head. “No, it’s not the same. Please, talk to me. I can’t help you if we don’t talk this out.”

Bakugo curled into himself a little more, relenting. “Fine, Ei.” He sighed, as if trying to find the right words. “I just don’t see how I’m going to get back home.”

Kirishima tilted his head. “But we’re working on the-”

“I know!” Bakugo cut him off sharply. “I know. But have you seen me? I haven’t made nearly enough progress. Skull Face and Plant Hair can practically reach a zen state by now, and I still can’t sit still for more than five minutes. At this rate-” he went silent, letting out a shuddering breath before continuing. “At this rate, I’ll be left behind.”

Kirishima took a few steps forward, gently taking Bakugo’s hands into his own. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. “No one’s going to leave you behind. Not Todoroki. Not Kaminari. Certainly not me.”

Bakugo didn’t answer, but he was clearly listening.

“We’ll wait however long it takes,” Kirishima continued. “And, if it doesn’t work, we’ll look for another method. We’re Heroes; we don’t give up.”

Bakugo finally let out a dry chuckle, lighting squeezing Kirishima’s hands. “Thanks, Ei. I guess I really needed that.”

Kirishima smiled at that. “Anytime.” He gently pulled away, but kept their hands intertwined. “Now, let’s go find the others.”

Bakugo nodded firmly, confidence seeping back in. The couple continued their trek. This time, however, their fingers subtly interlocked together.

~~~

Honenuki moved a curtain of vines out of the way, entering a new section of the swamp. The eerie feeling followed him into daylight, still lurking over his shoulder. He shuddered unwillingly, feeling his teeth clack together.

“Anyone? Hello?” He called, glancing towards the canopy. The trees loomed high overhead, blocking out most of the light. The shadows bounced around on the backdrop of the bark.

A soft, whisper like laugh reached his ears, forcing Honenuki to stop in his tracks. He stood still and silent, hoping to hear that sound again. Sure enough, an identical chuckle followed a few seconds later. Honenuki found it hard to breathe. How long has it been since he heard that laugh in person? It had to be almost three months, not counting the tantalizing repetition of it in his dreams.

“Shihai?” As if on cue, the shadows before him shifted, skirting to the right as the laughter rang out once more. Honenuki found his feet moving on their own, chasing after the dancing shadow. His mind was racing.

_“Aang said that the mirror pool in the Spirit World was only one way. But there’s no way he can be sure of that. Maybe-”_

He nearly tripped over a stone underneath the swamp water, and he forced himself to slow down in spite of the excitement running through his veins. He had entered a new clearing, but the shadows continued to skit around in a mesmerizing fashion.

“Shihai!” Honenuki called again. The only response was more laughter. Honenuki felt a buildup of anxiety growing. Why won't he show himself?

A shadow passed by his head, and Honenuki turned around to grab it. It slipped through his fingers, and he heard the laugh once more, taunting him. Honenuki felt something wet on his face, and a touch of his fingers informed him that there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Shihai, please,” Honenuki breathed out, looking for the shadow once more. “Please, come back! This isn’t funny anymore!”

When he heard that delightful chuckle again, Honenuki turned away, letting the tears run freely as he hugged himself for some form of comfort. The laughter was just his own imagination, and the shadow was only a product of the light shining through the canopy. Shihai may be a notorious prankster, but his boyfriend would have never prolonged the joke if he saw it was driving Honenuki to tears.

~~~

Shiozaki moved slowly and meticulously, the vines on her head fanned out in a circle. She was in her element, but she didn’t feel like she was. Being completely alone in a hostile place didn’t bode well for her.

She felt something bristling against one of her vines. More of them shot in that direction, ensnaring the culprit. She reeled it in, only to see it was a swamp bird of sorts.

Shiozaki’s face softened in sympathy. “My apologies,” she gave a light nod of the head, releasing the bird. It shrieked loudly before flying away, leaving Shiozaki startled.

In her surprised state, she almost didn’t notice something snag the vines behind her. The feeling reached her late, but Shiozaki reacted instantly, whirling around and directing all her vines towards her attacker.

Her foe revealed itself. It was a giant monster, at least twice her height, composed of a tangle of swamp vines. Shiozaki had her vines break into two sections, each part reaching for one ghastly limb of the creature’s arm like appendages. She ensnared her targets, bunching the opposing vines together.

“In the name of the vines, I demand you cease your assault,” she proclaimed, voice echoing loudly. “Or you will face eternal damnation!”

Her assailant paid the warning no heed, pulling at the restraints with enough force to fling Shiozaki into the air. She scrunched up the vines behind her into a cushion to soften her fall, immediately getting to her feet and putting up a shield to guard against the next attack. She sent the wall of vines forward while detaching more into the murky earth beneath her feet.

The creature blasted the wall of plants apart with ease. By this time, though, the vines Shiozaki planted sprung up from the ground beneath it, fueled by the excess water. Shiozaki tightened her vines in a loop around the body of the monster, attempting to constrict it. She found a more dense core in the heart of the vines, much to her surprise. Her attack faltered for a second, giving her attacker just enough time to slam one of its arms into her, sending her flying into a tree.

Shiozaki slumped down, dazed. The creature approached, shooting forward more vines. Shiozaki felt something alight within her, giving a new spark of determination. Despite her aching head, she got to her feet, swinging her arm in the process. To her shock, the vines attacking her moved in sync with her arm, sending the creature veering off course.

Shiozaki allowed herself a quick smile, before testing out her newfound power. She swung her arms down in an X shape, and the opposing vines followed suit. They fell away from the core of the monster, revealing the center.

Shiozaki let out the loudest, most blood curdling scream of her life.

~~~

“That sounded like Shiozaki,” Tetsutetsu muttered, the echoing of a cry reaching him from the left. He changed course, charging towards the sound.

There were so many trees looming over him, but Tetsutetsu ignored the unpleasant reminders as he continued sprinting. _“Shiozaki might be in trouble,”_ he thought to himself. _“Now is not the time to be thinking about that. I have to help her. I have to help-”_

The fog settled in quickly, causing Tetsutetsu’s vision to take on a purplish pink filter. He skidded to a halt, reflexively throwing a hand over his mouth and nose.

_“What the- No. What’s going on?”_

A gunshot. Tetsutetsu jolted, feeling the steel cover his body. He shook his head, trying to locate himself. The thicket was too dense, and the gas only decreased his visibility.

A belittling laugh came from within the fog, followed by another bang. “I have a simple question. Even a moron like you should get it.”

_“How’d that kid get here? He should be-”_

“You may be bulletproof, but can you tell me who isn’t?”

Tetsutetsu felt his blood run cold. He looked behind him, and his heart dropped. Why wasn’t Itsuka there? Where’d she go?

“No-” Tetsutetsu half muttered, only to start coughing as the gas reached his lungs. He clamped his hand harder over his face, and began running further into the midst. He had to help her. He had to-

He couldn’t breathe.

~~~

Aang ran right into Katara, and they in turn rolled into Sokka. All of them landed on a thick root of a swamp tree.

“What were you two doing?” Sokka questioned in an accusing tone. “I was looking everywhere for you.”

“I was looking for you guys, too,” Katara shot back. Aang looked away in guilt.

“I was chasing some girl.”

The siblings gave him a perplexed look. Katara shook her head. “Whatever. Did you hear that scream earlier? It sounded like Shiozaki.”

“She probably just saw something ‘unholy,’” Sokka remarked sarcastically. “Seriously, there’s nothing out here.”

“Guys? Hey, it’s them!” Tsuburaba emerged from a nearby tree, having been scouting from the branches. He landed nimbly next to them as Kaminari, Todoroki, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Honenuki followed.

“It’s great to see that you’re all okay,” Todoroki stated, glancing at them.

“You, too,” Aang nodded. He jumped to his feet, extending a hand to Katara to help her up. “When did you all find each other?”

“Not too long ago,” Kaminari explained. “I ran into Tsuburaba pretty early. Then we found Honenuki, then Kirishima and Bakugo. We met up with Todoroki just a few minutes ago.”

“We’re just missing Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki,” Tsuburaba noted, glancing at the group. “We all heard that yell earlier. Shiozaki might be in trouble.”

“Get your hands off her!” The group jumped in alarm as Tetsutetsu crashed in through the nearby vines, sprinting towards them. His skin was coated in steel, and he had his left hand over his mouth. His right hand was pulled into a fist, aimed straight for Aang.

Honenuki reacted swiftly, getting between them. He caught Tetsutetsu’s punch with two hands, but the force sent him backwards into the branch, Tetsutetsu carried along by the momentum.

“Tetsutetsu! Get a hold of yourself!” Honenuki snarled, still clutching at his hand. Tetsutetsu seemed unwilling to pull the other away from his face, but the sound of Honenuki’s voice snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

“Hone-” he breathed out, eyes wide and confused. He shook his head lightly. “But, the gas- you were- I saw you- the villain’s got Itsuka- I’ve got to-”

A soft expression came over Honenuki’s face, mirrored by the other Heroes as they grasped the situation. Honenuki released Tetsutetsu’s hand and pulled himself up, resting a hand on Tetsutetsu’s shoulder.

“Tetsutetsu, calm down,” he said softly. “We’re not at the training camp. We’re in the swamp. Kendo’s safe. We’re safe.”

“I- I can’t breathe,” Tetsutetsu murmured, tears prickling the edges of his long lashes as the steel vanished from his body.

Honenuki gently moved the hand obscuring Tetsutetsu’s mouth and nose. “Now, take a few deep breaths with me,” he requested, taking in a breath through his nose. Tetsutetsu followed, breathing out shakily through his mouth. After a few seconds, he stopped.

“I’m sorry,” he turned to Aang and Katara, bowing his head in remorse. “I’m- I’m not sure what came over me.”

“Don’t worry,” Aang assured him, more concerned than angry. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine.”

“So, you had a vision, as well?” Todoroki inquired.

“Visions?” Kaminari repeated, confused.

A soft expression of perplexity broke out on Katara’s face. “I thought I saw Mom.”

“So did I,” Todoroki added. “My mom, I mean.” Katara nodded in understanding.

Sokka shook his head vigorously. “We’re all just hungry and tired, so we saw things out there.”

“You saw something, too?” Kirishima asked. “Bakugo and I didn’t see anything.” Tsuburaba and Kaminari nodded in agreement.

“I thought I saw Yue,” Sokka answered, looking downcast. “But that doesn’t prove anything. I miss her a lot, so I think about her all the time.”

“I’m with Sokka on this one,” Honenuki sighed. “I saw - or rather heard - Shihai. I think something about this swamp just makes you miss your loved ones even more. I’ve been feeling homesick since landing.”

“But what about my vision?” Tetsutetsu asked. “It felt so real.”

“Maybe the swamp triggered a flashback of sorts,” Honenuki suggested. “I don’t claim to be an expert, but the swamp does resemble that forest a bit. That could have caused some psychosomatic reactions.”

“My vision would be weird, too, then,” Aang sighed. “I saw this girl, but I don’t know her.”

“We can worry about that later,” Bakugo grumbled. He glared in the direction of Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu, and Honenuki. “Have you forgotten that Plant Hair is in danger?”

“I’m surprised to hear your worry, Bakugo. But I assure you that I am unharmed.” The group felt smiles break out on their faces, seeing Shiozaki appear from the thicket of the swamp. She was accompanied by a scruffy looking man wearing nothing but a leafy loincloth. Shiozaki seemed to be doing her best not to look at him.

“Shiozaki, who is that?” Tsuburaba asked, concerned.

“This is Huu,” Shiozaki explained. “He acts as a guardian of this swamp and protects it from people who wish to harm it.”

“Like this fella with the big knife,” Huu pointed to Sokka.

“See, completely reasonable,” Sokka shrugged, tucking away the machete upon request. “Just a guy protecting his home. Nothing magical about it.”

“Wait, so what were you screaming about?” Tetsutetsu piped up.

“We encountered each other in the swamp and fought. He bends the water in the vines, just like me,” Shiozaki replied. “Seeing him for the first time without the vine cover was… shocking.”

“Told you,” Sokka whispered to Katara, smug.

“Were you the one who called us here?” Aang asked Huu. The vine bender beckoned for them to follow him, leading them up the root.

“You see, this is the heart of the swamp,” he explained, leading the group to the very top of the thicket. “And this swamp is just one giant tree, spread out for miles upon miles. One big, living organism. Just like the world.”

Aang, who had been taking in the awe of the sight, felt skepticism return to his mind. “I can get how the swamp is one tree, but the whole world?”

“You think you are any different from me or your friends or this tree?” Huu suggested with a twinkle in his eye. “We’re all living together, even if some folks don’t act like it. We all have the same roots and we are the branches of the same tree.”

“I understand it more now,” Shiozaki commentated. “Though Huu and I are not of the same faith, our belief in connection is similar. That’s why I felt drawn to this place.”

“And what about our visions?” Katara inquired, sitting down on the branch.

“The swamp shows us the people we love to remind us they’re not really gone. We’re still connected to them. Time is an illusion.”

A hopeful look danced in Honenuki’s eye. “The person I saw is still alive, but way beyond my reach. Does that mean we’ll see each other again?” Huu gave a mysterious smile, not answering the question.

“And what about me?” Aang inquired. “I’ve never met the person I saw.”

“You’re the Avatar,” Huu replied. “You tell me.”

“Time is an illusion,” Aang muttered. “So, it’s someone I will meet.” This time, Huu’s smile was a lot more telling.

“Well, we’re all back together, so now we have to find Appa and Momo,” Sokka interjected.

“I think I know how,” Aang beamed, touching a hand to the tree and closing his eyes. “Everything is connected.” After a few moments, he shot up. “We have to hurry. They’re in trouble.”

“Lead the way,” Kirishima jumped to his feet.

Aang leapt down the side of the tree, running nimbly towards the location he sensed. The rest of the party was hot on his trail.

A few minutes later, boats came into view. The culprits had Appa tied up in a net. Aang prepared to strike, but swamp vines zoomed past him, catching the people off guard and ensnaring them.

“Shiozaki!” Aang turned around at the sound of Kaminari’s voice. Shiozaki had her hands raised, clearly responsible for the manipulation of the vines. “Since when can you do that?”

“I’m not sure,” she answered truthfully. “I don’t know if I unlocked the power to manipulate vines that are not my own through intensive training, or if it was something I had all along but couldn’t properly access.”

Bakugo grinned, surveying the scale of the strike, much larger than anything Shiozaki had previously pulled off. “Color me impressed, Shiozaki.”

“What’s the big idea?” One of the targets whined, struggling against the vines. With the very restricted arm movement he had, he produced a wave of water. Katara dispelled is easily, but looked shocked.

“You’re waterbenders?”

“You, too!” Another one exclaimed. “That means we’re kin!”

Huu was the last to approach. “Hey, Huu! How you been?” The second swampbender called.

“Oh, you know,” Huu shrugged. “Scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual.”

With the misunderstanding cleared up, the swampbenders released Appa and returned all the gear Momo had thrown at them. They gathered in a small clearing that served as the swampbenders’ camp and ate the possum chicken they caught before.

“Honenuki, your hand is bruised,” Katara noted, pulling in some water. Honenuki glanced towards his palm, which was in fact developing a large bruise from where he caught Tetsutetsu’s punch. The steel boy looked guilty once more, but Honenuki sent him a reassuring glance as Katara applied her healing.

“So, you’ve officially started to respect two class 1-B members,” Tsuburaba teased Bakugo lightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bakugo growled. Tsuburaba’s grin only grew wider.

“Come on, we all heard you call Shiozaki by name when she kicked ass.”

“Language, Tsuburaba,” Shiozaki warned him in a steely tone. Tsuburaba waved her off.

“We’re on a roll with Bakugo learning to respect us!” He cheered. “Who’s name is he going to say next? Can you say mine?”

Bakugo, thoroughly fed up, looked Tsuburaba straight in the face.

“Googly Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Again, this chapter is a bit too long for me, but I didn't have a good place to cut it off.
> 
> \- Did y'all order angst?
> 
> \- Time to casually slide the Todobroki theory into here...
> 
> \- I couldn't come up with any good visions for Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, or Tsuburaba, hence why they don't have any.
> 
> \- I don't know why, but Kiribaku strikes me as a couple that would be on a last name basis until marriage or something.
> 
> \- I hope Shiozaki's "powerup" isn't too out of nowhere. :/


	23. Sore Losers

“Master Yu’s Earthbending Academy?” Honenuki asked, glancing at the flyer in Aang’s hand, voice slightly muffled by his scarf.

Aang nodded, flipping the flyer over. “There’s a coupon on the back, so the first lesson is free.”

“I think you should try it,” Katara suggested. “This Master Yu could be the earthbender you’re looking for.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” Kirishima answered, fiddling with his headband. Tetsutetsu nodded, as well.

“Alright, then, I’ll do it!” Aang beamed.

~~~

“And… that was a disaster,” Honenuki said in a deadpan voice, watching Aang stumble out of the academy entrance.

“Yeah, he’s not the one,” Aang answered. He waved for the group to leave. The city of Gaoling didn’t have anything else to offer. The best thing to do was to get back to Appa and the other Heroes to continue their journey.

A couple other students exited the circular door, snickering when they saw Aang. With their brief heckling over, they returned to the conversation they were having before. “I bet the Boulder is winning back the belt at the Earth Rumble VI.”

“You think so,” the other boy answered thoughtfully. “He’ll need to go through a bunch of strong earthbenders before he can take on the champ.”

Aang’s face lit up. “Excuse me,” he ran up to them. “Where is this earthbending tournament?”

“On the island of Nunya. Nunya business!” The first boy taunted.

“Oh, come on!” Kirishima yelled. “That’s freaking unmanly!”

Katara sighed. “I’ll go talk to them.” She followed them around the corner.

“An earthbending tournament?” Tetsutetsu muttered. “Now this I’ve gotta see.”

“Yeah,” Kirishima grinned in response. “Bet it’s got lots of manly and passionate fighters. Maybe there’s something for us to learn, too.”

“That reminds me,” Aang turned to Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Honenuki. “Your Quirks are the closest thing in our group to earthbending. I know it’s not exact, but what can you tell me about your technique and fighting style?”

“Run in head first and punch your enemy until they pass out!” Tetsutetsu roared. Aang looked a bit puzzled.

“But, won’t it be really easy to work around that?”

“In most cases,” Kirishima continued. “But when your power essentially turns you into a human sledgehammer, most attacks can be negated. I’m more focused on being an impenetrable wall and providing defense.”

“But that only gets you so far,” Tetsutetsu argued brashly. “Remember our Joint Training back at UA? You were captured easily because you hesitated and couldn’t force Shishida onto your playing field.”

“This sounds a lot like the jins King Bumi mentioned,” Aang noted. “Tetsutetsu shows the attacking positive jin, while Kirishima is more of the negative defending jin. What I need is the neutral jin.” He turned to Honenuki expectantly.

“My fighting style tends to be more go with the flow,” the boy answered. “I’m a decent strategist, so I assess my opponent’s strengths and weaknesses before formulating a plan, then adapt that plan as new information is revealed.”

“So you wait and listen?” Aang pressed. Honenuki shrugged in a sign of weak confirmation. “Maybe you are meant to be my earthbending teacher?”

Honenuki laughed. “Sorry, Aang, but I doubt it. At most, I’d be able to teach you how to turn rock into quicksand, and that’s assuming my Quirk transfers over even that much. I won’t be of any help concerning other techniques.”

Katara ran up to them, smiling. “You ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we’re going to Earth Rumble VI!”

“How’d you get them to tell you?” Aang asked, surprised.

Katara smiled mischievously. “A girl has her ways.”

~~~

“Front row seats, eh?” Kirishima muttered, sitting down on the stone bench.

“I wonder why no one else is sitting here.” Aang pondered, only to jump aside as a rock slammed in next to him.

The ring before them rumbled to life as a man with long black hair emerged from the rocks.

“Welcome to Earth Rumble VI!” The man announced, pointing to the crowd. “I’m your host, Xin Fu. The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!”

“I see,” Honenuki said, “So it’s pretty much the same rules as our Sports Festival.”

“Sports Festival?” Katara asked, turning to him.

“During the late spring every year, UA holds a tournament for pros to find some future sidekicks,” Kirishima explained. “The finals last year were a bunch of one on one matches.”

“Bet you all did really well, then” Aang replied.

Honenuki sighed. “I wish. I didn’t even make the bracket.”

“I got in on a technicality,” Tetsutetsu grumbled. “Lost to Kirishima in the first round, then he got beat by Bakugo in the quarter finals.”

“Quiet,” Sokka shushed them angrily. “The match is starting!”

“Listen up, Hippo,” one of the contenders, seemingly the one known as the Boulder, taunted, “you may be big, but you ain’t bad. The Boulder’s going to win this match by a landslide!”

“Third person?” Honenuki muttered. “Tacky.”

The match lasted about two minutes, with the advantage shifting rapidly between the two fighters. Eventually, the Boulder came out on top. His winning streak lasted five more matches, taking him to the final round.

“Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Xin Fu announced. “The Boulder versus the Blind Bandit!” A figure was raised from beneath the ground in the ring, holding up the championship belt. It was a small girl, no older than twelve.

“She can’t really be blind, can she?” Katara asked, worried. “It’s just part of her character.”

Aang shook his head. “I think she is.”

“I think she’s going down!” Sokka yelled, cheering for the Boulder.

“Let’s see how this goes,” Honenuki replied, leaning forward.

“The Boulder feels conflicted about fight a small, blind girl,” the Boulder narrated.

“Tch,” Tetsutetsu scoffed. “If she really is the champion, that means she’s tough. He’s underestimating her.”

“Sounds to me like you’re scared, Boulder,” the Blind Bandit taunted, laughing.

The Boulder scowled. “The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings, and is ready to bury you in a rockalanche!”

“Whenever you’re ready, the Pebble,” the girl teased him again.

The Boulder slammed his left foot down, lifting the other one in preparation to attack. The girl shifted her foot, sending a snaking trail of upturned rocks in the Boulder’s direction. The second he put his right foot down, the rocks swept sideways, dropping him into a perfect split. Before anyone could truly process it, the Blind Bandit created three stone spikes, launching the Boulder out of the ring and into the wall.

“Your winner and champion, the Blind Bandit!” Xin Fu roared as the girl threw up a fist in victory.

“How did she do that?” Katara asked in shock.

“She waited. And listened,” Aang whispered, breath taken.

Xin Fu jumped from the pillar he was judging on, landing in the ring next to the Blind Bandit. In his hand was a bag. “Let’s make this a little more interesting. I’m offering this sack of gold to whoever can defeat the Blind Bandit.”

“Oh, I’ll do it!” Honenuki called, jumping up.

“What?” Katara protested quietly. “But your abilities-”

“Are about to be tested,” Honenuki cut her off, quickly tightening the scarf around his face. “I’ve heard Bakugo theorize that our powers have actually been weakened since we got here. A fight against her can help pinpoint my current level.” He dashed off towards the ring.

Aang sighed, sitting down. “I wanted to go talk to her.”

“No talking!” Sokka yelled. “Only fighting.”

“Honenuki is class 1-B’s strongest fighter, and near the top overall,” Tetsutetsu observed. “I wonder how he’ll counter her attacks.”

“She seems very precise,” Kirishima continued. “It was excellent technique that got her the win against the Boulder, not necessarily brute strength.”

Honenuki entered the ring and stood opposite the Blind Bandit. Their differences were striking. The Blind Bandit stood poised with a powerful aura around her, while Honenuki, despite being about two and a half heads taller, seemed almost awkward with half his face bundled up. Xin Fu launched himself out of the ring to continue judging.

The Blind Bandit smirked. “You seem a bit nervous, don’t you?”

Honenuki straightened up slightly. “Hardly,” he replied, shifting his foot a bit. The earth beneath him softened, soon taking over the entire stage. The Blind Bandit had begun to send an attack at him, but it too got caught in his Quirk. Her feet sank into the ground.

“Your specialty is mud. Seriously?” She scoffed, but her voice sounded frustrated.

“It gets the job done. What can I say?” Honenuki answered, slowly moving towards her. The Blind Bandit swiveled her head sharply at the sound of his voice. She pushed up a rock, solidifying it and launching it at Honenuki. He quickly extended his hand out, catching the rock and reverting it to mud.

The Blind Bandit smirked suddenly. She pushed her hands forward, sending a continuous wave at Honenuki. He pushed back against it, softening the stone, but more rocks replaced those that fell away. In mere seconds, he was pushed beyond the boundary of the ring.

“A valiant effort, but the Blind Bandit remains the champion!” Xin Fu yelled. The girl raised her fist again, cheering with the crowd.

Honenuki gave a meek shrug. “It was a fault in my tactic. Just pushing back on the final wave was a mistake.” He offered the Blind Bandit a forced grin, even though she couldn’t see it. “I’ll have to challenge you to a rematch sometime.”

“Yeah, whatever,” the Blind Bandit waved him off, still basking in the hollers of the crowd.

“Anyone else dare to challenge her?” Xin Fu addressed the spectators. This time, Aang ran up to the stage, passing Honenuki on the way. Honenuki went up to the stands, reclaiming his seat next to Tetsutetsu.

“First that guy, and now people are going to watch two little girls fighting?” The Blind Bandit taunted.

“There it is,” Honenuki noted. “She can’t see, so she relies on her other senses. If she can get people to talk, she can figure out their location.”

“You think it’s that?” Katara asked.

“Most likely,” Honenuki scowled. “And I fell for it twice.”

In the ring, Aang began to speak. “I don’t really want to fight. I just want to talk.” The Blind Bandit pushed out a wave of rocks, landing underneath Aang’s feet. He leapt aside nimbly.

“Someone’s light on his feet,” the Blind Bandit growled, frustrated again.

“Sounds like she’s a sore loser,” Honenuki observed. “She had that same tone of voice when I had the upper hand.”

“Basks in the limelight, I’d say,” Tetsutetsu replied.

Aang avoided another attack. “Where’d you go?” The girl taunted him again.

“Please, wait,” Aang called to her, desperate.

“There you are!” She raised a larger rock from the ground, sending it backwards at Aang. He jumped up, but was still in the rock’s path. He blasted it away with airbending, and the Blind Bandit was caught in the blast. She was ejected from the ring.

The crowd burst into an uproar of cheering as the Blind Bandit stormed off. Aang tried to get her attention, but she simply opened a hole in the rock and slammed it behind her.

“Yep. Definitely a sore loser,” Honenuki sighed.

~~~

“So, you got your ass handed to you by a tiny blind kid,” Bakugo grumbled as the group converged by Appa. “And you’re supposed to be one of our strongest members, too.” Honenuki scowled at him bitterly.

“Anyways, why are you so interested in her?” Kaminari asked. “Was she cute or something?”

Aang shook his head. “She was the girl in my vision back at the swamp. I think she’s supposed to be my earthbending teacher.”

“Shame you couldn’t catch her in time, then,” Tsuburaba sighed. “You got a plan to get in contact with her?”

“We were all going to go back in town tomorrow and see if we could find her,” Katara explained.

“In the meantime, check out the champion belt!” Sokka exclaimed, showcasing the prize Aang gave him. No one really cared enough to indulge his excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A bit of introspection this time around. Wanted to further describe how the Quirks correlate with bending.
> 
> \- This is a pretty short chapter, so I don't have much to say.


	24. Earth Rumble VII

“That’s the boar form my vision,” Aang pointed out the insignia on the estate. “Come on!”

Katara, Sokka, Honenuki, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu followed Aang into the courtyard. They had received directions from the two students at the Earthbending Academy, who told them about the rich Beifong family who had a flying boar for a symbol.

“Man, this place is so big,” Kirishima said in wonder. “Is this really what rich people live like?”

Honenuki shrugged. “My family’s rich, but not _rich_ rich. You’d need to ask Yaoyorozu.”

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shot up, throwing the group into the air. Aang and Katara landed in some rose bushes, while Sokka fell onto solid ground. Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu hardened their bodies to lessen the blow, while Honenuki softened the ground.

“Well, if it isn’t Twinkle Toes and Mudman,” they heard a grouchy voice. It was the Blind Bandit, now dressed in a fancy outfit.

“How’d you know it was me?” Aang asked.

“How’d you know my old hero name?” Honenuki asked, a bit embarrassed.

“How’d _you_ find me?” The Blind Bandit shot back, not answering their questions.

Aang got to his feet and started to explain. Katara cut him off before he could ramble too much. “Basically, he’s the Avatar. And if he doesn’t master earthbending soon, he won’t be able to stop the Fire Lord.”

“Not my problem,” the girl shot back, turning around.

“How can you be so blase about this?” Tetsutetsu protested. “If the Fire Nation wins, then everyone will suffer. Doubt they’d let you keep this posh life you’ve got.”

“Like I said, I don’t care,” the Blind Bandit replied sharply. “Now get out of here before I call the guards.”

“We all have a job to do in this war, and yours is to teach Aang earthbending,” Sokka accused in a demanding tone.

“Guards!”

Aang jumped onto the ledge of a nearby roof while Honenuki slipped into the ground, stiffening the soil behind him. The others managed to duck behind a hedge just as two guards arrived, leading the Blind Bandit away.

Aang nimbly jumped off the ledge, knocking against the soil to notify Honenuki it was safe.

“Great. Now what?” Kirishima groaned.

“I think we can actually use our fame for something good,” Aang beamed.

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

“This is a rich family, so there’s no way they would turn away the Avatar,” the boy answered. Honenuki’s face lit up.

“That’s a great idea. If it was just us Heroes, it might not work, but the Avatar is a whole other story.”

Within a half hour, with some mild persuasion and flaunting of status, they were seated with the Beifongs and Master Yu of the Earthbending Academy at a long dinner table. Food consisted of soup and roast duck.

“Honenuki, just how do you manage with those teeth?” The Blind Bandit’s mother, Poppy, asked the hero in training. She clearly didn’t mean to be rude, but Honenuki still felt off put by the question.

“It doesn’t really affect my ability to fight and help people,” he shrugged, trying to eat as carefully as possible. “They have their drawbacks, but I’ve learned to make do. I just generally stick to softer foods, and I’ve been working on speech therapy since I was little.”

Lao hummed in response. “Your dedication is admirable.” From a few seats down, Toph scowled slightly.

“Avatar Aang, how much longer do you think the war will last?” Poppy turned to the boy.

“I’d like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of the summer,” Aang replied thoughtfully. “I still need to find an earthbending teacher, though.” Toph sent him a glare.

“What about Master Yu?” Lao suggested, directing their attention to his other guest. “He’s been training Toph since she was little.”

“Then she must be a great earthbender!” Aang exclaimed, trying to lead into the idea of tutelage. At that moment though, he jolted up, yelping in pain. The table gave him a confused. Toph smiled a little and continued to eat.

“Toph is still learning the basics,” Yu interjected. It was clear that he wasn’t aware of the Earth Rumble tournaments.

“Yes,” Lao continued, bowing his head forlornly, “and sadly, because of her blindness, I don’t think she’ll ever be able to become a true master.”

A concerned look came about Honenuki’s face. “If I may interject. A disability doesn’t always define your skill level.” Toph, annoyed, tried to send a fissure at him, but he subtly countered it with his own softening. “My father is a double amputee, and he’s still an amazing fighter.”

Poppy gave a short laugh. “I know you want to honor your father, but you don’t need to exaggerate things or make up silly stories.” A dark glare crossed across Honenuki’s face, but he stayed silent. Tetsutetsu put an arm on his back in support. Aang was tempted to wade back into his talking points, but knew the mood was too far gone for that. He did, however, notice a shift in Toph’s expression.

Most of the dinner carried on with minimal small talk, Lao still advocating for Aang to learn under Master Yu. Aang told them he’ll consider it. For the night, they were given two bedrooms.

Aang left his room to take a walk, only to encounter Honenuki in the hallway. “Hey,” Aang called to him. The taller boy looked up, frustration still glinting in his eyes.

“Hey,” he answered, voice curt. “What are you still doing up?”

“I wanted to go outside for a bit,” Aang sighed.

“Can I come with you? I just need to let off some steam,” Honenuki asked, suddenly looking a lot more solemn than before.

“Still mad about what my mother said, Mudman?” The two boys jumped, seeing Toph down the hall. She walked towards them, her step a lot more casual than before. “Relax. Sorry about hitting you at dinner, Twinkle Toes. Truce?”

Aang smiled lightly. “Truce.”

“Let’s go to the yard,” Toph offered. They began walking. “Was what you said about your father true?” She asked.

Honenuki allowed himself to smile. “Yeah. Pro Hero Ectoplasm. He lost his legs fighting a bad guy about fifteen years ago. He got prosthetics and still does hero work to this day.”

“Hero work?” Toph asked, confused.

“It’s just what we call fighting villains and rescuing people,” Honenuki quickly added. “It’s what me and the others are training to do.”

They left the building, walking into the yard. Toph stepped onto a stone bridge, teetering across it.

“I may have been born blind, but I’ve never had a problem seeing,” she promptly began to explain. “I see with earthbending by sensing vibrations in the earth. It’s kind of like seeing with my feet.”

“So that’s how you’re able to detect people so easily,” Honenuki breathed out, amazed. “It makes so much sense for an earthbender to use vibrations. I honestly just assumed you just used people’s voices to locate them.”

Toph gave a short laugh. “That certainly helps. When we fought at the Earth Rumble, the mud did make it a bit hard to sense the vibrations, even if it was still manageable. But with my seismic sense at full power, I can see where everything is. You guys, that tree, even the ants.”

“It’s amazing,” Aang told her. Toph sighed.

“May parents don’t understand. They just think I’m a helpless blind girl. That’s why I became the Blind Bandit. It gave me at least some sort of freedom.”

“Why don’t you come with us?” Aang offered. “We’re plenty free.”

Toph sighed again. “Going wherever you want, with no one telling you what to do. Sounds like the sweet life.” She suddenly froze, sensing something.

“We’re being ambushed!”

As she said this, two metal cages slammed down on top of Aang and Toph, trapping them. A large figure jumped onto the cages from a nearby rooftop.

“It’s the contenders from Earth Rumble VI!” Honenuki exclaimed, running closer to the cages to free his friends. However, someone roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He came face to face with Xin Fu.

“I believe you kids owe me some money!”

~~~

“Metal cages, huh?” Honenuki grumbled, peering out of the bars of his container. All three of them were suspended in the air by a strong steel chain attached to the cages Xin Fu trapped them in. “Well, it is a perfect defense against earthbenders.”

“You think you’re so tough?” Toph yelled, grabbing at her bars. “Why don’t you come up here so I can snap that grin off your face!”

“I’m not smiling,” Xin Fu answered from below, tone dry.

The entrance to the Earth Rumble arena came to life. Honenuki glanced towards it. Lao, Master Yu, Sokka, Katara, Tetsutetsu, and Kirishima entered.

“All three of them are there,” Sokka observed in a whisper.

“I don’t get it,” Tetsutetsu growled. “Honenuki should have no trouble escaping from that. So is he-”

“Xin Fu!” Lao cut him off. “We have the money.”

Sokka dropped the bag of gold he was carrying, and Master Yu slid it across the ring towards Xin Fu.

“Now, let them go,” Sokka called.

Xin Fu raised a hand, and the casket containing Toph was lowered, dropping her safely onto the floor of the arena. She scampered over to her father, who led her out of the ring.

“Them, too,” Tetsutetsu growled.

Xin Fu smirked, unfurling two pieces of parchment. “I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar and the Hero Softspot.” In his hand were two wanted posters, refurbished with a Fire Nation insignia.

“So you’re just a guy who wants money, and don’t care how you get it,” Kirishima yelled in rage. “I’m ashamed I ever thought of you as manly!”

“Get out of my ring,” Xin Fu ordered, as the rest of the Earth Rumble wrestlers entered the area.

“Go!” Aang called to them. “We’ll be okay.”

Sokka and Katara took a few steps back, going to Toph and Lao. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu stayed more firm, helplessly watching Aang’s cage get lowered into the waiting arms off the wrestlers.

“Now, get the other one,” Xin Fu ordered. The Hippo stood beneath Honenuki’s casket as the chain rumbled to life.

However, before the cage even got close to the ground, the lower base of the container collapsed, falling down in goopy strings. It landed on top of the Hippo’s head, causing him to roar furiously.

“Honestly, I don’t know if the Fire Nation are bad note takers, or if you are just bad readers,” Honenuki sighed as he dropped out of the cage, landing on the softened floor. “Either way, I’m disappointed. It should be no secret by now that I can soften metal.”

“That’s our Honenuki!” Tetsutetsu burst into cheering. “Flexible as always.”

“He likely didn’t escape earlier because he’d have no way to rescue Aang or Toph. He was waiting for the right moment,” Kirishima backed him up, coating his arms in hardening. “Now we have a fight!”

The other earthbenders tossed the cage containing Aang to the side, geared up for a fight. The ground around Honenuki’s feet turned to mud, and both Tetsutetsu and Kirishima lined themselves for combat.

“Back off, Mudman. You guys, too.” A barrage of rock barrelled towards them, springing up a giant dust cloud. Kirishima turned around to see Toph standing there, fury in her unseeing eyes. “They’re mine!”

Tetsutetsu grinned. “That’s the spirit. We’ll go get Aang.” The two boys ran off in the direction of the casket. They found Honenuki already at the scene, along with Katara and Sokka. The boy was working on carefully softening the metal to release Aang.

“Sorry about not doing anything sooner,” he said softly, the metal finally giving way. He helped pull Aang out of his confinement, doing his best to avoid getting any metal on him.

“It’s fine,” Aang muttered, looking around. “Where’s Toph?”

As if on cue, more rumbles emerged from the center of the ring. The Hippo, head still covered in liquid metal, came stumbling out, holding a stone coin in his hands. The Boulder came flying out seconds later, though he quickly got to his feet again. Toph followed, still in fighting stance. She stood facing her two opponents. A third wrestler came in flying from the ceiling, hollering at the top of his lungs. Toph rotated the earth she was on, putting the Boulder and the Hippo on a collision course with their ally. She then swiftly sent them out of the ring.

Toph lowered the dust cloud, revealing Xin Fu on the other edge of the arena. The two circled each other like hunters. Xin Fu struck first, send boulder after boulder. Toph created a stone shelter, deflecting the attacks. She then shot her defense forward, hitting Xin Fu square in the chest and launching him out of the ring.

Earth Rumble VII came to a close, the Blind Bandit remaining as the reigning champion.

~~~

Toph stood before her parents as Aang and company waited to the side. She explained the situation to them, along with her frustrations.

“I hope this doesn’t change the way you feel about me,” Toph concluded.

“Of course it doesn’t change the way I feel, Toph,” Lao replied softly. “In fact, I’ve realized something.”

“You have?”

“Yes. I’ve let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you’ll be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day.”

Aang felt his spirits plummet as Toph’s protests proved fruitless. “Please escort the Avatar and his friends out,” Lao ordered the guards, “they are no longer welcome here.”

“And you, Honenuki,” Poppy looked at the boy crossly, “be careful with that rhetoric you spread. It could end up getting people hurt. Just look at what it did to Toph.”

A look of dismay danced in Honenuki’s eyes, and he looked down at his feet as the guards led the group out of the room.

“Sorry, Aang. Sorry, Honenuki,” Toph said quietly, tears falling down her face.

“Don’t worry,” Katara put a hand on Aang’s shoulder as they walked through the night lit town. “We’ll find another earthbending teacher.”

“Not like her,” Aang answered, disappointed.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think her parents are the ones who are blind,” Tetsutetsu scoffed.

They made their way to the town gate, looking towards the hills outside the zone of the town. Appa and their other comrades would be there.

“Hey! Hey, wait!” They turned around.

“Toph?” Aang asked, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“My dad changed his mind,” Toph answered, holding a bag of provisions over her shoulder. “He said I was free to travel the world.”

“Well, we’d better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again,” Sokka shrugged. Toph beamed in response.

“Alright. Where to?” She asked.

“We’re traveling on Appa, my flying bison,” Aang explained. “There’s also the rest of the Hero group. They’re waiting a little outside of town.”

A five minute walk brought them into vicinity of their colleagues. Kaminari was sleeping in a cross legged position, the evident watchman. He stirred when he heard the sound of footsteps.

“Hey, they’re back!” He exclaimed, waking Todoroki, Bakugo, Shiozaki, and Tsuburaba. “And there’s someone new with them.”

Bakugo assessed the situation quickly before glowering at Honenuki. “So, you got your ass handed to you by a tiny blind kid. And now said tiny blind kid is going to be traveling with us.”

“That pretty much sums it up,” Honenuki replied cheekily, shrugging.

“Everyone, this is Toph,” Aang introduced her. “She’s going to be my earthbending teacher.

“Speaking of teaching,” Toph addressed Honenuki, “you’ve got to show me that metalbending thing you did.”

“About that…”

“I guess we have to explain what Quirks are,” Tsuburaba sighed. “It’s going to be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And thus begins the Toph - Honenuki friendship I didn't know I needed.
> 
> \- This is going to be the only way I acknowledge "Mudman" was ever a thing. And in my current draft, Honenuki gets called "Mudman" far more often than "Softspot" so oof...
> 
> \- Bringing back the "Honenuki is Ectoplasm's son" headcanon.


	25. Melting Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to add this warning first!
> 
> This is where the story takes a darker turn. This chapter does feature a horrific injury. This is your chance to turn away.

Appa landed for the evening, fur scattering across the ground. The group quickly leapt off the bison’s back, passing equipment down to the ground. Toph wriggled her toes in the fur, pleased.

“You guys found a great camping spot,” she proclaimed. “This place has got really nice grass.”

Katara looked somewhat disgusted. “It’s not grass. Appa’s shedding.”

“It’s not so bad, Katara,” Sokka teased her, gathering some of the shed fur. He placed it on top of his head. “It makes for a great wig.”

Aang joined him, forming a fake beard. The two boys laughed.

Tsuburaba turned to his class 1-B colleagues, completely covered in hair. “Ah, Lady Shiozaki, have you seen my glasses? I can’t see a thing without them. Sir Honenuki, would you care to come up to my fancy estate this evening for some grape juice served in wine glasses.”

“May Shishida find it in his soul to forgive you for this egregious impersonation of his personhood, Tsuburaba,” Shiozaki said with tears in her eyes. Honenuki indulged him with a chuckle.

Kaminari adjusted his own fake wig. “Guess who I am!” He exclaimed before snapping into character. “I’m better than all you extras! Out of my way, extras! Die! Die! Die! I hate all of you, except for Denki Kaminari, my one true friend.”

“If you’ve got something to say, do it to my face, Sparky,” Bakugo growled as Kirishima doubled over laughing.

Katara sighed. “You guys are hopeless. I trust Toph at least-” she cut herself off when she saw Toph stuff fur into the sleeves of her shirt, relenting to showering the group with head shakes of disapproval.

“We should begin setting camp for the night,” Todoroki offered. “I’ll go gather some firewood.” He walked off in a hurry. Katara looked on, worried.

“He’s right,” Aang sighed, shaking the fur off of him. “Let’s get to work.”

Katara worked on unrolling the sleeping bags before noticing Toph sitting against a rock.

“Hey, Toph,” Katara said, walking over. “When we’re setting up camp, everyone is supposed to split up the work. Some of us get water, others set up the fire pit. Do you think you can come help out?”

“No, thanks,” Toph answered casually. “I carry my own weight. I’ve got my food, I don’t need a fire, and my tent’s all ready.” To demonstrate, she created a triangular tent with her earthbending.

Katara’s brow twitched in irritation. “Well, that’s great for you, but the rest of us-”

“I don’t see what the problem is!”

A little ways off, Bakugo beamed. “This kid’s got a lot of energy. Kickass.”

“Why are you always fond of tiny violent children?” Kaminari asked in a concerned voice.

“Whatever,” Katara waved her hand dismissively, walking away. She decided to go check up on Todoroki, who still hasn’t returned from his firewood gathering. She followed his path into the nearby forest. After about two minutes of walking, she stumbled upon him, arms empty, muttering to himself.

“He would certainly have the motive… And that would explain-”

“Uh, what are you talking about, Todoroki?” Katara asked, curious. The boy jumped up, startled.

“It’s not really important,” he handwaved the question. “Sorry I got distracted.”

Katara felt concern flit through her heart, so she took a few steps closer. “You know, you’ve seemed a bit out of it ever since the swamp. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Todoroki answered flatly.

Katara hesitated, then asked, “Does it have to do with your vision? You said you saw your mother, right?”

Todoroki nodded.

“Is she-” Katara began to ask.

“No,” Todoroki shook his head. “She’s alive, if that’s what you mean. I’m more concerned about another aspect of my vision.”

“What do you mean?”

He suddenly looked more downcast. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sorry,” Katara answered with remorse. “I didn’t mean to pry.” She looked around. “I’ll help you gather some firewood.”

The two worked in silence, returning to the camp ten minutes later. Katara shot Todoroki another worried look that he didn’t seem to notice. Most of the others didn’t have much issue talking about their past or their families, but he was oddly tight lipped. Katara just hoped it wasn’t anything sinister.

~~~

Honenuki looked out at the starry night sky, taking his usual first watch shift. Everyone else was settled in and sound asleep.

The peace didn’t last long, as the stone structure of Toph’s tent collapsed. Honenuki swiveled his head at the sound, spotting the alarmed girl. “There’s something heading this way.”

The rest of the group woke up. “What is it?” Aang asked, concerned.

“I’m not sure,” Toph answered. “It’s like an avalanche but _not_ an avalanche.”

“Do we have a way to make sure?” Tsuburaba asked.

“How far away is it?” Shiozaki questioned. “I can try to discern what it is with my vines if it is within a reasonable distance.”

“It’s still a way off,” Toph explained. “But it’s closing in. And fast.”

“Should we leave?” Katara asked.

Aang nodded. “Better safe than sorry.”

The camp was packed up within minutes and they were back in the air. They spotted smoke on the horizon.

“What is that?” Katara asked, bewildered.

“There’s smoke,” Bakugo observed. “A train, maybe? That would explain the vibrations.”

They kept flying, all of them tired. Honenuki drifted in and out of sleep, having been on watch. Aang tiredly held on to the reins, steering them away from the smoke.

It was another hour before they landed by a new clearing. Toph was the first to jump out of the saddle, relieved to be back on the ground.

“Welp, see you guys in the morning,” she said cheerfully.

“Actually, you need to help us unload,” Katara ordered.

Toph looked unamused. “Really?”

“Yes,” Katara answered, exasperated. “You are part of the team now-”

“With all due respect, Katara,” Honenuki yawned, leaning out of the saddle. “We’re all really tired. I don’t think any of us have the energy to unload the gear.”

Katara shot him an annoyed glance while Toph beamed. “See? Mudman gets it.”

“Please stop calling me that,” the boy sighed.

“Either way, Honenuki’s right,” Tetsutetsu cut in. “We should just get as much sleep as possible for now.” As if to demonstrate, he fell asleep right in the saddle.

Katara was irritated, but promptly grabbed her sleeping bag, jumped from the saddle, and laid it out.

Things fell quiet as Sokka also set up his sleeping bag. Tsuburaba agreed to keep watch so that Honenuki could rest. Toph had created another impromptu tent, away from the rest of the group.

“The stars sure are beautiful tonight, Toph,” Katara remarked in a snide tone. “Too bad you can’t see them.”

In response, Toph sent a wave of earth at Katara, causing her to fly into the air. She yelped.

“To be fair, that was a pretty low blow, Katara,” Tsuburaba pointed out.

Toph dashed out of her tent. “That thing is back.”

Sokka groaned. “No. No it’s not. If we just lie down and close our eyes, it will go away.”

Aang shook his head, pointing out the smoke beyond the tree line. “I don’t think so. Let’s get going.”

“Like hell,” Bakugo growled, getting to his feet. “I’m not running this time.”

“But that thing could be dangerous,” Katara protested.

Todoroki hummed for a moment, thinking. “There’s no doubt that Appa is slowed by the amount of weight he has.”

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba commented, “In that case, maybe we should stay behind. We’ll hold that thing off, whatever it is, and you put some distance between us.”

“But that means we’ll be seperated,” Aang cried out.

“So be it,” Bakugo responded gruffly. “We’ll find a way to catch up.”

“What about our gear?” Tetsutetsu questioned. “Do we leave it with us or have them take it.”

“Given that we’ll most likely jump straight into combat, we’ll need it,” Todoroki sighed.

The group quickly set aside the Heroes’ support items and costumes while packing the mediocre campsite. “Stay safe, okay?” Aang warned them one last time before he, Sokka, Katara, and Toph took off.

“Our pursuers aren’t giving us anytime to rest,” Honenuki told Tetsutetsu as they equipped their costumes. “That puts us at a disadvantage.”

“Whatever, I’ll just punch their faces in, whoever they are.” Tetsutetsu called out.

They’re almost upon us!” Tsuburaba yelled from his look out post high in a tree. “Looks like an armored tank of some sort.”

Kaminari stepped forward, twisting the wheel on his Sharpshooter. “I’m almost out of ammo with this thing,” he grumbled. “Surprised it hasn’t happened sooner, but I’ve been careful to collect as many as I can.”

The loud roaring of an engine was now impossible to ignore. Kaminari shot out his projectile as the tank came into view. “However, I definitely have enough to take this out!” His electricity burst to life, connecting in a stream with the tank. It glowed with the shock, screeching to a halt as its engine short circuited.

Honenuki slammed his fists down, creating a wave of softened earth that engulfed the tank and began to sink it. “Since metal is a good conductor, it’s likely that Kaminari’s electricity fried whoever was inside, too,” he said. “We can apprehend them right away.”

Suddenly, the door of the tank burst open, and three people jumped out before the tank could be submerged. Three giant lizards also escaped, running off into the forest.

The lead girl looked frazzled and beyond furious. “So, you wanted to end the fight prematurely, didn’t you? That was smart, I must admit.”

“Someone finally thinks I’m smart,” Kaminari beamed in happiness. “You know, if you stop trying to kill us, I can take you out on a date.”

“Don’t flirt with the enemy, Kaminari!” Kirishima yelled. “It’s those three girls from Omashu!”

“The Heroes, and now with their full entourage” Mai drawled out. “Splendid.”

“And if it isn’t Zuzu,” Azula snickered, locking eyes with Todoroki.

“Zuzu?” Todoroki parroted, confused.

“Oh come on now, Mr. I-Must-Capture-the-Avatar-to-Restore-My-Honor, how can you not recognize your dear sister?”

Ty Lee snickered. “Azula, I didn’t know you could be so funny.”

Todoroki sighed. “I believe you have mistaken me for Zuko of the Fire Nation. However, we do have a few differences. As you can see, I am taller by about seven centimeters. We also have different colored eyes, and if you look closely at the scars-”

“We don’t need a play by play,” Mai sighed, interrupting him. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The battle began promptly. Azula sent a blast of blue flames which the Heroes all evaded. Kirishima rushed towards Ty Lee as she began to make her way to his allies.

“Like hell I’m letting you touch them!” He yelled, aiming a punch at her. She jumped out of the way. Shiozaki put up a shield against Mai’s knives, catching them before they could connect.

“Two can play the knife game, ya know!” Tsuburaba called, jumping from the tree he was perched in. He placed the whistle to his lips, shooting out dozens of tiny invisible needles. Mai leapt away, but a few managed to pierce her skin, leaving tiny trickles of blood.

“How annoying,” Mai lamented, throwing an arrow at Tsuburaba. A vine wrapped itself around Tsuburaba’s leg, and Shiozaki dragged him to safety.

Todoroki sent ice at Azula, who countered it with blue flames. “So, Zuko has an antagonistic relationship with a sibling that possesses blue fire,” he noted. “What would be the odds?”

“Not the time for introspection, Todoroki!” Tetsutetsu yelled, charging at Azula. She jumped back, keeping a safe distance.

“So, your plan is to just rush in head first. Sorry to tell you but I’m prepared!” She sent another blast of concentrated fire. Tetsutetsu didn’t care, closing the distance.

“Shouldn’t you have heard by now that your puny flames don’t work on me?” He yelled, kneeing Azula in the stomach. She gritted her teeth, forced to retreat.

“Fine then,” she growled. “I’ll give you a better taste!”

“Watch out, Kirishima!” Bakugo yelled in warning. “I’m blasting her all the way to hell!”

“Don’t get carried away, Bakugo!” Kirishima called back, putting his hardening up to maximum level. Ty Lee tried to slip away, but Kirishima blocked her path at every chance.

Bakugo landed on the other side of her. “Now die!” He let loose an explosion. Ty Lee yelped, quickly moving away to avoid further damage. Her left shoulder, closest to the impact, was burned.

She expected the next blast, evading. She moved closer to Bakugo, trying to hit his pressure points. Suddenly, her feet stopped moving. She looked down, seeing she was submerged to the thigh in quicksand.

“Your mobility is troublesome,” Honenuki noted, peeking out from underground. “We can’t have you moving around.”

“Stop stealing my kills, Skull Face!” Bakugo protested.

“Excessive force, much?”

Mai shot another knife at Tsuburaba, who blocked it with a shield of air. Vines shot out from underground, wrapping a sphere around Mai.

“Special Move: Crucifixion,” Shiozaki noted calmly, arms spread out. Tsuburaba breathed out a container of air around the vines, creating a second barrier.

“It’ll be much harder to break out of a sphere than a cube,” he smirked, not caring that Mai couldn’t hear him. “No corners to target here.”

Ty Lee was still struggling against the hold of the softened ground, but that act seemed to only trap her more. “Come on, this is so unfair!” She whined.

“Sorry, we just can’t have you tracking us anymore,” Kirishima told her off. He turned to his allies. “Kaminari busted up their tank, and it looks like Shiozaki and Tsuburaba got the other one. All that’s left is-” His jaw dropped open.

Azula had opted for a the use of fists instead of two fingers, producing a continuous stream of blue fire. It wasn’t of the same area capacity as Todoroki’s, but it was a lot more precise and even hotter. She was keeping both Tetsutetsu and Todoroki at bay with her flames, even as the latter tried to counter it with ice. Tetsutetsu growled, pushing his way forward.

“You’re slowing down!” Azula taunted, the fire streaming from left first. “I thought you said fire doesn’t affect you.”

“It’s so damn hot,” Tetsutetsu yelled, feeling his hands and face heat up even more. “But, I’ll never be a true hero if I can’t go beyond even in the most ugly of situations!”

“That mentality of yours will be your downfall!” Azula suddenly sidestepped, diverting her attention from Todoroki to double her firepower on Tetsutetsu. Todoroki raised his hand to counter, but unwillingly froze when he saw a drop of molten metal fall from Tetsutetsu’s left arm, catching the soil beneath it aflame.

“Tetsutetsu, get back!” He called out, sending ice at Azula. He wouldn’t dare use his flames here, not with the state his ally was in. “You’re melting!”

Azula still avoided the ice, hitting Tetsutetsu with one final blast. He finally lost his footing, stepping back and stumbling. It’s as if he wasn’t aware of his flayed flesh until that point.

Azula ceased her attack, turning again to Todoroki. He prepared himself for a second round of devastating flames, but Azula suddenly convulsed with electricity.

“Had to wait for you to stop attacking,” Kaminari called out. He had snuck up behind her and placed both hands on her plated armor. “I’m not fireproof, after all!”

He finished his attack, leaving Azula temporarily stunned. Todoroki was quick to encase her in ice, freezing her to the ground.

“Tetsutetsu!” Honenuki yelled, running over to his red hot friend. Metal fell from his body like wax. “Don’t touch anything! We need to cool you down.”

“I’ve got my ice,” Todoroki offered, breaking his attention from Azula to join Tetsutetsu and Honenuki, touching his right hand to the heat absorbing fabric of Tetsutetsu’s outfit. Frost spread from his fingers, eventually reaching his skin. The ice kept melting, clouding their vision with steam, so Todoroki kept producing more.

In that moment, Azula recovered. She shot out a blast of fire to melt away the ice and propel herself away. “Looks like we’re outnumbered, girls,” she called. She created a massive spread of flames, lighting the nearby trees on fire. The solid air containing Mai was superheated, causing it to explode like glass. Shiozaki and Tsuburaba winced as the shards rained down on them.

Todoroki sent ice at the ignited trees to prevent a forest fire, but Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee escaped in the chaos.

“Where’d they go?” Bakugo growled, frustrated.

“Don’t worry about them,” Honenuki called back. “They know they’ve lost. We need to cool Tetsutetsu down.”

“I saw a river nearby when we passed over this place,” Shiozaki piped up. “We’ll go gather some more water to help.”

Honenuki nodded. “You two stay here! We’ll be right back.” The rest of the Heroes dashed off, leaving Tetsutetsu and Todoroki at the battle site.

Tetsutetsu gritted his teeth, trying to stay perfectly still. “Damn it,” he breathed out. “I have to stay in my steel form. Just regular human skin would be beyond burned.”

“Right,” Todoroki responded. “I’m sorry I can’t do more.”

“You were the one that warned me,” Tetsutetsu replied, suppressing a cough. “During our Joint Training, you told me I would walk away with more than just a burn. It’s catching up to me now.”

Todoroki didn’t answer, only supplying more ice.

~~~

“That was a complete loss,” Mai drawled, disappointed. “We lost our tank, our mongoose lizards, and our pride.”

“Keep your chin up, Mai,” Azula said, walking to the edge of the forest. “Those Heroes won because of their advantage in numbers. They have two - at best three - decent strategists. They also lack varied techniques and fighters. The guys with the stone and metal bending were exactly the same.”

“I don’t think so, Azula,” Ty Lee said thoughtfully. “The one you fought looked like he just wanted to punch and rushed in blindly. Then again, that makes him a formidable threat if he does get close. The one I was up against was more focused on defense, but his caution left him hesitant.”

Mai looked at Ty Lee with mild surprise. “How did you figure that much out?”

Ty Lee grinned. “I grew up with six sisters that looked completely identical to me. I’ve learned how to tell minute differences apart.”

“Well said, Ty Lee,” Azula noted. “Either way, this will be our one and only loss against them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It's picking up. Story will have a generally bleaker outlook now.
> 
> \- I'm actually having more fun writing fight scenes now.


	26. Separate Ways

Aang let the bison down. This time, they landed near a mountain cave.

“Is it over?” Toph groaned, sleepy and grumpy.

“I hope so,” Sokka sighed, stirring from his half slumber.

“Are you sure the others are okay?” Katara questioned, worried. “Maybe we shouldn’t have left them by themselves.”

Aang shook his head. “No. They were right. Appa gets tired when he has to carry so much weight. I’m sure they can handle themselves. Then, either they’ll find a way to get to us or we’ll double back for them.”

“Let’s just sleep for now,” Sokka yawned, crawling around in his sleeping bag. “Forget about setting up camp.”

“It’s not like Toph was going to help, anyways,” Katara remarked angrily.

Toph looked irritated, her disposition not helped by the bags under her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry-”

“No, guys. Stop,” Aang interjected. “We can’t be arguing like this. We’re a team. We’re all tired right now, and we frankly have bigger concerns. Like the thing that keeps chasing us. We don’t even know who it is.”

“It could be Zuko,” Katara said thoughtfully. “We haven’t seen him since the North Pole.”

“Or maybe it’s those three girls from Omashu,” Aang suggested. “I’m not sure who else it would be, though.”

“I just hope that Shiozaki and the others are okay, either way,” Katara sighed. “If it’s those three girls, one is capable of taking away both Quirks and bending. Luckily, Tsuburaba and Kirishima know all that.”

“The best thing we can do is get some sleep,” Sokka suggested. “As Aang said, we’re all tired and that’s impairing our judgement. If we get some rest, we’ll be in better shape to fight whoever it is if the others can’t hold them off.”

Murmurs of agreement followed. “Toph, will you be able to detect them even if you’re sleeping?” Aang asked.

“Yeah,” Toph answered. “Vibrations of that scale would be impossible to miss.”

“Great. Thanks.” Aang closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

~~~

Aang blinked his eyes open. The sun had already risen considerably high. He went about rousing his comrades.

“Any sign of the others?” Toph asked.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Katara sighed. “We should go back to the other camping site to see if there’s anything there.”

“There’s something else, too,” Sokka noted, picking up a scruff of Appa’s fur. “Appa’s shedding. It’s left a whole trail. That’s probably how they kept tracking us.”

“It’s not Appa’s fault,” Aang grumbled. “Look, we’ll deal with that later. We have to find the others.”

Toph groaned, kicking at the ground. “Maybe we should have stayed and helped them. I’m sure we could have taken them as a group.”

“So now you want to be part of the team?” Katara remarked. Toph swiveled her head towards her.

“Guys, no-” Aang tried to cut in.

“Well excuse me for thinking we should have helped our friends fight!” Toph yelled.

“Then why don’t you help with everything else?” Katara demanded. “You can’t just carry your own weight. If that’s all you’re good for, then you’re just selfish and unhelpful.”

“Enough!” Aang raised his voice. “I thought getting some rest would sort this out, but evidently, that’s not enough.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Toph said angrily, kicking her bag into her hands. “I’m done.” She began walking off down a trail across the ridge.

“Wait,” Sokka shot to attention, standing in front of her. Toph simply earthbended him out of the way and kept marching forward. Soon, she was out of sight.

Silence fell upon the group. “What have I done?” Katara spoke up after a moment, ashamed. Aang frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re both too stubborn, in your own ways,” Sokka observed, taking the situation seriously. “No wonder she and Honenuki got along; he’s so go with the flow he can deal with just about anything.”

“Speaking of which, we still have to find them,” Aang sighed. “You two take Appa back to that campsite. I’ll try to follow Toph and convince her to come back.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sokka nodded, climbing onto Appa.

“Katara,” Aang looked at the girl, “I’ll talk to Toph and ask her to listen, but you’ve got to actually talk it out if she comes back. We can figure out a compromise, but that’s not possible without communication. Remember the Great Divide.”

Katara nodded. “Right. But how will we know where to meet up?”

“Let’s just meet back here at this cave,” Aang suggested. “We all come back here by nightfall.”

“Got it,” Sokka agreed as Katara join him on Appa’s back. “Yip yip.”

Aang watched his bison take off. He stared after it for a few minutes, before turning down the path Toph took.

~~~

Sokka and Katara flew over the forest. A clear path was carved through it. “Whatever was chasing us was huge,” Sokka said, a slight tremor in his voice.

“Yeah,” Katara answered. “I just hope they’re okay.”

“Hang on, look!” Sokka called out, taking Appa down. They landed in the same place they tried to camp last night. Sokka had spotted something stuck in the soil. They climbed off of Appa to investigate.

It was a large metal tank, stuck halfway into the ground. Sokka kneeled down to inspect it. Something bright caught his eye. “Look, it’s one of Kaminari’s Sharpshooting targets,” Sokka plucked the orange disk from the tank. “They were definitely here.”

“By the looks of it, Kaminari shocked the tank and then Honenuki sunk it,” Katara observed. “Maybe they didn’t fight after all.”

Sokka shook his head. “Look at the trees.” The tops of the shrubbery looked bare. “Someone lit those on fire, by the looks of it. It could have been Todoroki, but he’s not that reckless. He’s always going on about not damaging the environment. They encountered a firebender, maybe multiple.”

Katara felt something knot in her throat as she looked around. “Sokka, over there!” She suddenly called, running closer to the cliffside. Her brother followed her.

They stopped close to the treeline. The ground had been burned through, leaving pools of a shiny gray substance. Sokka leaned over, brushing his fingers against it.

“It’s steel,” he determined, voice low, as if trying to mask his terror. “What happened here?”

~~~

“Toph!” She groaned, hearing Aang’s voice. “Toph! Wait, please!”

“Stop following me, Twinkle Toes,” she spun around on a dime, glaring angrily. Aang froze in his tracks, halting the vibrations from the earth.

“Look, Katara says she’s sorry. If you just come back, we can all talk this out,” he pleaded.

“No,” Toph retorted. “I'm tired of it. I carry my own weight. There’s nothing to talk out.”

“Toph, if you just-”

Toph interrupted him. “You don’t talk things out with a rock! You don’t even have the courage to face me head on. If you can’t do that, then you’ll never be an earthbender!”

This seemed to send Aang over the edge, as he spun around angrily. “Fine, then,” he called back, voice irritated. He started walking away, only to pause a second later. He spoke again, with a tint of regret in his tone. “We’ll be at the last campsite until morning. If you change your mind, well, you know where to find us.”

Toph waited, feeling the vibrations of his footsteps retreat further into the distance, until they got so miniscule she couldn’t pick them up anymore.

“Tch. Whatever,” she scoffed, even though no one was around to hear her. How long has it been? A few hours, maybe. He sure took his sweet time catching up.

She continued walking down the path, feeling out her surroundings with seismic sense. Who cared about them, anyway? They certainly didn’t care about her. She did her job, and was even scheduled to start Aang’s earthbending training today. Why was Katara so hung up about “helping everyone?” She just didn’t get it.

There was a movement to her left. Toph froze, trying to get a better sense. It was something behind a large rock. An ambush? Toph swiftly sent a fissure of upturned rocks at her target, knocking them over. She heard a groan, and rushed over, poised to fight.

“That really hurt my tailbone.”

Toph snapped out of her stance, realizing she just attacked an old man. “I’m sorry,” she spoke up, walking around the boulder to help her unwitting victim up. “I didn’t realize who you were.”

“No worries.” Even though Toph couldn’t see the man smile, it was audible in his voice.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Toph asked.

“Of course,” the man sat up. Toph quickly felt around his makeshift campsite. It wasn’t anything impressive. Just the essentials and a teapot.

As if he sensed her curiosity, the man picked up the kettle. “Can I interest you in some nice hot tea?”

Toph toyed with the idea for a minute. “Sure,” she accepted, sitting down. It was going to be a long walk to… wherever she was going.

The man forged a small fire in a miniature fire pit, heating the kettle. Toph settled down next to him. He didn’t seem hostile.

After a few minutes, the man poured the tea into two cups. He handed one to her. Toph frowned a bit, taking the drink.

“You know, you seem to be a little too young to be traveling alone,” he pressed.

Toph let out a little chuckle, beyond her own volition. At least it wasn’t because she was blind. “You seem a little too old,” she shot back.

He laughed, too. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“I know what you’re thinking. I look like I can’t handle being by myself,” Toph ranted slightly.

“I wasn’t thinking that,” he replied, sounding astonished she came to that conclusion.

“You wouldn’t even let me pour my own cup of tea!”

“I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason,” the man answered calmly. Toph could still sense that warm smile. He wasn’t lying. Looks like he might be an exception.

“People see me and think I’m weak,” she continued. “They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself, by myself.”

The man chuckled. It sounded nostalgic. “You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone’s support. There’s nothing wrong with people who love you helping you. Not that I love you, I just met you.”

Toph laughed again. His words made sense, in their own strange way. Her heavy heart felt a bit lighter. “So, where is your nephew? Is he lost?” She asked.

The man sighed, sounding more forlorn now. “Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he’s going through very difficult times. He is trying to figure out who he is and he went away.”

“So now you’re trying to find him?”

“I know he doesn’t want me around him right now, but if he needs my, I’ll be there.”

Toph got to her feet, handing the empty cup back to the man. “You’re nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn’t know it. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Sharing a cup of tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s truest delights.”

“No,” Toph shook her head, smiling. “Thank you for what you said. It helped me.”

“I’m glad.”

Toph began walking away, only to stop after a few paces. She briefly turned around. “About your nephew. Maybe you should tell him that you need him, too.”

The man didn’t answer, so Toph resumed her journey. Through the minute vibrations, she could sense him lift his cup to his lips. There was an air of sadness that hung with him in the aftermath of the conversation. She hoped he’d be okay.

Toph set her course for the campsite.

~~~

Night was falling. Aang waited by the cliffside, gazing out across the mountains beneath him. The last rays of the sun were almost completely obscured. A sudden roar came, pulling Aang’s gaze further up. Appa landed next to him. He saw Sokka at the reins and Katara in the saddle, but no one else.

“Did you find them?” He knew the question was pointless.

Sokka shook his head. Katara peared over the edge. “Toph?” she asked. Aang looked down.

“I don’t think she’s coming.”

“I’m right here, Twinkle Toes.” Aang felt a smile on his face, turning around to see Toph walking back down the trail.

“You came back!” He called. Toph smiled, too.

“Yeah, I’ve done some thinking about it, and here I am.” She walked a bit closer, trying to sense the surroundings with her feet. The smile fell. “Did you go and look for them?”

“Yeah,” Sokka answered as he and Katara scrambled off of Appa. “We found the old campsite. There was definitely a fight. Whatever tank they were using to chase us was half buried in the ground. But we searched the surrounding area and found no sign of Kaminari or the others.”

“Do we have any idea where they might have gone?” Aang asked.

Katara shook her head. “The only other thing we found was a pool of steel.”

“A pool of steel?” Toph repeated, confused.

“It’s a metal,” Katara explained. “By the looks of it, some steel melted through the ground, then cooled back down, forming this hole with metal in it.”

Aang felt something catch in his throat. “Tetsutetsu’s Quirk allows him to turn into steel. Do you mean-”

“No,” Sokka interjected. “There wasn’t enough of it to be… him. Most likely, they encountered a really powerful firebender and he got injured.”

“I thought that fire doesn’t affect him.” Toph interjected.

“To a degree,” Sokka answered. “But, if any metal is heated enough, it can melt. It couldn’t have been Zuko, then. We’ve already seen that his fire isn’t hot enough.”

“That leaves those girls from Omashu,” Katara sighed. “Blue fire is supposed to be a lot hotter, after all. Looks like we’ve got a new enemy.”

An eerie silence fell over them. “Well, we’ll just have to be prepared for that,” Toph spoke up, solemnly. “We’ll start Aang’s earthbending training tomorrow. We can try to find the others as we travel.”

Aang nodded. “They’ve got a reputation, so I guess we can follow the news.”

“Either way, it’s getting late,” Sokka yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “I suggest we camp here for another night and get moving tomorrow.”

Hums of agreement echoed throughout the rest of the group. Katara scrambled back into the saddle, rooting around for equipment.

“Here, you can pass that down to me.” Katara looked down, seeing Toph poised next to Appa’s feet, hands outstretched. Katara felt a soft smile. She handed Toph the bag.

“Thanks,” she said, grabbing another bag and jumping down next to her. “I actually wanted to say sorry for earlier. It was uncalled for. You were just as worried as the rest of us and-”

“It’s okay. I get it,” Toph cut her off, unaware of her own smile. “We’re a team. We help each other pull our weight.”

She stood up on her tiptoes, whispering to Katara, “Though, I hope you don’t expect me to unload Sokka’s smelly sleeping bag.”

“It’s not that smelly,” Sokka protested from the fire pit, overhearing them. Katara burst out laughing.

“Okay, we’ll make an exception for that.”

~~~

Zuko trotted along on his ostrich horse, hunger roaring in his stomach. It was night, but he didn’t care. At dawn, he had found the remains of that tank, and it was evident to him now that Azula was trying to steal his prey. He wouldn’t let her, even if it meant keeping up his pursuit at night.

But now he lost the trail, and was traveling blindly. He knew he would pick up the scent eventually, but for now-

He heard rustling nearby. Zuko swiveled his head. “Who’s there?” He called out, trying to sound hostile.

A familiar figure walked onto the path behind him. “Uncle?” Zuko was shocked, feeling the reins slip from his hands.

“Oh, Zuko,” Iroh called back, looking mildly surprised. “I did not expect to see you here.”

It was a lie, and Zuko knew it. Some surface part of him wanted to tell his uncle to get lost, he can handle himself. But his mind went back to his time alone and the time he spent in that plains village. He sighed.

“Get on,” he said softly, shifting a bit to make room on the ostrich horse.

Iroh stepped closer, lighting taking the reins. “You should get some rest, Zuko,” he told him. “You cannot keep up the chase on a restless body and an empty stomach.”

Zuko felt that anger bite back, but it didn’t surface. Uncle was right. He got off his steed, allowing Iroh to lead them to a small campsite. As Iroh went about brewing some tea, Zuko couldn’t help the feeling of warm nostalgia.

“It’s good to have you back, my nephew.”

“Yeah. You, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I felt a bit apprehensive making the Toph-Iroh conversation a carbon copy of the original, but it is important and I liked writing from Toph's perspective.
> 
> \- The only chapter where the Heroes aren't present at all.
> 
> \- I want to say this the darkest it gets (kids discuss the possibility of their friend melting into a puddle) but unfortunately it is not.


	27. The Other World

“Remind me again why I’m stuck with you?”

Bakugo growled. “Cause you were a dumbass and almost melted! Skull Face and Plant Hair went off to meditate, since they’re the two most likely to crack this spirit world shit, and the others went into town to see if they can get food. I’m here because-”

“Because you wouldn’t be helpful for either of the other tasks?” Tetsutetsu smirked, and immediately winced. The scar tissue on his face was still fresh, and expressions came with difficulty.

Bakugo grumbled, “You got that on the nose.” He looked away, frustrated.

Silence fell over the two of them as they surveyed the house they had taken shelter in. The citizens of the village had been more than happy to provide refuge for the Heroes when the group came stumbling in during the night, Tetsutetsu on the verge of collapse. It had been a few days, and they felt like sitting ducks, but they were stuck until Tetsutetsu underwent some more recovery.

The boy looked over the bandages adorning his arms and chest. He felt the few loose ends flutter against his face, tickling the tip of his nose. The skin beneath the bandages still felt taut and stiff.

He was lucky, he knew it. If Todoroki wasn’t at the scene and the others hadn’t found that river, he would be far worse off. Luckily, he managed to escape the situation with scars and some muscle deformities.

“Hey,” Bakugo spoke up after a moment. Tetsutetsu glanced towards him.

“Yeah?” He asked, with nothing to do except engage Bakugo with conversation.

The explosive boy before him sighed. “You might have been a dumbass, but standing up to that girl would have taken guts. I’m impressed.”

Tetsutetsu blinked a few times, his large eyelashes fluttering. “Did you just… compliment me?”

Bakugo scoffed, his signature glare resurfacing. “I complimented your strength, not you.”

“Same thing,” Tetsutetsu chuckled. “Honestly, I still don’t really get what Kirishima sees in you, but you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

“Don’t insult Kirishima’s taste in men,” Bakugo retorted, but he couldn’t quite hide the smile. “You hurry up and get better, Tetsutetsu. After seeing that,” he paused to crack his knuckles, “I really want to fight you.”

Tetsutetsu extended a hand out, which Bakugo shook. “Looking forward to knocking you down a peg.”

“You’ll be eating those words.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

~~~

“How long do you think until we can get moving?” Honenuki asked Shiozaki as they walked.

“Maybe another day,” Shiozaki suggested. “Tetsutetsu has been showing great recovery, and I doubt he would want to stay put for much longer.”

“I agree,” Honenuki nodded. “Even if it was unavoidable because of his condition, we’ve lost a lot of time. We need to cover ground fast if we are to catch up to Aang.”

Shiozaki nodded glumly. “We can only assume they moved on without us. We’ll meet up with them, eventually.”

They arrived at the bank of the river they were searching for. “This place is pretty secluded, so I don’t think anyone will find us,” Honenuki noted, sitting down by the edge of the river and peering into his reflection. “The color’s starting to fade. We’ll need to make some more dye soon.”

Shiozaki sat down next to him, dipping the ends of her vines into the rushing water. They spread out, soaking up the fluid.

“Well, I suppose we should get started,” she announced, taking a meditative position.

Honenuki mimicked her movement in silence, sitting opposite to her. They closed their eyes and focused on breathing. Time slowed to a crawl, and sound ceased to exist. With the relaxation came a floating sensation, a sense of etherealness. The peace was so intoxicating you could choke on it.

Honenuki was not sure when he opened his eyes, but he was greeted by an excited Shiozaki and an unfamiliar landscape.

“I think we did it!” She proclaimed, her usual calm demeanor replaced by pure joy. “We’re in the Spirit World, Honenuki.”

~~~

“Uncle.” Iroh looked up from his cup when Zuko spoke. The teen was sitting cross legged in front of him, cradling his own cup of tea. He had a look of introspection displayed on his face.

“What is it, Zuko?” Iroh asked.

Zuko looked down for a moment, as if trying to formulate his wording. “A few days ago, you taught me about the four elements to teach me lightning redirection. I was wondering if that knowledge could be applied in other ways.”

“You are curious if you can emulate the Hero Frostburn,” Iroh finished for him.

Zuko paused again. “Yes,” he confirmed. “He isn’t the Avatar, so he shouldn’t be able to control multiple elements. And yet-”

Iroh sighed. “Unfortunately, it would not be possible for you to imitate him or any of his allies.”

“But why not?!” Zuko snapped.

“Because their powers aren’t bending.”

Zuko froze, confused. “What do you mean?” He inquired, now genuinely intrigued.

Iroh set his tea aside, looking more focused. “This is a conclusion I came to after observing them in action and a lot of deliberation. As you have noticed, their bending is not natural, directly countering the basic principles on many occasions. However, their powers are similar enough to bending for a novice not to notice the distinction.”

“But, if they aren’t benders, then what are they?” Zuko asked.

“As you know, my nephew, I have been on a journey to the Spirit World before. During my time there, I stumbled upon what I’ve come to call the Mirror Pool. It is a section of water within the Spirit World swamp that shows a different world with different rules. They too have extraordinary powers, known as Quirks.”

~~~

“This place is huge,” Honenuki breathed out, looking around. Ghostly spirits floated past them, adding to the breathtaking beauty of the Spirit World.

“It is certainly magnificent,” Shiozaki agreed with a hum. “It would take far too long to search everywhere. How do we narrow it down?”

Honenuki pondered the issue for a moment. “We can start with that mirror pool Aang described,” he suggested after a moment. Shiozaki nodded silently, and the two set out walking.

“The question is where do we look,” Shiozaki sighed. “We can’t stay here for too long. Our physical bodies are still by the river. They’re not supposed to be moved.”

“We’ll be fine,” Honenuki assured her. “This is merely a scouting mission since we got here for the first time.”

“If only we could find a guide of sorts,” Shiozaki muttered. “Do you think any of the spirits here can be friendly?”

Honenuki shrugged meekly. “I guess the only way to find out is to ask.” He turned to a nearby spirit resembling a monkey.

“Excuse me, but-”

The spirit screamed in his face and scampered off. Honenuki blinked in surprise. “That went well.”

Shiozaki looked around, trying to spot a different spirit. She saw one flitting behind some trees. She approached it, cautious. “Pardon me. I was wondering if-”

“Well, this is interesting,” the spirit interrupted, looking at Shiozaki more closely. “You are a human, but you don’t look like a human.”

Shiozaki tugged at her vine hair at the comment. “I was hoping you could be of aid to me and my friend. We’re looking for a mirror pool, I believe. It is a stretch of water that you can see visions in.”

The spirit snapped to attention. “Oh, that. Sure, I can help you.”

Shiozaki bowed lightly. “Your grace is much appreciated. Thank you.”

~~~

“Quirks?” Zuko repeated the term.

“Yes,” Iroh nodded. “Their strength varies, but the most powerful far surpass our own limits. Their society revolves around those powers, much like ours.”

“Are they separated by ‘Quirks’ into different nations?”

Iroh shook his head. “I meant that a lot of daily life focuses on these Quirks. There is a much larger percentage of their population that has these powers when compared to the bender to nonbender ratio here. Their most sought after profession is fighting evildoers and helping people with the use of these Quirks.”

“Heroes.”

~~~

“And here you are,” the lively spirit announced, leading Shiozaki and Honenuki to a body of water resembling a marsh. “Just look for the really dark water and you’ll find it.”

“Thank you for your help,” Shiozaki offered the spirit a bow. The spirit simply giggled, running off.

“Let’s see if they were telling the truth,” Honenuki sighed, taking a few tentative steps into the marsh. Shiozaki followed him. Trees loomed over them, gnarled and twisted beyond measure.

“A section of water that’s darker than everything else. That’s the description we have to go by,” Honenuki muttered.

“I was wondering if this water could have other properties,” Shiozaki mentioned. “Aang said it was a looking glass, but could it also be the portal we need.”

“I was thinking about that, too.” Honenuki stopped, signaling for Shiozaki to mimic him. Shiozaki carefully walked around him to stand by his side. They saw a glimmer of dark water in front of them.

“There it is,” Honenuki whispered, walking a bit closer. “For now, let’s just see if we can actually see anything we recognize. Then we’ll figure out if there’s a way to get through it.” Shiozaki gave a nod of affirmation. Together, they peered into the murky depths of the water.

The image displayed a large room adorned with couches and a coffee table. In the corner, there was an entrance into a kitchen and dining hall. There were several people sitting around the living room, laps and chairs lined with books and notes. They could name every person in the room. Awase, Kendo, Monoma, Kaibara, Kuroiro, Yanagi.

“It’s the 1-B dorms,” Shiozaki muttered, starry eyed.

“All of them-” Honenuki cut himself off, hearing the people below begin to speak.

“Thanks for the help with studying, Kendo,” Awase said, stretching. “This stuff is so damn annoying.”

“It’s my pleasure,” the redhead replied, smiling softly. “It may still be a few more weeks until the end of year exam, but the earlier we start preparing, the better.”

“End of year already?” Honenuki sighed. “We’ve missed so much.”

“I think we can call it a day,” Kaibara suggested, closing his notebook. “We’ve been studying since class ended.”

Yanagi nodded, pulling out her phone. She sighed after a minute. “They are on the news again.”

“‘They?’” Shiozaki repeated curiously.

“Anything new?” Awase asked.

“Same old,” Yanagi answered glumly, tapping her screen and turning up the volume. A newscast came on, and Honenuki and Shiozaki strained to hear the audio.

“As of today, the eight UA students that vanished last December have been missing for 100 days. Among them is the former target of the League of Villains, Katsuki Bakugo, and the son of the number one he-”

“Turn it off,” Kuroiro whined. Yanagi complied. The sound went dead.

“Why can’t they just tell us something when they have some good fucking news,” Awase swore under his breath.

“And it’s always 1-A, isn’t it?” Monoma chuckled, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Monoma-” Kendo glared at him.

“Why bother announcing eight when they only care to talk about two,” Monoma continued, too far lost in his thoughts to care about Kendo’s reprimanding. “It’s all Bakugo and Todoroki. This story wouldn’t even be in the news at all anymore if those two were still here. It’s not just 1-B; they don’t care about Kaminari or Kirishima, either. They don’t care about the story. They care about the sensationalism.” His voice faded as Honenuki and Shiozaki stepped away from the water.

“100 days, huh?” Honenuki sighed, eyes glazed over and distant. “That’s a little over three months.”

Shiozaki nodded. “That would mean they’re at the end of March or beginning of April.”

“Well, at least we confirmed that this mirror pool exists,” Honenuki said softly, downcast. “Now we should test if we can use it as a portal.”

They approached the dark water again. The vision was still the same, but now only Awase, Kuroiro, and Kendo remained in the living room.

“They’re tough as nails,” Awase grumbled, obviously trying to provide Kuroiro and Kendo with reassurance. It sounded like he needed it as much as they did. “Wherever they are, they’re fighting.”

“I know,” Kendo sighed, looking down. It was almost physically painful to see their class president so lost. “It’s just been so long and there haven’t been any new leads. Tetsu and the others could be anywhere, and we have no way of helping them with the student internships cancelled.”

Honenuki and Shiozaki exchanged looks of pain, images of Tetsutetsu’s melting body and resulting injuries flashing in their minds.

Kuroiro sighed from the sofa he positioned himself in, just as disheartened. “Matters are not helped by the fact that the Hero Commission had declared that this case is low priority. My bleak heart feels heavy with the knowledge that they have so little regard for the lives of students.”

“Low priority,” Shiozaki repeated, shocked. Beside her, Honenuki bore an equally upset face.

“I’m sure the Commission just has their hands full.” He lied through his teeth, furiously swiping at his eyes. “The League of Villains is probably still at large, but they’re looking for a way to get us back. They have to be.”

Shiozaki didn’t answer. She wouldn’t lie, but she couldn’t stand the truth, either. Instead, she deflected. “I can test the portal theory by lowering one of my vines.”

Honenuki nodded. Shiozaki stepped forward again, doing her best to block out the conversation in the water. She extended one of her vines, letting the hair break the surface of the liquid. Ripples extended out, distorting the vision.

They stood silent for a moment, watching the tiny waves die down. But the image did not return, and the water remained an inky dark. After a few more seconds, it was clear that the illusion was not coming back.

“I’m sorry,” Shiozaki muttered, retracting her vine. “I have only made the matter worse.”

“Don’t worry,” Honenuki told her. “At least now we know that that method won’t work. We can try to find some other portal, or we can get back to the physical world. Let’s get going.”

~~~

“So, those Heroes that are working with the Avatar are from this other world and are just trying to get home?” Zuko asked as Iroh came to an end of his story.

“More than likely, yes,” his uncle nodded. Zuko felt an odd pang in his heart, a sort of kinship with his adversaries he never thought could be possible.

“Unfortunately, that mirror pool only shows the other world, not how to get to it,” Iroh explained further. “And, by my investigations, the Spirit World does not house a gate of that sort in its realm.”

~~~

“You’re back!” Kaminari cheered as Shiozaki and Honenuki entered the house. All the other heroes in training were situated in the main room, surrounded with bowls of rice. “We saved some food for ya.”

“Thanks,” Honenuki smiled, taking a seat next to Todoroki. Shiozaki sat beside Tetsutetsu, but neither of them touched the food.

“So, did the meditation go well?” Tsuburaba asked, noticing their sullen looks.

“I’d say it went too well,” Honenuki sighed, looking down. “We got into the Spirit World.”

“But that’s great news!” Kirishima burst out. “That means we’re one step closer to getting home.”

“We would be, if the Spirit World was the way home,” Shiozaki shot back. Kirishima felt his smile slide off his face.

“What do you mean?”

“We found that mirror pool Aang talked about,” Honenuki explained. “But, as far as we can tell, it’s not a portal or anything that would allow us to get home. We wandered around the rest of the Spirit World for hours, and still found nothing.”

“You said you found the mirror pool,” Todoroki said. “Did you see anyone we know?”

“Some of our classmates,” Honenuki sighed.

“That came with its own set of ill news,” Shiozaki continued. She and Honenuki exchanged glances. “We overheard their conversation. If they were being truthful, then the Hero Commission has labeled our case as low priority.”

Silence fell upon them momentarily. “What do you mean low priority?” Bakugo burst out after a minute. “I’m not saying they should be sending out every last pro, but eight missing students is nothing to laugh at.”

“Yeah,” Kaminari nodded. “When you got kidnapped, heroes were dispatched instantaneously.”

“Then again, they knew where to look that time,” Honenuki sighed, resting his chin on his knees. “Either way, it doesn’t matter. If we are to get back, we can only rely on ourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know I dodged around the Spirit World a bit. I'd imagine getting in would be a lot harder. However, it felt weird to not do anything with that plot line, so I felt I needed to give it a conclusion.
> 
> \- A bit of exposition on Iroh's part, so now Zuko is in the 'know,' as well.
> 
> \- Anyways, the Hero Commission is corrupt and in this essay I will


	28. A Season for Encounters

“Nowhere to run, Zuko!”

“I believe you have mistaken me for Zuko of the Fire Nation. However, we do have a few differences. As you can see, I am taller by about seven centimeters. We also-”

Colonel Mongke of the Rough Rhinos growled in annoyance as his target monologued. His allies looked equally as annoyed.

“If you aren’t Zuko, then you are Frostburn,” he sneered. “In fact, that makes even more sense. We’re apprehending you.”

“How about no?” Kaminari offered, sparks flying from his hands. The Heroes stood back to back, their tiny campsite surrounded on all sides by the Rough Rhinos.

Battle erupted. Vachir let loose a flaming arrow, but Kirishima intercepted it. The boy seethed slightly.

“Fire still burns, ya know?” He rushed forward, forcing Vachir to steer his steed away. “Can’t be having that now!”

Vines whipped around Kahchi as Shiozaki attempted to ensnare them, so he sliced through them with them with his guan dao. To his surprise, the detached plants didn’t fall limp, instead rooting themselves into the ground continuing the offensive. They were overwhelming him.

“I have been training hard to perfect the autonomy of detached vines,” Shiozaki announced, her arms raised in front of her. “Now confess your sins.”

“So you’re the explosion guy?” Bakugo yelled snarkily at Yeh-Lu, tiny detonations dancing in his hands. “Let’s compare, then.” He launched himself out of the way of a grenade Yeh-Lu threw his direction and prepared his own offensive.

“Watch where you’re fighting!” Tetsutetsu yelled at Bakugo as the explosive the explosive boy evaded landed at his feet. His hardened body protected him from the blast, and he was quick to resume his brawl against Ogodei. The man swung his chains over his head, successfully entangling Tetsutetsu in its grasp. But, when he tried to pull the metal boy towards him, Tetsutetsu pulled back with greater force, dragging Ogodei off his steed.

Kirishima activated Unbreakable, closing the distance between him and Vachir. He grabbed hold of one of the komodo rhino’s horns, pulling it down. Vachir remained unfazed, attempting to get off the rhino. However, Kirishima was faster, grabbing Vachir and throwing him into a nearby tree.

Bakugo fired off a round of mini blasts at Yeh-Lu. The Rough Rhino’s armor helped lessen the impact of the blasts, but he had no time to counterattack. Bakugo paused, preparing a larger attack.

“You’ve really got to learn to hold back,” Honenuki said snarkily, rushing in. He tapped the chestplate of Yeh-Lu’s armor, followed quickly by his helmet. “Have fun moving around with that.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop stealing my kills, Skull Face,” Bakugo growled, but he couldn’t help his impressed grin as the holes that allowed for visibility on Yeh-Lu’s helmet melded together.

Tetsutetsu pulled himself out of Ogodei’s chains, allowing his adversary to reel his weapon back in. Kaminari jumped in, an excited grin on his face. “I’ve got this one!” Ogodei swung the chains again, aiming for Kaminari. The electric boy stayed rooted to the ground, holding out his hands defensively. He caught the end of the chain, and instantly released a shock down the chain. The attack traveled up the length of the metal, electrocuting its wielder. Kaminari, finishing his strike, tossed his end of the chain to Tetsutetsu. Understanding his intention, Tetsutetsu rushed towards the shocked Ogodei, wrapping him up in his own weapon.

In the midst of the battle, Tsuburaba and Todoroki joined forces against Colonel Mongke. Todoroki and the colonel met head on with fire while Tsuburaba dashed around the fighting duo, traveling up on platforms of Solid Air. Once he was high enough, he leapt off his final platform, breathing out an Air Prison around the distracted Mongke. He landed soundly on top of his trap.

“Good work,” Todoroki complimented in his deadpan voice. Tsuburaba grinned.

“Our classmates got the rest of them-” He suddenly breathed out a shield, blocking a flaming arrow from Vachir.

“Thanks,” Todoroki muttered, eyeing the projectile with unease. Kirishima was already on the assailant, knocking him out with a punch.

There was a burst from the middle of the campsite. Yeh-Lu was throwing his explosives blindly, causing detonation after detonation.

“Let’s get out of here!” Kaminari called, jolting away from a grenade that hit too close to home. A smoke bomb detonated near him, clouding his vision. A strong hand gripped his forearm, dragging him away. Once they cleared the smoke, he saw it was Tetsutetsu.

Their classmates were quick to join, and they didn’t stop running for a long time. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Bakugo let out a string of curses as he panted.

“Shit. We fucking forgot all our gear and costumes. Damn it. Stupid ambush caught us off guard.”

“Can’t go back and get it,” Kirishima muttered remorsefully. “Those guys have probably raided it all.”

“Did we manage to salvage anything?” Honenuki asked.

Tsuburaba pulled out the whistle he kept in his pocket. “Just this.” Kaminari pulled out the single phone charger he had on him. The rest of the group each saved their cell phone, but otherwise came up empty.

“Shit.”

~~~

The next few days were filled with empty wandering as the Heroes tried to pick up Aang’s trail. They were near Full Moon Bay, tired and weary of travel. The group stopped by a small oasis to rest.

“We should probably set up a campsite,” Tsuburaba suggested, blinking tiredly. The others murmured in agreement.

Tsuburaba and Todoroki broke away from the group to start gathering firewood. “What should we do if we can’t meet up with Aang?” Tsuburaba decided to ask. “We kind of just assumed everything would work out, but nothing’s working so far.”

“Either way, it doesn’t look the Spirit World is an option anymore,” Todoroki noted. “If Honenuki and Shiozaki’s observations were correct, then there isn’t a way back into our world through there.”

Tsuburaba sighed, a wisp of air escaping his mouth. “Yeah, it was pretty stupid of us to think it was. Our bodies remain in the physical world, so we never could have truly left.”

“It was our only lead,” Todoroki comforted him. “We did what we could.”

“Hang on,” Tsuburaba whispered, halting. Todoroki paused next to him. “Do you hear voices?” He pointed to a thicket of trees to their left. Todoroki listened in.

“I’m going back to Full Moon Bay.” It was the voice of a young woman. “They need extra security with the ferries.”

“Right,” another girl answered. “We don’t have a shift until later tonight.”

Tsuburaba and Todoroki exchanged confused glances. Tsuburaba tried to shrug to show his confusion, but the shifting of his weight caused some twigs beneath his feet to snap.

The voices behind the trees ceased, and there was a bustle of movement. Within moments, Tsuburaba and Todoroki found themselves surrounded by young women in green kimonos, face covered with white makeup. Their presumed leader glared at Todoroki.

“Prince Zuko, do you remember who we are?”

Todoroki blinked twice. “I believe you have mistaken me for Zuko of the Fire Nation. However, we do have a few differences. As you can see-”

“What he means to say,” Tsuburaba quickly interrupted, “he’s actually the Hero Frostburn, and I’m Airiccade.” As if to demonstrate, he breathed out an orb to showcase his abilities.

Their opponents dropped their fighting stance, perplexed. “Forgive us for assuming,” their leader announced.

“Guessing you’ve had an encounter with Zuko in the past?” Todoroki inquired. The girl nodded.

“I’m Suki,” she introduced herself. “We’re the Kyoshi Warriors.”

Tsuburaba nodded. “And as you’ve probably gathered, we’re the Heroes.”

“Hang on, I thought the Heroes were traveling with the Avatar,” one of the other girls piped up.

“We were, but we got separated recently,” Todoroki explained. “We’ve been trying to find them and regroup.”

“I see,” Suki nodded.

“What’s this ferry thing we heard you talking about?” Tsuburaba inquired.

“There’s a secret ferry business at Full Moon Bay not too far from here,” one of the Kyoshi Warriors spoke up. “It helps take refugees to Ba Sing Se. We help out with security there.”

Todoroki and Tsuburaba exchanged glances. “Can we accompany you there?” Todoroki asked after a second. “If it’s a place for refugees to gather, it’s also probably a hub of information. Maybe we can find out where the Avatar is.”

Suki exchanged glances with her fellow warriors. “Okay,” she agreed after a second. “I’ll check in with my manager, but it would be a great help if you can also provide security. You’ve all become sort of legends among refugees, so they’ll probably trust you.”

“Great!” Tsuburaba exclaimed. “In that case, we should probably meet up with our other members.”

Suki accompanied them to their campsite. Tsuburaba was the one to introduce her. “Everyone! Change of plans. We’re going to the ferry in Full Moon Bay. We might be able to get information there.”

“Who’s the girl?” Kaminari asked, curious.

“This is Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors,” Todoroki said. “She works security there.”

“Hang on,” Tetsutetsu muttered. “I think I’ve heard that name before.”

“You do know Sokka, right?” Suki asked, prompting his memory.

“Oh, right!” Kirishima exclaimed. “Sokka mentioned something like that once. I think he said he didn’t give girls proper respect until Kyoshi Island set him straight or something.”

Suki suppressed a laugh. “That pretty much covers it. He became one of the few men in history to learn our technique.”

“Sounds like an honor,” Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

The group quickly packed up the little campsite they had constructed, following Suki’s lead to Full Moon Bay. The ticket lady was skeptical about the Heroes, and it was clear why, given the crowd of off brand Avatars in line for tickets. They were quick to demonstrate their unique abilities, and thus were granted access. Suki went to put on her security uniform, leaving the Heroes to their own devices.

“We can try asking around,” Honenuki offered. “But, with this many copycats around, I doubt we’ll get far.”

“Maybe we could ask about Appa,” Shiozaki suggested. “That would be a lot harder to miss.”

“No need,” Tsuburaba grinned, looking at a queue. “I just found the real thing.”

He ran over to the desk, where Toph collected four tickets and the group broke away. “Hey, airbender buddy!”

“Tsuburaba!” Aang exclaimed, perking up. “And the others, too.”

“It’s great we all met up!” Kaminari grinned.

“I’m glad you’re all o- Tetsutetsu!” Katara cut herself off, eyeing the scars on the boy’s face and arms. “What happened?”

“Melted,” he groaned. “Was a damn pain.”  
“No, I mean, are you okay?” Katara pressed. “Is there anything I can do to heal it?”

Tetsutetsu shook his head, but gave her an assuring smile. “Don’t worry yourself. I’m tough; some scars aren’t going to stop me!”

“Anyways, it’s good to be back.” Kirishima sent Sokka a sly glance. “And you won’t believe who we-”

Suki, now in a security uniform, stormed up behind the group, grabbing Sokka by the arm and whirling him around. “Tickets and passports, please.”

“Is there a problem?” Sokka asked, confused.

“Yeah, I’ve got a problem with you. I know your type.”

“Did they leave off on a bad note or something?” Kaminari whispered to Kirishima, who merely shrugged.

Sokka, having heard them, grew even more perplexed. “Do I know you?”

“So, you don’t remember,” Suki leaned forward. “Maybe you’ll remember this.” With those words, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Kaminari let out a low whistle, promptly earning a smack on the head from Bakugo.

Sokka grinned, pulling the girl into an embrace. “Suki!”

“It’s great to see you, Sokka.”

Sokka broke away after a moment, turning to the Heroes. “Why didn’t you guys say anything.”

Honenuki shrugged. “Didn’t get the chance to.”

The group began walking further away from the ticket booth to make room for the other refugees. “I don’t get it,” Suki mentioned. “Why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn’t you just fly across on Appa?”

The sudden mood shift took them by surprise. “Appa is missing,” Katara explained, shooting Aang a concerned glance. “We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se.”

“No way-” Kirishima breathed out, shocked.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Suki murmured, looking apologetically at the young Avatar. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” he answered, his voice carrying a harsh undertone to it. “Would everyone please stop worrying about me.”

“Anyways, is there another reason to be going to Ba Sing Se?” Todoroki asked.

“We’ve got information on how we can turn the tide of the war,” Sokka explained. “We wanted to pass this news on to the Earth King and get his support.”

“Avatar Aang!” The group turned around. Three refugees, who had apparently befriended Aang, were walking towards them, looking heartbroken. Their passports have been stolen and as a result, they were ticketless. The ticket lady refused to serve them.

“Don’t worry,” he told the refugees. “I’ll take you through the Serpent’s Pass.”

“The Serpent’s Pass?” Tsuburaba repeated, confused.

“It’s a slim mountain passage that goes across the bay,” Katara explained. “It’s really dangerous, so people mostly avoid it. But now, we have no choice.”

Aang turned to the Heroes. “Are you in?”

“Do you really need to ask?” Bakugo asked, crossing his arms as a self confident grin overcame his face.

~~~

Toph was situated in her tiny stone tent, cut off from the rest of the group. She could feel Aang talking with Katara nearby, and Sokka was fussing over Suki. The others were off doing their own thing, with Shiozaki pruning her vines, Kirishima and Bakugo cuddling, and Honenuki-

Honenuki was walking to her tent. By the pattern of his footsteps, he was being tentative and cautious, yet still determined.

“I know you’re there, Mudman,” she grumbled, sliding the front of the rock tent open. He froze before chuckling.

“Right. Forgot about that.”

“What do you want?” She asked, letting him sit down next to her.

“I just noticed you seemed a bit down,” he said. Toph turned away, crossing her arms across her chest. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Toph sighed, folding into herself. “I’m just… frustrated.” Honenuki didn’t answer, as if waiting for her to continue.

So she told him about the library and how the sandbenders took Appa. He merely listened.

“I know it’s not my fault,” she sighed, “but I just feel like I should have done more.”

“You did what you could,” Honenuki assured her. “There are times when situations are beyond our skill or power. In those times, we must adapt to come back stronger.”

Toph smiled as Honenuki continued talking. “We’ll find Appa. And, even if Aang was angry in the moment, I don’t think he’ll hold it against you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Toph replied. “Thanks, though. I pretty much already knew this, but it helps when someone else talks to you about it, I guess.”

Honenuki hummed softly in a sign of agreement. “Don’t be afraid to talk to me if you need to.”

“Likewise.”

~~~

The next day’s journey through the pass was hectic. Whether it be Todoroki’s battle against the sea serpent or Shiozaki’s misunderstood attempts to bless the newborn baby, emotions ran high. The heroes in training felt like they were on the verge of collapse by the time Suki left to regroup with the Kyoshi Warriors. Naturally, they were shocked when Aang returned early from his search for Appa.

“What’s going on?” Tsuburaba asked, confused. “I thought you were going to look for Appa?”

Aang had a horrified look on his face. “He’s going to have to wait.” The Avatar guided them and the now four refugees to the wall, where he and Toph created a ramp to travel up.

“So, what’s so big that Appa has to wait?” Sokka asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

“That.”

They followed the direction Aang was pointing, eyes landing on a large drill making its way to the outer wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yeah, the Zukoroki thing is now officially a running gag.
> 
> \- Honestly, surprised these guys didn't lose their gear earlier.
> 
> \- I glossed over most of the Serpent's Pass. Feel free to use your imagination as to how everything went down.
> 
> \- Also, I've officially finished crossposting all the chapters I have up on Quotev. Updates will be slower now.


	29. A Fight on All Fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Another pretty bad injury this chapter.

“What the hell?” Tsuburaba breathed out, awestruck and horrified. “When did they have time to build that thing?”

“The Fire Nation is the most engineerically advanced nation,” Katara explained. She also had a blank expression of horror.

“We’re going to need to stop that thing,” Kirishima growled, cracking his knuckles. “Gonna be tough.”

“What are you doing here?” The group turned around, seeing an Earth Kingdom guard approaching them. “Civilians aren’t allowed on the wall.”

“Take these refugees to safety,” Shiozaki implored him.

“Hang on, you are those Heroes everyone talks about,” the guard remarked. “And the Avatar!”

“Take us to whoever is in charge,” Aang requested. The guard listened, beckoning for them to follow. They arrived at a raised battlement. Aang and his friends went inside, while the guard escorted the refugees to safety.

They saw a general sitting behind a wooden desk, a light expression on his face. “I’m the Avatar,” Aang announced. “We need to do something about that drill.”

“It is an honor to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar,” the general replied, still smiling. “However, your help is not needed.”

“Not needed?!” Tetsutetsu exploded. “There’s a big ass drill at your wall!”

The general stood up from behind the desk. “We have the situation under control. I assure the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall.”

They followed the general to the turret of the wall. He waved a hand, indicating the wall below. “I have sent an elite platoon of earthbenders known as the Terra Team to handle the drill.”

“You could still use our help,” Bakugo scoffed. “Strength in numbers.”

Aang busied himself with looking at the progress of the Terra Team. They had made it past the tanks accompanying the drill and summoned large earth pillars to hold it in place.

“Do you think that will work?” Katara asked.

Honenuki, also surveying the battle, clicked his teeth nervously. “I don’t think a few pillars would be enough to stop a moving drill of that size.”

As if on cue, the pillars crumbed as a compartment on the drill slide open. Two figures rushed out.

“Who is that?” Kaminari asked General Sung, who was in possession of a periscope.

“Two girls,” he replied. “Our team is more than capable of handling them.”

“Think again!” Bakugo yelled, pointing over the wall, where the earthbenders began drop like flies. “Of course it’s Circus Freak and Knife Crazy.”

Katara gasped. “Those two?”

“Damn it,” Todoroki muttered. “We didn’t capture them during our last encounter. They must have decided to stop tracking us and focus on breaching Ba Sing Se instead.”

“We’re doomed!” Sung exclaimed, only to be smacked on the head by Sokka.

“Now do you want our help?” Toph remarked. Sung nodded his head meekly.

“Alright, we need a plan,” Tsuburaba announced. “How are we going to take that down?”

“I can try frying the engine like I did with that tank,” Kaminari suggested.

“You’ll fry your brain before you fry that drill, Sparky,” Bakugo scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Is someone concerned about my safety?” Kaminari jested, lightly jabbing his elbow into Bakugo’s side. He growled in irritation.

“Not the time, Kaminari,” Kirishima shot back.

“I think we can approach this with multiple strategies,” Sokka suggested, leaning forward. “We’ve got a pretty versatile team.”

Shiozaki hummed. “We can use Kaminari’s plan, but we would need more support. Like Bakugo said, a target this big might be beyond our current capabilities. We would need other people to attack the drill.”

“I can slow it down from the outside,” Toph said. “No way I’m going inside that metal monster.”

“I’ll help on that end, too,” Honenuki suggested. “I can soften both the hull of the drill and the ground beneath it.”

“That leaves you completely exposed to more attacks from those two girls,” Todoroki said. “If we are going with that plan, it would be best to have Kirishima and Tetsutetsu with you to defend against the chi blocking.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard,” Toph scoffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

The defeated Terra Team was carried onto the wall. Katara leaned over one of them, attempting to heal his injuries. “His chi is blocked,” she observed. “So it was Ty Lee. She knows the human body well. It’s like she takes it down from the inside by hitting its pressure points.”

“Pressure points!” Sokka exclaimed. “That’s what we can do to the drill. A machine that big is bound to have a few weaknesses.”

The group exchanged smiles. “Now this is more like it!” Bakugo exclaimed.

~~~

The team regrouped by one of the earthbender trenches outside the wall. The massive drill was still moving towards the wall. “I’ll make a cover of dust for us,” Toph announced. “Then, we run to the drill. Everyone stay close!”

With that, she raised a plateau of earth and crushed it back down, creating a dust storm. The group dashed in, hidden from scouts by the debris. Soon, they were under the belly of the drill.

“There!” Aang pointed, finding a ladder that led inside. He leapt to it, pulling Katara and Sokka in.

“Toph and I will stay out here and try to slow it down,” Honenuki called.

“We’ll stay, too, in that case,” Tetsutetsu said gruffly, pointing to himself and Kirishima.

“Alright,” Kaminari nodded, reaching for Aang’s hand before something caught his attention. “Hey, Bakugo! Where are you going?”

“The back of this thing!” Bakugo called back, already putting distance between them. “Aren’t we attacking from multiple angles?”

Tsuburaba sighed. “I’ll follow him,” he said, breaking off into a sprint.

“Let’s get going. We’re wasting time.” Kaminari clambered into the drill before extending a hand to Todoroki and Shiozaki. The group spotted Toph summon a large earth pillar and Honenuki touch a hand to the hull. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima activated their hardening, standing guard. In a moment, they vanished from view.

“I’ll need the schematics of this machine,” Sokka announced, swinging his machete at a pipe. Smoke began to pour out of it.

“What’s the big idea?” Kaminari whined. “Now they’ll find us!”

“A mechanic will find us,” Sokka corrected him. Aang’s face lit up.

“And they will have a map!”

Within minutes, their prediction came true. An engineer arrived at the scene, only to be frozen by a combined effort of Katara and Todoroki. Sokka swiped the map from his hand.

“This drill seems to be constructed in two sectors,” he observed, drawing patterns on the map with his finger. “We’re in this inner shell right now, which is connected to the outer shell by these braces. If we cut through them, the whole thing will collapse.”

“Great!” Aang called. “Let’s get going!”

“Do they have the engine on that map?” Kaminari asked, peeking over Sokka’s shoulder.

Sokka nodded, pointing to a room near the front of the drill. “Are you going to try to fry it?”

Kaminari nodded. “Like we planned on the wall. We need a few options.”

“I’ll come with you,” Shiozaki offered. “My vines serve as good insulation.” Kaminari nodded.

“You two stay safe,” Todoroki warned them as the group split up.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Todoroki made their way to the adjoining braces. “If you guys use a water whip, we can cut through the metal,” Sokka told them.

“It will take a while, and their water supply is limited,” Todoroki shot back. “I can provide ice that they will unfreeze.”

“Good idea,” Katara nodded as they reached the first brace.

“Also, cutting all the way through would be a waste of time,” Todoroki continued.

“Why?” Sokka asked, tilting his head.

“I think I get it,” Aang answered. “It’s like what Toph has been teaching me in earthbending. We can weaken the whole structure, then use one final blow to knock it down.”

“Alright,” Katara nodded. “Let’s get started.”

Todoroki touched a hand to the beam, covering the beam in a thick layer of ice. “I’ll go try to take down some of these other braces,” he called, already running. “Try to preserve that ice.”

~~~

“Bakugo! Wait!” Tsuburaba called as the boy in front of him made his way to the back of the train.

“What is it, Googly Eyes?” Bakugo yelled back, not diverting his attention.

“Do you even have a plan?” Tsuburaba yelled, finally reaching him. The end of the drill was right overhead, so they started to backtrack to maintain their cover.

“If they’re going to drill through the wall, then their pipes will get clogged with rocks,” Bakugo explained, irritated. “They need a way to get rid of that.”

“And they’d most likely dump it out the back!” Tsuburaba exclaimed, catching on. “If we can stop that from happening, then the pressure will build up and plug up the system.”

“Now you’re using your head,” Bakugo scoffed, looking to the side. “They’ve got tanks guarding this thing. Another annoyance we have to deal with.”

Tsuburaba hummed. “Your Quirk is better suited for combat.”

“Why do you need to say the obvious?”

“Because,” Tsuburaba chided, “my Quirk is better for plugging things up. I’ll go find the drain and clog it while you keep those tanks off of me. A two fold plan only we can pull off."

Bakugo grinned maniacally. “Don’t screw this up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Let’s go.”

On cue, the two dashed out from beneath the drill. Tsuburaba spun on a dime to turn around, quickly latching on to the metal ladder connected to the rear of the drill. Bakugo stood his ground, hands crackling as he watched for incoming attacks.

Tsuburaba reached a hatch near the top of the drill. He wrapped his legs around the rung of the ladder to keep his perch, observing the water pour out of the hole.

“Let’s hope my Solid Air can hold this,” he muttered, taking in a deep breath. He began to blow, tilting his head to cover the full entrance.

~~~

“There’s the engine,” Kaminari observed, glancing around the corner. Shiozaki nodded in confirmation.

“You create a barrier to protect yourself,” Kaminari whispered. “I’ll use Indiscriminate Shock to get anyone inside. Then, we’ll deal with the engine.”

“Alright,” Shiozaki crossed her hand over her heart. Her vines sprouted to life, a few tendrils drifting to her feet. “I’ll need to cover my feet, too, since this machine is all metal.”

Once Shiozaki had herself covered, Kaminari ran forward, lightning jumping from his fingers. He unleashed the storm, sending waves of electricity around him. He stopped after a few seconds, beckoning Shiozaki to follow him into the engine room.

“I’ve been working on increasing my limit,” he explained, though he sounded a bit jittery. “I can handle more watts now.”

“But will it be enough to take out the engine?” Shiozaki asked, eyeing the now unconscious engineers slumped at their posts.

“I don’t know,” Kaminari said forlornly. “All I can do is try.”

“But what if you go over your wattage limit?” Shiozaki piped up, a panicked expression on her face. “You’ll be left defenseless.”

Kaminari looked around, agreeing with her. “You could technically get me out of here, but the amount of electricity I have in mind might be too much for you.” He paused, raising his hands defensively. “I mean- you’re super strong and all- just-”

“I understand,” Shiozaki cut him off. “If only there was a rope to secure us in a way-” she paused, touching a finger to her head.

“The vines!” Kaminari exclaimed. Shiozaki nodded, growing one strand out. She then detached it from her head, handing one end to Kaminari.

“Tie this around your waist,” she ordered, more vines writhing from her scalp. “I’ll expend around half of my vines of a rope.”

“Sounds good,” Kaminari nodded, fiddling with the vine as he looped it around himself. “I’ll fry the engine. If I go above my limit, try to reel me in, but be on the lookout for firebenders or those girls.”

“Right,” Shiozaki replied firmly, looping two vines together.

With their makeshift wire complete, Shiozaki dashed off, leaving Kaminari in the engine room.

He took in a sharp breath, looking over the radiator. “Come on,” he whispered to himself. “This is what you became a Hero for. People need your help.”

The rope of vines was slowly becoming more taut, even as Shiozaki expanded it. “No time to waste.”

He set both hands down on the edge of the engine, feeling it burn his palms. He’ll worry about the searing later, biting down his cry of pain.

“Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 million volts!”

The electricity surged from his hands, reverberating through the engine. Steam and smoke began to fill the room, flooding into Kaminari’s lungs. It was impossible to breathe.

_“No,”_ he thought to himself, feeling a familiar fog start seeping into his mind. _“This isn’t enough. I’ve gotta- take this thing out!”_

Shouts came from the door. Kaminari could barely focus enough to shift his eyes in the direction of the noise, spotting two guards in the doorway. Time seemed to slow down as the one in the front prepared for a fire strike.

_“Damn it. It’s- it’s not d-done yet. I won’t be able to dodge.”_ Kaminari felt numbness seeping into his extremities, starting with his toes and his fingers. He was starting to lose balance.

_“No! One final push. Go beyond!”_

Kaminari felt a new surge of electricity from within him, bursting from his body as the flames made contact. He flew back into the wall, slamming his head. The last thing he saw was the rising column of smoke, and the last thing he heard was Shiozaki’s terrified yell.

~~~

The beam Todoroki was standing on suddenly swayed violently, causing the boy to almost lose his footing.

“What was that?” Katara asked as she, Aang, and Sokka recovered. They were one beam over, working with a massive water whip to slice through the brace.

“It feels like we stopped moving!” Sokka cheered. “We did it. We need to get out of here.”

Todoroki shook his head. “I don’t think it was us. We haven’t cut enough beams to stop this thing in its tracks yet. Not to mention the final blow. So it was-”

“Kaminari,” Aang finished for him, worry set in his eyes.

“Should we try and find them?” Katara asked.

Todoroki shook his head. “It would be a waste if all of us go. I’ll find the engine and see if they’re there. You guys keep working on the braces.”

Todoroki split from the group, heading back to the inner structure of the drill. However, he was cut off by a blast of blue flames. He summoned his own fire to negate the attack. When the embers cleared, he spotted Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee on a different beam.

“So, you were the ones who attacked the engineer and cut the engine!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “You were right, Azula!”

“Damn it,” Todoroki growled, shifting his stance to fight. “Just what we needed right now.”

“No, Todoroki,” Aang called. “Go get the others. We’ll handle them.”

Todoroki but his lip, but complied. He dodged a fresh round of fire from Azula, ducking into the inner shell. Now he just had to find Kaminari and Shiozaki. He hoped the others would manage without him.

~~~

“Since it’s stopped moving, it’s probably best for us to head to Bakugo and Tsuburaba,” Kirishima commentated, observing the now motionless drill.

“You and Toph go,” Honenuki told him, hanging on to an external pipe, working on softening the outer shell. “It’s best if we try to dismantle this thing more. We’ll dig through the center of it. That way, we’ll be sure it will not start running again.”

“Got it,” Toph nodded, making her way to the back of the drill. Kirishima followed her, leaving Honenuki and Tetsutetsu to keep tearing through the drill.

An unmistakable sound of explosions filled the air, now impossible to miss with the whirling of the drill gone. “Bakugo’s going nuts out there,” Kirishima breathed out, dashing out from the cover of the drill. He spotted Bakugo to the left, mercilessly blowing up a tank.

“Where’s Tsuburaba?” Toph asked. “I can’t feel him nearby.”

“He’s on the drill,” Kirishima glanced up. “He’s doing something up there. I’ll go check.”

“Right,” Toph nodded. “I’ll go help with those tanks.”

They split, Kirishima scaling the ladder Tsuburaba attached himself to.

“What’s the plan?” He asked.

Tsuburaba seemed to be trying to catch his breath. “I created a plug for this drain,” he explained, breathing slowly. “It’s taken a lot, since I wanted to make it as durable as possible. But, if it holds, the pressure will build up and start flooding the actual drill.”

“That’s great!” Kirishima exclaimed. “You think it’s done?”

“Probably,” Tsuburaba breathed out, cheeks puffed up and red. “We have to get out of here in case the dam breaks. That amount of pressure will be harsh.”

“Right.”

Kirishima and Tsuburaba began climbing down the ladder, observing Toph and Bakugo work in tandem to bring down the tanks.

“You’re back,” Toph said, sending a tank flying with a wave of earth. “So, what did you do?”

“I plugged up the water drain,” Tsuburaba explained. “Now, we have to go get the others and get out of here before it blows.”

Bakugo spared a glance to the back of the drill. “Good. Nice work, Tsuburaba-” He paused, watching Tsuburaba’s face spread into an ecstatic grin, and grimaced as he realized what he said. “Fine, you win. You happy?”

“Very.”

~~~

Katara and Sokka broke away from Aang, the latter clutching Katara’s brimming water pouch in his hands. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were in hot pursuit. Azula turned to follow Aang, while Mai and Ty Lee chased the two siblings.

“It’s a dead end!” Sokka called, reaching the wall of the corridor. “There’s only this hatch.”

“Slurry pipeline?” Katara read the sign above the hatch. “What does that mean?”

Sokka twisted open the hatch, only to be met with a wave of water. “What the-” he exclaimed, jumping back.

Katara spotted Mai and Ty Lee closing in as they rounded the corner. With an expert motion, she bended the water from the pipe at the girls, freezing their feet to the floor.

“Close it,” she turned to Sokka, who was struggling with the hatch. “It was probably one of the Heroes’ work.”

“You’re right,” Sokka grumbled, forcing the hatch closed. “They’re trying to build up the pressure. But how are we going to get past these two?”

Mai threw an array of knives at them. Katara quickly bended up a wall of ice, catching the blades. Meanwhile, Ty Lee tried to pull her legs free, but the ice wouldn’t budge.

“How annoying,” Mai drawled, drawing more knives. A vine whipped from around the corner, catching her wrist and holding it.

“Shiozaki!” Katara called out, relieved. Her friend stood behind Mai and Ty Lee. Her head of vines seemed thinner than usual, and most were extended out, fully binding Mai and Ty Lee.

“The upwelling is most likely Tsuburaba’s work,” she commentated. “We have to escape while we have the chance.”

With Mai and Ty Lee left without any offensive options, Sokka and Katara quickly moved past them, sprinting down the hall with Shiozaki. They saw Todoroki nearby, carrying a passed out Kaminari.

“What happened to him?” Sokka asked.

“He-” Shiozaki seemed to have trouble finding the words as she reeled her vines back in. “He went over his limit. Severely. He will most likely need healing.”

“We don’t have time to stop now,” Todoroki said, but there was a sense of urgency in his voice. “I’ve located an exit. The metal to our left has gone soft. That means Honenuki is nearby. If we follow that way, we can leave the drill.” He covered the corridor behind them in a wall of ice to prevent Mai or Ty Lee from following them.

The group nodded silently, running after Todoroki. A few minutes later, they found a section of softened metal near a hole that led to the ground. They moved carefully as to not get stuck.

“Hey, it’s Todoroki and the others!” That was Tetsutetsu’s voice. The metallic boy reached up, pulling them out one by one.

“Where’s Aang?” Honenuki asked.

“He went to the top to deliver the final blow and stop this drill for good,” Katara explained. “For now, we need to get away. Once Aang delivers his attack, this whole area will flood.”

Honenuki nodded, waving his hand. “We have the tanks on both sides. We’ll need to do something about them.”

“You underestimate me, Skull Face!” Another explosion sounded off, this time directly on their left. Bakugo briefly peaked back under the drill. “What did you think I’ve been doing this whole time?”

“Good job,” Todoroki said flatly, moving out to join him. Bakugo glanced at Kaminari, and an expression of worry crossed his face.

“What the hell happened to him?”

“He managed to take out the engine, but he went far beyond his limit and was hit by a firebender attack,” Shiozaki bowed her head in remorse. “I was unable to prevent it. I’m sorry.”

Bakugo leaned back a bit, still abrasive. “Whatever. He knew what he was getting into. Kaminari, you dumbass.” The last word was delivered with a sense of bittersweetness.

“I’ll heal him,” Katara said, “but first, we need to get away.”

They all left the confines of the drill. Toph, Kirishima, and Tsuburaba were waiting for them.

“Everyone stay close,” Toph ordered, bending up a slab of rock. They were lifted into the air.

“Over there!” Katara pointed to the front end of the drill, which was mere meters from the wall. Blue flames danced around, and it was clear that Aang was dodging Azula’s blasts.

A few moments later, and a large wave of air connected with the drill, sending gusts of wind in all directions. The drill creaked and groaned as pent up water rushed out of the crevices. The outer shell collapsed, falling down as steam rushed through the pipes.

“He did it!” Honenuki cheered.

“Now, we have to get back up the wall,” Katara said. Toph nodded, lowering them back down. They rushed towards the wall, meeting up with a soaked Aang. Together, Aang and Toph took them up the wall.

Todoroki was quick to set Kaminari down. The boy’s shirt was mostly burned, with his right arm red from the fire strike. In addition, streaks reminiscent of lightning bolts snaked up his arms, trickling to his face. Katara kneeled next to him, pulling out water from her pouch and pressing it to his wounds.

“I can heal him, and I don’t think there will be any lasting injuries,” she murmured. “However, there will probably be scarring.”

“Damn it,” Kirishima pouted as he kicked at the wall, worried for his friend.

Aang felt a frown on his face. This battle was a victory, but it pained to see an ally this injured. He wondered if this is how the Heroes felt during their first fight with Azula.

Sokka sighed. “It was a great fight, Team Avatar,” he announced. “We’ve got an injury-”

“Exactly,” Katara bit back, frustrated. “Now is not the time for this ‘Team Avatar’ nonsense.”

“Gaang. With two A’s.”

The group let out a collective gasp. Kaminari had opened one eye, still dazed. He offered a weak grin.

“Your group name should be the Gaang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Not much to say. Just my version of "The Drill."


	30. Silence

The scenery whirled by the train window. The group had most of the compartment to themselves due to their large size. Katara and Aang were gazing out the window, observing the mountains. Kirishima was leaning against Bakugo, while Kaminari slept curled up on his lap. Bakugo looked irritated, but made no effort to shove Kaminari away. Kaminari’s torso was wrapped in bandages, and the tendrils of his new lightning shaped scars snaked up to his cheeks. Despite this, he seemed to be more tired than hurt, as indicated by his peaceful slumber.

The train pulled into the monorail station, rocking slightly as they docked. “Wake up, Sparky,” Bakugo muttered, roughly shaking the boy awake. They disembarked, looking around the station.

Aang brought the bison whistle to his lips, trying to call for Appa. Even though there was no reply, he was smiling when he lowered the whistle. “He’s here. I can feel it.”

“Then we’ll find him for sure!” Tetsutetsu cheered.

“I hate the city,” Toph grumbled. “It’s just more walls and rules.”

“But look at it!” Sokka exclaimed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Can’t relate.”

The train on the other end of the platform departed. It revealed a young woman standing across from them, grinning ear to ear.

Kaminari yelped, jumping back a bit. “I do not trust that smile!”

She walked towards them. “Hello. My name is Joo Dee,” she introduced herself. There was something off about her tone. “I have been given the great honor of guiding the Avatar around Ba Sing Se.”

The group exchanged wary glances. There was something off about Joo Dee. She looked at each member of the group.

“This means that the rest of you are Sokka, Katara, Toph, Kaminari, Kirishima, Todoroki, Bakugo, Shiozaki, Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu, and Honenuki. Welcome to our wonderful city.”

“Yeah,” Sokka jumped in. “We have an urgent message for the Earth King. We need to see him right away.”

“I will now take you on a tour of the city. We’ll also show you your new home,” Joo Dee said, ignoring Sokka entirely.

Bakugo growled, stepping forward. “Wipe that fake grin off your damn face. We don’t have time for this fucking bullshit!”

“This can end the war,” Sokka piped up, just as frustrated.

“There is no war in Ba Sing Se.”

The eerie line forced a shudder down their spines.

~~~

“This place is creepy,” Kaminari said, glancing out of the window in the carriage. The group was split into three sectors due to their size. The Gaang was traveling with Joo Dee in the first carriage. For simplicity’s sake, the heroes in training split up by class.

“Based on the design, those walls separate people by class,” Kirishima observed glumly. “I was honestly expecting something better from this place. That first section was filled with refugees who just got away from the Fire Nation. Now, they’ll be the first people to be attacked if they do break through.”

“If their king is as corrupt as the system, I doubt he is truly benevolent,” Todoroki sighed.

“Great. Another villain,” Bakugo scoffed.

They had passed into what seemed to be the highest level. The houses were more lavish than the ones from before, and the streets were sparkly clean. The only odd thing about it were the men in the shadows. Their faces were not visible, covered by wide brimmed hats.

“Who are those guys?” Kaminari shuddered, leaning back into the carriage.

“Government agents, I’d guess,” Bakugo growled. “If our observations are correct, they’re the reason ‘there is no war in Ba Sing Se.’”

The carriage came to a stop, signaling for them to get out. They were parked in front of a rich looking house. The other carriages were there, as were their compatriots.

“Can we please go see the king now?” Aang begged, impatient.

“One does not simply pop in on the Earth King,” Joo Dee replied, still smiling. “However, there is good news. Your request to see the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month.”

“A month?!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, bursting a fuse. “We don’t have time for that sort of crap!”

“The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world,” Joo Dee answered. “He will see you as soon as time permits. Your processing is in fact faster than most requests.”

Katara sighed. “If we’re going to be stuck here for that long, we might as well search for Appa.”

“We can also try to find a solution to ‘our issue,’” Honenuki hummed. It was clear what he was implying.

“I can show you anywhere around the city,” Joo Dee offered.

“Thanks, but we don’t need a babysitter,” Toph scoffed, trying to walk around her. Joo Dee subtly moved to block her every path.

“Leaving you alone would make me a bad host,” she explained. “Come on. Let’s all stick together.”

“She isn’t a babysitter,” Bakugo growled. “She’s a damn watchdog.”

“If we split up, we can cover more ground,” Tsuburaba offered, but Joo Dee shook her head.

“We need to stay in a group. It would be a shame if one of you was to get lost.”

“Yeah, she’s definitely a watchdog,” Todoroki sighed.

~~~

The tour around the city was a disaster. No one saw Appa, for one. And everyone they spoke to seemed oddly tight lipped.

“Well, I’m sorry no one has seen your bison,” Joo Dee told them as they were dropped off by their house. “You should get some rest. Someone will bring over dinner, later.”

The group went inside, all frustrated. “It’s like a prison!” Toph exclaimed, kicking at the carpeted floor.

“It reminds me of that one book by George Orwell,” Kaminari sighed.

“This society is reminiscent of a dystopia,” Todoroki agreed. “People are paid hush money to not talk about the war.”

“It’s not hush money; it’s just coercive threats,” Bakugo grumbled, leaning against a nearby wall.

The group split off into separate rooms to sleep for the night, but rest did not come easy for their weary minds.

~~~

Katara came rushing in the next morning from her morning stretch. The rest of the group was lounging around the living room, lackadaisically snacking on the provided food. She was holding a large pamphlet in her hands.

“I know how we can see the Earth King,” she exclaimed. “He’s holding a party tonight for his pet bear. We can sneak in with the crowd.”

Toph sighed. “Not gonna happen?”

“What do you mean?” Aang asked. “Why not?”

“Hate to break it to you guys, but you country folk will be spotted a mile away. You’ve got no manners.”

“What do mean we’ve got no manners?!” Bakugo exploded.

“See. Exactly what I mean,” Toph replied nonchalantly, licking the pastry frosting off her fingers.

“But you’ve learned them,” Sokka protested. “You can teach us.”

“Yeah, it can’t be that hard,” Aang pulled a blanket around himself like a cloak. He and Sokka faux bowed to each other until they knocked foreheads and fell to the ground.

“You know, rich people really don’t act like that,” Todoroki mentioned, looking more deadpan than usual.

“It’s a lot more subtle than you think,” Honenuki nodded. “General rules are: address higher ups with respect but no excessive sucking up - people find that annoying, stay reserved, don’t butt into other peoples’ conversations-”

“There, Mudman gets it,” Toph nodded.

“Todoroki and I come from Hero families,” Honenuki explained.

Todoroki nodded. “Being the son of one of the top Heroes pays.” He sounded more unhappy about it than he should have been.

“Katara might pull it off, as well, but the rest of you would be lucky to pass as servants,” Toph smirked.

“Shiozaki’s plenty dignified!” Tetsutetsu protested.

“In your world, maybe,” Toph stood up, stretching. “Here, though, the way she talks about religion would make her more of a pariah than anything.”

“No offense,” she quickly added, as if sensing the dangerous aura she created.

Toph, Katara, Todoroki, and Honenuki went into town to get ready for the party. The rest of the group sat around.

“Want to play Earth-Fire-Air-Water?” Sokka offered, eyes half closed with boredom.

“Sure,” Aang shrugged, both boys sitting up.

“What’s that?” Tsuburaba asked.

“It’s a kid’s game,” Aang explained. “You make a hand motion to represent one of the elements. Earth beats fire. Fire beats air. Air beats water. Water beats earth.”

“Oh, I see,” Kaminari nodded. “We have a similar game called Rock-Paper-Scissors.”

He and Tsuburaba watched Aang and Sokka play a few rounds. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu arm wrestled over the coffee table with Shiozaki and Bakugo serving as referees. Shiozaki remained unbiased; Bakugo did not.

They all descended back into boredom, only to perk up when their remaining group returned. All were dressed in formal wear. Toph and Katara had their faces covered in beautiful makeup, and they held a fan in their hands. Todoroki’s face was also covered in powder, concealing his identifying scar. Honenuki’s outfit came with a high collar to hide his teeth.

“With these, we’ll blend in perfectly,” Honenuki announced, reaching into one of his pockets. “I also found out that you need an invitation to get in, but I managed to get my hands on a few.” He pulled out four slips of parchment with fancy writing on them.

“Theft is a sin, Honenuki,” Shiozaki glared. “I expected more from you.”

“I didn’t steal them, Shiozaki,” Honenuki chuckled. “Massages are an excellent form of currency.”

“Don’t speak to the commoners, Mudman,” Toph ordered, holding up her hand.

“If we’re going to a fancy party, we really can’t have you calling me ‘Mudman,’” Honenuki shot back.

“He’s right,” Kirishima sighed. “Both our real names and code names are pretty well known. Same goes for Katara and Toph. You’ll need to come up with something else.”

“I can go by Sen,” Honenuki shrugged. “Nice and simple.”

“Toya,” Todoroki said blankly.

“In that case, we’ll get headed to the party,” Katara said.

“What about the rest of us?” Kaminari asked.

“I think only Aang should come along,” Katara replied. “He’s the Avatar; so it makes sense. But I don’t know if we can sneak such a large group in.”

“I’ll go, too,” Sokka stood up. “I don’t think Aang should be out by himself if this city is a shifty as we think it is.” Aang didn’t protest.

“Alright,” Katara said, leading the party group out. “We’ll try to let you in through the side gate. Everyone else stay here.”

The group left, Aang and Sokka splitting off in a different direction. “So, anyone up for a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors?” Tsuburaba asked. The others rolled their eyes, settling into silence.

~~~

“Invitation, please,” the guard requested sternly.

Honenuki produced the parchment for the guard to examine. After a moment, he stepped aside, allowing the group of four to pass.

“Great job getting those invitations, Sen,” Todoroki stated, looking around the grand entry hall.

“How’d you two come up with names, anyway?” Toph asked.

“Sen’s the name of one of my close friends back home,” Honenuki explained.

“What about you?” Katara turned to Todoroki.

“Toya is my oldest brother,” he said curtly. He looked around again. “It’s best if we split up to cover more ground. I’ll go let Aang and Sokka in.” Toph went to accompany him.

Honenuki and Katara began to peruse the gala, trying to spot anyone of heightened importance. “Honenuki, do you know anything about Todoroki’s family?” Katara asked.

“Hm?” Honenuki hummed. “How could one not? His father is the number one Hero.”

“Number one?” Katara asked. Honenuki nodded.

“Yep. Endeavor. Rose to the top spot last summer after All Might retired. However, he isn’t super sauvy on media coverage, so his family stays tight lipped.”

“What about his siblings?” Katara asked. Honenuki shrugged.

“Can’t help you there. I know they’re all older than him, so I’m sure they’re off just living their life. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know-” Katara cut herself off, noticing a man with a long pulled back braid and acute moustache walking towards them. He was about Honenuki’s height.

“Are you enjoying the festivities?” He asked, voice calm.

“Yes,” Katara nodded, Honenuki copying the gesture.

“I am Long Feng,” the man introduced himself. “I am the cultural minister of Ba Sing Se. So, I am pleased to hear that our honored guests are enjoying themselves.”

“It is an honor to be invited,” Honenuki replied.

The man meandered away, but they didn’t miss how he subtly glanced back at them.

“I don’t trust that guy,” Honenuki whispered. “I think it’s better if we regroup. We can’t be caught off guard here.” Katara nodded. They began walking in the direction where they last saw Todoroki and Toph go.

After a few minutes, they spotted their company. Aang and Sokka were also present, dressed like busboys.

“Any luck finding the king?” Aang asked them.

“No,” Katara shook her head. “We should hurry. I think there’s someone watching us.”

“Who?” Sokka asked, looking behind her shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” They turned around, spotting an anxious looking Joo Dee speed walking towards them. Her trademark smile was gone. “You have to leave. Right now.”

“Not until we see the Earth King,” Sokka shot back.

“You don’t understand. You must go.” She shoved Sokka in an attempt to steer him towards an exit, only to knock him into Aang, causing a pitcher of water to fly across the room, splashing another guest.

“I’m sorry,” Aang swiftly apologized, reflexively bending a gust of air at her to dry the stain on her dress, blowing off his hat in the process.

“It’s the Avatar,” she cried out, awestruck, attracting the attention of nearby guests. A grin came across Sokka’s face.

“You distract them. We’ll look for the king.”

Aang complied, jumping up onto a nearby table and creating a bright sphere of air and water. “Let’s go,” Sokka beckoned to the others. They moved as a group, but that made them noticeable.

“We should split up,” Sokka suggested.

“Stay with someone,” Honenuki compromised. “I still don’t trust this place.” Katara, Toph, and Sokka split off from Todoroki and Honenuki, leaving the two taller boys to search together. Their heights made it easy to see over people’s heads.

“There!” Todoroki pointed, spotting a palanquin being carried by eight guards. Not a second later and he was whisked away from the crowd.

“To-” Something clamped over Honenuki’s mouth as something yanked him back by the waist. It was a stone shaped like a glove. Honenuki was quick to soften it and opened his mouth to shout, when he felt his hands being forced behind his back.

“Come with us.” Honenuki turned his head, seeing a Dai Li agent on both sides, holding his arms in place. He gritted his teeth, but realized it was better to cooperate. He let the agents lead him away from the gathering and into a small library. Todoroki, Toph, Katara, and Sokka were already there. Moments later, Long Feng entered with Aang by his side.

“Why won’t you let us see the Earth King?” Sokka demanded as the Dai Li agents took their leave. “We have important information concerning the war.”

“The king has no time to get involved in political squabbles,” Long Feng explained calmly.

“This isn’t a political squabble; this is a war,” Todoroki shot back, glaring. “Thousands upon thousands of lives are at stake.”

“Yeah,” Aang agreed. “This is the most important news he’ll hear in his life. It can end the war.”

“His Majesty’s job is to oversee the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se,” Long Feng replied, though his patience was wearing thin. “All other matters, including the military, are overseen by me.”

“Then you’ve got to hear about the plan,” Honenuki implored.

“There’s going to be a solar eclipse soon,” Sokka began to explain. “Firebenders will be left completely defenseless and-”

“Silence!” Long Feng barked, finally snapping. “It is strict policy not to mention the war in Ba Sing Se. Constant news of an escalating war would throw the citizens into a state of panic. In silencing the talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains an orderly utopia: the last one on Earth.”

“So you want complacency?” Todoroki glowered.

“You can’t keep the truth from everyone!” Katara shouted. “They deserve to know.”

“Yeah,” Toph agreed. “People are in danger.”

“We’ll tell them,” Aang glared, “I’ll tell them.”

Long Feng stepped closer. “Until know, you’ve been treated as honored guests. But now, Dai Li agents will watch your every move. One breath about the war, and you’ll be expelled from the city.”

He turned his back on them, walking towards the fire place. “I understand you are looking for your bison. It would be a shame if you are unable to complete your search.”

Aang’s expression changed from anger to fear to fury. Long Feng didn’t give him a chance to speak, signaling for the door to open. “Now, Joo Dee will show you to your home.”

A woman walked in, but she wasn’t Joo Dee.

~~~

“How’d it go?” Kaminari asked, seeing the group enter. His next question died in his throat when he saw their expressions.

“It’s everything we feared, and more,” Honenuki mumbled, undoing the collar of his shirt.

“What will we do now?” Aang muttered, burying his head in his arms as he sat down on the floor. Katara kneeled beside him.

“We’ll figure it out,” she tried to reassure him. “For now, we need to keep our heads low.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Todobroki stuff keeps building.
> 
> \- How does religion work in the Avatar-verse?
> 
> \- Also the next update might take longer, since the next two chapters work best when read back to back. I'm also going on vacation soon, so I won't have as much time to write.


	31. The Tales of Ba Sing Se (2.0)

_The Tale of Kaminari and Sokka_

Kaminari yawned, stretching. It was near nightfall, and the streetlight lanterns were illuminated. He and Sokka wandered the streets of the Upper Ring in search of entertainment. Sokka idly tossed his boomerang, catching it when it returned.

“I’m sick of this,” Kaminari whined, subconsciously rubbing at his scars. “I want to do something.”

“Relax,” Sokka yawned. “We’ll figure something out eventually.”

They wandered up to a fancy building. Sokka, curious, went around the back to investigate, Kaminari following. A pair of men were trying to reign in their ostrich horse, but a window into the building was ajar. Sokka jumped up, peaking through.

“Ah, poetry,” he sighed after a moment. Kaminari glared, trying to scramble up next to him.

“What is it?” He muttered, but there wasn’t enough room for both of them.

The ostrich horse suddenly kicked out, the blow connecting with Sokka and sending him through the window. There was a loud shriek. Kaminari hissed in panic, crawling in after him.

It was a room full of beautiful ladies, all shocked at their presence. Sokka stood up, raising his hands in defense.

“We are so sorry. Something struck me in the rear. We just- wound up- here.”

The women suddenly burst into applause. Kaminari and Sokka exchanged confused glances. Only one of them didn’t clap. She looked older and more strict than the others, and was clearly not amused with the antics.

“Five, seven, then five

Syllables mark a haiku.

Remarkable oaf.”

The girls whispered in awe, looking at Sokka again. He grimaced for a moment, thinking. Then, he smirked.

“They call me Sokka,

That is in the Water Tribe.

I am not an oaf.”

The girls laughed again. Next, the attention fell on Kaminari. He sighed.

“Haikus in the east, sonnets in the west.

Structures of poems so vastly opposed.

Which will triumph, which will be the best?

This must be determined, I would suppose.

Haikus are short, but also symbolic.

Like a lone petal drifting in the wind,

Soft spoken, sweet, smooth, not hyperbolic.

Like a fuzzy peach; washed, pitted, and skinned.

Longer lengths and stricter rules plague sonnets.

Stories of love, loss, betrayal, and lies.

Of young sailors and girls wearing bonnets.

Legends condensed, in the eyes of the wise.

Across every mountain and every hill,

The battle of poems rages on still.”

The recitation was met with silence. Kaminari felt someone pick him up by the back of his shirt. Glancing up, he saw a burly security guard.

“That wasn’t a haiku,” he growled, hurling Kaminari out the front door. He hit the ground, rolling a few feet away. He sat up, rubbing his head. With nothing else to do, he waited in dejection by the side of the road for Sokka to return.

A few minutes later, the front doors slammed open again and Sokka came flying out. He landed a few feet away from Kaminari.

“No one apprciates sonnets anymore,” Kaminari grumbled.

Sokka sighed in agreement. “Poetry…”

~~~

_The Tale of Kirishima and Tetsutetsu_

“Step right up!” Tetsutetsu proclaimed, standing over the stone podium and shouting at the crowd. “Do you dare take on the arm wrestle champions?!”

“Who says you’re the champions?” Someone yelled back.

“Self proclaimed!” Tetsutetsu responded.

The doubter was a muscular looking man. He smirked. “Alright, then.” He stepped forward.

“Choose which one of us to challenge,” Kirishima explained, slamming his fists together. The man thought for a moment before pointing to Tetsutetsu. The boy grinned in response, rolling up his sleeves.

“Rules are simple!” Kirishima yelled. “Beat your opponent in arm wrestling. No bending allowed. Just pure, manly strength.”

“I’ll make this quick,” the man promised, leaning over the stone.

“I’ll make you eat your words!” Tetsutetsu yelled back, clasping his hand.

“Begin!” Kirishima shouted, serving as the referee. Both contestants tightened their grip. After about twenty seconds of battle, Tetsutetsu prevailed, slamming his opponent’s hand into the stone.

The man clenched his teeth as Tetsutetsu hollered in victory.

With his celebration over with, Tetsutetsu turned to the man and offered a handshake. “That was an awesome battle! You’re real manly!” The man shook his hand with pride.

The man then turned to Kirishima. “I want to challenge you, now.”

Kirishima grinned, pushing up his headband. “Alright.”

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu switched places. The man held out his hand, Kirishima took it, and the challenge began.

The outcome was the same, with Kirishima standing victorious.

“That was well done, you two,” the man congratulated them. “Is there a fee for playing?”

“Nah,” Tetsutetsu protested. “We’re just out here looking for some people to test our strength against.”

“Taking money from someone for a simple competition isn’t very manly,” Kirishima agreed.

The man seemed satisfied with the response. “That is very noble of you. I can’t think of better people to lose my title to.”

“Wait-”

“Wha-”

The man had a humorous twinkle in his eye. “That’s right. I am Qi Shi, the _former _holder of the title of Ba Sing Se’s greatest arm wrestler. Make good on that name.”

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu wore identical ecstatic grins. “We will! Thank you so much!”

~~~

_The Tale of Todoroki_

“How long has he been in there for?” Katara asked, worried.

“Almost a full day,” Kirishima replied, looking at the locked door. Todoroki had shut himself inside in the morning, only to come out for a quick dinner and return. This had been happening for almost a week.

“Should we check up on him?” Toph asked, not really concerned.

“Icy Hot’s fine,” Bakugo drawled out, propped up against a couch. “Why should we give a damn?”

“I’ll go see if he’s ok,” Aang suggested. Most of the others nodded. He, along with Katara, Sokka, Tsuburaba, and Honenuki approached the door.

“Todoroki,” Aang called, knocking twice. “Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while.”

The door slowly opened, revealing a disheveled Todoroki. “I’m fine. I was just busy.”

“Busy with what?” Tsuburaba asked, looking past Todoroki into the room. “Jeez, why do you have so much paper?”

Aang followed Tsuburaba’s gaze. True enough, the walls and floor were almost invisible with the amount of parchment Todoroki covered them in. He could make out scrawly writing on some of them.

_Multiple Quirks_

_Same scars_

_Two Momos_

_\--bi uses hair dye_

“I’m so close to a breakthrough,” Todoroki muttered. “I feel like I’m just missing one piece.”

“What is all that stuff?” Sokka inquired, raising one brow.

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba nodded. “Looks like major conspiracy theory stuff.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Todoroki explained. “Our worlds- they must be connected.”

“But, didn’t we already know that?” Honenuki asked, tilting his head in confusion. “Isn’t that how we’re here?”

Todoroki shook his head. “No, I mean on a deeper level.” He pointed to his scar. “I think Zuko and I are the same person.”

Tsuburaba backed away, shaking his head. “No no no no no, we are not going there. No secret love children today. Besides, you’re the one always correcting people when they call you Zuko.”

“But it all lines up so perfectly,” Todoroki resumed his muttering. “Following that logic, Aang would be Midoriya. Katara could line up with Uraraka, and then Sokka would be Iida, I guess.”

Katara looked confused. “What-”

“Toph is a tricky one. I suppose general demeanor puts her in line with Bakugo, but she didn’t know Aang when they were little.”

“Where are you going with this?” Honenuki asked.

“It’s inevitable,” Todoroki met eyes with Aang. “Zuko will team up with you.”

“What the- no!” Katara glared at him. “Have you lost your mind?”

Todoroki shook his head, pointing at his temple. “My brain is intact. I’m just saying it makes perfect sense. I was not too dissimilar to him in the past, although probably not as extreme. The one downside to this is that Aang and Sokka are likely to suffer injuries to their hands, as that is the fate of the Hand Crusher. However, it is a small price to pay for friendship.”

“And- it’s official. Icy Hot’s gone of the deep end.” The group didn’t even notice Bakugo arrive. He grabbed Todoroki by the sleeve, dragging him out of the room. “You are going to eat, then you are going to sleep. And, most importantly, you are going to shut the fuck up!”

“I guess we’re all good now,” Tsuburaba shrugged, looking around, unsure. Sokka nodded uneasily.

“I think it’s best if we leave him alone for now,” Honenuki suggested. “He sounded really sleep deprived. Bakugo’s plan is probably for the best.”

The group dispersed, but Katara remained. She moved to carefully shut the door, sure Todoroki wouldn’t want his work disturbed. But, she couldn’t help but glance at the words adorning the parchment closest to the door.

_What really happened to Toya?_

~~~

_The Tale of Aang and Tsuburaba_

“So, you think the Spirit World won’t work?”

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba sighed. He and Aang were roaming the Lower Ring. Tsuburaba walked along on a raised section of the sidewalk, making him appear even taller than before.

“At least, according to Honenuki and ‘Zaki, there doesn’t seem to be a way home through the Spirit World,” he continued, looking down.

Aang furrowed his brows. “I don’t know anything else that could work, then. I’m sorry.”

Tsuburaba gave him a smile. “Don’t worry yourself too much. Yeah, it’s disappointing, but we’ll just have to figure something out. Real Heroes always have to do stuff like that.”

Aang nodded, looking around. “There’s a zoo over there. Maybe that’s where Appa is.”

“Let’s go check it out,” Tsuburaba agreed, hopping down from the ledge. “It’s worth a shot, after all.”

The two entered the confines of the zoo, only to find the place desolate. It was dirty, and the cages were far too small for the animals.

“This place looks so depressing,” Tsuburaba sighed, mood downcast again.

“Yeah,” Aang agreed, eyeing the unmoving animals.

“The Dai Li stopped giving the zoo money when the kids stopped coming,” the zookeeper explained, walking up to them. “And the kids stopped coming because my zoo is nasty and gross.”

“Is there something we could do?” Aang asked.

The zookeeper sighed. “They need a lot of open space, something I don’t have the luxury of giving them.”

Aang and Tsuburaba thought for a moment. “What about outside the wall?” Aang suggested.

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba grinned. “There’s a big open space in between the Outer Wall and the Inner Wall. There’s definitely room for a better grounds there.”

“But how will you get all those critters there?”

“Don’t worry; I’m great with animals,” Aang assured him.

“Let’s get started, then,” Tsuburaba smiled, cracking his knuckles. “Can you go tell the guards at the wall to open the gates?”

The zookeeper nodded, leaving. Aang looked around, trying to see what animal to start with.

“You know, this would be easier if we called the others,” Tsuburaba noted, taking in just how many animals there were.

“We’ll be fine,” Aang replied, trying to be optimistic. “Let’s just get them all at once.” Aang took in a deep breath before blowing out, the force of the air swinging all the locks open.

The animals were still for a few seconds, as if in disbelief. Then, they began to charge. They rushed past the two boys and out of the confines of the zoo.

“Well, that went exactly as planned,” Tsuburaba said, face set in his signature nervous smile.

“Yeah, it looked a lot simpler in my head,” Aang agreed. “Let’s go get them.”

The two boys rushed out, only to see the havoc they unleashed. The animals were everywhere, and the citizens were in chaos. They screamed and ran around in fear.

“Any ideas?” Tsuburaba turned to Aang. Aang busied himself in keeping the animals off of the people.

“We have to stop them for now, I guess,” Tsuburaba answered his own question. He quickly created steps of air for him to scale, allowing him to survey the area from above. The animals had spread out over most of the Lower Ring by now.

Suddenly, the air beneath his feet shattered as an animal below ran into the base. Tsuburaba plummeted, landing on soft fur. He realized he was now perched on top of the elephant mandrill.

“This is great,” he grumbled. The beast began to run again, moving with the other creatures in a swarm.

“What the-” Then, Tsuburaba spotted Aang ahead of them, riding an air scooter and blowing into his bison whistle. Tsuburaba grinned, slowly standing up on the elephant mandrill’s back.

The gates were opened, allowing the animals to rush out. Aang quickly began to create a new, bigger enclosure with his earthbending. Then, each species was separated out into their new pens.

“Woohoo!” Tsuburaba cheered, hopping off the elephant mandrill’s back. “That was awesome, Aang!”

Citizens began pouring in, awestruck. They looked around.

“You okay there?” Aang called to Tsuburaba.

“Yeah, I’ll get out now,” he called back, only to be cut off by meowing. He saw several cats in the enclosure with him, hissing at the elephant mandrill.

“Now, that’s not supposed to be here,” he muttered, walking over and scooping up each cat. He created himself a new staircase, climbing it with the cats in tow. He then handed the pets over to their distressed owners and used his whistle to break the air.

“Good job on that,” Aang smiled. “Kinda slipped my mind.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsuburaba grinned back. “Airbenders stick together, right?” He cut himself off, looking apprehensive. “Am I allowed to say that? I don’t want to insult your culture or anything-”

“It’s fine, you’re good,” Aang cut him off. “Airbenders stick together.”

~~~

_The Tale of Katara and Shiozaki_

“Nothing on portals in that book?” Katara asked as Shiozaki flipped the page.

“Nothing,” the other girl sighed, setting the book aside. “We may be trapped in this realm forever.”

The two girls has holed themselves up in the library, studying text after text. If the Dai Li were present, they remained out of sight.

“Not that it matters,” Shiozaki said in a determined voice. “Our only hope is to keep trying and pray that it bears fruit.”

“That actually reminds me of something Toph said the other day,” Katara piped up. “What is religion like where you’re from? We basically just have the spirits.”

Shiozaki perked up, looking more excited than she has in weeks. “I’m honored you ask. There are many different faiths. The one I follow is called Christianity. I’m more- open in my devotion than most, not to mention it isn’t as widespread in my country.”

Katara nodded along, listening to Shiozaki explain the inner facets of her beliefs. They soon left the library, walking back to their house.

“I believe have mentioned before I want to break away from the stereotype of only praying,” Shiozaki continued to explain. “I wish for the chance to spread my goodwill with everyone, yes, but actions are equally important.”

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Katara agreed. “You know, I don’t think I was personally persuaded, but it sounds like religion is a source of hope.”

“It is to many,” Shiozaki nodded.

“In that case, you might try spreading it here,” Katara suggested. “There’s a lot of people who could use some hope.”

Shiozaki felt a light smile. “Yes, you’re right.”

~~~

_The Tale of Bakugo, Honenuki, and Toph_

Morning came over Ba Sing Se, and the various members of the Gaang began their early routine. The heroes in training were mostly up already, with Bakugo whipping up breakfast in the kitchen with the ingredients delivered earlier.

“What’s the point of cooking if they can just give us premade food?” Kaminari asked.

“Keeps my hands busy,” Bakugo growled. “I can’t train here, so I need to do something else. There may be ‘no war in Ba Sing Se,’ but I doubt everyone will remain calm if a house spontaneously combusts.”

“Got that right,” Tetsutetsu growled, grimacing. He kept trying to roll his shoulders, only to wince. “Slept on the wrong side or something. Damn it. Still not used to these scars.”

“Need some help with that?” Honenuki asked, walking over. Tetsutetsu nodded in gratitude, sitting down. Honenuki sat down, tucking his legs under him and scooting closer. With practiced hands, he rubbed Tetsutetsu’s shoulder, massaging it.

Tetsutetsu let out a content sigh. “I keep forgetting how good you are at that. Thanks. It hit the spot.”

“No problem,” Honenuki grinned back.

Bakugo shouted something about breakfast being fucking ready, signaling the boys to go to the living room.

The whole group gathered around the couches to eat. Shiozaki began her silent prayer while Toph began to eat.

“Finally, some good fucking food.”

The whole group went silent, Shiozaki even stopping her prayer in shock. Toph simply continued eating, while Bakugo had a proud grin on his face.

“First off,” Kaminari broke the silence, “was that a Gordon Ramsy reference? Second, who taught you that word?”

“Bakugo uses it all the time,” Toph answered nonchalantly.

Shiozaki glared at Bakugo. “Do not taint the child with your foul language.”

“None of you ever complained when I spoke like that around Arrows,” Bakugo replied, also not caring.

“Well, yeah, because Aang is pure and literally cannot be tainted,” Tsuburaba argued. “No offense, Toph, but you’re just not the same as Aang.”

“No offense taken, Googly Eyes,” Toph beamed, finishing her meal.

“But- you don’t even know what my eyes look like!” Tsuburaba protested.

“Bakugo has rubbed off on her,” Honenuki sighed, burying his face in his hands. “And in the worst possible way, to boot.”

“Relax, Mudman,” Toph jested, reaching over to lightly punch his shoulder. “I still know the ways of formal society. Just need to let loose sometimes.”

“Speaking of letting loose, you and Katara went out to the spa the other day, right?” Honenuki asked.

Toph looked confused. “Yeah. Why, do you want a makeover, too?”

“Nah, just wanted a place to practice my massages,” Honenuki replied, cracking his knuckles. “I don’t think any of us can truly train here, given how tight the restrictions are, so I’ve got to keep my hands busy, too.”

“Alright, then,” Toph got up. “Follow me.”

“Awesome! Thanks!” The two of them left the house.

“You know, I think both you and Honenuki rubbed off on her,” Kirishima told Bakugo as he chewed a piece of meat. “When she’s around you, she’s even more stubborn than usual. Around him, though, she kinda mellows out. So, it all cancels each other out in the end, I guess.”

“You’re overthinking it,” Bakugo grumbled back, leaning against the couch.

“If you say so.”

~~~

_The Tale of Zuko (Addendum)_

The date with Jin was still one of the most awkward experiences of Zuko’s life. The fiasco at the restaurant was only the tipping point. She seemed happy enough, though, clinging to his arm as she led him to the square. Zuko wanted to wiggle free, but couldn’t figure out how to do it.

“Hey, you’ve heard of the Heroes before, right?” Jin asked.

It was impossible not to know them at this point. “Yeah, I’ve actually - uh - met them before.”

“While you were with the traveling circus?” Jin teased.

“Yeah,” Zuko muttered again, looking at his feet. “Why did you ask?”

“I was just wondering. You look a lot like that Frostburn guy. At least judging from the wanted posters,” Jin replied, looking at the sky.

“I get that a lot,” Zuko mumbled again.

The comparison was irritating. What did that guy have to do with anything?

_“I wonder if we got our scars the same way.”_

So, now his scar, his mark, was shared with Frostburn. The refugees in the Earth Kingdom seemed to resonate it much more with the Hero.

The burn over his left eye was no longer the mark of the banished prince, but the sign of a Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mostly just some goofy fun. I played with some of the more extreme parts of their personalities here.
> 
> \- Yes, I did spontaneously just write a sonnet for this fanfic.


	32. The Tales of UA

“Midoriya!” The green haired boy spun his head at the familiar voice, seeing Iida push through the crowd to him. The class president was also still in his hero suit, with only the helmet discarded.

“Iida!” Midoriya called back, gently moving past some of the other students. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure the teachers will be here soon,” Iida told him, grabbing him by the forearm. “Our class has grouped up so that we can do a headcount. I’ve been searching for missing classmates.”

“Am I the last one?” Midoriya asked, allowing Iida to lead him closer to the front of the gym.

“No, there’s four others,” Iida explained. “I haven’t seen Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, or Kaminari yet.”

Midoriya felt something pang in his heart. It had been a few hours since Centipeder received some urgent message, and their internship was abruptly halted, with Midoriya being put on an instant train back to UA. He couldn’t check the time, but he knew it was past midnight.

“Weren’t they all interning in the same area?” He asked. Iida nodded stiffly.

“Deku!” Uraraka perked up, alerting him to the presence of his other classmates. He could spot the ever giant Shoji, a worried Yaoyorozu, and an anxious Sero, along with his other classmates in 1-A.

“Did you see any of the others?” Yaoyorozu asked Iida.

The boy shook his head. “I’ll go back out and look for them.”

Midoriya stepped on his tiptoes to try and scan the crowds. He saw what seemed to be the entire UA population, but no familiar faces. Only a head of orange hair pushing toward them.

“Kendo, from Class B,” Yaoyorozu noted, stepping a bit closer. The other class president seemed distraught, but maintained her composure.

“Iida, Yaoyorozu, have you found everyone?” She asked.

“We’re still missing four,” Iida replied. “What about you?”

“Also four,” Kendo answered. “If you see Tetsu, Tsuburaba, Shiozaki, or Honenuki, send them my way.”

“I’m pretty sure Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both interned with Fat Gum,” Midoriya spoke up.

“In that case, maybe Amajiki of the Big Three would know something,” Uraraka suggested. “He interned there, too.”

This time, Midoriya tried to find the signature Suneater hood, or the purple hair. Soon enough, he noticed the white hood a few rows away. He, Iida, and Kendo all made their way to him.

“Amajiki!” Midoriya called. The nervous boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard them, but calmed slightly seeing who it was. Midoriya slowed to a stop.

“You were interning with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, right? Do you know where they are? We can’t find them.”

Amajiki went a shade paler. “S-sorry, I c-can’t help you. I was p-patrolling in a different sector of the city, and t-then we were all sent here. Though, Fat Gum wouldn’t tell me anything, and neither of them were on the train w-with me.”

Midoriya exchanged worried glances with Iida and Kendo. The situation was spiraling out of control.

“I don’t understand,” Iida muttered. “Why would they pack us all in the gym, and why couldn’t it wait until morning? Did something bad happen?”

“I checked the news while I was on the train,” Midoriya said. “I didn’t see anything there.”

“Look! The stage!” Kendo pointed. They saw Principal Nezu climb up onto the podium. His normally cheerful and optimistic demeanor was absent.

“May I have your attention, please!” The principal said into the microphone. All chatter around them ceased.

“We are in a state of emergency,” Nezu continued. “Earlier tonight, eight first year students from the Hero course went missing during their internships. The villain responsible has been apprehended and we-”

It was as if the principal was muted, because Midoriya stopped processing the words.

“Eight students-” Iida stuttered out beside him, and Kendo had covered her mouth in horror. They knew all too well who those students were.

~~~

“We’re pretty much done here at the station. I’m on my way. Should be home soon.”

Ectoplasm let the call to his wife end there. She had tried to hold back the tears. Still, the stifled sobs didn’t fail to reach his ears.

Ectoplasm felt oddly numb. He valued himself as a Hero who rose above adversity, and expected the same from his students. But this…

Failure. That’s what he felt. At this moment, he wasn’t just a Hero who failed to protect citizens, or a teacher who failed to protect students.

He was a father who failed to protect his son.

~~~

“What do you mean Shoto is missing?” Natsuo yelled at the top of his lungs. His father stayed silent, taking it all in.

“Natsuo, please-”

“No, Fuyumi,” Natsuo cut his older sister off, training his gaze back at Endeavor. “What happened to all that talk about change? It’s happening all over again. First Toya, now Shoto. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Do you?!”

“The police have already interrogated the villain responsible,” Endeavor said in the most calm tone he could.

“And did you learn anything from it?” Natsuo seethed. The silence was the only answer he needed, and he spun around on a dime, marching to the front door. He wanted to slam it shut, but he caught a glance of Fuyumi. She had her mouth covered and tears were sliding down her cheeks. Instead, Natsuo opted to close the door gently.

_“Damn it. What are we going to tell Mom?”_

~~~

_We thought we had seen the worst of it, but this was by far the greatest disaster the school had faced. The facility was shut down and students were sent home. The days following the disappearance of Kacchan and the others were filled with media outrage. They criticized both UA and hero society for requiring first year students to do internships. Remarkably, UA was reopened a week later, and my mom gave me permission to return, under the prerequisite that I don’t attend any internships until everything cools down. However, the future would only get darker, and this was just the first sign of it._

~~~

Kendo opened the door to the classroom just as Awase let out a string of swears. The room felt quiet without Shiozaki’s reprimands about “sinful language.”

“What is it, Awase?” She asked, approaching his desk. Awase was on his phone, as he usually was before the start of the lesson. However, his screen didn’t display any of the mobile games he liked, instead open to his contacts.

“I’ve been trying to call and text them,” he grumbled, pulling at his headband in frustration. “Nothing’s going through.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kendo frowned, looking down. The desperate calls and the tears that filled her week off of school came back. Wherever their friends were, they wouldn’t be able to reach them through phones. Tetsu would have never left a text unread or a call unanswered. She didn’t have the number of anyone in Class A, but her brief encounter with Yaoyorozu in the hallway informed her that nothing got through on that end, either.

Kendo went to take her seat at the end of the first row, her path taking her by Kuroiro’s desk. The boy had his head on the desk, dozing. The effects of sleep deprivation were more profound in his appearance than normal, with even darker circles beneath his eyes and hair left in an untamed state.

Kendo reached over, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. “Kuroiro, wake up,” she said softly. “Class is about to start.”

Kuroiro jolted awake, sitting up. He and Kendo exchanged brief glances. Kuroiro could only frown hopelessly before looking away, resting his head on his hands. Kendo felt a pang in her heart, knowing the two of them shared a common loss. She took her seat behind him just as Mr. Kan walked in.

“We have some announcements,” he stated gruffly. He didn’t need to explain about what. “Due to the nature of this investigation, most of the information will be kept under wraps. What I am about to tell you is stuff the general public will also know. First off, until further notice, all internships are disbanded.” That much was understandable.

“Next, we have some information on the culprit. They will be left unnamed, but they have an unidentified Warping Quirk. They do not appear to be connected with the League of Villains. Currently, they are complying with police investigations.”

Tokage raised her hand. “Do we have any other details on their Quirk?”

“The only information we can currently disclose is that the activation requirements are highly specific. According to the culprit, this is the only time it has actually worked,” Mr. Kan answered. Monoma poised the next question.

“About how long is the investigation expected to last?” The blond boy inquired, an unusual worry etched on his face.

“We do not have the authority to disclose that information,” Mr. Kan replied. The class felt a sense of doom overcome them. Their classmates were missing for over a week now, and those words meant that there were still no leads.

~~~

Shoji couldn’t quell the overwhelming loneliness of his dorm floor, with both of his floormates gone. Bakugo and Kirishima had the unfortunate habit of shouting at each other through the walls instead talking normally. Shoji disliked that immensely, as it infringed on his sensitive hearing.

He found the silence almost worse than the noise.

~~~

“With the UA students now missing for over a month, there have still been no extraordinary breakthroughs in the investigation,” Hawks reported to the Paranormal Liberation Front.

“Extraordinary or not, what have the Heroes discovered?” Shigaraki seethed.

Hawks let a light chuckle escape his lips. “The villain behind their disappearance is a one Sekai Yuso, age 26. Born into poverty, joined a criminal gang for his own protection. His Quirk allows him to create beams of light that seemingly act like portals, but the activation for the most part is still unknown. He has only created these portals a few times in his life, and this is the only time someone actually got caught in it. Due to his inexperience with his Quirk, he couldn’t anticipate the results of using it. As such, he regrets his involvement and is working with the police and Heroes investigating.”

“Interesting,” Redestro commentated. “What heroes are working on the case?”

“Centipeder’s agency is highly involved,” Hawks replied. “Other than that, the heroes the missing students were interning with. Eraserhead, Vlad King, and Ectoplasm from UA are kept in a tight loop. I’m a low level associate, and Endeavor checks in every once in a while.”

“Endeavor?” Dabi drawled out, shifting his posture slightly. “Why’s the number one hero bothering with this case?”

“Of course he would be involved,” Hawks answered, mildly confused. “His son is one of the missing students, after all.”

“So it would seem,” Dabi replied, a faraway smile on his burnt lips.

~~~

It was clear that Mr. Aizawa was in a sour mood as he entered the classroom, rolling up his sleeping bag. Midoriya looked across the aisle at Sero, both of them frowning in anticipation. Over the past few months, the teachers have been giving them steady updates on the investigation, even though nothing substantial was coming from it.

“There has been a change in objectives,” Mr. Aizawa announced. The class sat up straight.

“The Hero Commission has changed the status of the case of the missing students to low priority.”

Mr. Aizawa stopped talking, as if he expected the incoming uproar.

“What? You can’t be serious!” Ashido yelled.

“This is unprecedented!” Iida backed her up. “A Hero’s duty is to protect others. We should be doing the same for our classmates!”

“Yeah, they need our help!” Hagakure jumped up from her seat in front of Midoriya.

Mr. Aizawa’s hair floated upwards and his eyes glowed, bringing the shouting down. Once everyone was seated, he began talking again.

“The Commission made this choice because the League of Villains has started to show movements again. Their intel suggests that the lifestyle support company, Detnerat, is a front for another villain force that has since joined forces with the League. Therefore, we must channel most of our resources to fight that threat.”

“But-” Sero’s protests were cut off by Mr. Aizawa once more.

“Remember, all of you also having your final exams coming up. Learn where to direct your energy. Get your costumes; you’ve got training with Class B today.”

“Mr. Aizawa?” Asui raised her hand. Mr. Aizawa gave a brief nod, signaling for her to continue. “Is there anything we can do to help with the investigation? I know internships are still banned, but would it be possible for us to donate funds to allocate for resources?”

Mr. Aizawa gave her a long, forlorn look. “Your suggestion is noted, but it will not be necessary. Students should not have to give money for Heroes to do their jobs.”

Asui nodded lightly, putting her hand back down. She, along with the rest of the class, exited the room, looking gloomier with each passing second.

_“I’m sorry,” _Mr. Aizawa thought to himself as Yaoyorozu slid the door shut. _“The Commission is up to something. Letting children remain missing for this long, and now pulling the funds. If the investigation is to continue, there would need to be donations. There’s already the first payment from me and the other teachers, but it won’t last long. At this rate, we won’t be able to afford an investigation.”_

~~~

“Thanks for the help with studying, Kendo,” Awase said. He put his book down to stretch. “All this stuff is so damn annoying.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Kendo said. “It may still be a few more weeks until the end of the year exam, but the earlier we start studying, the better.”

Kaibara also set his book down and closed the cover. “I think we can call it a day. We’ve been studying since class ended.”

“They’re on the news again,” Yanagi sighed, scrolling through her phone.

“Anything new?” Awase asked.

“Same old,” Yanagi shrugged, turning on the newscast.

_“As of today, the eight UA students that vanished last December have been missing for 100 days. Among them is the former target of the League of Villains, Katsuki Bakugo, and the son of the number one he-”_

“Turn it off.”

Yanagi complied with Kuroiro’s demand, and the sound was muted.

“Why can’t they just tell us something when they have some good fucking news,” Awase muttered under his breath, clenching his fists.

Monoma tucked his legs under him, the downcast look in his eyes not matching his forlorn smile. “And it’s always 1-A, isn’t it?”

“Monoma-”

“Why bother announcing eight when they only care to talk about two,” Monoma continued, not caring about Kendo’s warning. “It’s all Bakugo and Todoroki. This story wouldn’t even be in the news at all anymore if those two were still here. It’s not just 1-B; they don’t care about Kaminari or Kirishima, either. They don’t care about the story. They care about the sensationalism.”

“Kinda hard to disagree here,” Kaibara sighed, leaning back against the sofa. “It just feels like we can’t do anything to help.”

“That’s because we fucking can’t,” Awase yelled suddenly. “No internships, no donations, nothing! League of Villains, my ass. It’s like the Commission doesn’t even care. What’s the actual point?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Yanagi sighed, getting up. She left, followed shortly by Monoma and Kaibara. Kuroiro seemed too apathetic to move from his sofa, while Kendo stood in the middle of the room with her eyes downcast and arms crossed.

“They’re tough as nails,” Awase growled, tapping his foot against the floor. “Wherever they are, they’re fighting.”

Kendo sighed. “I know, it’s just been so long and there haven’t been any new leads. Tetsu and the others could be anywhere, and we have no way of helping them with the student internships cancelled.”

Kuroiro shifted in his chair, staring at the coffee table forlornly. “Matters are not helped by the fact that the Hero Commission had declared that this case is low priority. My bleak heart feels heavy with the knowledge that they have so little regard for the lives of students.”

Awase grumbled something incomprehensible, tugging at his headband. “I just wish there was something we could do.”

A spark suddenly lit up in Kendo’s eyes. “Maybe there is.” She reached for her class folder and began shifting through it. Both boys looked up in curiosity.

“This is something Iida and I have been working on,” Kendo announced, pulling out a slip of paper. “Would you two like the honor of being the first to sign this?”

~~~

Principal Nezu looked up when he heard the knock on his office door. “You may come in,” he announced. The door swung open, revealing first year students Tenya Iida and Itsuka Kendo. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Principal, sir,” Iida began, stepping forward. “As the class presidents of the first year Hero classes, we would like to present a proposition to deal with the lack of funds for the missing students case.”

“Yes, Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Kan have informed me that you were curious about it,” Nezu replied, inviting the two of them to take a seat in the chairs in front of the desk. It had been two weeks since the withdrawal of funds, and both of their homeroom teachers had reported the disillusionment of the classes.

Kendo spoke up next. “Both of our teachers rejected our support. However, everyone between both classes agrees that it is a Hero’s duty to assist in anyway they can. We want to help the investigation in any way possible, even if it isn’t directly. If the general public has been allowed to donate to this case, we fail to see the reason why we can’t.”

Iida slid forward a piece of paper, adorned with signatures. “This is a petition organized by the two of us. We asked if students from our school should be allowed to give money to aid the investigation. So, sir, we sincerely hope you will at least reconsider your position, and I say this with no intended disrespect.”

Nezu picked up the petition in his paws. There were well over a hundred signatures, bearing the names of students from all departments and years. He could spot the names of the soon to transfer Hitoshi Shinso and each of the Big Three.

He allowed himself a smile, warmed by the drive and good will of his students. “Very well. I will discuss this with the rest of the faculty soon. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

“It is just our duty as future heroes,” Iida announced, rising to his feet. Kendo also stood, giving a polite bow as the two of them exited.

_“Well, All Might, it appears our conversation still holds weight. Each of these students has the heart of a hero.”_

The next day, Principal Nezu gave the staff the green light and accept student donations. By the end of the school year one week later, they raised a collective 4,500,000 yen.

~~~

_The short break between our first and second year came and went. With it, came and went Kacchan’s seventeenth birthday. Amajiki and Hado of the Big Three graduated and were instantly hired as sidekicks for Fat Gum and Ryukyu’s agencies, while Mirio stayed as a student advisor. It felt odd starting the new school year with eight students still missing. Our donation money was put to good use, as the investigative team could now take on the extra hours. They began giving the culprit formal Quirk training in hopes of understanding his power more. So far, not much progress has been made._

Midoriya climbed the next set of stairs, taking him to the second year wing of the school. “Class 2-A, Class 2-A…” he muttered under his breath.

“So, it appears we are in the same class,” a voice drawled out from behind him. Midoriya nearly jumped, spinning around to see Shinso walking towards him. He broke into a smile.

“Right. Congratulations on your transfer, again!”

The two walked together, finally reaching their designated door. Iida was upon them like a vulture the second they entered.

“Midoriya! Shinso! The bell is about to ring! You must be in your seats already!”

Midoriya scanned the classroom. The setup was different than it was last year. There were still four rows, but now each housed only four desks. A lone desk was tucked into the corner, allowing for the now seventeen students.

“Looks like I am in the second row,” Shinso observed, glancing at the seating chart. Without another word, he took the second seat in the second row.

“Welcome, Shinso!” Ashido cheered from the row over. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

“Has Mr. Aizawa been keeping you updated on the case?” He asked. “They didn’t mention it much back in General Studies.”

“Yeah,” Sato replied. “Though it doesn’t look like much has happened so far.”

“Honestly, it seems like a waste of time now,” Mineta said, leaning back against his chair. “They’re probably all dead by-”

“That kind of talk is unacceptable, Mineta,” Tokoyami scolded him. “We cannot afford to give up on them that quickly.”

“Yeah,” Jiro agreed, shooting Mineta a venomous glare.

“Just saying-” he growled, slumping over in his desk.

As if for some joke, Midoriya was to sit in the lone desk in the back. He took his belongings there, sitting down just as Mr. Aizawa entered.

“Good morning,” he said in a tired voice. “We will begin with a Quirk Apperception Test.”

“Oh, like last year!” Ashido exclaimed.

“Correct,” Mr. Aizawa said. “Then, we will have our regular lessons. Your belongings have been taken up to your dorms, and you will have time to unpack after class. Get your uniforms and let’s go.”

_The class was in a more chatty mood than it was four months ago, but there was still the underlying sense of doom. We were just better at hiding it by now. Some of our top classmates were lost somewhere, and we had no real leads. Even as we started the exercise, our hearts felt bleak._

~~~

“How long are you planning on staying out here?”

Kuroiro turned his head slightly, glancing at Awase as he walked across the dorm roof to him. Kuroiro looked back out at the night sky, basking in the darkness.

“I never truly leave the solitude of the night, Awase,” he replied, chuckling. He was painfully aware of how listless he sounded. “At this moment, it is my sole companion.”

He could sense Awase roll his eyes despite the pressing darkness. “Whatever, man.” The boy walked a bit closer, sitting down next to him. Kuroiro could now see that Awase wasn’t wearing his usual headband.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to bring up the reason they decided to seclude themselves.

Kuroiro broke the silence, looking down at his feet. “I’m well aware that he is strong. He is perhaps the most formidable of all of us. Still, I can’t help but worry-”

“I get it,” Awase cut him off. “I’m fucking worried, too. Honenuki’s my best friend. So, believe me, I fucking get it.”

Kuroiro looked away, allowing silence to befall them once more. Awase sighed, pulling his legs to his chest.

“We’re doing what we can,” he continued, “and I’m sure he - and all the others - are doing what they can. They’re fighters. So you can bet he’s fighting, too.”

Kuroiro felt the hint of a smile on his face. “Yes, you’re right. For now, we must simply take every action in our power to grant them a safe return home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -And, here's the angst portion.
> 
> \- Me, realizing UA rhymes with Ba Sing Se: I've struck a gold mine.
> 
> \- Even so, a lot of it also shows outside of UA.
> 
> \- I messed with the timeline a bit. So some things are different from canon. The internships started earlier (after Christmas in canon and around December 20 in my fic). Also, no "in four months" plan from Shigaraki.
> 
> \- Anyways, the Hero Commission is corrupt and in this essay I will
> 
> \- Also, I know Nezu's inner monologue was very vague, but no, All Might is not dead.
> 
> \- Also, no traitor in this fic. Everyone is friends.


	33. Blindspot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the chapter that made me cry real tears.
> 
> Another pretty horrible injury.

Aang came back into the house, closing the door behind. Momo was perched on his shoulders. “I just finished dropping all the leaflets,” Aang announced, setting his staff against the wall. “Has anyone come in with news yet?”

“It’s only been a day,” Katara replied, not even looking up from the board game she was playing with Sokka. “Just be patient.”

“Yeah,” Kaminari agreed, looking up from his phone. “With that many leaflets, someone is bound to find them.”

Aang sat down next to Katara and Sokka, looking restless. A moment later, someone knocked on the door.

“I’ve got it!” Tsuburaba called, leaping to his feet.

“Looks like being patient really does pay off,” Aang beamed, joining Tsuburaba at the door. Tsuburaba pulled the latch open, revealing Joo Dee in the walkway.

“What are you doing here?” Aang asked, confused.

“Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph, and Tsuburaba and-”

“Cut the crap,” Bakugo growled. “What do you want?”

“Yeah, and what happened to you?” Honenuki piped up. “You disappeared after the Earth King’s party.”

“I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country,” Joo Dee explained in her false voice, inching closer.

Toph joined the others at the door. “But then you were replaced by another Joo Dee.”

“I’m Joo Dee.”

“This is pointless,” Bakugo snarled.

“Yeah, why are you here?” Aang asked, getting fed up.

Joo Dee held out one of the flyers Aang was distributing. “Dropping flyers and putting up posters is not permitted within the city without proper clearance.”

“We can’t just wait to get permission for everything,” Sokka interjected.

“You are absolutely forbidden-” Joo Dee didn’t finish, because Aang finally snapped.

“We don’t care about your dumb rules and we’re not going to follow them! We are going to find Appa and you should just stay out of our way!” He slammed the door in her face.

“That might come back to bite us in the blubber later,” Sokka noted. Tsuburaba nodded uneasily.

“I don’t care,” Aang cut back. “From now on, we do whatever it takes to find Appa.”

“Alright!” Toph cheered, sending a barrage of rocks at the side of the house. “Let’s break some rules!”

“That was definitely unnecessary,” Honenuki chuckled as half the house collapsed, sending paper everywhere.

“And just like that, my meticulously crafted theory falls apart,” Todoroki said with a hint of sadness.

“Whatever, let’s get moving,” Sokka suggested, handing everyone flyers. “We can split up to cover more ground.”

“It’s best to cover each ring, too,” Kirishima said.

The Gaang ended up taking the Middle Ring. Honenuki, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Shiozaki worked on the Upper Ring, while Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, and Tsuburaba took the Lower Ring.

“We can split up further in pairs,” Kirishima suggested. Kaminari teamed up with Tetsutetsu, while Kirishima and Tsuburaba worked together.

“I wonder if anyone has actually seen Appa,” Tsuburaba said out loud, gluing another poster onto the wall.

“Yeah,” Kirishima hummed next to him. “He’d be hard to miss if he was here, but otherwise-”

“I know,” Tsuburaba cut in. He stepped back to look over the wall they were covering. “That’s probably good for this one. Let’s move to a different area.”

He started to round the corner, only to bump into someone.

“Sorry,” he hastily apologized. He had run into a small girl with short hair held back by a headband. The boy accompanying her was a bit taller and wearing a wide brimmed hat.

Tsuburaba stepped back a few steps just as Kirishima walked up beside him. The girl looked awestruck.

“I can’t believe it,” she exclaimed. “I recognize those eyes from the wanted posters. You’re Airiccade from the Heroes.”

“Our cover’s been blown, Kirishima,” Tsuburaba whisper shouted. “Let’s bail.”

“No, wait,” the girl called back. “We’re on your side. That’s why we’re refugees, after all.”

The two heroes in training paused. “Okay, then,” Kirishima said. “Nice to meet ya.”

“It’s an honor,” the girl said eagerly. “I’m Smellerbee, and that’s Longshot.”

“You know Airiccade, and his real name’s Tsuburaba,” Kirishima introduced. “I’m Red Riot. Real name’s Kirishima.”

“So, what are you doing in Ba Sing Se?” Smellerbee asked. “I thought you were all traveling with the Avatar.” She and Longshot exchanged glances. “Oh, does this mean that the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se, too?”

It was Kirishima and Tsuburaba’s turn to exchange glances. “You’re right,” Tsuburaba said after a moment. “Would you have happened to have seen a flying bison around?”

Smellerbee shook her head. “We’re looking for someone, too.”

“Who?”

“Our leader, Jet. He got in trouble with the Dai Li a few weeks ago, and we haven’t seen him since.”

Kirishima took in a sharp breath of air. “Everything here is corrupt. Maybe you’d have more luck searching for him in the Upper Ring.”

“But we’re refugees,” Smellerbee protested. “We’ll never get in there.”

“Maybe, but now you’re friends with heroes!” Tsuburaba grinned cheekily. “You go on; I’ll get Tetsutetsu and Kaminari and we’ll catch up.”

Tsuburaba broke away from them as Kirishima led Smellerbee and Longshot to the gate. Smellerbee seemed very eager to talk.

“You’re actually an inspiration for the Freedom Fighters. You get results without any carnage. That’s awesome!”

“Comes with the profession,” Kirishima shrugged, leading them through the gate into the Middle Ring.

“We used to live by Gaipan,” Smellerbee continued. “Do you remember that place?”

Kirishima thought for a minute. “Yeah, that was pretty early on. But I remember it.”

“It's awesome to meet you in person. Though, I’ve got to ask: are there actually firebenders in your group?” Smellerbee pressed.

Kirishima chuckled uneasily. “Wasn’t this common knowledge by now?” He saw a slight scowl on her face. “Before you say anything, no, we’re not double agents or something. There are some firebenders who don’t like the Fire Nation. Sure, Bakugo’s a bit temperamental and Todoroki’s a bit standoffish, but we’re all good people.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Smellerbee said dryly.

They turned the corner, and Kirishima spotted Aang’s bald head. The whole Gaang was there, along with one person he didn’t recognize. Smellerbee, however, did.

“Jet!” She called out, running to the taller boy and pulling him into a hug.

Katara glared at Jet. “I thought you didn’t have your gang anymore.”

“I don’t,” he shot back, looking confused.

“You were arrested by the Dai Li a few weeks ago,” Smellerbee implored, worry in her voice.

“The Dai Li!” Katara exclaimed.

“That’s what she told me and Tsuburaba, as well,” Kirishima cut in.

“Why would the Dai Li arrest me?” Jet protested, backing away. “I’ve been living peacefully in the city.”

Toph put her hand on the ground between Smellerbee and Jet. “This doesn’t make any sense. They’re both telling the truth.”

“That’s not possible,” Katara shook her head.

“Yes, it is,” Sokka came to realization. “Toph can’t tell who’s lying because they both think they’re telling the truth. Jet’s been brainwashed!”

“This is crazy,” Jet back away again, glancing to the sides.

Kirishima came a bit closer, putting his hand on Jet’s shoulder. The boy instinctively swung out, only to be met with hardened skin.

“Look, calm down,” Kirishima told him. “We just need to get to the bottom of this.”

Jet looked at him, then at the rest of the group. “Fine,” he finally relented.

~~~

“The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot, too,” Katara concluded.

“Then it’s a good thing we’re hiding out here,” Kirishima said, looking at the abandoned Middle Ring building they took refuge in.

Tetsutetsu nodded. “Good thing Tsuburaba and Kaminari went to get the others in the Upper Ring, too. Advantage in numbers. We can’t afford to be picked off now.”

“I bet they’re hiding Appa here in the city,” Aang said. “Maybe Jet knows.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jet protested from the stool he was sitting on.

“A memory blockage, huh?” Tetsutetsu muttered, holding his chin. “How are we going to work around that?”

“Shit, they don’t teach anything like at UA,” Kirishima muttered under his breath.

“Maybe try something from your past,” Toph suggested. “Something that triggers your emotions.”

“The Fire Nation,” Smellerbee piped up. “Remember what they did to your family.”

“Close your eyes,” Katara said. “Picture it.”

Jet did as he was told. A few seconds later, his eyes flew open and he bent forward, sweat pooling from his forehead. “It’s too painful.”

Tetsutetsu and Kirishima exchanged pained glances, seeing Longshot and Smellerbee look down in sympathy.

Katara came around to the back, drawing in water and placing it against Jet’s temples. “Maybe this will help.”

This time, Jet sat still for longer, focusing. He opened his eyes slowly. “They took me to their secret headquarters under the water.”

“Hang on,” Sokka cut in, “remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai.”

“That’s it,” Jet got to his feet. “Lake Laogai.”

Kirishima pulled out the map he was hanging on to. “Here, it’s in between the Inner and Outer Walls. Most likely has a secret passageway of sorts.”

There was a sudden knock at the door.

“It might be the others,” Tetsutetsu remarked.

“How can we know for sure?” Smellerbee asked, drawing a knife.

“Code question,” Tetsutetsu answered, approaching the door. “How many students failed the Teacher-Student Final?”

Todoroki’s voice answered. “Six; five from A, one from B.”

Satisfied, Tetsutetsu opened the door, revealing Todoroki at the front of the group. Jet instantly leapt forward, picking up one of his hooked swords and pointing it at Todoroki.

“Jet!” Katara yelled angrily.

“What’s the big idea, Cowboy Bebop?” Bakugo growled, poking his head out from behind Todoroki.

“He’s Fire Nation! I know he’s a spy.”

Todoroki blinked, unphased by the threat. “I believe you have mistaken me for Zu-”

“We fucking get it, Icy Hot!”

“Jet,” Aang said sternly. “I have been working with Todoroki and the other firebenders in their group for months. They’ve saved our lives multiple times. I can fully vouch for them.”

“You said you've changed,” Katara glared at him. “Now’s the time to prove it.”

Jet glowered at Todoroki, eyes shifting between Aang, Katara, and Smellerbee. Finally, he lowered his sword.

“Have it your way, but I’m not letting them out of my sight.”

~~~

Jet lead them through the cavern. Everyone had their weapons drawn. “It’s all starting to come back to me,” he muttered, glancing around the lantern lit walls.

“It’s so creepy,” Tsuburaba whispered.

“Tone fits the setting,” Honenuki replied.

They walked past a room with an ajar door. Inside, they saw a Dai Li agent standing in front of a group of women.

“I’m Joo Dee,” the agent said. “Welcome to Ba Sing Se.”

“I’m Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se,” the women parroted back.

Kaminari shivered. “So, this is what mass brainwashing looks like? I can see the evil connotation now.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked. “How is brainwashing ever not evil?”

Kaminari looked down at his feet. “I’m not sure if you remember, but maybe you heard me talking to that little boy back in Caishi.”

Aang thought for a moment. “You said something about how an ‘evil power’ doesn’t make a person evil. I thought you were just talking about yourself and your firebending.”

Kaminari shook his head. “I have a friend back home. He does brainwash people, but he’s still going to be a great Hero. People always assumed he’d be more cut out for being a villain with his power. I only ever knew him as a hero, so that’s what I could see. But now, this other side is clear to me, as well.”

“Quiet,” Jet whispered as they approached a door. “I think they might have a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead. It should be through here.”

They walked through, single file. Shiozaki was the last one through, but the door slammed shut behind her. The group jumped in unison at the loud sound, only for their vision to be filled with Dai Li agents leaping from the ceiling. The lights turned on, revealing Long Feng standing in the middle of the room.

“You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody.”

The Dai Li agents in the front of the group shot out their rock gloves. Toph stepped forward in return, smashing them to bits.

“Everyone, close your eyes!” Bakugo yelled, running in front of her. The Dai Li agents prepared to capture him, but he put his hands out, sparks flying.

“Stun Grenade!” The others could feel thin beams of light seeping in through their eyelids, and the pained yells of the Dai Li agents reached their ears.

“What was that?” Katara yelled.

“One of his special moves,” Todoroki explained, cracking one of his eyes open. “A smaller blast more focused on producing light than heat. Has the effect of a flash bomb.”

The agents, having not been prepared, were temporarily blinded by the light. “Let’s take them out while we can!” Tetsutetsu cried out, coating himself in metal. He punched the nearest one in the stomach, sending him flying.

The Dai Li agents began to recover and send out more attacks. One of the gloves secured a hold on Honenuki’s shirt, but he softened it instantly. Tsuburaba then encased that agent in a box of air.

Todoroki countered a glove with a wall of ice. Katara converted that ice into water, using it as a whip against two of the agents. Toph in turn protected them from an array of gloves using a massive earth wall.

Longshot sniped down a glove headed for Kaminari with an arrow. The boy grinned cheekily in gratitude. He ran behind an agent trying to capture Jet, shocking him on contact. Jet did not have the same look of gratitude.

Shiozaki and Kirishima worked in tandem, with Kirishima taking out Dai Li agents with his hardening, ducking behind Shiozaki’s vines for defense. Smellerbee and Sokka worked together on slicing through gloves, while Aang blew the agents back with his bending.

Bakugo sent a blast at one of the agents, knocking him into his companions. Tsuburaba trapped all of them together. Toph evaded several agents at once by creating a giant stone pillar to escape them.

In the commotion, Long Feng ducked out of an exit on the other end of the room. Aang and Jet noticed, and took off in pursuit. The others kept fending off the agents.

“I’m going after them!” Honenuki yelled to Todoroki, who nodded in understanding.

“We’ll hold the rest of them off. Go back them up.”

Honenuki dashed out the door, dodging a stray glove. The door took him to a long corridor filled with pipes and water surrounding the walkway. At the end of the curved passageway was another slab of stone. Honenuki ran straight through it, softening it as he moved.

~~~

“Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai.”

“I am honored to accept his invitation.”

Aang dodged around another of Jet’s sword strikes, desperately calling out to him, but the brainwashed swordsman couldn’t hear his pleas. Long Feng blocked the entrance they came through, observing the match.

“You don’t have to do this!” Aang called. Jet stood between him and Long Feng, breathing heavily.

“I’m afraid he no longer has a choice,” Long Feng replied coolly, his eyes shifting to the side. Suddenly, he sidestepped, moving away from the stone blocking the entranceway. Aang and Jet noticed, too, seeing the stone turn into mud. A moment later, Honenuki pushed his way into the room, shaking his head to dispel the mud.

Jet changed his target, turning his back on Aang to take care of the new intruder. Aang tried to call out a warning, but he opened his mouth far too late. Honenuki’s eyes widened in shock before one of Jet’s swords slashed down the right side of his face.

There was a soft, strangled cry as Honenuki stumbled back, hands reaching up to his eye. Jet’s blade softened and melted away the instant it made contact, but the damage was done.

Aang felt a fierce frustration and anger, directing it into an air blast. He pushed Jet away to prevent a second attack. His feet felt like lead as he made his way to Honenuki.

“I’m okay I’m okay I’m okay I’m-” Aang didn’t need Toph’s siesmic sense to know it was a lie. There was so much blood, seeping in between Honeuki’s fingers and mixing with his tears.

Jet got to his feet, still brainwashed. He glared them down, preparing to attack with his remaining sword. “Jet, stop!” Aang yelled, reaching a breaking point. “Don’t let Long Feng do this to you. You’re a Freedom Fighter.”

At this, a shocked expression came over Jet’s face, eyes returning to normal seconds later. He took in the scene before him, gaze settling on Honenuki. His mouth dropped open upon seeing what he had done.

“Do it! Do it now!” Long Feng demanded from the other end of the room. Jet’s shoulders shook in anger. He turned around with a yell, flinging his sword across the room. Long Feng stepped to the side, sending his own attack. The wall of earth was closing in too fast. Jet wouldn’t have time to dodge.

The wall suddenly fell flat, mud particles springing up as the now liquid stone made contact with the ground. A look of startled disgust came over Long Feng’s face. Honenuki was glaring daggers with his unobscured eye from across the room, the stone beneath his feet now a thin layer of mud.

Aang felt something wet connect with his shoulder, and a glance upwards notified him that the ceiling had also become soft. Honenuki’s Quirk was affecting the whole room, and he was trying to trap Long Feng. The ground around the Dai Li leader was practically swallowing him, acting like quicksand. Long Feng tried to counteract it by summoning a pillar into the air, but it had no effect. The Softening reverted any stone into quicksand faster than Long Feng could hope to create it.

Finally, he relented, letting himself sink beneath the surface. This, however, only made Honenuki more frustrated.

“He slipped away- damn it- tunneled through- useless.” His breath came in short, pained gasps. He was struggling to stay on his feet, both hands still desperately clawing at his right eye.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jet whispered out, coming closer. He knew just how futile those words were.

“Not your fault my fault.” Honenuki’s sentences were starting to meld together.

“Charging in no helmet stupid rookie mistake-”

“Honenuki!” Aang looked back at the entrance way they came through, seeing the others running towards them. Tetsutetsu was at the front of the group, and he looked uncharacteristically frightened.

Honenuki swayed on his feet, almost falling. Tetsutetsu quickly moved under his shoulder, turning himself into a support. “Honenuki, what happ-” Tetsutetsu’s voice died in his throat when he caught a glimpse of his friend’s face.

“Stupid- so stupid,” Honenuki muttered between chocked sobs, leaning against Tetsutetsu. Katara stepped forward, pulling some water out of her pouch. She coated her hands in the liquid, gently trying to pry Honenuki’s fingers away from his face. He relented, but couldn’t quell the whimper in his throat.

The injury looked far worse underneath. Aang couldn’t bear to watch, sharply looking away as Katara began healing it.

“It’s- it’s not going to be enough,” she said in a whisper, voice wavering. “There’s too much damage. I-”

“Go,” Tsuburaba said sharply. Aang looked up in shock at the tone of his voice. Tsuburaba had removed his jacket and was in the process of tearing up the hem with shaking fingers.

“But-”

“Find Appa,” Shiozaki cut Katara off. “We’ll take care of him.”

“Class B sticks together,” Tetsutetsu growled. “Now go.”

The rest of the group exchanged forlorn glances before following their request. On the way out the other door, Jet picked up his one remaining sword, looking at the hilt in sorrow.

“The ground’s so sticky,” Smellerbee observed as they ran down the hall.

“It’s because of Honenuki,” Aang explained. “I didn’t know it would spread this far.”

After a minute of trekking, the ground resolidified, turning into rock once more.

“Good idea, Toph,” Sokka said. Toph shook her head.

“That wasn’t me.”

“Honenuki’s Softening becomes undone the moment he loses consciousness,” Todoroki informed them, unable to mask the tremor in his voice.

Silence followed as the group processed his words. “Is he-” Toph started to ask, uncharacteristically timid.

“Honenuki’s tough as a bag of bricks,” Bakugo growled, running in the front. “He’s not going down from that.”

“There’s a cell up ahead,” Aang called from beside him. They peeked inside. There were six shackles on the ground and traces of fur.

“Long Feng beat us here,” Katara said in frustration.

“If we keep moving, we can still catch up to him,” Sokka called, waving for the group to keep moving.

The group soon located an exit. Toph blasted it open with earthbending. They leapt out across the water. As they moved away, Dai Li agents began to follow. Longshot tried to deter them with arrows, but he couldn’t whittle down their numbers enough.

“Can we outrun them?” Sokka asked Aang.

“I don’t think it’s going to matter,” Aang called back, pointing ahead. Long Feng and other Dai Li agents stood before them, creating a wall of rock. The agents behind them did the same, surrounding them.

“Time to blast these extras to hell!” Bakugo yelled, hands already crackling. Todoroki stood with his left arm outstretched, ready to send out flames. Kaminari glowed with electricity, and Kirishima’s skin was hardened. The others also stood ready.

Momo suddenly flew to Aang’s shoulder. “What is it?” The boy asked his lemur. Momo chirped again and took off over the wall.

A rumbling roar filled the air, and a flying bison descended from the sky.

“Appa!”

Appa crashed through the far wall, then flew into the second one, sending the Dai Li agents tumbling into the lake. Long Feng was picked up in the bison’s mouth and flung outwards like a skipping stone.

Cheers filled the air as the group approached the bison, Aang flinging himself onto his head.

“I missed you, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Why did I write this? Honenuki, I'm so sorry, you did not deserve that.
> 
> \- Just proofreading this made me sad so I'm leaving it here. No special notes or anything.


	34. Turning a Blind Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gonna need to help Honenuki and that someone probably isn't me.

“Oh, thank the lord!” The group turned around, seeing a distressed Shiozaki scrambling over the remains of the rock wall. She sent them a relieved smile, but it wavered. Aang looked behind her. Tsuburaba was helping Tetsutetsu scale the rubble, Honenuki slung over the latter’s back.

“You found Appa!” Tsuburaba cheered as he scrambled over. The bottom of his jacket was haphazardly ripped.

“How is he?” Jet asked, staring blanking at Tetsutetsu and Honenuki. Honenuki was limp, the right side of his face bound in Tsuburaba’s jacket and Shiozaki’s thornless vines. The cloth had already taken on a red coloration.

If looks could kill, Tetsutetsu would have broken his Hero code. “I dunno. He has a pretty nasty cut,” he seethed through clenched teeth. “Would you happen to know something about that, Mister Swordsman?”

Jet looked taken aback. His mouth opened to respond, but no sound came out.

“He was brainwashed,” Aang jumped in. “Long Feng said something and-”

“Then how do we know he’s still not brainwashed?” Tsuburaba asked, gritting his teeth. Aang had never seen such ferocity from him. “Shinso’s brainwashing is undone by a good smack to the head. So maybe we should be on the safe side and-”

“Stop it, both of you,” Shiozaki interrupted him. “What reason would Aang have to deceive us? Besides, we need to worry about Honenuki. He’s going to need professional care. We just know basic first aid. It’s not enough.”

“I can try to heal it again,” Katara offered in a meek voice.

Shiozaki shook her head. “It won’t work on that. It’s- too damaged, I think.”

The others were too scared to clarify. Sokka cleared his throat. “We have to go see the Earth King.”

“But, Hone-” Kaminari began to protest.

“There’s probably someone at the palace who could treat him,” Sokka cut him off. “This is the perfect time to reveal this conspiracy and tell the Earth King about our plans.”

“I agree,” Aang said grimly. “We can fly right into the palace on Appa. We’re going to need the Earth King’s support for our plan to work.

Todoroki nodded, the others slowly joining in.

“There’s no saddle anymore,” Shiozaki observed, the vines on her head writhing to life. “We’ll need to secure Honenuki.”

The unconscious boy was loaded on first. Appa stayed still, as if understanding the severity of the situation. Shiozaki looped several of her vines around them, tying Honenuki to the bison’s back. The rest of the group scrambled on, clutching fistfuls of fur.

“Yip yip!” Aang called, and Appa took to the sky.

The flight was a lot more exhilarating than with the saddle, and a lot more terrifying. “Can we please get a new saddle?” Toph yelled at the top of her lungs.

“If we can get the Earth King on our side, we can have all the saddles we want,” Todoroki assured her.

The palace came into view a few minutes later. “Are we really going to just fly in?” Katara asked her brother.

“I don’t see why not,” Sokka answered. “There’s no way Long Feng had enough time to warn the king yet.”

“To play devil’s advocate, the guards still might attack if we just swoop in,” Kaminari pointed out. “We sure as hell don’t look friendly.”

“Then we’ve gotta be quick about this,” Bakugo glowered, cracking his knuckles. “We’re busting in straight through the front door!”

Aang nodded, directing Appa as such. They heard a gong below them, and it was evident they have been spotted. However, the guards were too startled to form a counterattack before Appa knocked down the grand front doors of the palace.

The passengers jumped off, with the Freedom Fighters poised to fight against the guards starting to come in through the hole where the door used to be. Tsuburaba rushed in front of them, breathing out a large wall of air. It solidified in place of the entrance, trapping the guards on the other side. His face was more cross than usual.

“There’s three doors,” Sokka pointed out. “The Earth King’s gotta be behind one of them.” He rushed to the one closest to him, but vines beat him to it. Shiozaki swiftly opened all three doors from a distance. Two were empty, and the last contained a woman who scream at the intrusion.

“Apologies,” Shiozaki said coolly, slamming the door shut.

More guards began to pour in from the passageway in the front, only to be met with a metal fist. Tetsutetsu was the first to react, carving a way for the group to move forward at a blazing speed. Shiozaki and Tsuburaba were quick to join him.

“Those three are- really good,” Jet breathed out.

“They are also hyper focused,” Todoroki said solemnly, glancing towards Appa. “They have the most to gain from this. Honenuki is their classmate, after all.”

In mere minutes, they arrived at a grand door, ornately decorated with intricate details. Tetsutetsu was about to charge forward again, but Aang and Toph promptly stepped in before him, blasting the doors off their hinges with earth and air. The class B students overtook them once more, running headfirst into the throne room.

They saw the king sitting on a throne at the end of the hall. He was younger than they anticipated, and his round glasses nearly fell off the bridge of his nose when he jumped in shock.

“Who are you? Where are my guards?”

“Those are enemies of the state, your Highness.” Tetsutetsu roared in fury, trying to charge at Long Feng, who appeared from a back room. Vines wrapped around his arms and waist as Shiozaki restrained him.

“Keep yourself together, Tetsutetsu,” she said lowly.

“That bastard’s gonna pay!” Tetsutetsu yelled, still rearing forward.

“Believe me, if I wasn’t a holy woman I would have slaughtered him myself. But we can’t act rashly if we are to save Honenuki.” At this, Tetsutetsu ceased struggling.

“As you can see, these people are here to overthrow you,” Long Feng pointed at them as Dai Li agents swarmed the throne room.

“No, we’re on your side,” Sokka protested. “You need to listen to us.”

“Please, trust us!” Aang called.

The king stood up, looking between the group and Long Feng. “You bust into my palace, lay waste to my guards, and try to attack my advisor. How could you possibly expect me to trust you?”

“He does have a point,” Toph said solemnly, shrugging.

“If you are truly on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down,” the king told them. The Gaang obeyed instantly, the Freedom Fighters following soon after. Todoroki, Bakugo, Kaminari, and Kirishima were more hesitant, but they let their Quirks simmer down. Only Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, and Tsuburaba refused the order.

The Earth King glared at them. Stand down,” he said.  
“You really think we’re going to drop our defenses against that bastard?” Tsuburaba said in a wavering voice, pointing at Long Feng. “No, think again. Not after what he did to Honenuki.”

The Earth King dropped his icy stare, switching to something more resembling confusion. “Honenuki? What do you mean?”

“It’s all lies,” Long Feng said calmly. “They seem to think that I attacked one of their colleagues. Quite frankly, you have no proof to back up your ridiculous claims.”

Vines began to move in to the room. The king jumped back in shock. Shiozaki was controlling them, but they weren’t moving from her head. They were the vines she used to secure Honenuki to Appa, and they were now lifting the still unconscious boy into the throne room. Aang felt a lump grow in his throat when he saw the boy’s skin was a few shades too pale.

“You want proof?” Shiozaki said icily, tears pricking at her eyes. “Here’s your proof. This is Juzo Honenuki. If any ill fate befalls him, your advisor will be to blame. And I’m going to be frank with you, your Majesty. The only thing holding me back right now is my devotion to the lord, but even that may fall if tested.”

The king leaned back slightly, shocked. He glanced to Long Feng again. “Are you really going to believe the words of a few commoners?” Long Feng asked.

“Then maybe he’ll believe me,” Aang spoke up. “I’m the Avatar.”

“The Avatar?” The Earth King straightened up in shock. Aang nodded, gingerly stepping forward.

“There has been a war going on for the past hundred years. Long Feng and the Dai Li have been keeping it a secret in an attempt to control the state and to control you. When we threatened their power, they kidnapped my sky bison as blackmail.” He then pointed to Jet. “Long Feng also brainwashed our friend and forced him to attack both me and Honenuki.”

Long Feng smirked. “Then shouldn’t you be blaming him?” Jet looked down in a mix of anger and shame.

“Oh, believe me, we have no plan to let him off the hook,” Tsuburaba seethed, “but it’s foolish to blame the puppet and not the puppetmaster. You’re the one behind this, so you’re the one most responsible.”

The Earth King pondered this information. “I can see that your friend is injured. If you stand down, I will offer my full protection to him, as well as any treatment my medical staff has available.”

The class B students finally relented, each dropping their Quirks, Tsuburaba tossing his whistle to the ground in addition.

“Your Majesty,” Long Feng turned to the Earth King. “I’m imploring you to reconsider.”

“I have only made the decision to house this young man,” the Earth King replied. “The Avatar and his friends still have not proven any of this conspiracy stuff.”

The king turned back to Tsuburaba, Shiozaki, and Tetsutetsu, who had already draped Honenuki over his shoulder. “Have him taken to the medical ward and attended to. Make sure he is provided with guards.”

“Yes, the Dai Li are more than capable-”

“Like hell we’re leaving him with your goons!” Tetsutetsu cut Long Feng off, anger returning tenfold. “We can protect him ourselves!”

“Do you really think his Majesty would let you stay without supervision, so that you could go around and commit your anarchist acts?”

The Earth King held out his hand for order. “The three of you may stay with him, along with three Dai Li agents,” he compromised.

The three class B students glanced at each other. “So be it,” Tsuburaba agreed, glaring at Long Feng. Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu nodded. They were directed to the medical bay.

With that, the Earth King looked to the remaining members expectantly. 

“We can prove he kidnapped our sky bison,” Sokka called out. “Tell Long Feng to lift his robe.”

Aang smiled as it dawned upon him. “Yeah. Appa bit him.”

Long Feng glared at the kids. “I am _not_ going to disrobe.”

In response, Aang took in a deep breath and blew out a gust of air, shifting Long Feng’s garments to reveal the bite mark.

The Earth King glanced at his advisor in confusion. “That just happens to be a very large birthmark,” Long Feng growled bitterly.

“I suppose there’s no way to prove where those marks came from,” the king shrugged.

Aang grinned again. “Yes, there is.” He whistled, calling Appa in. The Earth King gawked at the sight of the bison. Appa opened his mouth, revealing his teeth shape to match the mark on Long Feng’s leg.

The Earth King sat in more contemplation. “In the end, Avatar, this only proves that Long Feng has met this sky bison and had a disagreeable encounter with him, not that he necessarily kidnapped him.”

Aang’s face fell. The Earth King sent Long Feng a disillusioned look. “Though, this does build to your case. I suppose this matter is worth looking into.”

Long Feng scowled, but he and the remaining agents left through the back without a word.

“So, what other evidence do you have?” The Earth King looked at Aang inquisitively.

“Lake Laogai!” Sokka piped up. “The Dai Li’s secret headquarters.”

The Earth King called in guards that escorted him and the others to the train station. Due to lack of room, Aang and Todoroki opted to fly on Appa, while the others crowded into a cabin.

“I didn’t know that trains would be this public,” the king said in bewilderment, ogling the shocked citizens.

“Have you never been out of the Upper Ring?” Katara asked.

“I’ve never been out of the palace,” the king replied, grinning. Outside of the stuffy throne room, he seemed much more lively. “But that bison seems to be a lot more interesting to travel on.”

“You’d think so,” Toph chuckled cheekily, tapping her toes against the train floor.

“So,” the Earth King turned to them, “are you all traveling with the Avatar?”

“No, the three of us just got caught up in it because the Dai Li took Jet,” Smellerbee answered. The king frowned a bit at the mention of the conspiracy.

“I’m Katara, and this is my brother Sokka. There’s also Toph.”

“The three of us form the Freedom Fighters,” Jet sighed.

“We, along with the four back at the palace, are Heroes,” Kirishima concluded.

“Heroes?” The Earth King tilted his head. “Isn’t that a bit egocentric?”

“Just the name of their group,” Smellerbee answered for him, taking a sheet of parchment from one of her pockets. “They’re wanted all over the Fire Nation.”

The king glanced at the paper, reading it out loud. “Wanted: Dead or Alive. Hero Red Riot. Real name: Ejiro Kirishima. An earthbender with the ability to turn his body into stone. Reward of five thousand gold pieces.”

“That would be me,” Kirishima shrugged, looking out at the window. Todoroki and Aang seemed to be engrossed in conversation.

~~~

“I shouldn’t have let him go.”

“What do you mean?” Aang asked, looking over at the downcast Todoroki.

“Honenuki told me he was going after you. I should have stopped him,” he answered.

Aang looked away. “Are you two close?”

“Not really, I guess. Depends on how you define ‘close,’” Todoroki shrugged. “For what it counts, I respect him as a leader, rival, and fellow recommendation student. Perhaps our bond reaches friendship, too.”

Aang sighed. “He saved Jet’s life, if that matters.” Todoroki hummed in confusion. “Long Feng sent an attack that Jet wouldn’t have been able to dodge. And, looking back, it probably would have been fatal. But Honenuki saved him by softening the rock. I know it doesn’t make up for it and-”

“If that’s the case, Honenuki did his job as a future Pro Hero.” Aang glanced back at Todoroki, who was now staring at the clouds above. “The ideal Hero risks his life for the sake of others. That is what Honenuki did. You’re right. He still suffered needlessly because of this incident, but we have a chance to lessen the burden of that pain by making the Earth King see the truth here.”

Aang nodded solemnly as they began to descend to the lake. They saw the procession guards coming with him. They reached the place where Toph had first located the secret entrance. Toph leapt out, jumping into stance and sending up a cracked path of rocks.

“It’s gone!” Smellerbee shouted.

“The Dai Li must have destroyed the evidence,” Sokka yelled, throwing his hands up.

“Awfully convenient,” the Earth King sniffed.

“Exactly,” Sokkka replied in desperation. “Doesn’t that just prove the conspiracy even more?”

The Earth King sighed, turning around to leave. “Long Feng was right. This is a waste of time.”

The group looked around in worry. “The drill!” Katara exclaimed. “They’ll never cover that in time.”

“Yeah!” Kaminari agreed, running a hand along his cheek, fingering the scars. Aang ran up the hill to catch the king.

“By the Outer Wall is something that will definitely prove this one hundred year war is real.” The king looked at him in disbelief.

“We’ll even let you ride Appa this time!” Sokka called. This sealed the deal, and the group was once again flying through the air.

“I’ll be honest with you,” the king said somberly, “part of me hopes that what you’re saying isn’t true.”

“I wish it wasn’t,” Aang answered sorrowfully.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the wall and pass over its perimeter. “There,” Aang pointed. “Just beyond the wall.”

“What is that?” The king breathed out in shock, mouth agape.

“It’s a giant drill made by the Fire Nation with the purpose of breaking through your walls,” Sokka said lowly.

“It was approaching when we first got to the city,” Kaminari explained, lightly pulling up his sleeves to reveal the streaks of lightning marks. “We were able to stop it before it breached. That’s where I got these scars. But, we can’t say for sure how much damage it would have caused if we weren’t there.”

They landed on the wall to better survey the drill. “I can’t believe it,” the Earth King mumbled, horrified. “I never knew.”

“I can explain this, your Majesty.” The group scowled as Long Feng and two Dai Li agents rode in on an elevator. “This is merely a construction project.”

“Oh really, Long Face?” Bakugo sneered, pointing at the center of the drill. “Care to fucking explain the Fire Nation insignia, then?”

The Earth King gave Long Feng a suspicious glare. “It’s imported materials, of course. You can’t trust domestic machinery.”

Long Feng paused, looking at the king and the group, seeing the tide turn against him. “Your Majesty, surely you don’t believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?”

The Earth King stared at him crossly. “Dai Li, arrest Long Feng! I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom.”

~~~

Waking up was painful. There was a dull throbbing on the right side of his face, including his teeth. The pressure informed him that it was likely wound in bandages. There was someone muttering over his head. He couldn’t decipher the voice, but a few words floated to him. “Lord… pray… grace…” So it was Shiozaki. A bit further away were footsteps, rapidly pacing. Tsuburaba paced when he was nervous. What was going on?

Honenuki blinked his left eye open - the right one wouldn’t budge for some reason - and blearily looked around. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Shiozaki was seated in a chair by his bedside, eyes closed and praying. Tsuburaba turned around at the foot of the bed, pacing to the right side of the room. A slight head tilt informed Honenuki that Tetsutetsu was leaning against the right side wall, staring at the floor and repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Guys?” Honenuki was surprised by how weak his voice sounded. It did its job, though, as all three of his friends snapped to attention and leaned in closer.

“Honenuki,” Shiozaki whispered, tears staining her cheeks. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

Honenuki blinked again, trying to concentrate. “I don’t think so. What’s going on? Last thing I remember is-”

_what’s he doing oh no move no my eye what happened to my eye it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts-_

“Honenuki!” Tsuburaba’s panicked plea fell on deaf ears as Honenuki shot up in bed, ignoring the rushing headache it gave him, hands flying to the bandages in desperation. Something sturdy wrapped around his wrists, stopping him. Honenuki locked eyes with Tetsutetsu, who was holding him back.

“Let me go,” Honenuki demanded, voice shaking. “You have to let me see. My eye-”

The crestfallen look on Tetsutetsu’s face told him all he needed to know. Honenuki felt something sink into the core of his stomach as his arms slowly fell back to his lap.

“I- I see.” Honenuki couldn’t help the humorless chuckle that slipped out between his teeth. He stared blankly at his hands.

“The Earth King has learned about the conspiracy,” Shiozaki started talking, her efforts to get his mind elsewhere obvious. “Long Feng is behind bars and awaiting trial. Aang and the others have told the king of the plan and they’re going to start strategizing soon. They’ll probably want to hear what you have-”

“‘Zaki,” Tsuburaba said gently, taking note of Honenuki’s blank expression, “now’s not the time.” Shiozaki nodded stiffly, closing her mouth.

“Honenuki?” Tetsutetsu asked softly, leaning in a bit closer.

“It’s the same,” Honenuki muttered, feeling something wet slide down his cheek.

“What do you mean?” Tsuburaba asked cautiously.

“It’s the same mistake. The same stupid mistake,” Honenuki repeated as his vision began to blur. “I made that same pointless, stupid mistake back at General Fong’s base. I went in blind, without knowledge of the enemies’ movements. At that base, if it wasn’t for Tsuburaba, I would have taken a rock to the face. And now-”

Try as he might, he couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking as he buried his head in his hands. Honenuki could barely feel Shiozaki’s comforting hand on his back.

“I’ve… learned nothing!”

He erupted into sobs, finally allowing him to release his pent up frustration, pain, and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Here's a fun game. Go reread the fanfic and count the amount of times Honenuki mentions "not being able to see." I put in actual foreshadowing! Why?
> 
> \- Just, Class B being very protective is the best thing but I only use it when I need the characters to suffer.


	35. Inquiry

“Good luck on your journey!” Kaminari called as Aang and Sokka took off, departing Ba Sing Se for their individual missions.

“Say hi to Suki for me!” Sokka called back before they vanished from earshot.

“I guess I’ll get going, too,” Toph announced. “I was going to say bye to Honenuki, but he was asleep. So, I’ll talk to him when I get back.”

“Alright, we’ll tell him you said hi,” Kirishima promised, absentmindedly waving. Toph walked down the steps of the palace and into the city.

“It’s a shame those secrets files didn’t have anything on our situation. Though, I suppose it means we did a good job keeping our cover. As far as the Dai Li are concerned, we are just really powerful benders,” Todoroki muttered.

“Did you really expect something, Icy Hot?” Bakugo grumbled, kicking at the ground.

“Look on the bright side,” Katara urged them. “Now you’ll have unrestricted access to the library and its resources. You might be able to find something.”

Kirishima sighed. “Maybe. Did you happen to see anything when you were in that Spirit Library you told us about?”

Katara shook her head. “I saw something that mentioned Spirit Portals located on the North and South Poles that could be unlocked on the solstice. They allow you to go into the Spirit World with your physical body. But, if what Shiozaki and Honenuki said is true, the Spirit World itself doesn’t have a way back to your world.”

Todoroki hummed. “Not necessarily. Maybe they couldn’t pass through the Mirror Pool because it was just their spirits. It might have worked they had their physical bodies.”

“If we’re invading the Fire Nation during the solar eclipse, then that’s after the summer solstice,” Bakugo said. “That means we would have to wait until the winter solstice.”

“But that means we would have missed a full year!” Kaminari whined.

“We’re already missing a lot, so stop whining!” Bakugo snapped. “It’s not like we have time to travel all the way to the fucking poles with the invasion just around the corner.”

Todoroki gently put a hand on Bakugo’s shoulder to calm him down. Bakugo angrily shook the hand off.

Katara played idly with her braid. “I’m sorry we haven’t been much help for you. But, I promise, if all goes as planned and we defeat the Fire Nation during the solar eclipse, then we’ll put our energy into getting you guys back home. I’m sure Aang will agree.”

“Thanks, Katara,” Kirishima smiled. “For now, we’ll focus on the invasion.”

~~~

The next day, Katara went to the war council meeting with Todoroki, Bakugo, and Honenuki. The last boy had fresh bandages around the right side of his face, and he walked with a more sunken step.

“Are you feeling better?” Katara asked tentatively before they entered. Momo chittered on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess,” Honenuki answered curtly.

Katara bit her lip, not missing the forlorn expression Todoroki had. “How about after this, I take another look at it and see if I can do anything?”

“Sure.” There was no enthusiasm in his voice, and he sounded like he just said that to please her. Not seeing anything else to do, she pushed open the door leading to the war room.

“You’re here,” General How announced. “Let us begin.” The Council of Five were seated at a curved table with a large map before them. The four teens stood on the opposite end.

“Our strategy is simple, but effective,” General How explained, using his earthbending to move pieces with the Earth Kingdom insignia across the water to the Fire Nation. “General Fong’s base will serve as the launching point for this attack. In exactly two months, the army and the navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun.”

“Sounds straightforward enough,” Todoroki agreed, turning to his other allies. “All in agreement?”

“Straightforward is the right way to describe it,” Honenuki sighed. “We are banking on overpowering the enemy when they are at their weakest. An enemy as smart and as technologically advanced as the Fire Nation would surely take that into account.”

“This is why we are attacking when they are powerless,” General Sung countered.

“Which is why the Fire Nation would likely resort to methods that don’t involve firebending,” Honenuki replied.

General How pondered those words. “How would the Fire Nation find out about this plan? They do not have spies here, and we have disposed of the corruption in our leadership.”

“They might not find out about the plan, but they likely know of the effect the eclipse will have on them,” Todoroki said thoughtfully.

“That does make sense, given what we found at the library,” Katara backed him up. “All the documents pertaining to this day were completely destroyed. We were barely able to decipher it. Even if the Fire Nation doesn’t know about the invasion, they would likely be on extra guard.”

The Council of Five exchanged glances before turning back to their visitors. “We will take this information into account,” How agreed. “Now, Heroes, onto your vow not to kill.”

“Not this fucking shit again,” Bakugo growled under his breath.

General How held up his hand for silence. “We consider you to be valuable allies. As such, we will respect your boundaries and not force you to take life. If you are able to incapacitate your enemies with nonlethal means, then so be it. However, we must remember the stakes at hand. Do not expect the rest of us to follow those same moral guidelines.”

“Very well,” Todoroki said dully. “Thank you for your understanding.”

“Now, all we need is the Earth King’s seal to approve this plan.” General How held up a scroll, sliding it across the table to Katara. “Then, we can begin gathering our forces.”

Katara picked up the scroll. “We will get this to him right away. Thank you, General How.”

The group left the building, beginning their walk back to the palace.

“Good job on the strategy, Honenuki,” Todoroki told the other boy. Honenuki shrugged meekly.

“I guess. I’ve-” he suddenly cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, reaching reflexively for the right side of his face.

“Honenuki?” Katara asked, concerned.

“‘s fine,” he seethed out. “Just a migraine.”

“Phantom pain?” Todoroki suggested. Honenuki’s teeth trembled a little.

“Maybe,” Honenuki answered, letting go of his forehead. “I don’t know.”

Katara drew out some water from her pouch, pressing it to Honenuki’s head. “Is that better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Honenuki sighed. “It’s probably best if I go lie down for a bit.”

“Our apartment takes us close to the palace,” Todoroki pointed out. “We’ll keep walking and drop you off there.” Honenuki nodded in agreement.

“Honenuki,” Katara began to talk as they continued walking. He looked at her inquisitively. “I still have the water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It’s supposed to have special properties. Regular water isn’t enough, but this might be able to heal your eye.”

Honenuki glanced at the tiny vial. “There’s hardly any, though.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve been saving it-”

“Then keep saving it.” Katara looked up at Honenuki in shock. He sent her a soft smile. “I lost my eye because of my own foolishness; I accept that. I’m not happy about it by any means, but I accept it. Besides, I doubt that any kind of healing water can actually- bring something back. I’ve also come up with a plan to counter this new weakness and I’m going to put it into motion as soon as I can.”

“That’s the spirit, Honenuki,” Bakugo said in approval.

“I suppose I should be flattered,” Honenuki said dryly before turning to Katara again. “I think it’s mainly the shock that’s holding me back right now. And, yeah, it still hurts. But a hero must be able to overcome any adversity. That’s what my father says.”

They arrived at their old house, part of it under repairs after Toph’s rebellious destruction. Honenuki gently opened the door, waving the others goodbye.

“I suppose we’ve got to deliver this to the king, then,” Todoroki said, pointing to the scroll Katara still had in her hand. Katara nodded, and Bakugo shrugged.

A few minutes later and they were walking through the halls of the palace. As they began rounding the corner, they heard a voice.

“Look, as I said back at the meeting with the king, Long Feng has the most blame. However, I don’t exactly want to be buddy-buddy with the guy who half-blinded my friend. Especially not after it just happened.”

They saw Tsuburaba leaning against the wall, looking agitated, glaring at Jet.

“Tsuburaba? What’s going on?” Todoroki asked. Tsuburaba perked up.

“Oh, sorry, guys,” Tsuburaba looked down guiltily, “didn’t see you there.”

He looked back at Jet. “Just, if you really want to be friends, don’t rush us. Honestly, I don’t fully know if I’m in the right. But, the way I see it, there is a big difference between a hero getting injured while saving someone and the person they’re saving directly being the cause of their injury. For what it counts, I doubt Honenuki would hold it against you. He’s not that kind of guy.”

“Right,” Jet said lowly.

Tsuburaba looked back at Katara, Todoroki, and Bakugo. “How’d the meeting with the council go? And where’s Honenuki?”

“He went back to the apartment to rest,” Todoroki said blankly.

“I guess I’ll go back there, too,” Tsuburaba shrugged, walking past them. “See ya around.”

Katara sighed, glancing at the downcast Jet. “Look, it technically wasn’t your fault and you obviously feel guilty, but you can’t just force yourself upon them like that.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Jet sighed. “And I get that I need to change. Now more than ever. The answer was always right there, but I’ve been too blind to see it. I tried to drown that town, and now I’ve hurt another freedom fighter.”

“I thought you already changed?” Katara said, looking annoyed.

“I thought I did, too,” Jet answered. “I came to Ba Sing Se with the full intention to start over. But, my hatred just came crawling back. It was the reason the Dai Li caught me in the first place.”

“What do you mean?” Todoroki asked.

“When I was on the train platform with all the other refugees, I saw this old man get a cup of tea. He complained it was cold. Then, when I looked back a second later, there was steam rising from it. I was convinced he was a firebender. I became obsessed with proving that he was, until I challenged his nephew to a swordfight. Then the Dai Li came and dragged me down to Lake Laogai.”

Katara, Todoroki, and Bakugo exchanged glances. “Did that nephew happen to be a spitting image of Icy Hot?” Bakugo asked gruffly.

Something lit up in Jet’s eyes. “Now that you mention it, yeah. That’s why I reacted so rashly when I first saw him.”

Todoroki sighed. “Then I hate to break it to you, but those were actual firebenders.”

“What?” Jet jumped in surprise. “I was right?”

Katara glowered, crossing her arms. “Yeah, that sounds like Zuko and his uncle.”

“The banished prince?”

“Correct,” Todoroki answered. “It would be best if we verify this story so that we don’t spread a false panic. Where did the swordfight take place?”

Jet mulled it over carefully. “Pao’s Family Tea House, in the Lower Ring.”

“Then we’ll go check it out right now,” Katara said, handing her scroll over to Bakugo. “You make sure that gets to the Earth King.”

“And why can’t I come along, huh?” Bakugo screamed. “Am I not good enough for you?”

“You’d just draw too much attention,” Todoroki stated matter of factly, him and Katara already retreating down the hall.

Bakugo scoffed, starting to walk down the other way. “Hold on,” Jet called to him. Bakugo growled in annoyance.

“It’s Bakugo, right?” Jet continued. “You’re one of the… benevolent firebenders?”

“What’s it to you?” Bakugo snapped.

Jet stopped, put off by the animosity. He took a deep breath and continued. “I just wanted to know if you have any suggestions. You’re from the Fire Nation and yet you’re still more of a freedom fighter than I was.”

“Well, last I checked, Heroes or freedom fighters or whatever the fuck you call yourself don’t fucking drown villages.”

“Yeah, that much is… obvious,” Jet said uneasily.

“You like to win, plain and simple,” Bakugo scoffed. “I like to win, too. But there’s more to winning than how many bad guys you can knock down. There are two parts to being a hero: you have to win and save. It goes hand in hand. You win to save and save to win.”

“I don’t think I get it.”

Bakugo sighed in an aggravated tone. “When you win to save, by beating up the villain, you bring hope to the people who need it. When you save to win, you protect the innocent from the bad guys, and that in itself is a victory. After all, it means no one got hurt and that you did your fucking job.”

Jet tried to contemplate those words, Bakugo not giving him a chance to think as he continued walking to the throne room. “Now, think about that and fucking educate yourself, cause I ain’t explaining it again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to deliver this to his royal highness.”

~~~

“There it is, Pao’s Family Tea House,” Todoroki noted as he and Katara arrived in the Lower Ring.

“Do you really think Jet was telling the truth?” Katara asked. “What if it was just something the Dai Li programmed into him?”

“It seems oddly specific and potentially dangerous to condition him to think that there are firebenders in the city if they were trying to keep the war a secret,” Todoroki replied as he pushed the door open. “Either way, that’s why we’re here; to verify this.”

There was a man forlornly sweeping the floor, though he looked up when he heard the door open. An odd look passed over his face when he saw Todoroki.

“Lee?”

Todoroki shook his head. “I believe you have mistaken me for-”

Katara interrupted him, “Do you know someone similar?”

Pao looked miserable. “Yes, he worked for me until very recently. His uncle Mushi was the finest tea maker in the city.”

“Past tense?” Todoroki clarified. “They don’t anymore?”

“A few days ago, they got offered a new apartment and their own tea shop in the Upper Ring. They accepted, and all my customers left.”

“What’s the name of this tea shop?” Katara asked.

Pao looked at her. “Why would I sabotage my own business by telling you?”

“Right,” Todoroki said dully. “We’ll find it ourselves, then.” They got up, exiting the tea house.

“At least buy some tea first!”

“So it’s really them,” Katara said in a worried voice.

“Is it possible that there is someone else with the exact same scar,” Todoroki suggested. “We should find this new tea shop and check there.”

~~~

Toph slammed her hands against the metal container trapping her. She growled in frustration as the distance between her and her allies grew wider.

“Stop struggling in there!” Xin Fu yelled from the carriage.

“Let me out so I can beat your faces in!” Toph yelled back, backhanding the walls again.

With another grunt of frustration, Toph struck the walls for a third time, sending out a course of vibrations. And, for the first time, her seismic sense picked something up. Flecks of earth, so small she missed them before. They were imbedded in the unrefined portions of the metal.

_“There are times when situations are beyond our skill or power. In those times, we must adapt to come back stronger.”_

Toph smirked. “Come back stronger, eh? Thanks for the advice, Honenuki.” She dug her hands into the metal once more, searching for the earth particles she could bend to her will.

~~~

In the Upper Ring, Todoroki and Katara were quick to find the Jasmine Dragon. It was its opening day, and the line was packed already.

“Peek inside,” Todoroki told Katara. “See if you can spot him.”

Katara nodded, moving her head past the door frame. Two seconds later, she whirled back, eyes wide in fear.

“It is Zuko.”

Todoroki nodded stiffly. “We’ve got to tell the Earth King, then. Let’s go.”

They took off running back to the palace, Todoroki’s taller physique allowing him to pull ahead. At the palace door, he brushed by Bakugo.

“Watch where you’re going, Icy Hot!”

“Sorry; there’s just no time. Did you get the scroll to the Earth King?”

“Huh, of course I did,” Bakugo growled.

“Then go back to the house and warn everyone,” Todoroki said, taking off in a run once more. “Jet was right.”

Bakugo snarled, but didn’t protest as Katara ran past him. He jogged down the steps and began making his way to their house.

Katara quickened her pace to catch up with Todoroki. “Why is he in the city?” She breathed out.

“Who knows?” Todoroki shot back. “For now, we just get this to the king.”

They arrived at the throne room, but found the king absent. Instead, the three Kyoshi Warriors who came to Ba Sing Se were gathered at the foot of the throne.

“Suki, where’s the Earth King?” Katara asked.

The lead warrior looked up. “Oh, he simply went to look over the scroll that Kacchan gave him.”

“‘Kacchan?’” Todoroki repeated under his breath, but Katara was too frantic to notice.

“We have to find him. There’s something terrible happening. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. We just saw Zuko and his uncle.”

“That is terrible news,” the warrior replied flatly. “We’ll be sure to let him know.”

“Why did you call Bakugo by his hero name?” Todoroki asked, confusion mixing with suspicion. “We’ve met you before, so there’s no need to be formal.”

Katara glanced at him, catching on to his thought process. “Wait-”

One of the Kyoshi Warriors suddenly leapt into the air, jabbing Katara in the shoulder. She slumped to the ground.

“Katara!” Todoroki yelled, ice starting to form around his right fingertips.

“Not so fast, Frostburn,” the leader said again, grabbing Katara by the braid and holding a blue flame to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Reminder that Kacchan is a placeholder Hero name. Though, if you ask me, the idea of Azula just calling him that with a straight face is hilarious.
> 
> \- There is generally a lot of debate on if Jet truly redeemed himself at Lake Laogai. I'm of the opinion that he was on his way to redemption and could have achieved it had he survived, but was not fully there yet. So, I think a scenario like this could help him rethink his priorities and motivations.


	36. Converging Pasts

“Look alive!” Bakugo announced as he slammed the door open.

“Was that necessary?” Honenuki whined from his position on the couch.

“Whatever,” Bakugo snapped, marching into the house. “Hair Loopies and Icy Hot just discovered that Scarface is in town.”

“‘Scarface?’” Tsuburaba repeated. “You mean Zuko?”

“Who else would I mean, Googly Eyes?” Bakugo scoffed. “Where’s Cowboy Bebop, anyways?”

“I’m here,” Jet called back, opening one of the side doors. Smellerbee and Longshot followed behind him.

“So, if he’s here in Ba Sing Se, what are we gonna do?” Kirishima asked.

Bakugo scoffed. “Hell if I know. Icy Hot didn’t even tell me where they found him.”

“In that case, maybe we should wait for Todoroki to get back,” Shiozaki suggested.

“Tch, fine.”

The group idled into silence as they waited for Todoroki and Katara, with Bakugo kicking at the carpet on the floor. Time passed slowly. After an hour, worry returned.

“What’s taking so long?” Kaminari asked. “They just went to tell the Earth King, right?”

“Yeah,” Bakugo answered, crossing his arms.

“Where they intercepted, then?” Tetsutetsu asked.

Bakugo growled in response, attempting to hide his worry.

“It’s practically night fall,” Smellerbee said, glancing out at the inky black sky. “Should we have a stakeout?”

Honenuki tapped his foot lightly against the floor, thinking. “Bakugo, they were already at the palace when you last saw them?”

“We passed each other right outside the entrance,” Bakugo replied.

“So, following that logic, it wouldn’t make sense for them to have been caught outside. If they were captured, it probably happened in the palace,” Honenuki explained.

“Are the Dai Li making a move, then?” Jet asked.

“It’s certainly possible,” Shiozaki muttered in response.

Tsuburaba hummed lightly. “Something’s not right here, that’s for sure. Either way, I don’t think there’s much we can do right now. I suppose some of us can try to check the palace right now, but it might be dangerous if the Dai Li are mobilizing.”

“So what? We just wait?” Tetsutetsu asked, looking between Honenuki and Bakugo.

Bakugo sighed. “We make our move in the morning. It’ll be stupid if we’re caught in the dead of night. Cowboy Bebop and Co, keep watch for now. Tomorrow, we go to the palace and get to the bottom of this.”

“I agree,” Honenuki nodded.

“Then the rest of us should get some sleep, for now,” Kirishima said, yawning and stretching. “Maybe this is just a false alarm and they’re spending the night at the palace.”

“Doubt it, but keep hoping if that makes it easier for you,” Bakugo scoffed.

The group went their separate ways, waiting for morning to come.

~~~

“My bending’s coming back,” Katara said, rubbing at her shoulder.

Todoroki activated a flame in his left hand. “My Quirk’s back, too.” He looked around at the crystal cave they were trapped in.

“I can’t believe they tricked us,” Katara said in anger, scuffing her shoes against the crystal.

“Our top priority right now should be escaping. We have to warn the others. We were so caught up by Zuko but he’s not even the biggest threat right now.”

Katara nodded. “Can you make some ice? I’ll keep it with me.”

Todoroki hummed in response, summoning a glouble of ice. “Putting us together must have been an oversight on their part. Sure, they took your water pouch, but they should know I can still produce ice.”

“All the better for us, I suppose,” Katara said, pulling some of the ice closer to her.

“Let’s examine the cave and see if there’s a way out. Push comes to shove, we can try to force our way out.”

Katara agreed. Todoroki took the lead, using a flame to provide more light as they explored the caverns.

~~~

Morning came with anticipation as the heroes began setting up for the mission. Honenuki gathered them in the living room.

“Our best bet is to stake out the palace,” Honenuki said. “That seems to be where the trouble is coming from. Forget Zuko for now.”

“But, what if he-” Jet cut himself off, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“He is important, I know,” Honenuki answered. “However, he hasn’t made any moves yet. The Dai Li or whoever is responsible are more of a threat right now.”

“Okay, then, who’s going on the stakeout?” Kirishima asked.

Jet raised a hand. “The Freedom Fighters are skilled with that.” Honenuki nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go, as well,” Shiozaki said. “My vines offer good omnidirectional surveillance.”

“Alright, then whichever one of you is fastest can report back here,” Honenuki said. “We formulate a more concrete plan when we have more information.”

The door suddenly slid open, causing everyone to jump slightly. Aang entered with Sokka and Toph. Momo instantly skittered over to the boy’s head.

“Where’s Katara? And Todoroki?” Aang asked.

“We were wondering the same thing, too,” Kaminari said.

“Shit’s going down,” Bakugo grumbled. “Scarface is back, for one.”

“Wait, Zuko’s here?” Sokka blurted out, in shock.

“That’s not even the main problem,” Kirishima sighed. “Katara and Todoroki saw him yesterday and went to warn the Earth King. Never came back.”

“The Earth King didn’t say anything about that and we just talked to him,” Toph said. “He only mentioned the war plans Bakugo delivered.”

“So, they were intercepted in between getting to the palace and seeing the king,” Tsuburaba muttered.

"Looks like it," Honenuki replied. "It's most likely the Dai Li, in that case."

Toph put a hand out, silencing them. "Someone's at the door."

The group exchanged uneasy glances. "Can you sense who it is?" Aang asked.

Toph nodded, concentrating. "Oh, it's actually an old friend of mine." She broke into a smile, walking over to the door and sliding it open. It revealed Iroh in the entrance.

"I need your help." His words were barely audible over the shocked reception of the gang. The Freedom Fighters reflexively drew their weapons. Only Toph seemed unphased.

"Wait, you know him?" Aang asked Toph. She responded with a cheerful nod.

"I met him in the forest once. He gives good tea and good advice."

Shiozaki paused. "He's not malevolent, either. He helped us at the North Pole."

"May I come in?" Iroh asked. Toph stepped aside, allowing Iroh to enter. Jet cautiously lowered his sword, but the suspicion did not leave his eyes. Smellerbee and Longshot followed his lead.

"You said you needed help?" Honenuki repeated, tilting his head.

Iroh nodded. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"You mean the scary blue fire lady?" Kaminari specified. "But how did she get in?"

Sokka's face fell. "The Kyoshi Warriors. Those weren't the real ones."

"She must have Katara and Todoroki, then," Aang said.

"She has captured my nephew, as well," Iroh said.

"It seems like it would be in our best interest to work together, then," Tsuburaba said thoughtfully.

Aang nodded. "We'll rescue all three of them."

"Three of them?" Sokka said pointedly. "I'm sorry; where does Zuko fit in?"

"Lesser of two evils," Tetsutetsu scoffed.

"He's still Fire Nation," Jet cut in.

"I understand how you feel about my nephew," Iroh spoke up, "but believe me when I tell you that there is good inside of him. We are not on friendly terms with the Fire Nation ourselves."

"Let's do it," Tsuburaba said. "There's too much at stake to argue over this."

"Tsuburaba's right," Aang nodded. Sokka and Jet agreed more slowly, but understood the gravity of the situation.

Iroh stepped back out, signaling for them to follow. There was a tied up Dai Li agent by the door. Toph instantly trapped him in a tent of earth.

"Azula and Long Feng are planning a coup!" The agent spilled.

"So it is the Dai Li," Honenuki muttered angrily.

"Where are they keeping my sister?" Sokka demanded.

"All the prisoners are in the Crystal Catacombs underneath the palace."

"We'll need to split up," Honenuki said. "Some of us go to the Catacombs, the others help the king."

"Hang on, Honenuki," Tetsutetsu interrupted. "You should probably stay here."

"What do you mean?" Honenuki asked softly, shocked at the suggestion.

"You're not fully recovered yet," Tetsutetsu explained, pointing to the bandages.

"I can still fight!"

"Honenuki, please," Shiozaki jumped in, "we just don't want you to get hurt further."

"But I-" Honenuki's voice faded as he looked to his feet. "Fine. There's no time to argue, anyways."

"Longshot, stay with him and keep an eye on that agent," Jet told his ally. Longshot nodded silently.

The rest of the group headed out, leaving a crestfallen Honenuki by the house.

~~~

Zuko was having a less than stellar day. He was supposed to be working at Uncle’s new tea shop, but was instead captured by Azula. Then, Todoroki almost skewered him with an impromptu ice attack when the Dai Li opened the hatch to the Catacombs to toss him in. Now, Katara was giving him a verbal berating. Understandable, but still unpleasant.

“Let me guess, you’re bait. Now when Aang shows up to help us, you’ll have him in your little Fire Nation clutches.”

Zuko felt no need to answer, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Todoroki stood a few feet away with a flame in his hand, trying to locate in crevices in the crystal.

“You’re a terrible person, you know that? Always chasing the Avatar, trying to destroy the world’s last hope for peace. But what do you care?” Katara snapped, voice reaching a higher level.

“Hatred is in your blood. You are the Fire Lord’s son!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zuko finally spoke back, fed up.

This mad Katara even angrier. “I don’t know what I’m talking about? How dare-”

“Hatred is in your blood. You are Endeavor’s son.”

Both Katara and Zuko looked up in confusion at Todoroki’s sudden interruption. The boy was still looking at the ceiling, but he no longer seemed present.

“The similarities just keep piling up. I’ve had those exact words said to me.”

Katara looked irritated. “Enough with your nonsensical theories! You’re nothing like him.”

“Quite the contrary-” Todoroki said softly, lost in his own thoughts. Katara shook her head, turning her attention back to Zuko.

“Don’t forget for a second what the Fire Nation has done. I don’t know what I’m talking about? This war took my mother away from me.” She touched a hand to her necklace as tears began to pool in her eyes.

Zuko looked away, expression softening. “I’m sorry,” he half mumbled. “That’s something we have in common.”

Katara paused her tirade, wiping away at her eyes in shock. “You, too?”

Zuko nodded slightly. He was interrupted by the sound of light tapping. Todoroki had pulled out some rectangular device and was avidly pressing his fingers to it.

“Todoroki?” Katara asked.

“Missing mothers… due to… fire people…” Todoroki narrated under his breath.

“What is he doing?” Zuko tentatively asked Katara.

“He has some grand theory that the two of you are meant to be the same person,” she replied curtly.

Zuko felt the confusion wash over his face. “Is that how that other world thing is supposed to work?”

Katara stepped back slightly from shock, and Todoroki nearly dropped his device. “You know that we’re not from here?” The boy asked.

“Uncle knew, and he told me about it a little while back,” Zuko confessed. “He’s been to the Spirit World before.”

“I see,” Todoroki hummed. “To answer your question, no, there is no concrete proof our realities are meant to parallel each other. However, there are too many unshakable similarities between the two of us. By the sound of it, physical appearance is the least of it.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked.

“Family structure. Us, an absent mother, a less than stellar father, and a vindictive sibling with blue flames.”

“‘Less than stellar father?’” Katara repeated. “But Honenuki told me that your father is the number one Hero.”

“Being a good hero doesn’t instantly make you a good parent,” Todoroki sighed. “My father is the Flame Hero: Endeavor. For the longest time, he was stuck in the number two spot on our rankings board. He desperately wanted to surpass All Might, the number one Hero. When hope began dwindle for him, he sought out a Quirk marriage.”

“What’s a Quirk marriage?” Zuko asked, but the name made him feel unsettled.

“Eugenics, put bluntly,” Todoroki said harshly. “With his wealth, my father bought my mother from her family in order to get her ice Quirk. Then, they had child after child until my father could have his perfect successor. First was Toya. He had fire that even surpassed my old man’s, but his body was built for an ice user. So, he cooked himself from the inside whenever he used his flames.

“Next were Fuyumi and Natsuo, both deemed failures and rejected. I was the last, and he called me his ‘masterpiece.’ With both fire and ice, he hoped I would surpass All Might in his stead. Training was relentless, not something any five year old should go through.

“Worst of all, my mother suffered mentally and physically whenever she tried to protect me or my other siblings. I can still remember her crying. When I was still five, she reached a mental breaking point, and poured boiling water on my face.”

Todoroki paused for a moment, crossing his arms and glaring at the crystal ground. Katara quickly walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zuko tried to formulate something to say, but his mind came up blank.

Todoroki took in a deep breath. “She was sent to a mental hospital. She’s still there to this day. A few days after that, Toya vanished from our lives. We’re not allowed to talk about it, and since I was still young when it happened, I don’t know the full details. The search party did a good job keeping it under wraps to avoid a media outrage, and he was never found.”

“That’s horrible,” Katara murmured. “How is your father a hero?”

“He’s a scumbag, but he saves lives and fights villains. In our society, that’s all it takes to be a hero.” Todoroki looked down again. “Despite what I’ve said, he is putting in genuine effort to change. He saw the error of his ways. He’s far from atonement, and he might not ever reach it. But, if he does ever fully come around, then I might consider changing my stance.”

“Does anyone else know about this?” Katara asked.

“The only person I’ve told is Midoriya, one of my classmates,” Todoroki answered. “Though, I suspect Bakugo overheard that conversation, so he likely knows, as well.”

“I see how our parents fit into the similarities now,” Zuko said softly, thinking back to his own childhood, with his father’s harsh - but true - words and his mother’s earnest encouragement. “But what about your Azula?”

“That would be my eldest brother, Toya Todoroki,” Todoroki said.

“But, you just said that he is dead,” Zuko replied, confused.

“I said that he was never found,” Todoroki shot back. “This part is all theory on my end, but I’ve started to put the pieces together. If this theory is true, then Toya is the bleakest part of my family’s story. I’ve begun to suspect that Toya is in fact a villain going by the name of Dabi, leader of the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains.”

“You think your brother is… a villain?” Katara asked.

“It’s possible,” Todoroki sighed. “When we were in that swamp, I saw my mother with Toya. Then, I saw Dabi right afterwards. Going off of what we learned about that place, that means that Dabi is directly tied to my family. And, he always seemed to bear a grudge against me - the masterpiece - and my father. He gloated when I failed to save Bakugo at the training camp, and told my father not to die - in a tone evident that he wanted to be the one to do the deed. It- it all adds up.”

They fell into silence, the weight of the new information and revelations threatening to crush them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And here's the Todoroki backstory. Since we only have inklings of what happened to Toya, I went with the version I had in my first draft.


	37. The Coup

“You feel anything, Toph?” Sokka asked the girl as she pressed her palm to the ground.

“It’s like the size of a city down there,” she replied. “A giant maze of caves.”

“Alright, then,” Kirishima sighed. “How are we going to split up?”

Sokka pondered for a moment. “Aang and Iroh can go together to find Katara, Todoroki, and the angry jerk- no offense.”

“None taken.”

“I’ll go, too,” Tsuburaba offered. “I can cover for defense in case anyone follows.” Sokka nodded in agreement. Jet looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

“In that case, the rest of us will go warn the Earth King. There’ll probably be Dai Li everywhere, so stay on your guard,” Sokka said. The others nodded quickly. Toph used her earthbending to open up the passage for Aang, Iroh, and Tsuburaba.

“Good luck,” she said, going to catch up with the others.

“You, too,” Aang said, taking the first step into the cavern.

Once they were inside, Iroh lit a small flame to serve as a lantern and Aang earthbended the rocks downward to extend the passageway.

“I’m gonna make a shield really quick,” Tsuburaba muttered, taking in a breath and exhaling a circle. With the same breath, he added a handle to better hold the shield.

“Wow, you’ve gotten better at that,” Aang said, awed. Tsuburaba grinned in appreciation.

“So,” Aang turned to Iroh as they began walking deeper into the passage, “Toph says you pretty good advice. And great tea.”

“The key to both of them is proper aging,” Iroh replied wisely. “What’s on your mind?”

Aang fell silent for a second. “I met this guru who wanted to help me master the Avatar State. But, I needed to give up someone I loved to do that. And I just- couldn’t.”

“Power is overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love,” Iroh said.

Aang smiled a little, but still felt unsure. He briefly glanced at Tsuburaba.

“Wrong person to ask, buddy,” Tsuburaba replied in a jesting manner. “I don’t have experience with great power or love.”

“I’m just worried,” Aang admitted. “What if I’m not strong enough without the Avatar State?”

“I don’t know the answer,” Iroh said. “Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can’t always see the end, but if you just keep moving, you will find yourself in a better place.”

As if on cue, Aang pushed away the rocks, revealing large crystals. “Woah,” Tsuburaba breathed out. “This place is amazing.”

“Let’s go find them,” Aang said, walking forward.

“You know,” Tsuburaba turned to Iroh. “That last bit was really good advice.”

“I am glad you can find use of it. I’m sure that you and your friends feel like you have no way to get home, but I don’t doubt that you will figure it out.”

Aang stopped in his tracks, and Tsuburaba almost dropped his shield in shock. “You know where we come from?” Iroh nodded calmly.

Tsuburaba whistled lowly. “Did not expect that.”

The group kept walking. “So, Tsuburaba,” Aang said, “I’m here mostly for Katara, and Iroh is here for Zuko. Why are you the one looking after Todoroki?”

Tsuburaba grinned cheekily. “Most don’t expect me and Todoroki to be good friends, do they? After all, we’re from different classes, and we’re not a ‘matched set’ like Tetsutetsu and Kirishima. And it would probably make more sense for someone from Class A to be here, or even Honenuki, given their rivalry.”

Tsuburaba sighed a little. “But, Todoroki did save my life once. I’m grateful for that.”

“When did he save your life?” Aang asked.

Tsuburaba frowned at the memory. “It was at the summer training camp. The two classes were having a scare competition in the woods.”

~~~

_“Good job, Sen!” Tsuburaba turned to Kaibara. They, along with Bondo, were crouched in a clearing behind the bushes next to the path, waiting for their next victims. "I didn't think Tokoyami and Shoji could scream that loud."_

_Kaibara simply spun his arm with his Quirk, displaying the high pitched drill whining again._

_“Who’s next?” Tsuburaba asked._

_“I think it’s… Todoroki and Bakugo,” Bondo stuttered out._

_“The Class 1-A golden boys, huh?” Kaibara said bluntly, checking the path. “You two should probably go set up the trap again.”_

_“Right,” Tsuburaba jumped out of the bushes, quickly working on an invisible wall of Solid Air. The smell of something foul reached his nose._

_“Hey, you smell that?” He asked, crinkling his nose in disgust. He blinked, finding his vision took on a pink haze._

_“Yeah,” Kaibara answered, wearing a similar expression. “Smells like smoke mixed with something else.”_

_Tsuburaba looked up to the treetops. “There’s a fire closer to the camp. Blue flames. What is-”_

_He was cut off by the sound of something slamming into the ground. He turned around and felt his blood run cold when he saw Kaibara collapsed face down. Bondo fell down moments later._

_“Sen! Bondo!” Tsuburaba practically flew back into the clearing, kneeling over his friends. He checked Kaibara’s pulse with trembling fingers. He was alive, but his expression looked pained and breathing was shallow._

_“What’s going-” Tsuburaba suddenly felt faint and barely kept his balance. He slammed his hands over his nose and mouth, realizing what was going on._

“Poison gas! I’m still up because I have a higher lung capacity. But all that stuff is circulating in my system now. It’s only a matter of time before-” _His thought process was cut off by a different voice in his mind._

** _“Everyone! Two villains attacked us. It’s possible that there are more coming. Everyone, return to camp immediately. We’re regrouping. Do not engage any enemies!”_ **

“That’s Mandalay’s Telepath!”_ Tsuburaba thought to himself. He glanced at his incapacitied friends. _“I won’t be able to carry both of them back, especially not in this state.”

_The more he tried to contemplate his predicament, the more gas started to seep in. He could barely stand. Tsuburaba backed out of the clearing and onto the path._

“Sen, Bondo, I’m so sorry. I’ll go get help and be right back. Mr. Kan and Eraserhead should be at camp; they’ll know what to do.”

_He took off running back in the direction of camp headquarters, sending mental apologies the whole time. The feeling of his footsteps hitting the uneven ground sent jolts to his brain, which felt like it was rattling around inside his skull._

_His foot caught on something, sending him sprawling to the ground. Tsuburaba unwittingly took in a deep breath, inhaling even more of the toxic fumes. When he tried to get back up, his feet didn’t respond._

“No…”_ he thought feebly, even thinking coming with pain. _“I’ve got to… get up… Sen, Bondo… need help…”

_He heard the sound of two voices behind him on the path, but he was unable to discern who they belonged to._

“Please… help…”

~~~

“It was Bakugo and Todoroki,” Tsuburaba finished the story solemnly, looking at his feet as they walked. “After that, I heard that Todoroki carried me around the whole time to keep me safe, even when he and Bakugo got attacked. When I passed out, I was completely in the open, and any villain that wandered by could have picked me off. So, I owe Todoroki my life.”

“I never knew,” Aang said softly, terrified of the tale he heard.

Tsuburaba shrugged. “That’s the stuff we’ll be facing in our future as Heroes. But, yeah, it was scary. So now that Todoroki’s in trouble, I want the chance to help him.”

“You are a very honorable young man,” Iroh told him. “I am sure Todoroki appreciates your efforts.”

Tsuburaba smiled a little. “Yeah.”

~~~

“The coup is already starting,” Sokka seethed, leading the group into the palace. “We have to get to the Earth King quick.”

“Right,” Kaminari muttered.

“You’d think that we’ll be able to overwhelm them with sheer numbers,” Kirishima whispered. “There’s nine of us plus Momo here right now. No way they can hold off that many at once.”

“Maybe,” Shiozaki. “I pray so.”

“Since there’s so many of us, there’s no doubt that the Dai Li will get involved,” Sokka warned them.

They arrived at the throne room to see King Kuei looking over a scroll with two of the Kyoshi Warriors. Shiozaki’s vines shot out before they could register it, quickly ensnaring both of the girls.

“What’s going on?” Kuei asked, shocked. “I was simply looking over the war plans with them.

“Those aren’t the real Kyoshi Warriors,” Tetsutetsu growled, sheathing himself in metal.

“Sorry to disappoint,” one of them spoke up. It was now clear as day that it was Mai. She whipped out a knife, slicing away the vines holding her and Ty Lee down. She then threw the blade, which Smellerbee swiftly blocked with her own knife.

Ty Lee jumped away from Kirishima’s grasp as he tried to restrain her. She tried to target Kaminari, but he faced her head on.

“You’ll have a nasty shock if you try to chi block me,” he taunted, holding his hands out in a feeble fighting stance. Sparks jumped up from his fingers.

“No thanks,” Ty Lee cheered, dancing away to find a different target. Her eyes landed on Sokka, who carefully maneuvered around her jabs.

“It’s like we’re dancing together!”

Dai Li agents filed into the room. Bakugo and Tetsutetsu took it upon themselves to whittle them down. Toph, in turn, protected them from Mai’s knives. Shiozaki finally caught hold of Mai’s hands with her vines, holding her in place. A Dai Li agent tried to strike her with a wall of earth, but Tetsutetsu took the brunt of the hit.

“Take her out of the fight, Shiozaki!” He yelled, jumping back into the fray.

Kirishima managed to corner Ty Lee, his Hardening negating the effects of chi blocking. “Sorry, but we’re going to need to capture you.” He grabbed hold of her wrists, his greater strength holding her down.

“Now we just need to get the king to safe-”

All ceased when Azula walked in through the back, holding a flame to the Earth King’s head. “This fight is over.”

They all knew she was right. The group dropped their weapons and put their hands up. Ty Lee skipped between them, chi blocking all of them one by one. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima didn’t even dare negate it with their hardening.

Azula snatched the scroll containing the war plans from Kuei’s hand, burning it to ashes.

“Get them out of my sight.”

~~~

“I’m not useless,” Honenuki muttered to himself. “I’m just injured. That doesn’t mean I’m useless. They don’t think that, either. They would have just said it outright if they did.”

Longshot didn’t answer, eyes trained on the captured Dai Li agent. He too had a scar going through his eye. Under other circumstances, Honenuki might have found the coincidence worth a chuckle.

He sighed, pushing himself away from the wall. “I don’t think I can do this,” he said, eyes downcast. “I’m not just gonna sit still.”

He glanced to Longshot. “You coming with me?”

The archer stayed silent, but made a motion to follow.

“I’ll need you to cover my right for now,” Honenuki said softly. “Only for now. I’ll do something about it, soon.” Longshot nodded.

It was a brief walk to the palace, though Honenuki couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. He tried to keep his gaze narrow and focused, with his peripheral vision being unreliable. He’ll have to trust Longshot to have his back for now.

They entered one of the twisting corridors, trying to make their way to the throne room. That’s when Honenuki heard it. A troop of footsteps.

“Hide!” He whisper shouted, signaling for Longshot not to turn the corner. He leaned out from behind the wall, trying to observe the scene without being detected.

At least a dozen Dai Li agents, dragging the limp bodies of his friends and allies. King Kuei and Bosco the bear were lead along. Honenuki felt his blood run cold.

Longshot also noticed, and he wore a look of anger. He reached for his bow.

“No,” Honenuki whispered. “We can’t take them all on without the risk of hurting our friends. And it seems like Mai and Ty Lee are there, too.”

Longshot hesitated, but silently agreed, lowering his weapon.

“Take them to the dungeons,” Mai ordered nonchalantly, bored as usual. The agents obeyed, leaving the two fake warriors with only Bosco.

“Well done, girls,” Azula said, walking up to them. “Feel free to go back to the throne room. Use the Dai Li agents upon your discretion. We have full control of the city.”

“Alright!” Ty Lee cheered, pulling Azula into a hug. “We did it! I’m going to teach Bosco some circus tricks.”

“Joy,” Mai said sarcastically. “And what about you, Princess Azula? Are you going somewhere?”

“It’s time to check how my dear brother is doing in the Catacombs. There is still a chance we can sway him to our side,” Azula left, the clicking of her shoes remaining audible for long after. Ty Lee and Mai returned in the direction they came from, taking the forlorn Bosco with them.

“This is bad,” Honenuki said. “They have full control of the Dai Li. What do we do?”

He and Longshot made eye contact. Honenuki nodded a little, understanding what Longshot meant to say. “Yeah, we have to rescue our friends first. In that case, we start with the dungeons.”

~~~

Todoroki went back to scanning the walls of the cavern while Katara and Zuko talked quietly. Katara’s anger seemed to be diffused, or at least she wasn’t yelling anymore. Todoroki simply felt drained. The revelations he had been receiving felt even heavier when he shared them out loud.

Zuko didn’t say much in response, seemingly sunken into his own thoughts. Todoroki deemed him to be different from their lasting meeting at the North Pole. He was more quiet and subdued, the change in him striking. Still, the transformation was most likely not complete.

Todoroki let out a soft sigh, glancing to the ceiling. The Catacombs didn’t seem to have an exit. At the very least, it wasn’t one anyone here could create. Maybe if Bakugo or Toph or-

The stone wall next to him suddenly exploded, sending shards of rock in all directions. Todoroki stepped back a bit, unphased.

“Aang!” Katara yelled, running past him to embrace the boy. Todoroki quickly noted that Iroh and Tsuburaba were also present. Iroh went over to embrace his nephew, but Todoroki caught a glimpse of Zuko and Aang sending each other mutual death glares.

“Should we hug?” Tsuburaba asked. “It feels weird that we’re the only ones not hugging.”

Todoroki shrugged, allowing Tsuburaba to give him a quick embrace. “You okay?” The round eyed boy asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Todoroki replied. “I’m taking you all know the full story now.” Tsuburaba nodded.

“I don’t understand, Uncle,” Zuko spoke up, taking a step forward. “Why are you with the Avatar?”

“Saving you,” Aang scowled.

“Zuko, it’s time we talked,” Iroh said, putting a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Go help your other friends. We’ll catch up.”

Aang offered Iroh a polite bow with Tsuburaba waved. Aang beckoned Katara and Todoroki to follow him. They did so, but not without glancing back at the banished prince.

“What do you think he’ll do?” Katara asked.

“What are you talking about?” Aang jumped in, only for his question to be ignored.

“It depends,” Todoroki mumbled. “There’s too many factors at play in this chaotic situation. What his uncle has to say, how he feels about my story, his sister - potentially.”

Katara nodded, understanding.

“No time, let’s run,” Tsuburaba said, his longer legs allowing him to pull ahead. “I don’t trust this place. Dai Li could be anywhere.”

“He’s right,” Todoroki said, waving the group forward. They reached the edge of the passageway, taking them to a pristine crystal cave with a gushing waterfall flowing from the top.

“We have to get to the others,” Katara said. “Where are they?”

“They went to warn the Earth King about the coup and stop Mai and Ty Lee,” Tsuburaba replied. “Honenuki should still be at the house with Longshot, though.”

A buzz of electricity filled the air. Todoroki briefly felt his hair stand on end and he twisted his head, catching a glimpse of Azula headed straight for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- We don't know what happened to most of Class B in the forst (I mean, yeah most of them were knocked out) but what about Tsuburaba? Who was he with and how did Todoroki find him? I want answers!
> 
> \- Todoroki - Tsuburaba friendship is something that means the world to me.


	38. Fallen

“Damn it,” Tetsutetsu muttered, trying to wriggle his fingers. “We should have expected they’d pull a hostage situation.”

Kirishima pushed himself up into a sitting position. “The chiblocking’s wearing off, at least. Give it a few more minutes.”

“So, you’ll be able to metalbend us out of here?” Kaminari asked Toph. The girl nodded.

“I’m not used to sensing vibrations in metal yet,” she said. “One of you will have to tell me if there are any Dai Li agents around.”

“Hang on, someone’s coming,” Sokka whispered, shakily pulling himself to his feet. He grabbed hold of the bars serving as a window out of the cell, peering out between them.

“Honenuki?”

“What’s he doing here?” Bakugo grumbled.

“Sorry,” Honenuki’s voice came from outside the cell door. “I wasn’t about to just sit and wait. I’ll soften the door. Just give me a second.”

At his words, the metal liquified, revealing Honenuki and Longshot in the long hallway. Honenuki had discarded the bandages concealing the right side of his face. A long, thin scar ran from the top of his forehead to the base of his chin, leaving two cracked teeth, a torn eyebrow, and an empty eyelid in its wake.

“We didn’t need your help,” Bakugo growled.

“Yes, I can see that,” Honenuki said humorlessly as Bakugo tried to push himself up.

“I think the chi blocking is mostly gone,” Shiozaki said, stumbling to her feet. “We can get moving in a minute or so.”

“I’m not leaving without Bosco!” Kuei declared.

“Then let’s go,” Honenuki waved them forward. “Azula went down to the Catacombs. If we hurry, we can go help Tsuburaba and the others.”

“Longshot, scout the area ahead for us,” Jet ordered. The boy nodded silently, moving forward with his bow drawn.

“Honenuki, are you sure you are alright?” Tetsutetsu asked. “I mean, thanks for the help, but-”

“I’m fine,” Honenuki cut him off, voice sharper than intended. “Look, I get that you’re worried, but I’m not-.”

“Not the time, you two,” Sokka cut in. “We’re almost at the throne room.”

They peered in through the blown open doors. There weren’t any Dai Li agents present. Ty Lee was trying to teach Bosco how to walk on two legs by balancing on her arms. Mai was simply enthralled with one of her knives.

With her bending back, Toph trapped Ty Lee’s arms in earth, repeating the process with her legs when the girl lost balance.

“Just take the bear,” Mai said, too apathetic to bother fighting.

“Bosco!” Kuei wrapped his pet in a hug.

“With that done, let’s get going,” Kirishima said, already rushing out the door.

~~~

Aang blocked Azula’s lightning strike with a wall of earth. The wall fell apart, sending boulders everywhere. Todoroki was the first to counterattack, sending a wave of ice. Azula dodged around it, trying to get in closer. Katara converted the ice into water, sending it at Azula in one massive wave. Azula parted the water with a blast of fire. She swiftly step to the side, avoiding Tsuburaba’s surprise Air Prison. She sent a precise blast of fire at him, only for Todoroki to counter with his own flames.

Katara pulled in more water from the nearby waterfall, propelling it at Azula. The princess leapt into the air, pushing herself up with firebending. She landed on a stone pillar. Aang moved quickly, earthbending the pillar and making it crumble. Azula lost her footing, but landed nimbly in between all four fighters. She poised herself in a diagonal, keeping an eye on all enemies at once.

A sudden fireball flew in, causing everyone to scatter. Zuko had finally caught up, hands by his head in a fighting stance. He walked over, glancing at the whole group. Azula sent him a look. This sealed the deal.

Zuko sent a fireball in the direction of Aang and Todoroki. Aang held it back with a gust of air while Todoroki slid away on ice. Azula took this opportunity to attack Katara and Tsuburaba. Katara raised a shield of water to protect them.

“Disappointed, but honestly not surprised!” Todoroki growled, landing a few feet away from Zuko and sending out a blast of flames from his left hand. Zuko countered with his own fire, but was left open to an air blast by Aang. The force sent him flying back, allowing Todoroki to encase him in ice.

Nearby, Katara sent a precise wave of water at Azula, slicing it through the air like a blade. The water came so close to Azula it nearly sliced her hair off. She growled lightly, trying to not show her frustration. Meanwhile, Tsuburaba created a stairway to the top of the cavern and was perched on a platform of Solid Air. He took out his whistle, firing down dozens of invisible needles. Azula evaded them, sending a blast of blue fire at the platform. Tsuburaba expected this, jumping moments before impact. The shattered air left him unharmed, while Azula was pelted with it. Tsuburaba created a new platform to keep himself from falling.

Zuko freed himself from the ice by creating two large whips of fire. He swung them in Aang and Todoroki’s direction. Todoroki tried to stop them with a wall of ice, but the fire melted right through. Aang leapt away just in time, while Todoroki opted to rush forward.

“Why are you doing this?” He yelled, producing a wave of fire.

“You were wrong when you compared us,” Zuko retaliated with a flurry of punches, each of which Todoroki ducked around. “My father loves me and wants me back.”

“Is your father the one responsible for your scar?” Todoroki called back. “What kind of loving father scars his own child?”

He managed to close the distance. Zuko went in for a spinning kick, knocking Todoroki off his feet. The contact covered Zuko in ice once more. Just as Todoroki got to his feet, Zuko escaped once again.

Aang rushed in, arms raised to bend a wall of earth. Zuko struck out quickly with a fire punch, knocking the rock away and sending Aang flying back.

“Aang!” Todoroki yelled, dodging another blast with an ice slide.

Azula countered one of Katara’s waves with a short fire blast, once again turning her attention to Tsuburaba. She launched a fireball at his platform again.

“Didn’t you learn?” He jeered, jumping away. Evidently, she did, as she launched a second fireball before he could create a new platform. Tsuburaba quickly tried to make a shield, but wasn’t fast enough. The fireball burst through the air and hit him in the chest. He started to fall, but Katara summoned a wave of water, absorbing the shock of his plummet.

While Tsuburaba struggled to his feet, Katara coated her body in water, extending the ends past her limbs like an octopus. Azula prepared a kick with her right leg. Katara reacted quickly, coating the leg in water. At the same time, she caught Azula’s left arm, leaving her off balance.

Zuko jumped in, extending his fire whips out and severing the water hold his sister. Azula smirked at him, likely her own way of showing gratitude. Aang sent a blast of air at Zuko, knocking him back. Azula switched her target to him, rushing towards him.

“I thought you had changed!” Katara yelled at Zuko, now standing before her.

“I have changed,” he glowered, fury coming from his eyes.

He summoned his fire whips again, swinging them at Katara. She countered with her own water whips. The air began to cool as Todoroki produced another wave of ice. Zuko worked around it, but Katara diverted the now massive amount of water fluidly, slamming the wave into Zuko and knocking him against the wall.

Azula put her hands behind her, creating two flames to push her forward. Aang saw her coming, and put up a defensive armor of crystals. It didn’t deter Azula, though, as she smashed through his defensive, sending him flying into the wall.

Azula was suddenly encased in an Air Prison, crafted by the recovered Tsuburaba. He stood ready for a fight. Azula blasted apart the container with her fire and rushed towards her new target. Tsuburaba put up another barrier, taking a step back. While Azula managed to destroy the wall quickly, it gave Tsuburaba enough time to create a sword out of air.

“So, you and the Avatar are the last airbenders left?” Azula jeered, creating a small daggers of flames in both hands. She lunged at him. Their stark difference in height made his torso the perfect target. She slashed one dagger across his stomach, tearing open the shirt and leaving behind a thin burn.

Tsuburaba seethed through his teeth, swinging down his own weapon. It cut through the green fabric of Azula’s Earth Kingdom disguise, leaving a cut on her shoulder. Azula swung her other dagger at his face. Tsuburaba created a miniscule barrier, but his reaction time was faulty, and the blast sent him stumbling back, both the sword and his whistle skitting from his grasp. Azula quickly crushed both weapons beneath her foot.

“No wonder you were all wiped out!” Azula taunted, producing a stream of fire Tsuburaba scrambled to dodge. “You’re all weak!”

“Don’t insult what you don’t understand!” Tsuburaba yelled back, avoiding the fire.

Zuko, having recovered, sent a blast of fire at Katara and Todoroki. Katara formed a shield of water to block the attack. Todoroki then dashed out, summoning his own wave of fire. Zuko blasted the attack apart with repeated fire punches. He ended the last one with a yell, the fire coming out larger than before. Todoroki put up an ice wall to block the attack.

Aang jump into the fray once again. He landed on the ground heavily, sending out a jolt of vibrations through the earth. The blast knocked everyone off their feet. The ground underneath Aang merged into a wave, propelling him forward.

The wave suddenly fell apart, sending Aang sprawling forward. The group looked on in dismay as Dai Li agents began to swarm the cave, jumping from the stone ceiling.

“An ambush?” Todoroki muttered angrily, frost forming on his body as he sent a large glouble of ice at the new enemy. “Tsuburaba and I will take them on. You focus on getting out of here.”

“Not without you,” Katara protested. “We’re not getting separated again.”

“There’s no time,” Todoroki yelled. His attack managed to snag most of the Dai Li agents, but they broke out with the use of their stone gloves.

Tsuburaba stood next to him, creating a barrier as high as the ceiling. “Just go,” he yelled. Time was of the essence as the agents broke free again.

Todoroki shot up, hearing something. “Everyone, get back!” He yelled. “I hear something.”

Katara listened in closely as Todoroki and Tsuburaba both created a wall between them and the agents. It sounded like… explosions.

Her thought process was broken by a larger explosion, rocking the walls of the cavern. “It’s probably Bakugo,” Todoroki said, shielding his face as the ice broke apart from the impact.

“That’s the Howitzer Impact from the Sports Festival,” Tsuburaba confirmed. “He really has no chill.”

Aang peaked out from beyond the defense. Bakugo stood in the center of the room, breathing heavily. Zuko, Azula, and the Dai Li agents were all down and struggling to their feet.

“So many extras,” Bakugo grinned wildly. “Just perfect!”

“We came to help cover their escape, not to fight.” Honenuki appeared from behind the back wall, along with Shiozaki. The ground instantly shifted to quicksand, its reach greatly amplified. Azula managed to jump away, as did Bakugo, but the others were trapped as their feet began to sink. Even the Dai Li’s earthbending failed to counteract it.

Azula landed on top of a stalactite, observing the scene before her. They were losing, horribly. She shot a blast of fire at Honenuki, strategically aiming for his right side.

Vines shot up, blocking the assault even as they burned away. “A sneak attack is sinful,” Shiozaki reprimanded. “Even more so if the attack is aiming for someone who cannot see. The Lord is always watching their backs.”

Zuko pushed himself out of the mud with fire blasts, jumping to solid ground.

“What do you think you are doing stealing my moves?” Bakugo yelled, leaping after him.

“They’ve got everything more than covered,” Todoroki said.

“But that means they can’t escape,” Aang protested. “If they’re busy fighting, how will they get out of here?”

“You have a better plan?” Tsuburaba looked at him desperately. “You two go. The five of us can overpower them and we’ll follow. It’s our best hope.”

Aang glanced at Katara with a sorrowful expression. His thought process dawned on Tsuburaba.

“Wait, Aang. You can’t be seri-”

“I’m sorry,” Aang said, sitting down cross legged. “This is the only way everyone can escape.” He put up a tent of crystals around him.

“What’s he doing?” Katara asked.

“Letting go of earthly attachments,” Tsuburaba explained with a heavy heart.

A few moments later, the crystal structure burst apart, Aang rising from it. His eyes and tattoos were glowing with energy. The fighting across the room ceased as everyone looked at him in awe. Honenuki and Shiozaki looked relieved, while Bakugo had an ecstatic grin on his face.

All that changed instantaneously, as Azula’s lightning shot right through his stomach. It was as if sound was muted as everyone watched in disbelief. With the attack over, Aang plummeted to the ground.

With tears in her eyes, Katara gathered up all the water in the area, sending it out in a massive wave, knocking everyone down. She gathered Aang up in her arms, holding him close.

“Watch the water,” Bakugo grumbled, shooting himself closer with an explosion. His bark had no bite to it, as evident in his eyes. Moments later, Honenuki landed next to them, having been shot forward by Shiozaki’s vines. The girl rushed over moments later. The ground in the center had hardened, leaving the agents trapped but able to escape. The Dai Li burst from the ground, ready to follow Azula’s orders.

“Go,” Todoroki growled. “Get him out of here.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Katara protested.

“He’s the Symbol of Peace!” Bakugo yelled. “Give him priority.”

Katara was taken aback by his words, but stood up, running to the waterfall. Azula tried to follow, but Bakugo jumped between them, blocking her with an explosion. Katara turned the water around her in a spiral, pulling her and Aang away.

“Now what?” Tsuburaba asked, eyeing the approaching Dai Li agents.

“Now we just blow these guys to kingdom come,” Bakugo said. He was still smiling, but his grin seemed more forced.

“No.” The group looked up, seeing Iroh block the Dai Li’s approach with a stream of fire. “Go after your friends.”

“But-”

“If the Avatar is gone, then this world needs you,” Iroh cut Todoroki off. Todoroki glared down at his feet.

“Let’s go,” he relented, grabbing Tsuburaba by the arm and pulling him to the waterfall. He created ice beneath his feet, pushing both of them up on the iceberg. Shiozaki used her vines to grapple her way up, pulling Honenuki along with her. Bakugo simply flew up with his explosions. Out of the corner of his eye, Todoroki could see Iroh fighting off the Dai Li and his family.

They emerged at the top of the waterfall, Appa already on standby.

“You made it!” Katara exclaimed. “How-”

“Iroh,” Todoroki cut her off.

“We have to leave now. This city is done for,” Honenuki said sorrowfully.

“There’s so many people,” Sokka muttered. “I don’t think Appa can carry so many-”

“Go on without us,” Jet said. He, along with Smellerbee and Longshot, had already backed away.

“But what if they capture you?” Katara asked.

“We’ll go back to the Lower Ring and blend in there,” Smellerbee explained.

“These people are going to need a rallying cry,” Jet said. “Don’t worry about us. Just get out of here.”

Sokka nodded, helping Katara load Aang onto the bison. With everyone situated, Appa flew into the air. They just managed to glimpse Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot duck into the shadows of night.

Katara pulled off her necklace, drawing out the water from the Spirit Oasis. She pressed it against Aang’s stomach. The wound absorbed the water. All was still for a moment, before Aang blearily opened his eyes. He lost consciousness again in Katara’s arms, but he was alive.

The Earth King glanced solemnly at the city they were leaving behind.

“The Earth Kingdom has fallen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Everything is bad.
> 
> \- That's probably the longest consecutive fight scene I've written.


	39. Reflections

_Jet rushing in, sword raised to attack. He tried to step back, but he was far too slow._

_Tetsutetsu shouting words of support and comfort, trying to hold him steady as Tsuburaba shakily wrapped his torn jacket around his face. "It's going to be fine! Just hang on!"_

_Blood. So much blood…_

Honenuki jolted awake. He sat up, glancing around. Tetsutetsu was still sound asleep. Honenuki shakily ran a hand over his face, trying to ignore the throbbing.

"Why does it… still hurt?" He muttered to himself. It was far too quiet for anyone to hear him.

Seeing nothing else to do, Honenuki got out of bed, climbing the stairs to the deck. The ship was still sailing past Chameleon Bay. The Water Tribe men, headed by Sokka's father, were excellent sailors, able to keep going through the night.

It has been a week since the fall of Ba Sing Se, and Aang showed no signs of waking up from his coma. Honenuki recalled Iroh's words.

_“If the Avatar is gone, then this world needs you.”_

Honenuki frowned as he took a seat on the deck with his back leaned against the bunker he just emerged from, tucking his legs into a ball. The responsibility suddenly thrust upon them felt larger than life. All the while, their own home seemed to drift further away.

"Something on your mind, Mudman?" Honenuki jumped a little, startled. He turned his head to the right, seeing Toph approach. Her shoeless feet masked the sound of her footsteps.

"Didn't see you there," Honenuki said, ignoring her question. Toph frowned.

"Stop stealing my jokes."

Honenuki looked away, resting his head on his knees. "It wasn't a joke."

Toph clicked her tongue lightly. "Right. Sorry." She sat down next to him.

They settled into silence, listening to the waves wash against the ship.

"Toph," Honenuki spoke up after a second. She hummed to show she was listening.

"Teach me seismic sense."

Toph seemed surprised. “I thought you said that bending can’t apply to Quirks. Seismic sense is a subset of earthbending, so-”

“I know,” Honenuki cut her off gently, curling into himself more. “But, ever since I got this injury, I’ve had to rely on others to see for me. My right side is completely blind and open in battle. I need to keep pace with the others. I don’t want to be a setback.”

“You sure have high standards for yourself.”

Honenuki sighed. “Recommendation students have high expectations on them. You’re expected to be a leader. I can’t afford to fall behind now.”

He glanced to the floor of the deck, even more downcast. “Though, I probably just got in because of nepotism.”

“Nepotism?” Toph repeated, the word unfamiliar to her.

“It means getting something because of being related to someone else,” Honenuki explained. “My father is not only a great hero, but he’s also a teacher at UA. He’s made it clear that our connection wouldn’t interfere with his judgement and that he’d treat me like any other student. But- I shouldn’t have even made it past the entrance exam.”

“What was the entrance exam like?”

“There was the written exam, a practical obstacle course, and an interview. There were two legs to the obstacle course, and it was pretty clear that the top two from each leg would be let in. I placed third in my leg. After Todoroki and some guy named Yoarishi, and the gap between me and them was pretty big. I shouldn’t have passed.”

“So what?” Toph asked, confused. “That other guy could have left for other reasons.”

“You’re right, but that doesn’t change the fact that I was let in because of special circumstance. I thought I’d prove myself once admitted and show that I deserved to be there. Yet, here I am, half blind because of a stupid mistake.”

He paused, taking in a shaky breath. “I know trying to learn seismic sense might just be a waste of time. But, I need to at least try. It’s the only way I can continue to stand by my classmates.”

Toph was silent for a moment. “You know, you’re really hard on yourself,” she said. “Maybe you should be a little less critical. And, there’s nothing wrong with relying on others sometimes. Believe me, I learned that the hard way. But, if it’s that important to you, then alright, let’s give it a shot.”

Honenuki’s face lit up. “Thank you, Toph. It really means a lot.”

Toph chuckled a little. “I owe you a rematch, after all.” She got to her feet. “We’ll try something tomorrow.”

Honenuki nodded, also standing up. “We should probably go back to sleep.”

Toph shrugged. “I don’t think anyone is sleeping. I walked by Shiozaki on my way here.”

“Maybe,” Honenuki sighed. “Either way, I think I’ll try to turn in.”

“Night,” Toph said, watching him make his way back to the cabins.

“You know, Softspot really is a better Hero name than Mudman!” She called. 

Honenuki laughed. He felt better than he did before, settling into a state of cautious optimism.

He turned the corner around the bunkers, but stopped abruptly. He almost ran into Tetsutetsu.

"Tetsu-" Honenuki couldn't finish, as Tetsutetsu suddenly wrapped him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, Honenuki," he said in a wavering, tear strained voice. "I didn't mean to overhear, but- I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. I didn't mean to make you feel useless. You're not. I was just-"

"I know," Honenuki interrupted, returning the hug. "I know you were worried. So, it's okay."

"But-"

"No buts," Honenuki said in a mock stern voice. "We just have to keep working and get stronger."

This seemed to soothe Tetsutetsu's worried thoughts. "Alright," he agreed, voice still shaky. "We'll get stronger. All of us."

~~~

Kirishima sighed, shifting his head in Bakugo’s lap. The other boy grumbled a bit, brushing his hand through his hair.

“What’s going on?” Bakugo asked gruffly.

“What do you mean?” Kirishima replied softly.

“It’s written all over your face,” Bakugo said. “Something’s bothering you.”

“It’s noth-” Kirishima stopped, falling into silence. He sighed again, looking up at his boyfriend’s face.

“I guess I’m just having my own doubts now. We still don’t know how to get back home, and things are going bad here, too.”

“I get it,” Bakugo grumbled. “But, you said it yourself. We’re Heroes. We just have to find another way.”

“Yeah,” Kirshima said, closing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

“Go to sleep,” Bakugo told him.

“You staying up?”

“A little bit longer.”

“Okay,” Kirishima replied, turning to his side. Bakugo resumed running his hand through Kirishima’s hair. Soon, the boy’s breathing slowed and his eyelids shut.

Bakugo leaned back against the railing of the ship, careful not to jostle Kirishima too much.

_“The Avatar and One for All. Similar powers under different names. All that awesome power, snuffed out in an instant. Deku, you better not go down like that.”_

~~~

“You really shouldn’t be sitting on the railing like that.”

Tsuburaba turned around, sending Sokka a reassuring grin. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got pretty good balance. And if I fall, I can just catch myself with my Solid Air.”

“If you say so,” Sokka replied, leaning against the railing next to him.

“Your dad is a pretty good sailor,” Tsuburaba said, trying to make small talk.

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded, smiling a little. “Kind of necessary in the Water Tribe.”

Tsuburaba hummed a little, looking out at the moon.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Yue, right?” Tsuburaba asked. Sokka nodded, looking a bit more crestfallen.

“You got anyone you like?”

Tsuburaba shrugged. “There is this girl in class A named Asui that I kinda like. Though, it’s been so long, and I guess it’s only ever been a crush. We’ve never even had a proper conversation. I don’t know. When we first got here, I made a vow to at least try and talk to her when we got back. Now, it’s been so long I lost track of time and don’t know how I feel anymore.”

Sokka tried to count on his fingers. “A little over four months, probably.”

Tsuburaba shrugged again. “Probably. I might actually be seventeen by this point.”

“Homesick, right?” Sokka asked.

Tsuburaba buried his head in his hands. “I honestly don’t know how to feel about anything anymore. I get that it makes me sound like a jerk, but it’s just been so long without any contact with them. The Commission isn’t even searching for us anymore. What if- what if they think we’re dead?”

Tsuburaba fell into silence. Sokka felt off put, seeing the normally optimistic boy in such low spirits. He awkwardly moved over and placed a hand on his back.

Tsuburaba sighed. “Sorry for getting all glum. There are other things to worry about.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re good,” Sokka assured him. “It’s okay to miss home, and it’s okay to not completely understand it. I haven’t seen my dad in years, so being with him again honestly feels a bit surreal.”

Tsuburaba nodded, humming a little. “I’d imagine it would. I’m honestly a little scared of going back now. Don’t get me wrong, I still want to. It just all feels so weird. We’re in a war right now. We’ve all experienced villains attacks before, but nothing of this scale. The worst we’ve probably seen was All Might fighting that one villain at Camino Ward.”

Sokka sighed, not really understanding but trying to provide support.

Tsuburaba buried his head into the heels of his palms, trying to disguise the tears. “They just won’t understand.”

“But they’ll try to, right?” Sokka asked. Tsuburaba looked up. “They’re your friends, after all. And, they’ll be there when the going gets tough.”

Tsuburaba gave a weak hum of affirmation, trying to convince himself of Sokka’s words.

~~~

Kaminari wandered around the deck, feeling lost and torn. The moonlight shone down upon him, bathing the area in pale light. He felt restless, and it was clear he wasn’t alone in the feeling. The room he was sharing with Bakugo and Kirishima was empty when he left to go for a walk, and he later found them asleep by the railing.

He spotted Shiozaki at the helm of the ship, facing the crashing waves. She had her back to him. But Kaminari could tell she was praying. He walked closer, careful to stay quiet and not interrupt her. A few minutes later, Shiozaki opened her eyes, and almost jumped back when she saw him.

“Sorry,” Kaminari yelped, stepping away. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Right,” Shiozaki said hesitantly after a moment. She softly brushed a hand through her vines. “What brings you here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kaminari admitted. “You?”

“The same reasons,” Shiozaki nodded gently, turning back to look at the ocean. “I thought prayer might soothe my worries, but it has yet to be effective.”

Kaminari nodded a little, standing next to her. Shiozaki moved a bit to the right, putting a more comfortable distance between them.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Kaminari asked after a minute of silence passed.

“We can never be sure,” Shiozaki said, eyes downcast. “We can pray that things will work out. We’ll defeat the Fire Nation and get back home. Our classmates will welcome us with open arms. We’ll graduate and become great Heroes.”

She paused, “But, very few of my prayers have come to fruition since arriving here. The spirits might be interfering with my connection to God. All around me, the people I care about are getting hurt. Tetsutetsu, Honenuki, you-”

“Me?” Kaminari asked.

“Of course,” Shiozaki sighed, waving a hand to his face. Kaminari gingerly ran his fingers of the streaks of lightning, forming bumpy lines on his cheeks.

“At the drill, I was frightened for you,” Shiozaki admitted, leaning against the railing. “And I- I prayed for you.”

Kaminari smiled a little. “See? I knew I could get you to like me.”

“Not like that, you fiend!” Shiozaki growled, switching on a dime.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kaminari protested, grinning. “I meant like a friend.” This calmed Shiozaki down, if only a little.

“A friend?” She repeated. “Yes, I believe so.”

~~~

_“You were wrong when you compared us. My father loves me and wants me back.”_

Todoroki leaned his back against the railing of the ship, staring up into the night sky. His mind was still fixated on Zuko and his words.

He sighed a little, trying to comprehend why Zuko chose to go back to his father. Was it for safety? Comfort? Love? Did Azula coerce and threaten him? Was he acting as a double agent?

No, the former reasons were far more likely. His harsh words suggested as much.

Todoroki heard something snap nearby. It sounded like the crack of a whip. He got up to investigate. Around the corner of one of the bunkers, he spotted Katara, snapping a water whip at thin air.

“You alright?” Todoroki asked. Katara jumped back and whirled around, startled. She calmed down when she saw him, the water dropping to the deck in a puddle.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, but her curt tone suggested otherwise. Todoroki waited. He didn’t need to wait long.

“Why would Zuko do that?” Katara exploded, her voice rising in volume. “He said he changed, then he goes and does that!”

Todoroki simply turned his gaze to the sky. “If I had to guess, he chose actions over words.”

“What does that even mean?” Katara asked.

“The two of us were only able to tell him about our experiences. It no doubt left an effect, but words only go so far. Azula, on the other hand, might have managed to show him her results.”

“That doesn’t change what he did!” Katara cut back harshly.

“No, it doesn’t,” Todoroki agreed. “But, it also shows why he found villain life so alluring.” He looked down at his feet, sighing.

Katara took notice. “Your brother, right?”

Todoroki nodded. “What drove him over the edge? Our past does not excuse the murder of innocent people. Dabi was in charge of the attack on the summer camp, which resulted in the injury of 26 students and Bakugo getting kidnapped. Some of the villains there had no problem with the prospect of killing us. Midoriya even mentioned they had a kill list. So, why?”

Katara did not have an answer.

~~~

Zuko undid the pin keeping his hair in place, letting it fall flat against his head. It was starting to grow out again, with it forming a triangle shape down the center of his forehead. He grumbled to himself, running his hand through his hair to change its shape. He did not need any more reminders of Todoroki right now.

He couldn’t help but remember the boy back in the cave, so angry but somehow not surprised by his betrayal. How much did he really know?

_“No,” _ Zuko snarled to himself. _“He doesn’t know anything. How could he? He was the prodigy in his family. We’re nothing alike. I’ve regained my honor now. Father is going to welcome me with open arms. He loves me.”_

_“Is your father the one responsible for your scar? What kind of loving father scars his own child?”_

Zuko forced Todoroki’s voice to the back of his mind, settling down on his bed, even though he was far from sleep. Tomorrow, he and Azula, along with Mai and Ty Lee, would begin sailing home. He didn’t need any distractions right now.

_“He’s completely wrong. Completely.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I really like doing these "segment" chapters because they give a better chance to explore the characters.
> 
> \- Now Zuko has something else to think about.


	40. Waking Dreams

The room came into focus slowly. Aang could barely sit up, pain shooting through his head and abdomen. “What happened?” He muttered out loud, blinkling wearily. It looked like he was alone. Where were Sokka, Katara, Toph, or the others?

That is when he noticed the Fire Nation flag mounted on the far wall. A sinking feeling came to his stomach. Have they been captured? How long was he out for?

Aang shook his head lightly. He just needed to find everyone, for now. He climbed out of the bed he was in, but almost immediately fell over. His staff was leaning against the bedside table. Aang picked it up, leaning heavily against it. He hobbled over to the door, prying it open. After checking the hallway was clear, he stepped out, trying to scan the premises.

There didn’t seem to be anyone down the hall, so Aang continued forth, using his staff as support. However, he heard voices from around the corner, the shadows on the wall resembling Fire Nation guards. Aang turned around and scrambled away as fast as his legs could carry him. He vaguely heard the guards call after him, but he didn’t dare slow down.

He reached a staircase and tripped over the final step, staff skittering out of his reach. He desperately tried to push himself up, only to see two men draped in red playing with Momo. The lemur quickly skittered over to him.

“Twinkle Toes! That’s gotta be you!” Two other figures ran to his side. Aang recognized them as Toph and Katara, also wearing red.

“You’re awake!” Katara sighed in relief.

Aang rubbed at his eyes in confusion, mind still a bit hazy. Nothing seemed to add up. Why were they on a Fire Nation ship if they weren’t captured, and why was everyone wearing red.

“Aang! Welcome back to the land of the living.” The Fire Nation soldier talking with Sokka’s voice was the last straw, and Aang felt the world fade away as he fell.

~~~

This time when Aang woke up, he was surrounded by his old allies. Katara was seated directly across from him, with Sokka and Toph a little ways back. Someone draped a blanket over his shoulders. Aang looked up to see Shiozaki backing away, the green vines sharply contrasted by the red cloak.

“How are you feeling, Aang?” Katara asked, concern heard plainly in her voice. Her eyes wavered as she waited for a response.

“I’m fine, I guess,” Aang said after a minute. “I’m just confused. Why are we on a Fire Navy ship? How long was I out for?”

“A few weeks,” Katara replied, a small smile forming on her lips. “I like your hair.”

At her words, Aang reached to the top of his head, and did indeed feel soft curls of hair.

An unfamiliar figure walked over. He bore a striking resemblance to Sokka and Katara. “Is everything alright?”

Katara scoffed, looking away. “Yeah, everything’s fine, Dad.”

The man looked a bit crestfallen by the harsh tone, but turned to Aang with a warm smile. “I’m Hakoda, Katara and Sokka’s father.”

“I just called you ‘Dad,’ didn’t I?” Katara bit back.

“I guess you’re right.”

Aang jumped in, reaching for Hakoda’s hand. “It’s an honor to officially meet you.”

Hakoda accepted the handshake. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Katara shooed him away moments later, clearly fed up. To distract him from the conversation, Katara took him inside for a healing session.

“How has everyone else been doing?” Aang asked as Katara unfurled the bandages around his stomach.

“Fine, for the most part,” Katara answered, biting her lip thoughtfully. “Honenuki’s been trying to learn seismic sense, though it hasn’t gone anywhere yet. Everyone else is just training and preparing.”

“Preparing for what?”

“We’ll fill you in when we’re done with the healing,” Katara promised, removing the last strip of bandage. Aang gazed down at the red scar on his stomach, suddenly feeling numb.

Katara took this chance to pull out a stream of water and press it against the wound. “Tell me where it hurts the most.”

“Yeah, you’re right there,” Aang said, feeling far away. He remembered the Crystal Catacombs. He remembered entering the Avatar State, and the looks on everyone's faces.

“There seems to be a lot of energy pent up in here,” Katara muttered to herself, moving the water around slowly. She made a motion to pull the water back. “Let me see if I can just-”

Lightning. Shock coursing through his body as Azula glared at him triumphantly from her position on the stalactite. And then the fall.

Aang jolted away from Katara, scrambling to the wall. Sweat poured down his face.

“I was gone. I wasn’t just hurt,” he said in a trembling voice. “Her lightning is different from Kaminari’s. I was gone, and you brought me back.”

Katara looked down, reflexively reaching for her neck. Aang noticed that the vial containing the Spirit water was missing. “I just used the water from the Oasis on you. I don’t know what I actually did.”

Aang moved closer again, pulling Katara into an appreciative hug. “You saved me.”

Katara returned the embrace for a short moment before pulling back. “Get some rest. We’ll tell you everything after that.”

Aang was too shocked and drained to argue, so he lied down on the bed and let Katara pulled the covers over him. The rocking waves lulled him to sleep.

~~~

Aang was awoken by the sound of something scraping against wood. He cracked his eyes open to see Tsuburaba seated in a chair by his bedside, whittling something. The sound of the bed shifting drew his attention.

“Hey, buddy,” Tsuburaba grinned cheekily. “Katara sent me to come get you when you woke up, but you were still asleep when I got here, so I decided to pass the time by making a new whistle.”

“Why are you making a new one?” Aang asked, gingerly sitting up in the bed.

“Azula smashed the other one to pieces,” Tsuburaba grimaced, setting down his knife and holding up the whistle. It was made out of some sort of wood and slightly crooked.

“It’s nothing like what the Support course back home can make, but it’ll do for now,” Tsuburaba sighed, getting up. “Anyways, we’re going to have a meeting to discuss the next phase of our plan, so I came to get you.”

He helped Aang to his feet, tossing a small blanket over his shoulders. Tsuburaba then led him to the deck of the ship. Aang could now see Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Honenuki. Not much has changed, though he now saw Honenuki’s scar clearly for the first time, with the remains of his right eye hidden behind a patch. Hakoda and Bato were sitting on some crates and looking over a set of maps.

“We’re here!” Tsuburaba announced, waving Aang forward.

“Great, you’re up,” Sokka said with a smile, bringing Aang in closer still. “Let’s show what we’ve got.”

“Okay,” Aang said, taking a seat in front of the map.

“First, let’s get you up to speed,” Sokka said. “After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot stayed behind in the city, trying to keep the rebel cause alive. The Earth King and Bosco have went into hiding disguised as travelers. As for us, we met up with Dad again and we’re traveling West on this Fire Navy boat we captured.”

Aang nodded, understanding. “Now what?”

“We’re working with a modified version of the invasion plan,” Hakoda began, only for Katara to cut him off.

“Sokka’s invasion plan.”

“Right. Sokka’s plan. We can’t have the large scale invasion that was originally scripted, but we still have the advantage of the eclipse.”

“So, we’re doing a smaller invasion instead,” Sokka continued. “We’re gathering our old friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We’ve already run into Pipsqueak and the Duke from the old Freedom Fighters.”

“Even if we don’t have the Earth Kingdom army, we’ve still got plenty to work with,” Toph jumped in. “The Heroes, for one.”

“And, you’re our biggest advantage,” Sokka said, pointing to Aang. “You’re our secret weapon.”

“Secret?” Aang parroted, confused.

Sokka’s grin grew even bigger. “Yeah. The whole world thinks you’re dead. Isn’t that perfect?”

Aang jumped to his feet in shock, only to stumble in pain. Katara quickly caught him.

“What do you mean ‘perfect?’” Aang shouted. “That’s terrible. How is that good news?”

“Well, for one, the Fire Nation won’t be hunting us anymore,” Sokka explained. “And two, they won’t be expecting you on the day of the eclipse.”

Aang shook his head. “No, this so messed up. It’s just like the beginning of the war. Everyone thought I was dead and I couldn’t help anyone.”

“But you can help people now,” Honenuki piped up. “You just need to lay low for a bit.”

“Guys, look,” Katara interrupted, pointing across the water. Another Fire Navy ship was approaching.

Aang shook himself from her grasp, standing tall.

“I’ll handle this. The Avatar is back.” He couldn’t even take two steps without doubling over in pain.

“Aang, you’re still hurt,” Sokka protested, helping support him.

“You kids get below deck,” Hakoda said, slipping a helmet over his head. “Bato and I will handle them.”

The Duke and Pipsqueak covered Appa with a tarp while the others took refuge in the stairwell.

“I hate not being able to do anything,” Aang grumbled, glaring at the ground beneath his feet.

“Hopefully, you won’t need to,” Toph shot back, listening to the other ship pull up to theirs. “You listen, too, Honenuki. It’ll be good practice for you.”

Honenuki nodded, closing his eyes and shakily breathing out. The captain of the Fire Navy ship crossed the metal bridge to their side, accompanied by two guards. Aang looked desperately over Toph’s head, trying to glean information. A minute later, the captain and his guards turned around, heading back to their ship.

“They know!” Toph shouted, jumping out of the stairwell and breaking the bridge with metalbending.

“Tsuburaba, get the others!” Honenuki yelled. “We’ve got a fight on our hands.” Tsuburaba nodded, dashing down the stairs.

“We’ve got to get away!” Katara said as she ran to the edge of the ship. She raised up a wave of water, pushing the boats apart. They took off while the opposing captain scrambled on board.

“I’ve got to work on my reaction time,” Honenuki seethed, glaring out across the water.

“Save the introspection for after we lose them,” Toph suggested, cracking her knuckles and settling into an earthbending stance.

“A fight. Fucking finally!” Bakugo beamed as he and Todoroki climbed to the deck.

“We’ll need long range for this one, so we’re the best option,” Todoroki explained.

The opposing ship began firing at them with catapults.

“Load the Toph!” Toph shouted. Pipsqueak set a massive rock down in front of her. Toph carved out a chunk and lifted it into the air. Todoroki heated it with fire before letting Toph send it across to the other side, crashing into one of the trebuchets.

Bakugo ran to the end of the ship, standing as close as he could to the other side. He outstretched his right hand, covering the palm with a circle formed by his left. He created a spark, aiming for the top tower.

“AP Shot!” He ignited the spark, blasting a hole clean through the other ship. The tower crumbled and the ship lost speed, though it did not deter its ferocity.

“Bakugo, get cover!” Honenuki yelled as a flaming rock from the other ship hit the back end, rocking the boat.

A grappling hook pierced the bottom of the ship, drawing water. Todoroki acted fast to freeze it over. Katara turned the water into vapor, giving them a cover.

Toph launched another rock at the enemy ship, burning hot from Todoroki’s flames.

“I need to do something, too,” Aang said, trying to duck out of the stairwell.

“Aang, no,” Sokka said. “You’re still injured, and you need to remain a secret.”

Aang grumbled, but grabbed hold of his staff and marched down to his room. He slammed the door shut and threw himself onto the bed.

A knock came on his door ten minutes later. Aang turned his head to see Honenuki enter. “Hey. Just came by to say that the coast is clear now,” he shrugged.

“Okay,” Aang said bitterly, turning away.

He heard Honenuki sigh and step closer. “I know I risk sounding like a hypocrite when I say this. I get that not being able to help when its your job is no fun, and makes you feel useless. But, you staying low for now might save more lives in the long run.”

“You don’t know that,” Aang grumbled, glaring at the wall opposite him.

He didn’t know what Honenuki’s reaction to that was, but he left after a few seconds. The frustration didn’t leave Aang until he was fast asleep.

~~~

This time, Aang woke up because of the rumbling in his stomach. How long has it been since he’s eaten?

There was a knock on his door. “Yeah?” He called.

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Shiozaki came in.

“How are you feeling, Aang?” Shiozaki asked with a warm smile.

“Pretty hungry,” Aang shrugged.

“Great,” Sokka beamed. “We just docked at a port and were going to get some food. Thought we’d invited you along.”

Aang nodded, getting up.

Sokka reached into his cloak, pulling out a length of red cloth. “Tie this around your head. It’ll cover your arrow.”

Aang frowned and lay back down. “I’m not going anywhere if I can’t wear my arrow proudly.”

“Aang, please,” Shiozaki tried to reason with him. “We are not doing this to infringe on your beliefs and culture. It is simply the only method we have to conceal your identity.”

“Yeah, it’s completely practical,” Sokka nodded. “You don’t see Shiozaki and Honenuki complaining about having to cover their vines and teeth.”

“I don’t care,” Aang shot back.

“You guys go on ahead,” Katara tried to usher them out. “We’ll catch up.”

Sokka, Toph, and Shiozaki all left, the latter pulling a hood over her head. Only Katara remained, and she slowly approached the bed.

“I think I understand why you hate being a secret so much,” she said softly. “You don’t want people to think you failed.”

“But I did fail,” Aang snapped, looking at the opposite wall. “I was there, and I couldn’t do anything. Now the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good.”

“Not for good,” Katara replied. “We still have the invasion.”

“And I hate that, too,” Aang yelled, feeling his voice rise higher and higher. “I don’t want people risking their lives for my mistakes. I always knew I’d have to face the Fire Lord. But now, I see I need to do it alone.”

Katara was silent for a moment, lacking any response. She took a step forward to reach for him, but Aang shrugged her off. Getting the message, she headed for the door. “Do you need anything.”

“I need my honor back.”

A few minutes after she left, Aang picked up his staff and climbed onto the deck. When it was clear, he took off into the darkening sky.

He ignored the pain coursing through his stomach, simply focused on flying forward. Rain began to pour down, pelting him, yet he still persisted.

He spotted a blockade of Fire Navy ships on the horizon. Aang took in a deep breath and dove beneath the water, swimming beneath them. He then emerged on the other side, gasping for air. Aang looked around, trying to figure out his next move. He spotted a piece of driftwood floating in the waves next to him. He paddled towards it and clambered on, spreading out his glider and using it as a sail.

The storm worsened, sending choppy waves in his direction. Aang lost his footing and tumbled into the water. His glider flew from his grip, sinking into the waves. Aang yelled as the icy cold water stung at his skin. He could barely hang on to the driftwood.

“I failed,” he said sorrowfully, unable to save his staff as it floated further out of reach.

A strike of lightning flashed through the sky, and the Spirit of Avatar Roku appeared before him.

“You have not failed, Aang,” his past life told him.

“But everyone thinks I’m dead,” Aang protested. “We’re losing this war and I’m letting everyone down.”

“If anyone is to blame for the state of the world it is me,” Roku said in a regretful tone. “I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. But, I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world.”

“I don’t know,” Aang said, looking down as his voice wavered.

The light of the moon became brighter. Aang turned around to see a ghostly figure of Yue descend to the edge of the water.

“You have already saved the world. And you can save it again. You can’t give up now.”

The memories of the Northern Water Tribe came back, followed by the memories of Ba Sing Se. He saved one, and failed to save the other.

“You’re right. I won’t give up!”

He needed to get to land. Aang pulled up a large wave of water, shooting himself forward. He could see a landmass in the distance. He just needed to reach it. He could feel exhaustion creeping up, so he pushed himself forward one more time. He washed up to shore just as sleep took him over.

~~~

The feeling of a tongue on his face woke him up. Aang opened his eyes to see Momo perched on his face. Aang grumbled and pushed himself up. He glanced to the side to see Katara running towards him, followed closely by Toph, Sokka, the Heroes, and Appa.

Katara pulled him into a tight hug. Sokka and Toph joined in. The others hung on the outskirts, but stayed close.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Katara said, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

Aang pulled away after a moment. “I have so much to do.”

“Yes,” Katara agreed. “But you’ll have us to help you.”

“Yeah,” Tsuburaba piped up. “We stick together, right.”

“Right,” Aang replied. “What about the invasion?”

“We’ll meet up with Dad’s forces on the day of the eclipse,” Sokka said. “For now, we’ve just got to lay low and work on your training.”

“You didn’t think you could escape just by going to the Fire Nation, did ya?” Toph jested. “You and Mudman have so much work to do.”

“What is this place, anyway?” Kirishima asked. “Looked like some sort of crescent island from above.”

“I think this is where Avatar Roku’s temple used to be,” Aang replied, looking around. “This is where we were during the winter solstice.”

“That’s when we started our journey in this world,” Todoroki observed. “Perhaps it is fate we start a new one here.”

“Stop speaking in proverbs, Icy Hot,” Bakugo shot back.

“Hey, what-” Toph said, pulling her leg back. She reached to the ground, picking something up. “Oh, it’s your glider.”

Aang picked up the tool. It was bent and torn and twisted. Toph looked sorrowful, as if sensing his pain.

Aang took in a deep breath. “No, it’s alright. If anyone saw this, it would give away my identity. For now, it is better if no one knows I exist.”

He jumped to the top of one of the lava trails, sticking the staff into it. He hopped down to watch it burst into flames and disintegrate into ash.

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. “We should get going. We need to cover some distance.”

Aang nodded, climbing into Appa’s new saddle. When everyone else was situated, Appa took to the sky, and Aang was lulled back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I decided to focus on Aang for this chapter to have a change of pace.
> 
> \- Now they're in the Fire Nation!


	41. Stay in Character

Tetsutetsu poked at the wall of the cave. “Are we really going to just hide out in here until the invasion?” He asked, voice dripping of sarcastic enthusiasm.

“Not this particular cave,” Sokka corrected him. “We’ll move cave to cave until we make it to the rendez-vous point.”

“Fun,” Tsuburaba whistled, kicking at a rock.

“Look, I know it’s not ideal, but it’s the best plan we’ve got,” Sokka countered, looking sour.

“Why don’t we just get disguises?” Aang offered. “We can blend in instead of hiding out.”

“Yeah, now that you mention it,” Kaminari nodded in agreement from his position on the ground. “That’s basically what we did when we first got here.”

“Plus, we’d be able to get real food if we go into town,” Toph scoffed. “I’m not in the mood to eat cave hoppers three meals a day.”

Sokka sighed, but didn’t seem too upset. “Alright. Let’s go get some new clothes.”

They searched around for a bit, coming across a natural spring. Some man had constructed a house nearby and left his clothes out to dry.

“Are we really going to steal them?” Kirishima asked, looking uncomfortable at the thought. “Should we at least leave some money?”

“We’re going to need to blend in,” Sokka reprimanded him. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I call the silk robe!” Katara called, dashing out and quickly grabbing her garment of choice.

“Katara!” Shiozaki called after her, appalled.

Aang shrugged. “I guess, if it’s essential to our survival, then I’ll take the suit!”

Aang, Sokka, and Toph all dashed over.

Kaminari took in a sharp breath. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

The heroes in training exchanged quick glances before rushing out from behind the rocks and randomly grabbing some outfits. Shiozaki was the most hesitant, but eventually relented.

They made their way back to their cave with their garments in hand.

“This is sinful behavior,” Shiozaki muttered bitterly, still looking dejected.

“There’s not much of a choice, Shiozaki,” Honenuki tried to comfort her. “Believe me, if there was another one, we’d take it. It’s not like we have Yaoyorozu here to make disguises for us.”

“It would ruin the local economy,” Todoroki said bluntly. “We must ensure the flow of commerce.”

"Theft doesn't ensure the flow of commerce, either, Todoroki," Shiozaki retorted.

"Fair point."

The group split off into separate nooks to change into their new outfits. They now looked like bonafide Fire Nation.

“Normal kid!” Aang cheered, tying a headband over his arrow.

“Look, Bakugo! We got boyfriend outfits!” Kirishima cheered, pointing out his and Bakugo’s nearly identical attire.

Toph kicked at the ground, clicking her tongue. “I suppose I should wear shoes, but that makes it harder to see.” She took a seat on a nearby rock and stretched out her foot.

“Sorry shoes!” With that, she sent the sole flying right into Sokka’s face, grinning all the while. “There! Fashionable shoes for a blind earthbender.”

“Should I do that, too?” Honenuki asked. “If I’m going to be practicing, it would probably be easier to have the soles exposed.”

“Whatever floats your boat, Mudman,” Toph sent nonchalantly.

Honenuki took this opportunity to take off his shoes and soften the soles. Toph grinned, slamming her heel into the ground. The earth underneath Honenuki’s feet cracked and shifted, sending him sprawling to the ground.

“Ow,” he grumbled, displeased.

“You’ve got to be on guard all the time,” Toph reprimanded him. “That’s how you’ll learn to feel the vibrations.”

“Fine,” Honenuki grumbled again, getting to his feet.

“Hey, guys,” Katara said, emerging from behind the cave wall. “How do I look?”

Aang smiled, but the look quickly changed to a disheartened one. “Your necklace-”

Katara glanced down at her mother’s necklace, still adorning her neck. She sighed, removing it. “Yeah, it’s obviously Water Tribe.”

“So, what's next?” Kaminari asked, fiddling with the sash that came with his outfit.

Shiozaki was the last to arrive, running a hand through her vines. “I don’t have another veil, so I still can’t walk around freely,” she sighed.

“We can try going into town and find something for you,” Katara offered.

“Then we’ll stay here,” Todoroki said. “We still stand out too much. We’ll work on something about that. In the meantime, try to find some makeup for my eye, or topknots to change out hairstyles.”

“Right,” Aang said. “We’ll be back soon.” The Gaang walked off in the direction of the nearby town.

Kaminari fished out his phone from his pocket, gazing at his reflection in its darkened screen. “Something about us just feels different from when we started.”

Kirishima spared a glance at the screen. “I think our faces have grown into our heights. We could probably pass as adults now.”

“A combination of growing up and the things we’ve been through,” Honenuki said with a slight smile, running a hand through his hair. “So, what should we do about our appearances?”

“I guess we can start with haircuts,” Kirishima offered, coating his right arm in Hardening. “We’ll reapply some more hair dye, as well.”

Tetsutetsu sighed, sitting down on a rock in front of Kirishima. “I’m gonna miss my hairstyle,” he murmured.

“It’ll grow back,” Kirishima assured him as he moved his rocky hand through the other boy’s hair, shearing it away.

“Itsuka always liked it,” Tetsutetsu said unhappily, watching the hair trickle down his face.

Within minutes, Tetsutetsu’s previously voluminous locks had been reduced to half their length, while the half gray half black strands lay around the rock in a circle.

“Right, who’s next?” Kirishima asked while Tetsutetsu went to gather soil for a dye mixture.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Kaminari whined. “Just try to preserve the streak. I kinda like it.”

“Then that should be the first to go,” Bakugo scoffed, resting his hands on his thighs. “It’s too noticeable.”

“I’ll cover it with more dye this time!” Kaminari protested.

“Don’t worry, I won’t cut it too much,” Kirishima said, begin the styling process again.

After Kaminari, both Bakugo and Tsuburaba got their spikes evened out, allowing their hair to lie more flat. Bakugo seemed unhappy with the more tame style.

“We’re back!” Toph called, approaching the cave. “Sokka bought the makeup and a few topknots for whoever needs them!”

Bakugo growled, unpleased he didn’t escape the wrath of the haircut.

“Your hair wouldn’t have fit in a topknot, anyway,” Kirishima teased him cheekily, grabbing a topknot for himself and handing two more to Todoroki and Honenuki.

“Is Aang here?” Katara asked, holding a few containers of food. “We got separated and thought he might have come back here.”

“Haven’t seen him,” Tsuburaba shrugged, shaking his head to get the loose strands out.

“Should we go and look for him?” Todoroki asked.

“We’ll give him until sunset,” Sokka said. “Then, we’ll send out a search party if necessary.”

“The Fire Nation thinks he’s dead, so their not actively hunting him anymore,” Honenuki said. “But, if someone were to accidentally discover his identity, then that would be troublesome.”

“Speaking of identities, we’ve also got another veil for you,” Sokka said, handing Shiozaki a long strip of fabric. “This was a lot harder to find than we expected.”

“Thank you,” Shiozaki said with a slight bow, draping the veil over her head. Honenuki tied his old scarf around his neck, ready to pull it up to cover his teeth at a moment’s notice.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph went into the cave to wait while the heroes in training remained outside to apply the hair dye.

“Still, it’s kinda crazy to see how much is different,” Tsuburaba chuckled. “We’ve gotten stronger, smarter, more mature-”

“Let’s just hope that all amounts to something,” Todoroki replied, taking a more pessimistic outlook.

"It will," Kirishima said in a self assured tone. "Though, there is one thing I'm worried about. Those Fire Nation guys who ambushed us probably got all our gear."

"Yeah," Kaminari sighed. "My Support item allows me to better direct electricity, but that seems like something someone like Azula can already do on their own. Bakugo's gauntlets, on the other hand-"

"If they figure out how to apply them to firebending and mass produce them, then that'll be pretty bad," Bakugo growled.

They waited for a few more minutes before joining the others in the cave, waiting idly. Aang showed up just before sundown and he was covered in soot.

“Where have you been?” Katara asked. “We’ve been worried sick.”

“And why are you covered in ash?” Honenuki continued. “No one found you out, did they?”

“No,” Aang smiled. “Shoji just invited me to-”

“Shoji!” Kirishima yelled, tripping over his feet as he scrambled over to Aang and began shaking him by the shoulders. “Is he tall - not even ‘us’ tall, like really tall - white hair, six arms, mask-”

“What the- no,” Aang stuttered out, confused. “He’s just someone from school.”

“See, everything’s fi- wait, what?” Sokka shot up as the meaning of his words dawned on him.

“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I’m going back tomorrow,” Aang announced.

“Enrolled in what?” Sokka repeated, falling to the ground in disbelief.

“How did this happen?” Kaminari asked, very confused.

“Turns out the outfit I grabbed is actually a school uniform,” Aang said sheepishly.

“Sure, by why do you have to go back?” Tsuburaba asked. “Don’t we have places to be?”

“But this way we can learn more about the Fire Nation,” Aang countered. “I’ve already got a portrait of the Fire Lord, and tomorrow we’re supposed to learn about a secret river that leads right to his palace.”

Sokka mulled it over. “Well, I am a fan of secret rivers. Alright, we’ll stay a few more days.”

“I couldn’t think of anything more dull,” Bakugo growled. “We better be able to train.”

“We should be fine as long as we stay by the cave,” Katara assured him. “I can use some practice, too.”

“Then it’s settled,” Sokka said. “We stay a few more days.”

“Flamey-o, hotman!” Aang exclaimed, rushing out with a wave.

“Flamey-o?”

~~~

“You know, I think I just realized something,” Kirishima said, leaning against a rock outside the cave.

“Yeah?” Katara asked. Beyond the cave wall, they could hear the blasts of Bakugo’s explosions.

“I think all of us are technically Fire Nation,” Kirishima explained. “From what I remember from history, the Fire Nation seems to resemble ancient Japan, the country we’re from. I’m not too sure about the Water Tribe or the Air Nomads, but the Earth Kingdom is also kinda like China.”

“There’s our names, too,” Tetsutetsu jumped in. “All of us have names that sound kinda Fire Nation-y. Meanwhile, Hiryu Rin, a transfer student from China, has a more Earth Kingdom name.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Katara agreed.

There was a rumble in the ground followed by a crash. The group looked up to see Honenuki stumble out of a crevice in the ground, scarf wrapped around his face like a blindfold.

“It’s progress!” He yelled, turned in the direction of a gleeful Toph. “I felt something; I just didn’t react fast enough.”

“Then let’s try again!” Toph called back, jumping into the air and slamming back down with full force. The ground beneath Honenuki suddenly rose a full meter in elevation, catching the boy off balance again.

“He sure is taking this seriously,” Kirishima noted, kicking at the gravel at his shoes.

Sokka was busy looking over his map, matching it with a schedule. He only looked up to the sound of rocks crunching beneath footsteps. Aang was running towards them with a panicked look.

“What happened?” Katara asked, worried.

“I kind of got into a fight with another student,” Aang said sheepishly.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, Twinkle Toes,” Toph teased.

“I mean- it wasn’t really a fight, but-” Aang sighed. “The principal thought it was a fight. He wants to meet my parents to discuss my ‘behavior issues.’”

“I can see how that’s problematic,” Honenuki replied, tugging the scarf off his eyes.

Sokka sighd, rubbing at his temples. “I trusted you to not mess this up, Aang. Fine, I guess Katara and I can act like your parents. Let’s go sort this out.”

~~~

“That’s it! No more school for you, young man!”

“Oh, no. He’s a method actor,” Kaminari wheezed out, covering his mouth as Sokka yelled at Aang and stroked his fake beard.

“Add that to the list of Iida similarities,” Todoroki said bluntly.

“I’m not ready to leave yet!” Aang complained. “This is the first time I’ve ever got to be a normal kid.”

“Kinda hard to say you’re normal when you’re forced to hide your identity,” Tsuburaba countered.

“They don’t know that,” Aang shot back. “These kids are going to be the future of the Fire Nation. If we’re going to change it for the better, then we have to start with them.”

“What could you possibly do for them?” Sokka asked pointedly.

“I’m gonna throw them a secret dance party!”

Sokka’s jaw dropped open, but he quickly snapped back into character. “Go to your room!”

“I don’t have a room,” Aang chided. “Besides, I already told everyone at school.”

“This sounds like a terrible idea,” Bakugo growled. “It’s like you want to get caught.”

“I mean, there’s probably not that much risk,” Kirishima shrugged. “Push comes to shove, we can get out of here fast. It’s not like a bunch of middle schoolers are going to hunt us down.”

Sokka sighed, rubbing his temples. “Fine! We’ll have one dance party.”

“What’s the story going to be?” Tetsutetsu asked. “Are we just a bunch of crazy colony folk living in a cave?”

“I don’t see why not,” Toph grinned, getting up. “At least we’ll have something to do now. Look alive, Mudman!” She used her earthbending to raise a platform right underneath Honenuki’s feet, who yelped and jumped back.

Shiozaki tucked her vines into a hood. “When should the students be arriving?”

“Probably any minute,” Aang replied, covering his arrow in his headband. “Appa, you need to go to the back.”

The bison groaned. “I know, I’m sorry,” Aang said. “You’ve got fancier feet than anyone.”

“I can feel them!” Toph announced. “Everyone stop bending!”

The group went about their final preparations, with Sokka readjusting his fake beard and Honenuki tossing the scarf over his mouth.

The kids began to filter into the cave, looking around in wonder. Some of them carried drums and other musical instruments.

Aang jumped forward. “Ladies, gentlemen, flamey-os! Welcome! Let us begin!”

One of the kids piped up, “Begin what?”

“Dancing!”

The students looked apprehensive. “I don’t think my parents would want me dancing in a cave,” another boy said, looking timid.

Aang became more serious for a second. “Dance is a form of self expression that no one can take away from you.”

“In the colonies, maybe,” the first boy spoke again. “But we don’t do that here.”

“Sure you do,” Aang protested. “You have for generations. I just so happen to know a few traditional Fire Nation dances.”

He demonstrated the movements, earning the curious cheers of the spectators.

“Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?” Toph said with a smirk.

Inspired by Aang, the Fire Nation students began to imitate his movements, finally letting loose.

“Alright!” Kaminari cheered. “Looks like this party is really picking up!” He jumped from his seat and made his way to the dance floor, towering over most of the kids.

“What an idiot,” Bakugo grumbled. “We’re supposed to be the responsible adults.”

“Grown ups can dance, too!” Aang called, evidently overhearing.

“Yeah, loosen up, Bakugo,” Kirishima grinned while grabbing his boyfriend by the hand. “Come on, dance with me!”

He pulled Bakugo to the dance floor began performing a series of complicated steps.

“Ballroom dancing!” Aang exclaimed. “That’s a great idea.”

He took a nearby girl by the hand, leading her to the center of the floor. “This is how you do the ballroom dances of Ba Sing Se!”

“This party sure is something,” Toph grinned, watching Tetsutetsu twirl Shiozaki around. Tsuburaba skirted on the outside of the ring, dancing by himself. Todoroki and Honenuki seemed more content watching from the sidelines, while Sokka and Katara busied themselves with drink preparation.

The dancing lasted a few more hours before the school’s headmaster caught wind of it. By then, the Gaang and the Heroes were long gone, but the bright eyed looks on the kids’ faces would stay with them for a long time.

~~~

“The Avatar’s alive. I want you to find him. And end him.”

With his mission received, the bounty hunter walked off into the shadows, the sound of his metal leg clanking in the distance. Zuko threw his hood over his head and began his journey back to the palace.

He was just tying up loose ends. With this, the Avatar will finally be out of his hair and Zuko could live in peace.

No. There were still the Heroes. He didn’t tell his father or Azula about the other world; it was an unnecessary complication. No doubt they’d still be trying to stir up trouble.

Zuko hoped they’d find a way home soon, so that they’d stop interfering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- When I was reading the episode transcripts to prep for this episode and found out one of those kids' name was Shoji, I had a little mini freakout like Kirishima.
> 
> \- Outfit reference! https://imgur.com/w0OTQod


	42. In the Name of God

“I think this river’s polluted.”

“You don’t say, Arrows!” Bakugo yelled, waving his arms sporadically and almost whacking Honenuki in the face.

“Well, that explains why I can’t catch a fish,” Sokka said glumly.

“In that case, we’d need to find someplace else to get food,” Katara replied.

“What about that village over there?” Kirishima suggested, pointing across the horizon.

“If it fits into Sokka’s master schedule,” Katara scoffed as Sokka unfurled his long string of parchment.

He hummed a bit. “It’s doable.”

“Why are you fussing over it that much?” Kaminari asked. “We’ve got plenty of time to make it to the rendez-vous point.”

“We can’t waste any time!” Sokka shot back. “What if an emergency happens and we are held back? We need to make progress while we can!”

“Okay, okay,” Kaminari scooted back.

Shiozaki peered into the murky depths of the water and experimentally raised her hand. A single shrivelled vine surfaced.

“It’s half dead,” she said forlornly, dropping her hand and allowing the vine to sink once more. “What drove the river to this condition?”

“The Fire Nation is pretty industrialized,” Honenuki answered. “Looks like they haven’t learned proper waste management yet.”

They arrived at a shoreline. Kaminari and Shiozaki were to accompany the Gaang to the village, while the others kept watch over Appa and Momo. The group walked to the cliffside to get a better vantage point.

“I don’t get it,” Toph said. “Where’s the village?”

“It’s in the middle of the river,” Sokka said, pointing across the water.

“Sure is!” The group looked down to where the voice came from, spotting an old man on a rickety dock.

“My name’s Dock. Want a ride to town?”

“What a scarily accurate name,” Kaminari muttered.

“That would be great, thanks!” Katara yelled down.

The group descended to the shore and clambered onto the small raft. Dock began paddling to the village.

“Mind if I ask who you are?” Dock asked.

“We’re from the Earth Kingdom colonies,” Katara said. “Why do you live on the river?”

“Because we’re a fishing town,” Dock replied.

“How are you catching fish around here?” Kaminari asked in a mildly disgusted tone.

“It only got this bad when the factory moved in,” Dock said, pointing across the river. A grimy factory towered on the other shoreline, sticking out like a sore thumb. “Now the river is so polluted we are struggling to survive.”

The group felt a forlorn pang in their hearts as the raised planks of the village came into view. The smell of dirt and pollution reeked. The village was almost still, with its settlers not moving from their sitting positions.

“How desolate,” Shiozaki said in a soft tone, tugging her veil more snugly over her head.

Katara nodded, her eyes fixated on a malnourished child. “We have to do something to help.”

“No, we’re getting what we need and moving on,” Sokka said. “We have a bigger mission to focus on.”

“How can you say that?” Katara seethed back, outraged. “We can’t turn our backs on these people.”

“Why don’t you two keep it down,” Toph suggested, stepping between them. “You want the whole village to find out about us?”

Sokka took a deep breath and stepped back. “We just have to be reasonable about this. The mission comes first.”

“Yeah,” Kaminari agreed. “We’ll help these people eventually. Indirectly.”

Katara looked down, hesitant. “I suppose so.”

“This is so tragic,” Shiozaki said, hanging her head. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“You said it,” Kaminari agreed. “The Fire Nation is harming its own people. I guess it shouldn’t be that surprising.”

The rest of the trip wasn’t better. They felt very out of place and overwhelmed with pity. Katara even gave up one of her prize fish to a starving mother and son.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Shiozaki told Dock as he took them back to shore. “I am sure that your village will bathe in good will soon.”

“It’s nice to hope,” Dock replied, “but we’re not counting on it.”

The sheer hopelessness of the phrase felt out of place with his jovial tone. Dock dropped the group off on the shore, leaving them to trek back to Appa and the others in silence.

“How’d it go?” Kirishima asked. “Did you get any food? We found some berries nearby and-”

Shiozaki crossed her hands over her chest, looking forlorn. “That poor village is suffering because of the sins of the Fire Nation. What absolute tragedy!”

“Like we said earlier, we’ll help them by taking out the Fire Lord,” Sokka shot back, looking over his schedule.

“We’ve lost a full day. We will need to wake up 43 minutes earlier every day.”

“Oh, like hell,” Bakugo growled.

“Come on, it can’t be that big of a rush,” Tsuburaba said. “We’ve still got a few weeks.”

“Only a few weeks!”

“Look, we just need to get some sleep right now,” Honenuki cut in. “We can figure out how to adapt the schedule tomorrow morning.”

Sokka looked like he wanted to argue, but resigned to rolling up the parchment.

“Honenuki,” Katara said as she approached the boy. “Let me take the first shift tonight.”

“Why?” Honenuki tilted his head in confusion. “It’s really not a problem for me-”

“I know,” Katara said with a smile. “But you’re almost always on watch. You should get some rest.”

Still perplexed, Honenuki shrugged. “If you say so.”

~~~

The next morning came with its own unpleasant turn of events.

“I think Appa’s sick,” Aang said, observing the purple colored tongue in the bison’s mouth.

“Great,” Bakugo drawled out.

“Katara, can you heal it?” Todoroki asked.

Katara looked at the tongue. “I think that needs actual medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in the village.”

“Polluted water disease?” Toph drawled out in a disgusted tone.

This time, only Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Shiozaki went down to the village, with the others remaining behind to watch over Appa and Momo and search for potential remedies.

“Is it just me, or does this place seem different?” Toph asked, feeling out the ground. Indeed, the village had almost come alive during the night. People were actually moving, and chatter could be heard.

They went up to the vendor run by the Dock look alike from yesterday. “Hey, Xu,” Sokka said. “What happened here?”

The man grinned. “We were visited by a very special person last night. The Painted Lady.”

“The Painted who now?” Katara asked.

Xu ducked underneath the counter, pulling up a small figure of a woman with a wide brimmed hat and flowing veil. “The Painted Lady. She is the spirit who supposedly watches over this river. I always thought it was just a legend. Until now.”

“What wonderful news,” Shiozaki exclaimed. “A divine gift right from the heavens. I knew retribution was near.”

“See, we don’t need to do anything, after all,” Sokka grinned.

Aang turned back to Xu. “Our friend got sick. Do you have any medicine?”

Xu shook his head forlornly. “All the medicine goes straight to the factory. Can I interest you in a two headed fish instead?”

~~~

“Hey, guys, great news!” Tetsutetsu cheered. “Appa seems to be feeling better. Whatever that sickness was is gone.”

“More good news!” Sokka cheered in response. “Since it’s late, we still have to camp here. But we leave first thing in the morning.”

“Right,” Katara said softly.

~~~

Quiet. Be sneaky. Be stealthy.

Tip toe around Toph. Don’t let her seismic sense detect you. Same with Honenuki, even if he is still in training.

Leave the group and go down to the riverbank. Apply the makeup to imitate the Painted Lady. Play the part.

“Katara?”

The girl turned around swiftly, spotting Shiozaki among the brush.

“Hey,” Katara said, knowing her cover has been blown. “What are you doing here?”

A cross look came over Shiozaki’s face. “I can ask you the same thing. Are you impersonating the Painted Lady? Were you the reason Appa was overcome with illness?”

“Appa was never sick,” Katara confessed. “I just gave him a lot of berries.”

“You didn’t answer my first question.”

Katara glared in her direction. “So what if I am? I’m going to help these people. They need help! I thought you understood.”

“Of course I understand,” Shiozaki shot back. “I’m a Hero; caring for people is my job. But, it is one thing to act in the name of your God, but it’s another to impersonate another’s God.”

Katara glared down at her feet. “It’s not just about helping them. It’s about giving them hope. It’s not the same if it’s just some waterbender.”

At this, Shiozaki’s face softened, understanding Katara’s gesture. She stepped closer.

She sighed. “Deceit is unforgivable, but your intentions are honorable. I want to help.”

Katara smiled a little. “I was just going to heal some of the sick in the village. I don’t really know what you would do.”

Shiozaki looked around, thinking. “Your efforts would all be in vain, though. As noble as your quest is, we cannot stay here forever. If we want an immediate change, we must do something more permanent.”

“The factory,” Katara exclaimed. “That’s what is polluting the river. If we can destroy that-”

Shiozaki nodded. “Splendid. Let’s go wake the others.”

Katara shook her head. “Sokka won’t agree to this.”

“Either we do this the right way or this mission is off.”

Katara bit her lip, then nodded. Shiozaki led her back to the campsite and they went about rousing their friends.

Aang murmured sleepily. “What’s going on- Katara?”

“What’s with the makeup?” Kaminari asked.

“Nevermind that,” Katara said. “Who want to go destroy that factory?”

“Finally,” Bakugo grinned through his tiredness. “Something to blow up.”

Sokka looked cross. “What are you doing, Katara? Don’t tell me you’ve been keeping us here.”

“At least it explains why she offered to cover my shift,” Honenuki said snarkily.

“I already talked to her,” Shiozaki said calmly. “She has good intentions.”

“‘Good intentions,’” Sokka repeated, growing crankier. “This could put our entire mission in jeopardy.”

“No,” Katara snapped. “These people need our help. It’s a small, remote village. Do you really think the new regime - whatever it may be - will care enough about them even after we take down the Fire Lord?”

“That’s not our main concern right now,” Sokka said. “Have you even thought this through? If we destroy that factory, the army will blame the villagers and things will be even worse. It would be better for everyone if we just leave and-”

“I’m not turning my back on people who need me!” Katara yelled, taking a step back. “I’m going to stop that factory, with or without your help.”

She tried to storm off, only for Shiozaki to wrap a vine around her wrist. She turned around to see Sokka sit up into a more awake position.

He sighed. “Look, Katara, I get it. I just think we’ll be doing more harm than good with this.”

“You say the army will blame the village? Then we’ll protect the village.”

“How?” Sokka asked again. “We’ve only got three ‘firebenders’ in our group, and they’re recognizable outlaws.”

An odd look came over Shiozaki’s face. “They don’t need a person. They need a deity.” She turned to Katara, the shorter girl running a hand over the wide brimmed hat.

“Then it’s settled,” Tsuburaba grinned. “We take out the factory, and Katara handles whatever retaliation they send.”

Sokka groaned, but crawled out of his sleeping bag. “Okay. Let’s move.”

Kirishima, Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu, and Honenuki remained to guard the campsite, while the others left for shore.

“I was going to go heal some of the sick villagers, as well,” Katara said.

“I’ll accompany you,” Shiozaki offered. “The rest can deal with the factory.”

Katara nodded in agreement. The others ran around the shoreline to get to the factory. Katara pulled up a wave of water and grabbed hold of Shiozaki’s hand. She pushed the wave outwards, sending them closer to the village planks.

They landed silently. Shiozaki pulled up a few vines from the polluted river to test them.

“This ability would be no good unless we purify the water somehow,” she noted, allowing the vines to sink again.

“Maybe when Toph gets back,” Katara whispered back. “For now, stand guard here. I’ll be back soon.”

Katara left Shiozaki at the dock, entering the first hut. The woman occupying it looked pale and sickly. Katara quickly drew in some water from her purified pouch and pressed it to the woman. After a faint glowing, she moved away, going to the next person in need of aid.

~~~

Shiozaki stood at attention, the veil on her head gone, allowing her vines to flow freely. If she strained her ears, she could faintly hear rumbling in the distance, likely indicating the others were finishing up at the factory.

Katara soon joined her at the docks. “Your work is complete?” Shiozaki asked, sending out some vines across the water.

“Yes,” Katara replied. “Do you think the others are done yet?”

“They should be,” Shiozaki answered. “Do you intend to face the adversary alone?”

Katara nodded. Shiozaki put a hand on her shoulder.

“You do not need to do this by yourself. We both act in the name of a God. Let me help you.”

“Are you sure?” Katara asked. “What if they recognize you?”

“No good deed goes unmentioned,” Shiozaki assured her. “My actions will be noble in the eyes of God, and only he may judge me.”

She suddenly jolted up, her vines zooming towards her. “They are approaching. Get ready.”

Katara nodded. “Go hide for now. If it looks like I need help, then come out.”

Shiozaki gave a curt nod of agreement, fading into the shadows of a nearby building.

The sound of jet skis began to fill the air, rousing the villagers. They stumbled out of their homes, trying to see in the pressing darkness.

“Mom, look,” one of the little kids called. “It’s the Painted Lady!”

“What’s that noise?” Katara heard Xu - or Dock - mumble. Ripples began to appear along the water, spreading out into massive waves. Katara raised her arms, gauging the distance. She swung them down, generating two waves of water. In the distance, there was a large crash, and the rumbling sound became more subdued.

The villagers dared not approach, entranced by the sight. Soon, three jet skis arrived at the docks. Katara did not give them time to act, sending two more of them, along with their passengers, flying.

Only one remained, the presumed leader. He was beyond furious and willing to stand his ground.

“Who are you?” He growled.

Katara stayed silent, knowing the villagers would likely recognize her voice.

“Fine, I’ll make you speak!” The man yelled, pulling back his fist in preparation to attack. Katara reacted faster, producing a large column of water beneath the remaining jet ski, shooting it into the air. The man struggled to maintain his balance on his floating vehicle. Katara let the column fall, the sudden drop throwing the man overboard. Finally, Katara created one final wave to push the man further out.

She glided across the water to him, glaring him down.

“Leave this village and don’t come back.”

He got the message, paddling away from her in a panic.

With her work done, Katara propelled herself back to the dock with her waterbending. She still needed to get Shiozaki back to the mainland. She was greeted by a chorus of cheering.

“Thank you, Painted Lady!”

“You’re the best.”

Dock stepped forward. It was still too dark to see properly. “My brothers and I owe you a lot,” the old man said. “Thank you.”

Katara lightly bowed her head forward in gratitude. She couldn’t shake the upwelling of guilt. She helped these people - yes - but she kept them in the dark. Was it better this way?

“How can we ever hope to repay you?” Dock asked.

This gave Katara an idea. She began to speak, careful to mask her voice. “As the guardian of this river, I will of course be here to help. But, you cannot wait for someone to come by. You must be willing and able to help yourself. Clean the river. Take care of it.”

The villagers all gave a round of cheers and promises. Katara glided out a suitable distance, then doubled back to pick up Shiozaki. Carefully, they made their way back to shore.

“How did I handle that?” Katara asked the other girl.

“I think you managed to keep things respectful,” Shiozaki answered with a warm smile. “It was honorable.”

Katara allowed herself to smile, too. “Now the rest is up to them?”

Shiozaki nodded. “Divine intervention did occur tonight. I’m sure of it. Perhaps just not in the way we expect it to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Some more Shiozaki focus! She's gotten a bit easier for me to write, and I like her as a character.


	43. Honing Skills

“These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night,” Aang idly commented, looking around the parlor of the restaurant. He sat down at the table with Katara, Toph, Todoroki, and Kirishima. Todoroki was wearing makeup to cover his scar.

Toph tapped her feet against the ground. “Yeah. The worst part about being under cover is that we don’t get any of the hero worship anymore.”

“Oh, boo hoo,” Sokka grumbled. He was seated away from the group on the ledge, poking unhappily at his smoked sea slug.

“What’s gotten into you?” Todoroki asked, slurping up some noodles. “You’ve been kind of down.”

Sokka sighed. “All of you are so special and so amazing, but I’m just… not.”

“That’s not true,” Katara jumped in. “No one can read a map like you.”

“And who keeps us laughing all the time?” Aang suggested.

“I appreciate the effort, but I’m just the regular guy. Regular guy’s can’t be heroes.”

Kirishima frowned, exchanging a glance with Katara. “Let me go talk with him,” he whispered to her. “Man to man.”

Katara agreed, clearly in pain from her brother’s sorrow. She picked up the takeout they bought for the others and beckoned the rest of the group to go to another table, leaving Kirishima alone with Sokka. The older boy joined Sokka at the ledge.

“You know, I understand the feeling of not being special,” he started.

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked, voice still downcast.

“In our world, eighty percent of people have some sort of power,” Kirishima explained. “Compared to the likes of Bakugo or Todoroki, Hardening isn't that big of a deal. You could even argue that Tetsutetsu and I are way too similar.”

“At least you’re not powerless,” Sokka shot back.

“Hey, come on! You’re far from powerless. In case you forgot, the only Heroes who could do anything against that meteor were Todoroki and Honenuki. In our job, we have to learn our strong suits and lean into them. You know what your strong suit is?”

“Being ordinary?”

“Strategy! Intelligence! Adaptability!” Kirishima exclaimed. “Even the most amazing of Heroes is dead in the water if they can’t use their head. In all the time I’ve known you, you’ve come up with a lot of brilliant plans. That’s just as manly as knowing how to throw a punch.”

Sokka let out a humorless laugh, allowing a brief glimmer of a smile to shine on his face. Kirishima lightly punched his shoulder.

“Here’s some advice, from one man to another. Use your strength to gain other strengths. Become the best in your field. My Unbreakable is just Hardening turned up to eleven. Same with Toph’s metalbending. Let’s go find you an upgrade.”

Sokka’s smile was genuine this time. “You mean-”

~~~

“Shopping!”

“Yeah,” Katara smiled, waving her arm around the weapon shop, smiling upon seeing Sokka’s ecstatic expression. “Go have a look around. See if there’s anything you like.”

“You don’t have a Quirk or bending to boost, but you can up your strength with a weapon,” Kirishima agreed, looking down one of the isles. “Maybe this is exactly what you need.”

Sokka spent the next half hour meandering throughout the shop, trying his hand at various weapons. Most were comically unfit for him, but he refused to be deterred. After a while of scouring, he stumbled upon a sword hung on the wall. It was shiny and ornate, showcasing a beautiful carving of a dragon on the blade.

“Now that’s what I was talking about!”

“You have a good eye,” the shopkeeper smirked, observing Sokka’s glee. “That’s an original from Piandao, the finest swordmaster in the Fire Nation. He lives in the big castle up the road.”

The group exchanged excited glances as the shopkeeper walked away, sweeping the floor.

“That _is_ exactly what you need,” Aang exclaimed. “A master. We’ve all had teachers to help us on our journey.”

“I never would have gotten to where I am without Master Pakku,” Katara agreed.

“I’ve had Pro Heroes Fourth Kind and Fat Gum,” Kirishima nodded enthusiastically. “And Todoroki has the number one Hero for a father.”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Todoroki said with a flat expression and a tone lacking genuine joy.

“I learned from badger moles,” Toph announced.

“Well, it would be pretty great to be a master swordfighter,” Sokka said with a light smile, still admiring the blade. “Alright, I’ll go talk to him.”

“Excellent,” Kirishima grinned again. “Let’s get going. It’s only noon right now, so we’ll be able to get there fast.”

The group left the shop, heading back for their temporary campsite. They could still see the edge of the crater where the meteor from last night landed.

“So, Kirishima,” Sokka asked, “do any of your classmates use weapons?”

Kirishima shrugged. “Not that much. Quite a few of us use hand to hand combat, but that’s mainly punches and kicks and the like. Yaomomo is pretty good with a staff, and Kamakiri from Class B literally has blades embedded in his body. I guess Mister Aizawa and Shinso have their capture scarves, but those aren’t really traditional weapons.”

They arrived at the countryside hilltop where they set up camp. Appa was napping under a makeshift roof, and they could vaguely hear explosions on the other side of the hill.

“Bakugo still training?” Todoroki asked.

“Ever since he woke up,” Tetsutetsu replied, jumping to his feet.

“He’s not alone,” Toph shrugged, stamping her foot against the ground. “Look alive, Mudman!” The ground beyond the hill shot up, propelling Honenuki into the air. He managed to soften the landing, but still groaned in pain.

“Hey, watch it!” Bakugo yelled, pausing his training.

“Sorry!” Toph called back, obviously not genuine.

“Whatever, you brought anything to eat?” Tsuburaba asked, pushing himself up. “I’m starving.”

Katara began to hand out the boxes of food the got in town while Sokka packed a small bag.

“Going somewhere?” Kaminari asked with his mouth full.

“Yeah, I’m going to go see a swordmaster,” Sokka replied, smiling to himself.

“I’ll accompany you there,” Kirishima offered.

The two boys walked the half hour hike to the castle. It was as massive as the shopkeeper described, with two large doors. Sokka approached it first, mouth agape in awe of the sight. He knocked on the door.

No one came. Sokka waited another moment before knocking again. Silence followed. Sokka knocked louder, alternating hands.

“I think you’re going overboard,” Kirishima said with a chuckle, but this got the attention they needed, as a tall graying man opened the door.

“Can I help you?” He looked irritated.

“I have come to train with the master,” Sokka announced.

The man did not look impressed. “You should know that Master Piandao turns away almost everyone. What did you bring to show your worth?”

Sokka and Kirishima exchanged confused and worried glances. This is not something they were informed about.

The man sighed again. “Let’s just get this over with,” he stepped away from the door, beckoning.

“Want me to stay or should I head back?” Kirishima asked Sokka.

“You can go back,” Sokka told him. “This is something I should do by myself.”

“Alright, then,” Kirishima replied. “See you soon.”

Sokka nodded, heading inside. Kirishima waited until the door closed, then turned around and headed back to the campsite.

~~~

“Remember, Mudman,” Toph barked, “no AoE softening. We’re trying to see if you can pinpoint the exact point of the attack.”

“Got it,” Honenuki replied, securing the scarf over his eyes. Being in complete darkness was still an unnerving experience, but he was growing accustomed to it.

“What are the rest of us going to do?” That was Aang’s voice.

“We could probably all use some training,” Tetsutetsu replied. “I guess I can practice with Todoroki, if he’s up for it.”

“Sure.”

“I agree,” Shiozaki said. “There are plenty of ways to be productive.”

A sudden pressure burst up from underneath Honenuki’s left foot, catching him off balance. He stumbled back and fell over.

“No distractions!” Toph called, her voice coming somewhere from his left.

“Sorry,” he called back, getting to his feet.

Honenuki took a deep breath in, trying to calm the nerves that came with the training. This time, he attempted to block out Bakugo’s explosions and ignore Katara’s poor attempts to replicate Sokka’s humor. He just needed to focus on the vibrations.

He felt something closing in, but he couldn’t tell from what direction. He once again fell to the ground as the earth suddenly shifted beneath him.

“You know, when I said no distractions, I didn’t mean ignore everything,” Toph chided as her voice came closer. “If you do that, then you might miss the actual attack. As you did just now.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Honenuki replied, mentally jotting down the suggestion. He pushed himself back up.

“Hear everything, but only feel what you need to,” Toph advised again, walking away.

Honenuki breathed in again, focusing on the sensation of the ground beneath his feet. The voices of his companions were clearer now that he stopped blocking them out, but he simply let the sound wash over him. He heard it but didn’t listen to it.

He pressed his feet into the ground, trying to gleam a sense of rumbling. Nothing so far. Toph was more than likely trying to catch him off guard.

Honenuki simply breathed and waited, feeling the darkness of the blindfold press up against his face. Patience was the key to this.

There was a soft rumble somewhere to his right. Honenuki swiveled his head in that direction, trying to pinpoint what it was. It felt like a wave of earth, and it was closing in fast. Honenuki quickly softened the ground in that direction and felt the wave die down.

It was as if the sound suddenly became muted. The reality of what occurred finally reached Honenuki, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Toph, do it again,” he said in a shaky voice he could barely control. Toph didn’t give a verbal response, likely to not disclose her position.

Honenuki waited for what felt like an agonizing period of time. There was no more talking, and even the explosions have stopped. But their eyes were fixated on him; he could tell as much even with the blindfold.

The jutting spikes came up behind him, attempting to knock him off balance again. This time, Honenuki didn’t even turn around, simply softening the area behind him.

“Wait. Hold on. Stay where you are for a second,” he said, holding his hand out. Honenuki experimentally lifted up his foot and slammed it against the ground. He felt the waves of vibrations expand from the epicenter, distorting themselves around-

“I feel shapes,” Honenuki narrated. “People. I can’t tell who, but there’s two behind me, one in front of me, two to my left, and four to my right. If Kirishima and Sokka aren’t back yet, that means everyone’s here.”

Honenuki shakily tugged the scarf off, glancing around to check his prediction. Aang and Katara were sitting up at attention behind him while Kaminari was lounging against a boulder in front of him. Todoroki and Bakugo were on his left side, staring with wide eyed shocked. Honenuki turned his head to the right, only to get enveloped in a tight hug.

“I knew you could do it!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, lifting him into the air.

“Alright!” Tsuburaba cheered as well, while Shiozaki simply smiled in joy.

Tetsutetsu set Honenuki back down, allowing him to walk over to Toph, who had been keeping her distance.

“Well, congratulations, Honenuki,” she said with a shrug, opting to lightly punch his arm.

“Thank you, Toph,” Honenuki said, feeling tears begin to pool in his remaining eye. “I couldn’t have done it without you. This really means so much. I- thank you.”

“Okay, okay, spare the praise,” Toph waved him off, but she didn’t protest when he gave her a hug of his own.

~~~

Kirishima came back soon after and was filled in on what happened. “That’s great,” he told Honenuki. “Looks like both you and Sokka are getting a good day of training today.”

“When do you think he’ll be back?” Toph asked. With the training over, she had taken to simply lying on the ground and basking in the sun. “Katara’s jokes just aren’t the same.”

“Hey,” Katara whined in protest.

“I dunno,” Kirishima shrugged. “I left him at the gate. So I have no idea. If he’s not back by tomorrow, then I’ll go back in the morning and check up on him.”

“Sounds good,” Kaminari agreed, picking at some leftovers.

The afternoon passed in silence, only intermittently interrupted by Bakugo’s explosions. Todoroki and Honenuki attempted to help Katara decipher the map, but none of them had the same directional skills as Sokka. Toph napped and Aang played with Momo. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu arm wrestled, with Tsuburaba and Shiozaki serving as mostly unbiased referees.

“Sokka’s back!” Toph called out after about six hours, the sun now nearing the horizon. Katara and Aang jumped to their feet, running over to embrace Sokka as he climbed up the hill.

“Say something funny,” Aang demanded.

“Funny how?” Sokka asked, confused as to why the others burst out laughing.

“How was training?” Kirishima asked with his shark toothed grin.

“It was great,” Sokka said with a smile. “I’m going to get a real sword tomorrow.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Kirishima exclaimed.

“Yeah, and that’s why I need your help.”

Sokka directed them to the crater where the meteor landed the night before. Toph helped earthbend it up the hill to the estate, with Katara, Aang, and Kirishima serving as an accompaniment. Sokka knocked wildly on the door until it swung open, revealing Master Piandao.

“Who’s this?” he asked, directing his attention to Sokka’s company.

“Oh, these are my friends,” Sokka shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Just all good Fire Nation folk. So, do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?”

Piandao stepped forward, laying a hand on the boulder sized meteor. “We will make a sword unlike any other in the world.”

The group pushed the meteor into the confines of the forge.

“It is such an honor to be here,” Kirishima grinned. “This place is so manly.”

“Mind if I ask your name,” Pinadao asked. He was the same height as Kirishima, creating a dichotomous difference in their stance.

“I’m Hanta,” Kirishima said with a grin, easily falling back on an alias. “You know, resident responsible adult.”

Piandao nodded politely, turning his attention back to Sokka.

~~~

The smelting process for the sword was blistering work. It took hours upon hours of work. The hours spilled into the next day, but Sokka was not to be deterred. He caught up on sleep in the short breaks at the forge, and Katara would bring him snacks and food. Finally, the sword was molded and cooled.

He was seated in front of Piandao in the great hall. Aang, Katara, Toph, and Kirishima were behind him in a show of support. Piandao held the newly crafted sword in his arms.

“Sokka, when you first came here, you were so unsure of yourself,” Piandao began. “But I saw something in you. A heart with the strength of a lion turtle. And during our training, it wasn’t your skills that impressed me. It was your creativity, versatility, and intelligence. These are the traits that define a great swordsman, and these are the traits that define you. You said you were not sure if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I ever trained.”

With that, the master knelt down, offering the sword out to Sokka. The boy took it, but something weighing on his heart prevented him from smiling. He bowed his head in shame and held the sword back up.

“I’m sorry, master, but you’re wrong. I’m not worthy. I’m not from the Fire Nation. I’m from the Southern Water Tribe. I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

Sokka barely had time to dodge before Paindao swung out with his sword. He scrambled to his feet and unsheathed his newly smelted sword, black blade glistening. He heard the shuffle of feet as the others got up to assist him.

“No,” he held out one hand to signal to them. “This is my fight.”

~~~

Kirishima shifted in his seat uncomfortably, looking at Katara. They exchanged worried glances. Sokka stood poised in the arena below them, sword confidently held in his arms. Piandao stood opposite him, wielding his own weapon.

Piandao dealt the first strike, which Sokka managed to parry. Piandao did not let up, continuously slashing out. Sokka only barely managed to block the attacks, not having any chance to retaliate. The relentless assault began pushing him back and out of the ring.

“Why are we just sitting here?” Kirishima whined, looking panicked. “We should help.”

“Stay where you are,” the butler told him, lifting his cup of tea to his lips.

Kirishima ground his teeth, watching Sokka jump onto the railing of a bridge beyond the bounds of the training ring. His younger age was an asset, but it wasn’t enough against Piandao’s greater experience. The swordmaster knocked Sokka back, sending him into the surrounding bamboo garden.

“Where’d they go?” Toph asked. “I can’t feel them.”

“Sokka just ran into the garden outside the ring,” Aang told her, brows creased with worry.

They waited for a few minutes before Sokka came stumbling back out. His forehead was shiny with sweat and he was clearly worn out. Piandao was in hot pursuit. He got in front of Sokka, swinging his sword out. Sokka ducked underneath it, skidding across the ground. His blade got stuck within the stone crevices. Instead of simply yanking it out, Sokka swung it behind him, spraying dust into Piandao’s eyes.

“Very resourceful,” the master commented, skewing his eyes shut and trying to listen. Kirishima grinned as Sokka began sneaking away, avoiding any sound.

A tiny twig changed all of that, cracking beneath Sokka’s foot. In an instant, Piandao was upon him, knocking his sword out of his grasp and sending Sokka to the ground.

The others did not need to discuss, simply leaping into the ring, but Piandao held up a hand to stop them.

“Well done, Sokka. Excellent work.” His butler threw a scabbard at him, which Piandao perfectly slid over his sword. He pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped away the dust on his face.

“I do believe I’m a little old to be fighting the Avatar.”

“How’d you know?” Aang asked, letting the confusion wash over his face.

“Oh, I’ve been around for a while,” Piandao explained. “You pick things up. It doesn’t help that ‘Hanta’ is clearly one of the Heroes. You may have grown into your height, but you still act like a teen.”

Kirishima chuckled a little and smiled sheepishly. “Guess I’ll have to be a bit more mature next time.”

“I also knew Sokka was from the Water Tribe from the beginning,” Piandao continued. “You might want to try a better Fire Nation cover name. Try ‘Lee.’”

“Why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?” Katara asked.

“The art of the sword does not belong to any one nation. It connects us all.” Piandao handed Sokka’s sword back to him. “You must continue to train on your own. But, if you continue on this path, you will one day become an even greater swordmaster than me.”

This time, Sokka accepted the sword, and they exchanged bows of respect.

“He’s so cool and manly!” Kirishima exclaimed as they left the confines of the mansion. “Why can’t we have more people like him in charge?”

“‘Cause those sorts of people don’t normally like power,” Toph shrugged.

“Wait!”  
The group turned around, seeing the butler approaching them. He handed Sokka a small brown bag. “The master wanted you to have this. It’s something to remember him by.”

Sokka nodded, and the butler retreated into the gates once more, closing them behind him. Sokka tugged at the drawstrings and emptied the contents of the bag.

“It’s a Pai Sho tile. A White Lotus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A Kirishima-Sokka moment, because those are nice.
> 
> \- Honenuki! My boy!


	44. Combustion

“You’re still hiding something.”

Zuko glowered at his sister as they walked away from the party they crashed. If he strained his ears, Zuko could still hear the whimpers of that pompous jerk. Ty Lee and Mai were ahead of them, the former cheerfully clinging to the latter. Azula had slowed her pace to match him, and her motivations were now clear.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zuko growled in annoyance, looking away.

“Do I, now?” Azula smirked. “Does it have to do with your secret twin brother?”

Zuko nearly faltered in his tracks, but managed to keep his composure. Of course she would figure it out. “You mean Todo- Frostburn?”

“Who else could I mean, Zuzu?” Azula was clearly more annoyed now. “Spill. You know something about them. Something you’re keeping from us. Do you really want to be accused of treason for a second time?”

Zuko looked down at his feet. He still felt no desire to tell Azula or his father about the other world. There was a chance they would simply dismiss it as Uncle’s mindless drivel. But, if they didn’t-

The conquest of the Fire Nation would not end here. They would have to expand even more, beyond the confines of their reality, even if there was no guarantee they could even reach it. More death, more violence, for a world beyond their understanding.

“He and I are similar, that’s all,” Zuko finally said. “Not just how we look, but our stories and family.”

“Is that so?” Azula seemed genuinely curious in her own manipulative way.

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded. “He has his own version of you, too. Things… ended badly for him.”

That’s what he had to assume. The way Todoroki spoke of Toya - or Dabi - seemed like a tragic fall from grace. It was a description of something corrupt, lashing out the same pain they were dealt. A villain - does Azula fit that title? They are both heroes of the Fire Nation, but Azula certainly was a personal villain in his life.

“Well, that is simply another reason we are superior,” Azula told him in a mighty voice. “Hurry up. It’s getting cold.”

She quickened her pace, catching up to Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko hung back for a few more seconds before following her.

Could Dabi’s story be seen as a warning for his sister? Did he care? Zuko shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_“None of it matters,”_ he told himself. _“That bounty hunter will find the Avatar and the Heroes soon and it will all be over.”_

~~~

Honenuki yawned, blinking a few times. Everyone else was sound asleep. They had taken refuge at a hot spring for the night. The moon was high in the sky, and it was probably near midnight.

There was a sudden flash of bright light a few meters in front of him. Honenuki winced and squeezed his eye close. The light shining in through his eyelid vanished. When Honenuki cracked his eye open again, the light was gone. He shook his head, trying to dispel the sudden headache. He was probably just tired.

Honenuki got to his feet, yawning again. It was time for him to swap with someone. He began walking over to the rest of the group when he felt a soft tremor in the ground.

He frowned, tapping his foot against the ground. There it was again. But, it was so miniscule, he dismissed it as a figment of paranoia. He had only just learned seismic sense, so it probably wasn’t reliable just yet.

Toph shot up from where she was sleeping. They didn’t need to exchange words to know they both felt it.

“Guys, wake up!” Toph called. “It feels like some sort of metal man is coming towards us.”

“Metal man?” Tetsutetsu repeated sleepily.

Aang rubbed at his eyes. That is when Honenuki noticed a beam of light shining onto the boy’s face. The others took notice, too, and followed the beam to its source. It was the glint of a metal arm, reflecting the moonlight off of it. Its bearer took in a deep breath.

“Take cover!”

Time seemed to slow down as beam of light and heat zoomed towards them. Bakugo jumped out in front, sparks flying from his hands. The two explosions collided, rocking the tall walls around them.

“Everyone, get back!” Bakugo yelled. The assassin was already sending another beam. Toph and Aang worked together to bring up a wall of rock, but it was instantly blasted apart.

Todoroki and Katara struck out next. Katara took water from the spring and converted it to steam. Todoroki held his hands close together, producing fire and ice at the same time. The ice heated up, producing more steam.

“That should impair his vision for now. Let’s go!” Todoroki called. Another explosion shot through the cover, knocking everyone back. They took cover behind the edge of the stone basin.

“He doesn’t care if he can’t see!” Bakugo yelled to Todoroki. “Who the fuck is he and how the fuck did he find us?”

“Worry about that later!” Sokka called. “We need to get out of here.”

“Like hell I’m running,” Bakugo growled, even as he was forced to take cover from another blast.

“You’re crazy!” Sokka replied. “How do we beat a guy who firebends with his mind?”

“It’s not firebending,” Kirishima shot back. “Those are explosions, like Bakugo’s.”

“Combustion,” Bakugo said coldly. “That old master - Jeong Jeong - mentioned something like that.”

“We can’t beat that,” Aang argued. “Jump on Appa. I’ll distract him.”

“No, I’ve got him,” Bakugo said, voice demanding authority. “I’m not passing up this opportunity.”

He ran out from the edge of the wall before any of them could protest, vaguely hearing Kirishima yell his name, flying into the sky with the force of his explosions.

“Hey, Sparky Sparky Boom Man!” Bakugo yelled, soaring out of the smoke cloud. “You think you can just burst in and steal my style? Let’s fight head to head!”

The assassin didn’t respond to his taunts, simply sending another blast at the still airborne Bakugo. The boy weaved around it, landing on the other side of the canyon. He skidded to a halt and glanced back up. The attacker was hot on his tail, evidently deeming him to be a larger threat. The others were nowhere in sight, seemingly getting ready to leave.

Bakugo blasted himself into the air again, twisting around to face his adversary. The assassin spotted him and created another explosion. Bakugo dodged around it, taking cover behind the stone pillars of the valley they were fighting in.

_“Those blasts originate from his forehead,”_ he thought to himself, subtly glancing out from behind the stone cover. _“I guess that tattoo isn’t just for show. If I could just-”_

The sound of a nearby blast broke his thought process as the pillar closest to him shattered. He jumped back, but the crumbling rock left a cut on his arm. Bakugo winced and growled as he leapt back to avoid the rest of the debris.

Seeing he had the upper hand, the assassin continued the unending barrage of attacks, forcing Bakugo to keep moving around. Bakugo finally managed to get cover again, putting himself in a direct line with his opponent, with a single pillar between them.

_“Here’s my chance.”_ Bakugo formed a ring around his right palm with his left hand.

“AP Shot!” He let the explosion loose, blasting the stone pillar apart. Chunks of rock flew in the assassin’s direction and the top of the pillar crumbled. The assassin wasn’t detered, though, and shot another beam that Bakugo barely evaded.

The teen barely had time to rest, dodging around every attack sent towards him. He felt his breathing get heavy and sweat drip down his forhead, only adding fuel to his fire. As he took cover behind another pillar, Bakugo spotted a round chunk of rock from one of the earlier blasts. He grinned.

_“A good old softball throw. How did you do it again, Deku?”_ Bakugo jumped out from his hiding spot just as the assassin came into view. Bakugo pulled his arm back and threw the rock with all his might, propelling it with an explosion at the last second. The rock shattered into tiny pieces that pelted the assassin’s face, but Bakugo didn’t bother checking if anything actually had the desired effect. He had bought enough time, as evident by the roars of the sky bison over his head.

Bakugo let loose a pair of explosions aimed at the ground, propelling himself skyward. Kirishima was leaning out of the saddle with his hand outstretched. Bakugo caught hold of it, allowing the other boy to pull him to safety with the help of Kaminari and Tetsutetsu.

“Like old times, eh?” Bakugo gave a chuckle and a grin.

“You good?” Kirishima asked, eyebrows creased with worry.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry,” Bakugo replied, rubbing at his wrists.

“You’ve got some injuries,” Katara said, opening her water pouch and scooching closer. She placed the water against the cut on his arm.

“Is it bad?” Kaminari asked in a concerned tone.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Katara replied. “I don’t think it should be too serious. Just some cuts.”

Toph sighed, kicking her feet lightly. “Well, that was random.”

Katara shook her head. “I don’t think so. I get the feeling he knows who we are.”

“But why would he go after us himself?” Shiozaki asked. “Is he military?”

“Didn’t seem like it,” Honenuki answered. “At the very least, it wasn’t the standard uniform. And _who_ was he after is probably the better question. We’re pretty well known, but if it’s Aang-”

“Do you think someone figured out he’s alive?” Sokka asked. “But who-”

“Zuko,” Katara whispered, eyes suddenly wide with realization. “I told him about the water from the Spirit Oasis when we were in Ba Sing Se.”

“Why would you do that?” Sokka yelled, appalled.

“We were questioning his allegiance at the moment,” Todoroki explained, deep in thought. “But if it is his doing, why would he send an assassin? Why not regular soldiers or come himself?”

“That’s a good point,” Tsuburaba hummed in agreement. “He’s a war hero to the Fire Nation now. Why would he need to be undercover about this? If he knows that Aang’s alive, why isn’t the entire army hunting us right now?”

“Maybe it’s _because_ he’s a war hero,” Sokka suggested. “Can’t let the Fire Lord know he failed again.”

“Either way, it would seem that he has a reason to be acting outside the jurisdiction,” Honenuki muttered. “Can’t fathom what that would mean for us, but that’s what we have to go off of.”

“So, what are we going to do about him?” Aang asked, concerned.

“There’s nothing _to_ do,” Bakugo growled, moving away from Katara to lie down. “We fight that explosion bastard off if he comes after us again, and just focus on our plans for now.”

Sokka hummed in agreement. They spent the next few hours flying in silence. Both Honenuki and Bakugo slept, while Sokka looked over his schedule with glazed eyes.

“Ok, I think it should be safe to land now,” Aang called, taking Appa in for descent. They landed in a forested area.

“Hello, earth!” Toph proclaimed in a tired voice, leaping to the ground.

“Let’s just get some sleep,” Kaminari yawned. “Honenuki, I can take over watch if you’re still tired.”

Honenuki mumbled something signifying agreement.

Katara and Sokka set out their sleeping bags while Aang curled up against Appa’s fur. Bakugo remained in saddle, Kirishima by his side.

“You sure you’re okay, Katsuki?” The black haired boy asked again.

“Yeah,” Bakugo grumbled, unhappy his sleep was disturbed. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know,” Kirishima said in a glum voice. “I just wanna be able to help.”

“Ei,” Bakugo cracked his eyes open. “You’re fine. Still damn strong, just like always. I decided to run off on my own there. As stubborn as you may be, I’m even more so. There wasn’t anything you could have done to stop me. So, it wasn’t your fault.”

Kirishima chuckled in agreement. “Okay, okay. Not hurt?”

“Not hurt. Now go to sleep.”

Kirishima sighed, laying down next to Bakugo and closing his eyes. Though, he didn’t stop himself from throwing an arm around his boyfriend. Bakugo grumbled a little, but made no effort to wiggle free. Soon, both of them were soundly asleep. Neither of them noticed a brief flash of bright light that vanished as soon as it appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Another cool Bakugo moment!
> 
> \- This is the shortest chapter in a long time, so I don't have much to say.


	45. Incoming Call

“Smash!”

Midoriya rocketed himself skywards, high above the training stage, the strength of his Air Force amplified by the 65% power boost.

“Deku!” Uraraka exclaimed, watching the green haired boy zoom above her. She grinned, taking it as a challenge. She fired the new grappling hook in her improved costume to a ledge several meters above her. This allowed her to catch up to a momentarily stationary Midoriya. Just as she reeled her hook back in, Midoriya activated Black Whip, breaking away from her once again.

“Those two are really going at it, huh?” Sero grinned as he and Shinso worked to catch up. Sero wrapped his tape around a pipe and swung himself upwards, Shinso repeating the procedure with his Capture Scarf. His dark purple costume was reminiscent of Eraserhead’s, with the goggles replaced by the Persona Chord mask.

The exercise Class 2-A was performing involved climbing a tall tower. They were going in groups of four, with the first group having an outlier of five. Asui won the first leg, Shoji claimed victory in the second, and Tokoyami was at the top of the third round. Midoriya, Uraraka, Sero, and Shinso were the last team to go, and all four were fighting viciously.

“All of them have shown definite improvement,” All Might said with a light smile. Even if he was meant to be unbiased, the soft spot he had for Midoriya was undeniable. The boy had grown so much in the year and a half he had been at UA, and it was an uplifting experience imagining him grow more.

“Indeed,” Eraserhead agreed with him, looking over the note sheet he had on his clipboard. He leaned in close to whisper something.

“Has Midoriya developed any new Quirks?”

All Might and Midoriya had made the decision to tell Eraserhead about One for All after the results of the Sports Festival. The boy’s homeroom teacher was growing far too suspicious, and it would have been foolish to keep him in the dark for longer.

“No, nothing beyond the base and the two he has already shown.”

“I see,” Eraserhead said simply resuming his spectation of the exercise.

In the end, Midoriya reached the top of the tower first, followed shortly by Uraraka. Shinso managed to pull ahead of Sero for third, but the gap was miniscule. The elevator at the top of the tower took them back to the ground.

“Great work today,” Eraserhead said simply. “Go get changed and get your stuff from the classroom. You’re done for the day.”

“Hey, Sato, can I get a suggestion on something?” That was Ashido, her voice punctuating the air as the students left the training ground. She was clearly trying to stall the boy from getting to the dorms before the rest of their classmates could unveil the surprise birthday party they had planned for him.

“Well, I should get going,” All Might sighed, slumping over a little as the excitement of the day dissipated. “I’ve got paperwork to work on.”

“Don’t forget about the meeting tonight,” Eraserhead told him in a strict tone, walking off in the direction of the dorms.

“Right,” All Might called back, even though the confirmation was pointless. This wasn’t a meeting any of them would even think about skipping.

He was never allowed into the prison where they were keeping Yuso, the man responsible for the disappearance of his students. It was something about not putting him in danger, even if he was no longer the active Symbol of Peace. It made his blood boil.

It was frustrating to see life move on without the students. It was an unfortunate, inescapable reality. Even the news sites seemed to have forgotten. The last mention of them in the media was during the Sports Festival almost a month and a half ago, with the anchorman lamenting that Bakugo and Todoroki wouldn’t be making any appearances.

New Hero Rankings came out in May. Endeavor’s initial popularity drop after the disappearance of his son has worn off, allowing him to maintain the title of Number One Hero. Hawks was still at Number Two, but following what happened with Best Jeanist, the Fiber Hero was removed from the board entirely. Edgeshot and Miruko moved up to ranks three and four, while Kamui Woods and Crust swapped positions, granting the former rank five and the latter rank six. The rest of the top ten moved up one rank, with Gang Orca reclaiming the vacated number ten position.

One of the most unnerving things was the lack of movement from the Paranormal Liberation Front. They had been silent for the past two months. Rikiya Yotsubashi went into hiding when his company was linked to the League of Villains. While his support items were blacklisted from the Hero market, they had become a hot topic within the villainous underworld. There have been a few Nomu attacks - including _that_ one- but they were easily dispelled by Heroes in the area and resulted in minimal casualties. The Paranormal Liberation Front was most likely planning something, but it was impossible to decipher what.

All Might finally reached the teachers’ office. The only other person present was Ectoplasm - though it was likely just one of his clones. Seeing the real Ectoplasm on school grounds became one of the biggest rarities conceivable. He seemed to spend most of his time at the prison helping the investigation. Even so, the clones themselves often seemed stressed, with his office space having become more cluttered over the past few months. The only thing kept in ideal condition was a framed photograph of his family.

All Might simply walked around him to get to his desk, as Ectoplasm was clearly not in the mood for conversation. He looked through his work files, filling out a few forms relating to the possible reinstatement of internships. It was not a popular idea with the public initially, but, once again, the passage of time allowed most people to forget the danger. The Commission wasn’t making them mandatory this time around, but the chances of that being temporary were astronomically high. Soon enough, child soldiers would again roam the streets, and the idea of that was even more terrifying than before.

All Might spent the next few hours working through the files. Other staff members came and went, most of them looking for their own files or grading assignments.

At around 9:30, he left the office with a parcel in hand and headed down to the Heights Alliance building. Upon entering, he saw that Sato’s birthday party was in full swing. Balloons indicating the number seventeen were scattered around the room, and the class was gathered around the cake they worked together to prepare.

“Heya,” he greeted them. “I thought I’d drop by and give these to you.” He handed the parcel containing his own store bought sweets to Sato.

“Thank you, All Might,” the boy said bashfully. He began handing out the treats to his classmates, making sure everyone got something. All Might felt himself smiling at the display of generosity.

All Might went over to Midoriya as the rest of the students lingered, catching the yearning gaze in the boy’s eyes.

“What is it, Young Midoriya?” He asked.

“Mr. Aizawa said we might be reinstating the internships,” Midoriya said.

All Might couldn’t hide the grimace, and nodded bitterly. 

“Mom said that I’m not allowed to go to any internships way back when this all started,” Midoriya told him with a downcast but understanding look. “But, after the results of the Sports Festival, I have to participate, don’t you think? I want to join up with Centipeder again, who’s agency used to be connected to the investigation, and give people hope that we haven’t given up. We’ll find Kacchan and Todoroki and the others, wherever they are, and bring them back.”

All Might had felt touched by his protogee’s spirit, but the true bittersweetness of the moment was too much for him. He wasn’t ready to lose Midoriya, or any other student.

“This is still something the rest of the teachers need to talk over,” he said with a heavy heart. “It’s a case none of us can take lightly.”

“I know,” Midoriya said with a solemn nod.

“All Might! Deku!” Uraraka called to them. “Come over here! Sato’s opening presents!”

Midoriya blushed a little and rushed over, but All Might politely shook his head.

“I’ve got to get going, but I’ll see you all in class tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late,” he told the students as he walked out the door. Shouts of agreement and promises followed him until he closed the front door.

The staff meeting was not due to start until 10:30, so All Might got himself a cup of coffee before going to the staff meeting room. It was bound to be a long night, so the caffeine was more of a requirement than a luxury. The staff meetings concerning the missing students became a biweekly thing, and they tended to last several hours. It was likely they will be up past midnight.

The meeting room was empty with the exception of Nezu and Midnight. It was to be expected, since there was still twenty minutes before the start time. The former was looking over some documents and the latter was adding a final coat to her nail polish. Both looked up when All Might entered and greeted him with curt nods. Smalltalk seemed out of place, given the topic at hand.

The rest of the teachers trickled in a few at a time. Eraserhead and Present Mic came in together, accompanied soon after by Vlad King. Power Loader and Thirteen arrived next. Cementoss and Snipe came soon after, and Ectoplasm came in last within five minutes of the deadline. The cup of coffee indicated it was likely the real one, just arriving from the prison to give a progress report.

“Well, since we’re all here, let the meeting commence,” Nezu announced, snuggling into Eraserhead’s scarf.

Ectoplasm sat up a bit straighter and began to give his report. “Since our last meeting, Yuso’s Quirk has begun behaving abnormally. He can now create small orbs of light, but they don’t last any significant amount of time. However, they grow larger with every passing day.”

“I see,” Midnight muttered to herself. “So, is this building up to a specific day, or is he just gaining better control of his Quirk?”

“That we do not know,” Ectoplasm responded. His normally level voice had a tinge of frustration to it. All Might couldn’t blame him. It was challenging for all of the teachers and any Pros involved, but he couldn’t imagine the pain or stress of dealing with their own child being the one missing. The time frame only added to the sorrow. It has now been six months. Bakugo’s kidnapping during the training camp was one thing; this was a whole different layer of tragedy.

“Well, we should probably figure out what to do with the budget next,” Present Mic piped up, leaning his chin on his propped up palm. “The money’s running out again, and it doesn’t look like the Commission is going to throw in the towel anytime soon.”

“We could ask for donations again,” Thirteen suggested.

“It’s a possibility, but the majority of the public has lost interest,” Vlad King scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the desk. “And, as eager as they are, we can’t just rely on student donations.”

“At this rate, it is likely we’ll have to simply reduce the amount of hours we dedicate to this case, as unfortunate as it is,” Snipe sighed, shooting Ectoplasm what seemed to be a sympathetic glance.

The table fell into momentary silence. All Might tried to think of something - anything - to suggest, but his mind felt blank and his throat felt dry. No matter what angle he observed it from, this seemed like a hopeless situation.

The feeling of guilt and shame overcame him again. Stuck in his weak body, forced to watch from the sidelines and unable to help children in need. Just like _he_ predicted.

_But they’re heroes in training. They knew what they were getting into._

They were still children who should have never been forced onto the battlefield. In training or not, the Commission was wrong to make internships mandatory. And now, with the general public calmed, it seemed that history was doomed to repeat itself. This was the price they had to pay for their complacency.

The meeting carried on, with the other teachers suggesting new ideas and budgets. However, most of them were riddled with flaws that their colleagues would point out. It was a sadder sight than a dog chasing its own tail. All Might jumped in a few times, but his suggestions were also weak.

Time continued to flow by, the clock on the far back wall indicating that it had just struck midnight. All Might felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating he had a text of sorts, but ignored it. There was something more important at stake.

“In any case, it will be beneficial to reopen the student donation box,” Nezu said. “We cannot rely on our students to fund the investigation, but those yearning to help will now have an output for their frustrations.”

“I agree,” Power Loader said, leafing through some files with his oversized hands. “If internships are being reinstated, we should probably limit which agencies students can apply for. If possible, we should look at agencies that don’t involve a lot of direct combat. This could help the students excel in other areas they might be less focused on and keep them safer.”

“Do you think it would be possible to put together any sort of device that could aid the investigation?” Cementoss asked the inventor.

“It’s possible,” Power Loader said thoughtfully. “Second year Hatsume has suggested something that could forcibly keep the culprit’s Quirk active at all times, but that’s where ethics co-”

**“A phone call is here! A phone call is here!”**

All Might jumped as his phone began to ring. Eraserhead sent him an unimpressed look.

“I’m sorry,” All Might apologized, reaching for the device. “I forgot to turn it off.”

_“And change the ringtone,”_ he thought to himself, holding the vibrating phone in front of him.

Before he had the chance to silence the call and resume the meeting, he glanced down at the screen. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat, and it seemed like his heart skipped a beat.

“All Might?” Eraserhead asked in a worried tone, taking note of his facial expression. “What is it?”

Wordlessly, All Might turned the screen towards the Class A teacher, allowing both him and Nezu to look at the screen.

Amidst the sea of hundreds of texts and missed calls was the caller ID of the person on the other end of the line.

_Incoming Call: Denki Kaminari_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- dun Dun DUN!!!!!


	46. A Series of Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell this chapter is long.
> 
> Decided to upload a little early this time.

The sudden buzzing feeling on his chest drove Kaminari from his slumber. He cracked open his eyes sleepily, removing the charging cord from his mouth and wiping away the drool. It was still dark, with the moon high in the sky.

Kaminari sat up and picked up his phone, which had been charging in his sleep. It was evidently responsible for the buzzing. But-

“Your phone?” Kaminari looked up. Honenuki was still awake and on watch, staring at him with his one eye. “Did you feel something just now?”

Kaminari nodded, turning the device on. It displayed information he hadn’t seen in a long time.

**June 20. 12:01 AM.**

**543 new text messages. 203 missed calls.**

The disbelief must have been evident in his eyes, because Honenuki came closer, holding up his own screen for Kaminari to see.

**June 20. 12:01 AM.**

**561 new text messages. 209 missed calls.**

Kaminari instantly turned over, shaking the person closest to him awake.

“What’s the big idea, Sparky?” Bakugo growled.

“Check your phones. Now.”

Bakugo sat up, deducing the topic was serious. The other heroes in training did the same, pulling out their phones and looking at them. One by one, the realization came upon them.

“‘New messages? Missed calls?’ What does that mean?” Sokka asked, glancing over Tetsutetsu’s shoulder.

“It means we’ve been reconnected,” Todoroki said in an awestruck voice. “Those are all messages from friends and family back home.”

“Well, what do we do?” Tsuburaba asked, wringing his hands.

The phone in Kirishima’s hand vibrated. He looked at it, and an instant smile came over his face.

“It’s from Shoji. ‘What’s going on? Where are you? Why’d I get all these messages all of a sudden?’ Thank fuck for his sensitive hearing!”

“That means it’s connected on both ends,” Shiozaki exclaimed, eyes sparkling. “Maybe we can actually make contact now.”

“Okay, who do we call?” Kirishima asked, scrolling through his phone furiously. “The police?”

“No,” Tetsutetsu replied. “Remember, the Commission isn’t even working on this case anymore. How are we going to explain this to the police?”

“Call All Might,” Bakugo said in an authoritative voice. “He never turns his phone off, and he’d be willing to do something about this. He has connections to the police, too.”

Kaminari nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’ll make the call. This will probably take a while, and mine’s got the most charge.”

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph instinctively hung back as the heroes in training huddled around Kaminari. The boy looked through his contacts feverishly.

“Honestly, now I’m so thankful that All Might gave us his number,” Kaminari chuckled as he found the right contact and initiated the call. “Here goes nothing.”

“Turn on the loudspeaker, dumbass,” Bakugo seethed, clenching his teeth.

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Four-

_“Kamin-”_

“All Might!”

“Hey, can you hear us?!”

“Oh, thank the lord!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Fucking finally!”

“We did it!”

“It- it worked.”

“It worked!”

Chaos broke out immediately. Kaminari held the phone as close to him as possible while the others shouted around him. Tsuburaba pulled Todoroki into a hug, while Kirishima and Tetsutetsu shed tears together.

_“Calm down, all of you. One at a time.”_

“Mister Aizawa?” Kaminari asked, confused. “Wait, are you in a meeting right now?”

_“Yes,”_ it was unmistakably Eraserhead’s voice, _“but that doesn’t matter right now. Do you know where you are? Why haven’t any calls or messages gotten through until now?”_

“Well, probably because this world doesn’t have phones yet-”

_“What?”_

“We’re in a different reality,” Kirishima interrupted, swiping at his eyes. “That villain's Quirk is some sort of dimension warping. We’ve been- we’ve been trying to contact you this whole time, but it never worked. Is there something special about today’s date?”

“The solstice!” Aang piped up.

_“Who’s that?”_ Vlad King asked from the other end, voice inherently dripping of suspicion.

“Oh, that’s Aang,” Tsuburaba said hastily. “He’s one of the people we’ve been traveling with during this time.”

_“Very well. What is it about the solstice?”_

“The solstice is when the spirit world and the material world are closest,” Aang explained, getting a bit closer to the phone. “These guys were first transferred here on the day of the winter solstice. Today is the day - well, night - of the summer solstice.”

“Of course, the solstice!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed, slapping his hand to his face.

“So, that villain’s Quirk must only activate on the solstice, then,” Todoroki mused. “Since it’s midnight, it probably gives us a window of twenty four hours.”

There was a loud banging sound on the other end of the line, as if someone had thrown a door open.

_“Mister Aizawa, have you seen-”_

_“Kan Sensei, the phone-”_

“Iida?” Todoroki piped up.

“Tsunotori!” Shiozaki exclaimed.

_“Todoroki, is that you?”_

_“Shiozaki-san!”_

_“Iida, Tsunotori.” _That was the voice of the principal. _“Go back to your dormitories and tell your classmates that we are handling the situation. A staff member will come by shortly and explain everything.”_

Iida and Tsunotori must have agreed with the request, because the sound of the door closing came moments afterward.

_“Now then,”_ All Might spoke up again. _“Are you guys alright? Is anyone injured?”_

All eyes instantly swiveled to Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, and Honenuki.

“Uh, define ‘injured,’” Honenuki said with a shaky chuckle.

_“Why are you asking that?”_ Ectoplasm. _“What happened?”_

“Well, none of us are in any immediate danger,” Honenuki began to talk again, teeth clattering together. “Most of us have some scars- injuries, though. Te-tetsutetsu almost m-melted a while back and K-kaminari almost f-fried himself while disabling an engine. And I- I’ve-” He began to stumble over his words, unable to find the right way to phrase them. He shuddered and took a deep breath.

“I lost my right eye.”

There was silence on the other end. Honenuki attempted to keep talking. “I mean- we can all still fight and be heroes. It’s not that bad. We-”

_“We’ll worry about that later,”_ Ectoplasm cut him off. _“For now, let’s focus on getting you home.”_

“About that,” Kaminari sighed awkwardly, glancing over at Aang and the others. “I don’t think we can leave just yet.”

_“Why not?”_ All Might asked.

“We’re kind of in the middle of overthrowing a corrupt imperialistic government,” Kaminari said sheepishly.

More silence followed, as if the teachers couldn’t fathom a response.

“It’s a long story.”

“And we promised we would help,” Kirishima jumped in. “We can’t just abandon them now. What kind of heroes would we be if we did? They need us. We have to-”

“No,” Sokka said, coming closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve helped more than enough.”

“Sokka, it would be sinful if we left now,” Shiozaki protested.

“And we promised to help with the invasion,” Kaminari chimed in. “We agreed that we’ll worry about us after that.”

“Don’t worry,” Katara sent them a smile. “Go home. It will be another six months before you get this chance again. We made the previous agreement because we didn’t know this would happen. We’ll be fine.”

“We’ll kick all the Fire Nation butt for you,” Toph declared.

The young heroes in training exchanged glances again before turning back to the phone. “Okay,” Kaminari said. “So, what do we do?”

_“The villain responsible is being kept in police custody,”_ Eraserhead explained. There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. _“We’ll head over there right now. Stay on the line.” _He must have drawn the phone away, as the next part was barely audible, a seeming order about contacting families.

“Got it,” Kaminari nodded. He lowered the phone a little, looking back at the Gaang. “You all could go back to sleep, if you need to. We’ll probably stay up.”

“Actually, I think this is where we say goodbye,” Aang said. “I just saw Avatar Roku in my dream. We have to go to his home island today so that I can learn about the past.”

“So, you’re leaving now?” Tetsutetsu asked.

“Looks like it,” Sokka said, rolling up his sleeping bag.

The two groups only stood awkwardly for a second before coming in for a hug. Kirishima dragged Bakugo along, but the protest was short lived.

“Don’t you die out there, Arrows,” he grumbled, ruffling Aang’s hair.

“I’ll try,” Aang grinned.

“Don’t forget to practice your seismic sense, Honenuki,” Toph told the taller boy.

“Right. Thanks again for all the help.”

“Sorry we couldn’t help more,” Tsuburaba said sorrowfully.

“It’s okay,” Aang said, reaching into his pocket. “You need to go home now. But, I want you to have this before you leave.”

“Your bison whistle?” Tsuburaba asked in a shocked voice when he saw what was being offered.

“I don’t have much, but it’s for you to remember us by,” Aang explained.

“I- thank you, Aang,” Tsuburaba said, starry eyed, taking the whistle and looking over it fondly.

“I send all of you my blessings,” Shiozaki bowed her head lightly.

“We’ll miss you,” Katara said as she along with Aang, Sokka, and Toph climbed onto Appa. “We won’t forget you. Stay safe.”

“You, too!” Tsuburaba called.

“Yip, yip!”

Appa soared into the sky, leaving the eight teens alone in the wooded clearing.

“Hope everything goes well for them,” Tetsutetsu sighed, glancing up at the treetops.

“It will,” Bakugo said gruffly, snatching the phone out of Kaminari’s hands. The other boy whined in protest, but Bakugo ignored him. “All Might, what now?”

_“We’re in the car. We’ll be there in half an hour. Just stay where you are.”_

“How is getting back even going to work?” Tsuburaba asked. “Last time, we just sort of got engulfed in the portal.”

_“We’ve been detecting abnormalities in his Quirk for the past few weeks,” _Ectoplasm explained. _“Have any of you noticed any bright lights recently?”_

“I have, once,” Honenuki spoke up. “It was about a week and a half ago. I thought it was just me being tired.”

_“That was likely his Quirk. It seems to be locked onto your location. If his power today is meant to be as strong as it was six months ago, you will likely be able to traverse it without trouble.”_

“So we’ll just… walk through?” Kirishima breathed out. “It’s that easy?”

_“Let’s hope so,”_ All Might said on the other line.

Minutes ticked on at an agonizingly slow pace. Kaminari and Bakugo tried to recount what they knew, constantly interrupting each other and giving different accounts. The others were scrolling through their seas of texts, trying to piece together what their classmates were up to.

At 1:13 in the morning, All Might came on the line again. _“We’re at the prison. Get ready.”_

“Wait,” Todoroki called. “Any of you who’s Quirks deal with fire, water, earth, or air need to get back. The villain’s Quirk is locked onto those elements. That’s why we were targeted.”

“Mister Aizawa, too, probably,” Kirishima jumped in. “There is that one girl with the chi blocking.”

_“Alright,”_ Eraserheasd said. _“We’re all in a secure location. Yuso, activate the portal.”_

There was a moment of silence, then all of the students shut their eyes as a bright light appeared before them.

“We see it!” Tsuburaba called.

_“Hurry, go through,” _Vlad King called. _“We don’t know how long it will remain stable for.”_

Tsuburaba, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Honenuki wasted no time running in. Shiozaki walked over at a more tentative pace, but soon she too was engulfed in the light.

“I just wish I had another chance to talk to Zuko,” Todoroki remarked as he, Bakugo, and Kaminari walked to the wavering portal.

“Why are you still worried about that guy, Todoroki?” Bakugo scoffed. “He’s not that big of a deal.”

“For you, maybe,” Todoroki replied in a neutral tone.

“Would you look at that,” Kaminari smirked. “Bakugo’s called everyone by name at least once.”

“This wasn’t the first time, Sparky,” Bakugo growled, but there was no bite to the bark.

The bright light engulfed them as they reached it, and vanished soon after, leaving the clearing vacant and undisturbed.

~~~

The second Kaminari, Todoroki, and Bakugo came through, eyes squeezed shut, the portal destabilized and vanished, leaving only the nervous gold haired villain in its wake. He took a step back when he saw the venomous look Tetsutetsu was sending him.

Before any altercation could occur, the door to the cell opened as Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Kan entered. They wasted no time wrapping their respective students into protective embraces. Bakugo yowled and squirmed free instantly.

“Let’s go,” Mr. Aizawa said, taking the hint and opening the door again. “We’ve got Recovery Girl and a medical team on standby. You all need to give statements to the police, as well.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Bakugo growled. “Where do I give my statement?”

Aizawa directed him down the hall, while Mr. Kan led Honenuki to the medical bay. The others shuffled out into the lobby.

“Red! Steel!”

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu couldn’t even fathom how Fat Gum appeared so suddenly, but where soon found to be engulfed in another hug. The others moved to give them space, Todoroki sulking off around the corner after evidently spotting his father, who for once wasn’t being overly loud.

“Fat Gum!” Kirishima called, wiggling away a little to get some air.

“I’m sorry,” the pro interrupted him. “I was negligent as your supervisor. This never should have happened.”

“We’re fine!” Tetsutetsu yelled back. “Yeah, we’ve got some scars, but it’s nothing we can’t bounce back from.”

Fat Gum finally let them go, still looking downcast. “I know you are both strong and capable, but neither I or society are blameless here. This wasn’t just a missing heroes case; this was a missing children case.”

“Well, we’re fine now, right?” Kirishima grinned.

Fat Gum chuckled a little. “Rock Lock never let us hear the end of it. And I doubt he’ll let up now, with all the injuries you racked up.”

Tetsutetsu ran a finger across a solidified droplet on his cheek. “Yeah, I almost melted. And I know how reckless I was and that it could have been far worse. But, you’ve got to be able to push forward if you’re gonna be a Hero, right?”

Fat Gum smiled a little. “I’ve got a hearty spirit, Steel. That is a great thing to have, but don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

“How did you hear about all this anyways?” Tetsutetsu asked. “Last I heard, the Hero Commission wasn’t looking at our case at all anymore.”

“You’re right,” a new voice came. Kirishima broke into an ecstatic grin as a white hood appeared from behind Fat Gum.

“Ama- I mean, Suneater!”

Amajiki offered a mild mannered smile. “I don’t know how you heard about the Commission, but yes, funds were withdrawn last April. Any public Hero agencies were no longer permitted to devote time to it. But, the staff at UA and the students all provided money and donations for the cause.”

“Our classmates?” Tetsutetsu repeated, starry eyed.

Amajiki nodded. “You’ve all got some good friends.”

“Don’t be so modest, Tamaki!” Fat Gum grinned, patting Amajiki on the back. “You donated your fair share when you were still a student.”

Kirishima beamed again. “You graduated! So now you’re a full on sidekick?”

“Yeah, pr-pretty much,” Amajiki muttered, pulling the hood over his head again. “And, now that you’re all back, the internships will definitely return, too. All of this will be swept under the rug, as if it n-never happened.”

“Tamaki, there’s no way people will forget everything,” Fat Gum told him. “Things aren’t going to be the same. Though, if Red and Steel are up for it, I would be very happy to have them both back at the agency. I understand if you might want to take your service elsewhere, but-”

“Are you kidding?” Tetsutetsu grinned, showing off his shark teeth. “I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Kirishima nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Fat Gum, Suneater, count us in!”

~~~

Ectoplasm waited impatiently outside of Recovery Girl’s temporary headquarters. He was in his civilian clothes, sitting in a chair by the door and staring at his hands.

Hearing about his son’s injury on the phone was one of the most emotionally vexing moments of his life, though it would undoubtedly be incomparable to seeing him in person again. He only managed to get a glimpse before he was shuffled away to the medical bay, but it was enough to spot the large eyepatch.

The door to the office opened, and Recovery Girl came out.

“How is he?” Ectoplasm asked as he got to his feet, feeling the prosthetics creak.

The eldery woman sighed, evidently crestfallen. “By Juzo’s own account, he got the injury from a blade. The cracked teeth were easy enough to heal, but I’m afraid his eye is a very different matter. The eyelid is heavily torn and the tear ducts sustained extensive damage. He has done a decent job of keeping the area uninfected, but it would be for the best to consider surgery to contain the damage as much as possible and get a prosthetic eye put in.”

“I see.”

“Go talk to him,” Recovery Girl urged him. “Call me when you’re done so I can tend to my next patient.”

Ectoplasm nodded, walking over to the door and knocking on it. After a second, he went in.

Juzo was seated in a leather covered chair in the center of the room, but jumped to his feet as soon as he saw who was at the door.

“Dad!” He had the same grin as always, only now with a patch covering his right eye. The hair was altered by the dye to have a darker coloration, and Ectoplasm saw a reflection of what Juzo might have looked like if he inherited a few more traits from him instead of his mother.

“How are you feeling, Juzo?” Ectoplasm asked, stepping closer.

Juzo offered a weak shrug. “I’m fine. It’s not that big of a deal. I can get the surgery and be back in shape in no time.”

It was painfully obvious what he was trying to do. Ectoplasm put his hands on Juzo’s shoulders, and the boy stopped rambling.

“Juzo,” he said in a sincere tone. “Rising above adversity and avoiding the healing process are two entirely different things. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Juzo broke eye contact and looked at the floor. “I- It still hurts, sometimes,” he stammered out after a few seconds. “But I- I don’t want to bother anyone with it. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not a burden,” Ectoplasm assured him. “These injuries leave emotional scars, as well as physical. All people respond to them differently. It is alright to feel hurt or upset.”

“But- I want to prove I deserve to be at UA,” Juzo continued, his voice wavering. “That’s why I learned seismic sense. So that I can still fight and protect people. The person who taught me was a tiny blind girl, and she’s much stronger than me, so I knew it was possible. And you were one of my inspirations, too.” His voice broke completely. “I want to make you proud, Dad.”

Ectoplasm pulled him closer, wrapping him in an embrace. “Juzo, let me tell a story. You were almost two years old when I lost my legs. It took you a long time to learn how to speak; much longer than most kids. When I was in recovery, I would sit there in the living room with you and watch over you. That is when I learned a very crucial thing about you: you never give up. No matter how hard it was for you to talk, you kept trying and practicing.”

Juzo leaned into the embrace, snuffling a few times. Ectoplasm soothingly ran a hand through his hair.

“You were _my_ inspiration, Juzo. I’m already proud of you. I’ve always been proud.”

~~~

Todoroki leaned back against the carseat, drifting between sleep and wakefulness. They had finally finished with their statements and were free to go home. Their parents would then have to decide if they were allowed to return to UA. Of course, there’s no way his father would even let him think otherwise.

It was barely five in the morning, with the sun starting to peek out from behind the horizon. The statements took a long time, with Todoroki’s being the most time consuming. After all, he had to decide if he should tell his father or the police about his theory. In the end, he kept his mouth shut. How would the government react to this revelation? If Dabi was truly trying to expose their father, there was little doubt the people at the top would have him killed before the truth could come out. Not arrested, but killed. He wasn’t about to risk that, not when he didn’t have all the information.

His father didn’t come with him, which Todoroki found odd. But, he knew Fuyumi would be there at home to greet him, possibly even Natsuo. Then, he could go visit his mother before returning to campus.

The car pulled to a stop. Todoroki cracked his eyes open, and sat up when he realized it wasn’t his neighborhood. He glanced out the window. The view was far more modest than what he was used to.

“Officer, where are we?” He asked.

“This is your address, isn’t it?” The officer showed him the phone with the navigation directions put in.

Todoroki was confused, but then he saw Fuyumi and Natsuo running down the street. He scrambled out of the car.

“Oh, Shoto!” Fuyumi exclaimed. With his big frame, Natsuo wrapped both of them into a hug.

“Thank you, officer,” Fuyumi told the cop, who nodded and drove off.

“Fuyumi, Natsuo, why are we here?” Todoroki asked, still confused.

Natsuo grinned. “Come see for yourself.”

He began walking back up the street, waving for them to follow. Within a minute they arrived at a small apartment building and began walking up the stairs. Todoroki was still confused, but stayed silent. Fuyumi got out a set of keys, opening the first door on the third floor.

Todoroki took this as an invitation to step inside, careful to remove his shoes at the entrance. There were some noises coming from a room down the hall. The door was ajar. Todoroki opened it a bit more. It appeared to be a kitchen, with a white haired woman standing over a tea kettle.

“Mom?”

His voice came out as less than a whisper, and it was frankly a miracle that the woman even heard him. But, she turned around, revealing the face of Rei Todoroki.

“Shoto.” They both rushed to each other, meeting in the middle of the kitchen with a tight hug.

“Mom, when-”

“I was discharged a month ago,” Rei said. “Naturally, when Fuyumi told me what happened to you, I was distraught. But, I also knew you were strong and you’d find a way to come back.”

“Mom, this place- does this mean you’re not living with _him_ anymore?”

“Yes,” Rei nodded firmly. “Your father and I will no longer be living together. I’ve filed for a divorce, though we’re keeping it private. Natsu still lives at his college campus, but he visits often. Fuyumi still has her job, and I started working at the Shiozaki family flower shop.”

She smiled lightly. “I know it’s not much compared to our old life, but I think we can be happy with this.”

“No, this is perfect,” Todoroki assured her. “It’s more than perfect. As long as you’re happy.”

The tea kettle let out a loud whistle. Rei turned it off, pouring the boiling water into four cups. Todoroki helped her carry them into the dining room off the side of the kitchen. Fuyumi and Natsuo were setting the table with berries and nuts.

With them all gathered around the table, drinking tea and laughing, Todoroki couldn’t help but smile, knowing he was finally home.

~~~

Tsuburaba scarcely opened the house door before someone tackled him. He stumbled back and looked down to see his now eight year old brother hugging him tightly.

“You’re back!”

“Moroka!” Tsuburaba grinned, scooping the boy up in his arms. “How’s my-” the words died in his throat when he saw the ugly stream of tears on his brother’s face.

“M-mom and Dad said you were on a school trip!” He cried. “B-but you never wrote a-and so I figured out you weren’t! I was s-so scared.”

“Hey,” Tsuburaba sighed, hugging the boy closer. “I’m sorry, Moro. I’m so sorry. I’m back now. I’m not going away ever again.”

“Wh-why did Mom and Dad lie to me,” Moroka sniffled.

“They probably thought you’d be too upset by it,” Tsusubraba said, taking note of a new scar near his ear. “Remember, you need to control your Quirk.”

“I-I’ve been getting better,” Moroka said softly, snuggling closer. “I promise.”

“I know, I know.” Tsuburaba set his brother back onto the ground. “Hey, look at me. I promise I’m not going to leave you ever again, okay? Here, let me give you something so you know for a fact.”

Moroka listened along, slowly wiping away the tears. Tsuburaba pulled a bison shaped whistle from his pocket and knelt down on one knee.

“This was given to me by a very good friend just before I came back,” he explained as he wrapped Moroka’s tiny hands around the object. “Legend has it, if you blow into it, someone will always come to help. They’ll hear it at any time, from any place. So, I want you to have this, and keep it with you at all times, alright? If you ever need help, just use it, and I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

Moroka nodded along, entranced by the story. He cuddled the tiny bison close to his chest.

“I missed you, Kosei,” he murmured, coming in for another hug.

“I missed you, too, Moro.”

“I’m happy you’re back.”

“It’s good to be back.”

“Moro,” their mother called, going down the stairs in her nightgown with their father right being her. “Kosei is probably tired. Let him sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Tsuburaba quickly piped up, spotting the pout on his little brother’s face.

Moroka smiled at that. “Come on!” He grasped Tsuburaba’s wrist with one hand, the other tightly gripping the whistle. He pulled his brother to the living room.

“You wanna hear more stories?”

Moroka nodded. “Just nothing scary.”

Tsuburaba chuckled. “Alright, then. Well, let’s start from the beginning. We started off in this very lovely village. There was a little boy there named Shi Lu. He’s only a year younger than you, and I think you’d be good friends with him…”

~~~

Bakugo’s eyes were half glazed over with sleep. Any other day, and he’d still be dozing in bed. That’s what his parents thought he was doing. Their exchange was brief before he said he was tired. He only took a shower to wash the dye out of his hair, and then locked himself in his room.

He shook his head, turning back to his computer. He checked the news first, but there was nothing concerning their return. The teachers likely locked the media out to give them a chance to readjust. He did find other articles of interest, though.

_“The giant monster - known as a Nomu - from the attack on Okayama City last month has been found to contain the DNA of Tsunagu Hakamata, better known as the Fiber Hero: Best Jeanist. The Nomu also possessed a similar Quirk to the now deceased Hero.”_

Bakugo wasn’t surprised by the article, it only confirmed what All Might told him back at the station. He had destroyed an office chair in his anger. Now, Bakugo oddly felt… nothing. He read every article he could find and watched every video on the subject, but none of that changed what happened.

Now, his earbuds were plugged in as he tried to distract himself as the recording of the Sports Festival drew to a close. He shouldn’t be very surprised at the results.

The semi finals consisted of that Beast guy from Class B, Glasses, Bird Boy, and Deku. Deku easily won against Glasses, and Bird Boy beat Beast. In the finals, it looked like Deku unleashed yet another Quirk and it granted him victory, not that Bird Boy didn’t put up a good fight. Though, Deku did not look happy at the awards ceremony, even as All Might put the first place medal around his head. If Bakugo had to guess, Deku did not consider this a true victory.

Bakugo closed the lid of his laptop, grumbling to himself and shuffling over to his bed.

He felt his phone buzz next to him. Bakugo sighed, picking it up and turning on the screen. It was a call from Midoriya. He answered.

“What is it, Deku?”

_“Hey, Kacchan,”_ came the voice on the other end. _“I just woke up and thought I’d see if you’re okay.”_

“Of course I’m fine, Deku,” Bakugo bit back. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I be? What the fuck do you want?”

There was silence. _“You… got the news about Best Jeanist, didn’t you?”_

Bakugo sighed. “Yes, I did.”

More silence. _“You need another fight to vent your emotions?”_

Bakugo chuckled dryly. “No. Not now, anyways.”

_“Want to talk?”_

“Don’t get mushy with me, Deku,” Bakugo snapped back. “Just because I’m not in a mood to fight doesn’t mean I’m gonna have a nice fucking chat with you.”

Midoriya let out a laugh of his own. _“Okay, okay. Though, you mentioned a fight in that voice message of yours. I just want to say: You’re on.”_

Despite the circumstances, Bakugo couldn’t help but smile. “Now you’re talking.”

~~~

“Ibara! Breakfast is ready!”

“I’m coming, Mother!”

Shiozaki decidedly pruned the last of her vines, quietly descending the steps of their small house. It was almost ten in the morning, far later than the usual breakfast hour. However, given the circumstances, it was understandable.

Her mother and father had already set the table, with a large bowl of chia seed pudding as the centerpiece. Shiozaki beamed in happiness; her favorite, second only to fresh bread.

She took her set across from her parents, closing her eyes for grace. When her father finished the prayer, they began to eat. Nevertheless, something was nagging at her.

“Ibara, what’s wrong?” Her father asked, not missing her worry.

“Mother, Father,” Shiozaki began. “Will you let me continue my work as a Hero?”

Her mother put down her spoon, letting out a soft chuckle. “Even if we were against it, I doubt you’d let us stop you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ibara,” her father continued. “You are a very strong and compassionate young woman. You want to help people above all else. We’ll never forget this incident, and we’ll never stop worrying for you. But, we just received a call from UA while you were sleeping. Things are not going to be the same. The internship recruitment is going to be far stricter than before, and they’re adjusting the rest of their policies so that students are never harmed like this again.”

“Society is in a state of willful ignorance,” her mother said. “But now UA is actively combating it. We ourselves were blind to the fault of the system until our daughter was taken from us. But, this change has given us faith in the institution.”

“So, I have your blessing?” Shiozaki asked, beaming.

“Yes, you have our blessing,” her father said with a smile. “Finish your food, then you can go pack. I’ll drive you up to campus.”

“Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Father.”

~~~

Kirishima hopped out of the car, waving goodbye to his moms. His hair was red again, stuck up in his preferred style. A little ways off, he spotted Bakugo exchanging farewells with his father.

“Hey!” He called, running over, dragging his suitcase behind him. Masaru looked up, offering a pleasant wave.

“It’s nice to see you, Eijiro,” he said. “Well, I’ve got to go. Katsuki, text me when you’re done unpacking.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bakugo grumbled, lifting his trunk out of the car. Both cars drove off.

“Hey! Bakugo! Kirishima!” The red haired boy turned around to see Kaminari running up the street to them, Todoroki walking behind him at a leisurely pace.

“You guys got the go ahead to return, too?” Kirishima beamed. “Awesome!”

“Yeah,” Kaminari grinned cheekily, rubbing at his scars. “Mum was so against it, though. Can understand why, but I’m happy me and Dad got her to come around.”

“All of you guys are back, huh?” Tsuburaba commented as he, Shiozaki, and Tetsutetsu joined them by the gate.

“Good to see you, too, Googly Eyes,” Bakugo snarked back.

“Bro!” Tetsutetsu and Kirishima cried out in unison, hugging tightly.

“We just saw each other a few hours ago,” Tsuburaba laughed. “Why the outburst?”

Another car drove up. Honenuki and Ectoplasm got out. A woman that could only be Honenuki’s mother gave them a wave and drove off.

The math teacher took them past the gate. “Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Kan will have new student IDs for you in class on Monday,” he told them, leading them onto school grounds.

“You’ve got some temporary beds set up in your old dorm rooms,” he continued. “You’ll be able to further personalize them again later. You’ve all got your essentials?”

“Yep!” Kaminari confirmed, waving around his duffel bag.

“Good. Your classmates are still at their lessons, but you’ll see them in a few hours,” Ectoplasm said. “Go unpack for now.”

“Right! Bye, Da- Mr. Ectoplasm!”

Ectoplasm dropped them off at the dorms and quickly ruffled Honenuki’s hair before walking off to the main campus.

“Fatherly affection?” Todoroki asked the other recommended student.

“Yeah,” Honenuki sighed. “It’s nice.”

The Class B students waved goodbye and headed off to their building. Todoroki pulled open the door to Heights Alliance.

“Wow,” he said in a flat tone. “It’s exactly how I remember it.”

“Why would it be any different, Icy Hot?” Bakugo asked with an eye roll, pushing past him into the sitting room.

“It’s just so surreal to be back,” Kirishima sighed, glancing around.

“We can’t get too comfortable yet,” Todoroki said. “We still need to take the placement test - whenever that is - and there’s the extra academic exam for us at the end of summer vacation.”

“Why did they need to bog us down with so much, and right when we got back, too?” Kaminari whined, wandering into the kitchen. “Hello, microwave! I missed you so much! Hey, Bakugo, cook something up!”

“Like hell!” Bakugo snapped, pulling his suitcase up the stairs.

“Please!” Kaminari yelled up the stairwell, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine! Maybe after we unpack! Now quit your whining!”

~~~

“Huh. You’re studying?” Tetsutetsu asked with a dumbfounded look, observing Honenuki flip over a page in a calculus textbook.

“What, we’ve got time to kill, so I thought I’d get a heads up on all the work we missed.”

“But we just got back,” Tsuburaba whined, hanging upside down off the couch. “There’s plenty of time for that later.”

Honenuki shrugged, closing the book. “You’re probably right. I guess I’m just a bit worried. Making up six months in the span of two is no easy task.”

“The teachers are offering us extra classes, so that adds to our advantage,” Shiozaki observed. “Did you all finish unpacking?”

“What I brought- yeah,” Tetsutetsu replied, glancing up at the ceiling. “It’s right around six thirty. The others should be here soon.”

Honenuki hummed, tapping his feet against the floorboards. A smile came over his face as he got to his feet. “Speak of the devil and he will arrive- sorry, Shiozaki.” He walked over to the door and made to pull in open, but a greater force pushed against it from the outside. Honenuki was knocked over as the rest of Class B fell on top of him.

“Ow.”

“Oh, crap! Honenuki!” Awase yelled, wiggling free and dragging Honenuki to safety.

Tetsutetsu grinned, already feeling the moisture in his eyes as he looked out across the crowd. He spotted the still tiny Fukidashi pinned near the bottom of the pile, a wild Monoma scrambling over the top to get inside first, Tokage breaking apart to escape the pile, Kuroiro slipping within the shadows to get to Awase and Honenuki. And-

“Itsuka!” She was at the doorway, having obviously avoided the clogged up door frame. Her turquoise eyes lit up when she heard his voice, and she managed to slip inside. Her hands grew in size - not large enough to break anything - and pulled him close.

“Tetsu! You’re back!”

“I’m back. We’re all back.”

Kendo lightly touched a hand to his cheek, her fingers lightly running over the once smooth skin. Her smile faded, and the twinkle in her eyes shimmered out.

“Hey, Itsuka, I’m okay,” Tetsutetsu assured her in a low tone, ensuring no one else would hear them.

Kendo nodded lightly, her lower lip trembling lightly. “I’m just worried, is all. When Present Mic came in and told us what happened, I-”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Tetsutetsu chuckled. “Think of it this way: we now have the perfect Halloween couples costumes. I’m a candle and you’re a flame!”

It was Kendo’s turn to laugh. “You dork. Of course I’m going to worry after that.” She leaned in close, and Tetsutetsu wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“By the way, I like your new haircut,” she said. Tetsutetsu could feel her smile.

“Oh, I like yours, too.”

They broke away, Tetsutetsu taking another look at the new messy pixie cut his girlfriend now adorned. In turn, she reached up and ran her hand through his shorter gray locks. Tetsutetsu smiled at the gesture, showing off his wicked shark teeth.

“Come on, you lovebirds!” Monoma shouted to them. “The party awaits!”

“Moment killer,” Tetsutetsu grumbled. Nevertheless, he took Kendo by the hand and led her closer to the center of the room, where everyone was gathered in a teary eyed crowd.

~~~

Sato came out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of cookies, lined up perfectly on the tray. Kaminari quickly grabbed two, handing one to Sero. Most of the students had bunched off into their usual friend groups, so Kirishima found himself dancing in the living room with Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero. Bakugo was talking to Midoriya - surprisingly calm for once. The only thing that seemed to irritate him was that Midoirya was now almost his equal in height.

Jiro turned on a new song.

“No!” Kirishima heard Hagakure protest. “That song’s too glum! We need something happier!”

“Oh! I know _une bonne chanson_!” Aoyama called from across the room before shouting some indiscernible title in French.

“That’s no good, either,” Ashido giggled, breaking away from the dance group and joining Hagakure and Jiro. “Give us something pop; something we can dance to. How about _Glad You Came_ by _The Wanted_? Sure, it’s in English, but it’s got the right vibe.”

Jiro found the song under that title, and the dancing resumed. Everyone seemed to be indulging in it. Yaoyorozu convinced Todoroki to join her on the dance floor, Kaminari and Sero were dancing together, and even Bakugo seemed to enjoy the song, chilling by Tokoyami in the corner.

Kirishima found himself flailing wildly next to Ashido. “So, now I’m not the only one who knows the secret about your hair,” she giggled. “You didn’t have access to your special dye, right?”

Kirishima couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess you’re right. You still willing to keep it a secret?”

“Naturally,” Ashido replied, sliding to the middle of the dance floor. “Come on, Class 2-A! Show off those moves!”

There was a knock on the door. “What a tragedy,” Tokoyami sighed. “The administration is here to put an end to our zealous celebration.”

“I’ve got it,” Ojiro said, pulling the door open. It revealed a tall blond boy and a tiny girl.

“It’s Togota! And Eri!” Iida exclaimed, rushing forward to greet them.

“Hey, Class 2-A!” Togota shouted as a greeting. “Eraserhead and Vlad King have given me permission to take Eri to see you all. We’ve already been to the Class 2-B dorms, so now we’re dropping by here.”

Eri stepped forward, trying to mask her nervousness with a smile. Kirishima noticed that her horn seemed to be bigger again. “Welcome back!” She proclaimed, wringing her hands together.

“Thank you, Eri,” Kaminari said, crouching down next to her. “It’s great to see you, too.”

“Welcome back, Kaminari,” Eri said again, before walking over Todoroki. “Welcome back, Todoroki.”

“It’s good to be back,” Todoroki gave her one of his rare smiles.

“Welcome back, Kirishima. Welcome back, Bakugo.”

Kirishima beamed at the girl. Bakugo nodded silently, more polite than he normally was. Snapping at a tiny girl was far beneath him in the moment.

“Here, you can have some cookies,” Sato offered, holding out the tray to her. Eri shyly took two cookies, handing one over to Togota.

“Well, it’s getting late,” Togota noticed. “We’d best be on our way. Don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t,” Kirishima called as the two guests walked out the door. “It was great to see you again, Eri!”

The little girl turned around and gave one final happy wave.

Ojiro gently closed the door, and Jiro turned the music back on. The dancing resumed. The party went on for a few more hours. Shinso and Jiro fought it out in a karaoke battle, and Iida almost broke some dishes with his sporadic robot dancing. Kirishima couldn’t help but laugh at it all, though. It was nice to be home.

~~~

The party was winding down to close. Honenuki can almost sense the sleepiness in the room. He himself was feeling drowsy. He didn’t have a chance to sleep at home. Having been on watch and not having the chance to change shift meant he had been up for more than twenty four hours. It was mainly the excitement that kept him on his feet. There was just one more thing he needed to take care of.

His reunion with Kuroiro at the beginning of the party was brief, consisting of a single hug and a knowing look that meant they’d continue when they were alone. Then, the shadow boy slipped off to reunite with Tsuburaba. Honenuki occupied the time by talking to all his other classmates. They seemed careful not to ask any questions about his eye, judging the situation as inappropriate.

One by one, everyone was leaving and heading back to their rooms. Komori was the first to drop off, falling asleep on one of the couches. Shiozaki offered to carry her back to her room. Shishida left soon after, Tsuburaba clinging to his back. Tetsutetsu was still wildly retelling some part of his adventure to Monoma and Awase, who were listening with wide eyes.

Then, there was Kuroiro, standing awkwardly in the center of the room with his back to him. He was turning his head every which way, trying to locate someone. Honenuki was careful to keep out of his line of sight, until he snuck up behind him and scooped him up in his arms.

Kuroiro gave out a light gasp of shock, instantly clinging to Honenuki’s arm for stability. “Hi,” Honenuki chuckled, ignoring the snickers from the classmates remaining in the living room.

“Uh, h-hi,” Kuroiro stammered out, a fine dusting of white blush covering his cheeks.

“Want me to put you down?”

“No- no. I’m fine,” Kuroiro said, clinging closer.

“Alright, then.” Honenuki carried his boyfriend bridal style up the staircase. Luckily, his room was on the second floor, so they didn’t have to go far. Once they reached the doorframe, Honenuki set Kuroiro back onto the ground and pushed the door open. He beckoned for Kuroiro to go in before following him and closing the door again.

The instant he turned around, Honenuki felt Kuroiro’s warm hands on his face, gently running over his cheekbones.

“Shihai?”

Kuroiro didn’t respond, intently staring at his face. He carefully brushed past the eyepatch. He was still the tiniest bit taller than Honenuki, so the one eyed boy had to look up to see his eyes.

“Juzo-” That’s when Honenuki noticed the small rivulets of tears staining his cheeks.

“Shihai, I’m fine. I promise,” he tried to reassure him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Shihai cut him off, voice feeble and meek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, or at least hold you in your darkest hour.”

“Well, you’re here now,” Honenuki said gently. “I'm here now.”

Kuroiro hummed in agreement, his left fingers leaving Honenuki’s face and reaching for his hand. “It’s been so long.”

“It has,” Honenuki agreed. “I know it’s going to take some getting used to, and I know it’s not going to be easy. But, I still want you. I still want _us_.”

“So do I,” Kuroiro brushed his right hand against Honenuki’s forehead, moving the bangs out of the way. “May I?”

“Yes.”

Kuroiro bent over, softly planting his lips to Honenuki’s head. It only took a moment for the kiss to break as Kuroiro’s mouth spread into a smile.

“‘M sorry,” he murmured. “That was a bad one.”

“No,” Honenuki sighed, wrapping his arms around Kuroiro and hugging him. “It was perfect.”

Kuroiro returned the embrace, and the two stayed locked together for a few minutes. At that moment, Honenuki did not care about the past six months. He knew that somewhere, Aang and the others were still fighting. A bit closer, the Class A kids were probably having their own celebration. Closer still, his friends were safely tucked in for the night, sound asleep. But, right now, he only cared about Kuroiro and how comforting his arms were.

“Oh, Honey,” Kurorio spoke up again, voice soft. Honenuki smiled at the nickname. “Something important has slipped my mind. I must tell you something.”

Honenuki looked up. “What is it?”

“Happy Birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Me, realizing that Honenuki's birthday is on June 20 aka the solstice: Aw, yeah, I can make this fluffy!
> 
> \- So, remember way back in chapter one, Tsuburaba mentioned having a brother? Yeah, finally bringing that back. I made the mistake of not really expanding upon it, but in summary, his brother has a maladaptive Quirk which results in his parents being very overprotective. I liked the idea for it and I might expand on it in a different story.
> 
> \- I guess this is a bit anti climactic, but I liked it.
> 
> \- Last chapter next week! Thank you so much for reading!


	47. The Heroes' Epilogue

Kirishima stirred as the alarm on his phone rang out. He blinked his eyes open, looking down at the screen next to him. The time read 6:00 AM. He yawned, turning on the snooze and closing his eyes again, nustling his head more comfortably into the pillow.

“Hey, Kirishima! Wake the fuck up!”

Kirishima’s eyes shot open at the sound of Bakugo’s voice coming through the walls. Right, no sleeping in today. No wonder his boyfriend sounded grumpy.

“Coming, Bakugo!”

Kirishima hurriedly threw on his gym clothes. He’d get the uniform after breakfast and a shower. He did his hair up with a headband and was out of his bedroom door in a minute, only to see a disgruntled and very sleepy Shoji in the hallway.

“Sorry, Shoji,” Kirishima hastily apologized. “Kinda slipped back into old habits. I’ll be more mindful next time.”

Shoji sighed. “It’s fine. Good luck.” He retreated back into the confines of his minimalist room as Bakugo came out, already in full uniform.

“Take a shower now and get your damn uniform,” he growled. “I’ll get breakfast going in the meantime.”

“Right. ‘Kay, Bakugo,” Kirishima said, giving him a small kiss.

Once his uniform was on and hair spiked in his preferred style, Kirishima walked down the stairs, running into Todoroki on the stairwell.

“You sleep well?” He asked.

“Fine,” Todoroki replied. “You?”

“Great!”

They reached the second level. Todoroki stopped to make sure Kaminari got up, while Kirishima headed down to the kitchen. Bakugo was cleaning off a frying pan, while four plates were already set with perfectly cooked omelettes.

“Sweet!”

Todoroki and Kaminari entered the kitchen, the latter rubbing at his eyes sleepily. They each carried their plates to the dining table and began to eat.

“Today’s the day, huh?” Kaminari said thoughtfully, words slurred by the egg in his mouth.

Todoroki hummed, signifying agreement. “Last day of summer vacation. Also known as the day of our test.”

After a short two week recovery period, they were tested on their physical abilities in order to ensure they could keep pace.

“As unfortunate as it is, it would simply be irrational to allow you to remain if you haven’t shown adequate improvement,” Aizawa had explained. “If the internships are restarting, we want to minimize the chance of having a tragedy occur again.”

Much to everyone’s satisfaction, all eight of them had passed with flying colors, the extensive amount of practical experience outweighing the loss of formal instructors. They were given the study materials for a written test, deadline set for the end of August. The extra lessons from the teachers and their more studious classmates paid off, as each of them felt confident.

“Things are looking up, huh?” Kirishima sighed happily.

There was a sound of footsteps on the stairwell, and each of their heads swiveled to the door. Yaoyorozu came down, smiling.

“I thought I’d make you some tea before you leave,” she offered.

“That would be great. Thank you,” Todoroki said, lightly bowing his head. Yaoyorozu went into the kitchen, putting on a kettle before coming back out.

“You think you’re ready?” She asked.

“Yeah!” Kaminari said enthusiastically. “Thanks for all the help, Yaomomo!”

She smiled again. “I’m just happy you’re all back. I’d do anything to help you.”

The kettle let out a sharp whistle, and Yaoyorozu rushed out to turn it off. She came back a few minutes later, balancing a tray adorned with a teapot and five cups. Todoroki rushed over to help her, grabbing the cups and setting them on the table. Yaoyorozu poured the tea.

“Oh, hey guys!” Midoriya came down, followed shortly by Aoyama. “Are you eating breakfast?”

“I didn’t make any for you, Deku, so don’t ask,” Bakugo growled, downing half of the smoldering hot tea.

_“Quelle horreur!”_ Aoyama exclaimed, gasping dramatically. “Not to worry, Midoriya. I should have some _fromage de qualit__é_ left in the fridge.” He grabbed Midoriya by the wrist and dragged him into the kitchen.

In the 1-B dorms, Shiozaki, Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu, and Honenuki were also getting ready. Shiozaki had prepared a serving of chia seed pudding for them. She was in the middle of a prayer, the rest staying respectfully silent. When she was done, they began to eat.

“You guys ready?” Tsuburaba asked, shoveling a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

“Yeah!” Tetsutetsu cheered. “Itsuka’s been helping me study a lot, so I know that I’ve got this.”

Honenuki nodded, smiling. He was wearing a black eyepatch with an intricate silver rose embroidered on it. It was the one Kuroiro got him a few days after they returned.

Some of the other students began to file in. Kendo came in for a cup of coffee, Monoma tiredly trailing after her. He glanced at the other students.

“Tsuburaba! What’s the indefinite integral of X squared?”

Tsuburaba did a double take, almost toppling out of his chair. “Uh- one third X cubed.”

“Plus X!”

“Plus X.”

“Give him a rest, Monoma,” Kendo chided. “We covered that even before- you know-”

“I’m just checking,” Monoma smirked sleepily, pulling out the milk gallon from the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

Honenuki felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He smiled, looking up to see Kuroiro, still half asleep. His boyfriend’s sneak attack hugs have become ineffective with seismic sense now in his arsenal, but it never stopped Kuroiro from trying, and it never stopped Honenuki from enjoying them.

“Hey, you pull yourself out of bed for me?” He asked. Kuroiro mumbled something undescernible in response.

“Cheesy,” Tsuburaba teased.

“You’re just jealous Asui said no,” Monoma said.

“Am not! And she said ‘not yet!’”

“Look, she’s in class A, so it’s probably for the be-” Kendo cut Monoma off with a glare, and the boy withered into himself.

“Anyways,” Monoma continued, changing the subject. “You should be focused on the test.”

“I guess so,” Tsuburaba sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. “Crap! It’s six forty five already. We should get going. We just have fifteen minutes left.”

Tetsutetsu downed the rest of the pudding and moved to take the bowl to the sink. “Don’t worry,” Kendo told him. “One of us will take care of it.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Tetsutetsu said, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

“You’ll do well, I know,” she said. Tetsutetsu nodded, invigorated.

“Good luck, Honey,” Kuroiro said. “Though, I’m sure you won’t need it.”

Honenuki nodded, softly running a hand over his eyepatch. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

The four left the dorm building, waving goodbye to Kendo, Monoma, and Kuroiro. Outside, they saw Kaminari, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Bakugo exit the Heights Alliance building, also waving to someone.

“Kirishima!” Tetsutetsu yelled, running closer. The two boys joined in a hug.

“Let’s go,” Bakugo said. “We’ll be late.”

They began walking towards the main school building, but a yell from behind them made them turn around. Every member of Class 2-A and 2-B had gathered in front of the dorms, waving a large banner with **GOOD LUCK **scrawled across it.

“Those guys,” Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said in unison, tearing up again.

Bakugo slapped a palm to his face. “We don’t need your stupid luck!” He yelled. “We’ll pass this stupid test and be back before you know it!”

“Aggressive as ever, huh?” Kaminari teased as they resumed their walk up to school grounds.

“So, Honenuki, when are you getting the artificial eye?” Todoroki asked.

“A few more weeks, probably,” Honenuki replied. “It hasn’t been set in stone yet. My therapist wants to have a few more sessions first.”

Todoroki hummed in understanding. He and Honenuki had grown closer over the past two months, since they started going to therapy at the same time. Todoroki has not yet let Honenuki fully into his world, but bonding came more naturally to them.

“You ever think about Aang and the others?” Tsuburaba asked as they reached the school entrance.

“No,” Bakugo said curtly, pulling the door open and shoving his way through.

“Come on, Bakugo, we all know that’s a lie,” Kirishima chided. “That tone of voice is proof enough.”

“Whatever, we’ve got a test to worry about,” Bakugo growled.

“Still, they’ve left a very important impact on our lives,” Shiozaki said.

Kaminari nodded. “I wonder how they’re doing right now.”

~~~

“I can’t believe a year ago, my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now-”

“And now we’re friends.”

Zuko smiled at Aang as the boy got up from his meditative position, adorned in a new set of yellow robes. He looked as peaceful as Zuko felt. After the last three years of violence, pain, and confusion, it was nice to have a sense of stability.

“I can’t believe a year ago, I was still frozen in a block of ice,” Aang said, looking at the curtain they were meant to go through to meet the crowd gathered to watch Zuko’s coronation. “The world’s so different now.”

Zuko nodded. “It’s going to be even more different. We’re going to rebuild it together. I’m sure- I’m sure they would be proud.”

Zuko remembered back to when he tried to join the Gaang back at the Western Air Temple. When he found out that the Heroes have long since left, he was disappointed- angry, even. It was probably his karmic retribution for wishing them gone during his time in the Fire Nation. And it explained why their team struggled much more than anticipated during the invasion.

Still, Zuko could not help those feelings. He couldn’t reunite with Uncle until the comet’s arrival, and Todoroki’s suggestions would have been helpful. Someone who’s understanding of him was second only to Uncle, who had gone through a similar experience. It was clear the rest of the team also felt their absence strongly, with Sokka trying to emulate Kirishima and Tetsutetsu to an annoying extent, or Toph’s offhand comments about Honenuki. Zuko could only feel the bitter regret of not having the chance to get to know them.

Still, he vowed to heed Todoroki’s words in the best way he could, at least where it concerned Azula. If she was his Dabi - his Toya - he did not wish for her to go down the same path. She was violent and angry, almost killing him in their last fight, but Zuko could see she too was a victim. One he was determined to save. When Katara defeated her, Zuko had Azula taken into a hospital equipped with the best healers in order to help her. He won’t let her slip through the cracks.

“Let’s go,” he told Aang, drawing away the curtain, revealing the crowd of spectators cheering their arrival. Zuko held out his hand for silence.

“Today, this war is officially over!” He announced, and the crowd erupted once more. “I promised my uncle that I will restore honor to the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead will be challenging. A hundred years of fighting have left the world scarred and divided. But, as the mighty Heroes have shown us, there is room to find a common ground to fight for. And, with the help of the Avatar, we will create a new age of love and peace.”

The Fire Sage stepped forward, and Zuko knelt down, bowing his head. He felt the crown being inserted into his top knot.

“All hail Fire Lord Zuko!”

Hours later, as the sun began to set over the wall of Ba Sing Se, Zuko joined his friends at the grand reopening of the Jasmine Dragon. His uncle couldn’t look more happy, and that made Zuko’s heart sing with joy. He quickly put on his shop uniform. For now, he wasn’t the newly crowned Fire Lord. He was just the nephew of his uncle’s tea shop.

Aang was playing with Momo, while Mai and Suki were engrossed in a game of Pai Sho. Toph rested her feet on the table while Sokka sat at another, sticking his tongue out in concentration as his brush moved along the paper. Jet was leaning against one of the back walls. Zuko recognized him, and they made eye contact. Without a word, Zuko went over, setting down the tea tray.

“Hey,” Jet said, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry- for, well, trying to expose you guys.”

“Right,” Zuko replied, feeling equally awkward. He had later learned what went down at Lake Laogai from Aang, and the thought of what Jet went through was terrifying.

Jet took a deep breath in. “Look, I’m gonna speak honestly. You’ve got a lot to make up for.”

“I know.”  
“But I’m trusting you will be up to the task,” Jet continued. “At the very least, you seemed sincere in that speech of yours.”

The teen pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to the exit. “The Freedom Fighters will be around. Let me know if you’re ever up for stealing from the rich again.”

Zuko bit back a chuckle, but gave a short wave to Jet. He began walking back to the center of the room.

“Stop moving, Zuko!” Sokka yelled. “I’m trying to capture the moment!”

Zuko froze in shock, staring at Sokka. The boy lifted the brush up to avoid ink splatter. “I wanted to do a painting so that we could always look back on the good times.”

Katara left the table here Suki and Mai were playing Pai Sho to look over Sokka’s work. The compliment died on her lips and was replaced by a quizzical expression. “Wait. Why did you give me Momo’s ears?”

“Those are your hair loopies!” Sokka protested.

Katara continued looking over the drawing. “Is that supposed to be Shiozaki? She has vines for hair, not flowers.”

“It’s close enough!”

“I look like a man,” Mai said with an unamused look. “And is that the rock guy or the steel guy?”

“Is that me or Todoroki?”

“Hey, I tried my best!” Sokka exclaimed.

“Why did you paint me firebending?” Suki asked, puzzled.

“I just thought it’d look more exciting that way,” Sokka said with exasperation. Momo jumped onto the desk and chittered, as if mocking him. “Hey, you think you can do better, Momo?”

Aang smiled and left the building, Katara following him shortly. The others were too busy crowding around Sokka’s painting. After Toph’s comment of it looking perfect, everyone descended into laughter.

“I really miss those guys,” Sokka sighed after a while. A glance at what was supposed to be a drawing of Kaminari made the answer obvious.

“Me, too,” Toph sighed, sitting back up on a table. Zuko and Suki agreed with nods.

“I wonder how they’re doing right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It's done. It is sad to say goodbye to this piece after pouring my soul into it, but all good things must come to an end. Your support has been awesome and I can't say thank you enough.
> 
> \- That said, this isn't quite over. I want to take a break from this for a while, but this crossover still has some uncovered ground. I have plans for an "Alternate Ending." So, stay tuned for that if you're interested, though it will likely be a few months before I get that off the ground.
> 
> -Once again, thank you for everything, and I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
